Nightingale
by Diamond77
Summary: A James Bond and Natalya Simonova epic romance. Set after the events of Goldeneye and Die Another Day. This is an Epic Adventure that will explore every corner of the Bond universe.A SNEAK PREVIEW of Chapter 28 has just been added!
1. A New Beginning

Nightingale: A Natalya and James Bond fan fiction

_Addendum: This is a revision of the first five chapters of fan fiction which I previously published._

_I have now combined them into Chapter 1 of Nightingale. Please enjoy my little masterpiece._

_It has been edited for content, with additional material. As a writer, my primary concern has been to link the various scenes properly. Smooth transitions are essential for effective storytelling. It is my belief that I did not provide this in my earlier work. The revised material below is my belated attempt to rectify this._

_I would deeply appreciate your comments and support._

_As aspiring writers, our work is our bond. Something we may all be proud of, by making a difference in people's lives. We evoke emotions they have yet to experience before. What other profession has this power? The story below will continue with revisions coming in daily. It is a work in progress._

_Please tell me how I am doing. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. James Bond is at essence a fantasy character. Any attempt to portray him realistically detracts from the fun in his movies. While I will not be frivolous in his portrayal, I will not be strictly following the "series" formula in the movies. The mediums of writing and movies are different in their nature. An epic story is being planned. So hold on and enjoy the ride! _

Chapter 1- A New Beginning

Antarctica was definitely not a pleasant place to visit.

Discovered by the modern world in 1897. It was in truth an oddity of sorts. With no natural resources and of limited strategic value, it was a barren and desolate continent of little value to anyone.

Still, there was a strange allure to it, which attracted various odd individuals to this acrid land. No one could really explain it. Not to any real satisfaction.

Some postulated that icy Antarctica bespoke to something deep within the human psyche. The irrational need to challenge the unexpected. The deep unknown. It was a temptation only a rare few could resist.

Thus the stories began. Travelers brought back perilous tales of freezing blizzards, frostbite and inhospitable natives.

It sounded almost like sheer hell. A charming vacation spot indeed.

The public was disbelieving at first. Were conditions truly that bad? Surely the tales were a lie. In the end, everyone agreed there was only one way to find out.

Somebody had to go out there and come back. Preferably in one piece.

The question now was to find someone dumb enough to agree. It was certainly a headache for the organizers. Who would be that stupid?

Well, they needn't have worried.

Dozens of brave would be explorers volunteered. Brave, confident and the top of their field, they declared the expedition to be a true test of the spirit of man. As they met the adoring public, they vowed that they would prevail. This last frontier _would _be conquered.

They thought themselves as valiant pioneers in a field that held few challengers.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Truth be told, they really had no idea on what was awaiting them. It was unwise for them to even be there. They came unprepared in every respect.

Such was the arrogance of youth.

Insufficient supplies, Slothful guides, inaccurate maps. They did everything wrong, and they didn't even know it.

Still it was the 20th Century... The Great Depression was at its peak. Unemployment and broken families ran unbounded. The entire fabric of Western civilization was on the verge of total disintegration. The World desperately needed heroes. To lift everyone's spirits. To show a self-pitying world anything was possible. If one had the simple will to try.

Enthusiastically lauded by the press, the expedition was hailed as the Adventure of the Century.

The Secrets of Antarctica would be finally revealed to the entire world. The final frontier would be settled. The idea caught everyone's imagination.

A mania was born. Antarctic fever. Cold was in. Heat was out

As the date for departure neared, enthusiastic crowds filled the streets to see their intrepid heroes off. Jubilation was in the air. Bushels of scented flowers thrown onto the dirt paved streets. With tears in their eyes, the would-be conquerors set off on their great adventure. With a solemn vow, they promised to return within six months. Nothing would stop them.

Except death. None of them survived. Not a single one.

The Ancient tales were true. Antarctica _was_ hell on earth. The rescue party found the corpses of the explorers perfectly preserved. Some were still wearing their pajamas in bed. Their teacups frozen solid in their hand.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Journal entries told of endless days without sleep, blinding suns and harsh starvation. It also told of strange creatures that disappeared at will, and cities filled with the living dead.

Not exactly your typical bedtime story.

No one believed it of course. The stories were quickly dismissed. They were thought to be fabrications caused by hallucinations and fragile minds. No one disagreed. No one wanted to know the truth.

And who could blame them? Truth telling had never been a popular sport across the ages.

Still the stories grew and grew. Antarctica soon began to gain a reputation. A most fearsome one at that. One that was certainly respected. It had but a simple message. Don't mess with Mother Nature.

On the whole, everyone got it. Well…almost everyone anyway.

Till the end of the 21st Century, Antarctica remained devoid of human life. With the exception of the odd scientist or thrill-seekers, Antarctica became forgotten by the entire world.

Until now.

Present- The South Pole

It was just that kind of scenic vacation spot. Cold, frightening and inhospitable. A challenge for even the hardiest adventurer.

Howling winds raged in the middle of the night, threatening to tear life from anyone who stood in its path. Loud and ear splitting, there was a dark and eerie atmosphere in the air.

No sane person would be here.

However, the solitary female figure that stood in the storm's path however would have debated that particular point. Wrapped in furs, the figure motioned her hands towards a large drilling machine, beckoning it to come forth towards her. Ponderous and slow moving, the machine ponderously made its way through the large mounds of ice and snow, spewing large sprays of smoke. It was time for it to go to work.

"There!" The figure hissed with silky satisfaction, stabbing her arms towards a hidden crevice in a glazier.

The Machine began its work immediately, focusing its sonic drill onto the ice floor. Chunks of ice were hardily displaced, its shards sometimes striking the mysterious figure. Despite this, the Figure ignored the oncoming debris. She had other pressing concerns to worry about. This deluge on her senses... was merely an inconvenience. The drilling continued, until suddenly a noxious blue gas appeared.

Pandemonium was in the air.

"Stop!" The figure cried. She gestured the machine to cease its functions. Obeying its mistress's commands, the machine slowly backed away and shut itself down. There was no longer any need for it. This part of the operation was over.

Another had just begun.

With a firm girth, the figure strode purposely towards its prize. There was a blue glint in the air. Just a spark at first, until it suddenly multiplied filling the entire horizon. It was not unlike Aura Borealis, only in this case it was much more beautiful and captivating. Colored patterns appeared, wildly shifting in form and shape at abrupt times. It was dazzling. To an onlooker, it seemed heaven had come to earth.

The figure was unmoved. She was not looking for Heaven. It's opposite in fact.

She sought the source of the phenomenon. To her surprise it was...

A Mound of Blue Crystals.

It stuck out of the ice in a large abundance. Filling almost an entire crater. They seemed almost tumescent in essence. Startling in its unearthliness. A strange warmth seemed to emerge from it. Steam emerged forming a large vapor cloud. The figure hesitantly reached for one of the crystals. Finally she tore one loose with a strong jerk and viewed her prize.

It was extraordinary. The Elder Tales were true.

The figure turned her head to the sky and laughed with abandon.

Nothing would stop her now. The time of Avatar was at hand.

London- Three months later

The Training Dojo- MI6 Headquarters

The impact of the bokkon staff rattled Bond's body amour. Sending shockwaves through his body. Fortunately he was quick to respond. Quickly adjusting himself, Bond settled into a defensive posture and awaited the next move. His movements were calm and relaxed.

There was little need for panic.

A drop of perspiration began to drip from his brow. Resisting the urge to wipe it, Bond studied the opponent before him.

"Getting tired Mr. Bond" remarked Amber Craig. She served as MI6's Top Training Instructor. A predecessor of the late Miranda Frost. Amber was an expert swordfighter and martial arts exponent. A slender, willowy woman, twenty years of age. She was easily of Olympic caliber. Her skills were unmatched in the service. Holding records that have never been beaten before.

She was a most dangerous opponent indeed. Not to be taken lightly.

Bond calmly held his staff in a vertical pose and awaited her next move.

It would not be long now.

As for Amber. She studied her opponent and chuckled. This was shaping up to be a most interesting match indeed. The rumors were true. 007 was a different man.

Elise, her MI6 colleague, had told her Bond had changed. And not all for the better. A subtle cruelty had grown within him, making him unpredictable and dangerous. Elise blushed when she had revealed that.

Amber shook her head in disgust. Another one of Bond's many victims.

Bond's reputation as a ladies man was well known to her., as well as his abilities as a field agent. However the question now was; Had Bond lost his edge?

There was only one way to find out.

Thus on the pretext of a training evaluation, Amber had challenged Bond to a friendly sparring match. She was sure Bond would not refuse. He had never been known to back down from a challenge before.

Or so the legend went.

In fact, to her surprise Bond had accepted her challenge quite nonchalantly. He had treated it as a matter of little concern, which surprised Amber. She was expecting a different reaction. Amber had a reputation herself of being not a pushover. She always pushed her trainings sessions to the limit.

Sometimes to the extent of causing injury. M had reprimanded her several times on that matter, but she had refused to be swayed. She had her own ways of doing things and this was one of them.

Besides, she brought the best out of people, this way. At a small cost, of course. They would heal.

Still, she became feared throughout the service. Rare indeed, was the individual who dared to step into a match with her. Bond had done it without a second thought.

Amber grimaced; there was a cold gleam in his eye though, which frightened her. It both repelled and ripened her interest.

Was Bond as good as his reputation? In the field or in bed. That answer would soon be revealed.

That was fifteen minutes ago. The fight so far had been one sided, and no surprises had been offered.

This made it almost disappointing.

Bond was a legendary agent of infamous repute. He used women badly. Or so the rumors went. All her female colleagues in MI6 had commented on it. In essence it was a strange paradox.

Bond's exploits as a womanizer was legendry. He treated women like chattel or so the rumors went. He gave them little regard. Even in this enlightened age. Amber always wondered what his attraction was.

Now she knew. The man was a deadly machine. Cold and professional.

Who was this man? What drove him? What bought out such loyalty in his lovers? There was only one way Amber could find out.

By testing him out in person.

Amber had always believed that a man's character was ultimately revealed in the way he fought and made love. Nothing could be held back in those respects. His true nature would be revealed.

Bond would be no exception. The deciding factor whether being he could win this match.

"Ready or not. Here I come" she smiled. Executing her staff in an intricate pattern, Amber aimed a quick plunge at Bonds knee. It would put him off balance, allowing her to finish him off at her leisure.

Bond was clearly no match for her. She was better trained and had much more experience with the Bokkon staff. Amber had already laid several blows on Bond with ease. There was no way that Bond could win.

She was wrong.

As Amber struck, Bond leapt into the air, catching her move in mid swing. It broke her concentration, causing her to falter. Bond followed up his attack with a barrage of attacks that put Amber in the defensive. The intensity was furious.

No quarter was given. No pity. Bond was the perfect killing machine.

Amber struggled to counter the onslaught of blows laid into her. Bond's strength was prestigious to say the least. Like hail before a storm, he drove her back with little effort. As the fight wore on, Amber realized that Bond had been holding back before. He had been testing her defenses.

Now he displayed his true fury. It was not unlike struggling in the midst of the storm. Futile to predict. Amber seethed from within. She had neatly misjudged him and now she was paying the price.

The rain of blows grew, making Amber hard pressed to keep up and respond. Finally, Bond slipped a jab through, impacting against Amber's wrist. She grimaced in pain and smiled.

Pain was her aphrodisiac.

It told her she was still alive.

Acting as a stimulus, it also had the welcome effect of heightening her senses. Pushing her to greater standards of performance. Amber had long learned to value its application.

Making it her best friend. As she did so now.

Shifting her staff to her right left, Amber began weaving a complex form of defense. It was of ancient origin and unfamiliar to many parishioners. Bond included.

Amber grinned. There was no way Bond could beat it.

She was wrong.

Amber was shocked to find Bond's Bokkon staff penetrating her guard. She had given Bond no opening to do so. The staff lunge forced her to withdraw in a backwards spin. Amber struggled to maintain her balance. Reversing her staff, she strove to launch a desperate attack.

Who was this man? Amber thought, as the battle entered its final phase. Things were indeed not proceeding as planned. She had to finish this quickly. Relinquishing her staff, she aimed a palm strike at Bond's face. She narrowly missed and then performed a roundhouse kick to his head.

It never connected.

Sweeping up beneath her, Bond intercepted Amber's leg kick with a viselike grip. Pain trembling through her body, she tried to shake herself free. Amber soon found it was futile. Taking a deep breathe, she found herself flying into the air without resistance. She braced for impact. Seconds turned to eternity within her state of mind. A sense of weightlessness came over her. It was both disorientating and uplifting. Not unlike watching a car crash before it happened, Amber thought as she flew helplessly through the air.

Before she knew it, Amber hit the floor with a loud crash. Landing with balls on her feet, she rolled with the impact and tried to recover.

It was too late. Before she could centre herself, Bond rammed into her locking Amber in a vice like grip. Laid out like a virgin bride, she was at Bond's mercy.

Her favorite position, in actual fact.

"That wasn't fair" she husked in a silky voice. "It never is" was his annoying response. He was teasing her. Amber Craig was not an easy woman. Far from it. But she was a passionate one. She had special needs that had to be filled. Especially now.

It was the right time and the right place. For two fellow agents to indulge in their mutual attraction.

Running her fingers through his hair, she made no attempt to rise but instead began to draw him in. She was intrigued by this man, and felt an urgent desire to both hurt and love him. Amber wanted too pierce through his defenses. To get behind that hidden mystique Pierce. An appropriate word indeed, Amber thought wryly. She flung her arms around Bond, clinging onto him for dear life. She would give herself up to him. Completely and without reservation.

It would be no sacrifice.

Her voluptuous body was a marvel. One that she was most proud of. It would serve her well now. She thrust herself onto him, feeling the tightness within her swelling to explode. She became desperate to release it. The agony was intolerable. Pleasure and pain conflicted within her senses. She gave an exquisite moan. It was Ecstasy and never wanted it to end.

Amber nestled into his chest seductively, awaiting his next thrust. She did not have long to wait. It was hard and brutal. He drove in without abandon, making love to her as if it was her last. It shattered her mind, bathing her in a cold sweat. Her senses expanded. Amber however detected a sense of kindness in his actions. It was faint but recognizable, making it all the more evident.

Why was it there?

Amber suddenly realized that the man above her truly cared for the women he made love to. They were precious to him. He was as like a faithful knight to them.

A Protector.

And yet...he was so distant.

Amber Craig. Fighter. Lover. Spy. Wondered. And awaited his next move.

Bond's fingers expertly found her buttons and began undressing her with amazing speed. His hands roamed every part of her body. Amber felt naked as like an unborn child. She was at his mercy.

It was a disorientating and yet intoxicating experience. Would he savage her? She certainly hoped so.

Bond did not disappoint.

Amber felt his lips tighten around hers. She slipped her tongue in, enticing him on. The two of them made love. Their lovemaking was intense and unyielding; both partners giving no quarter, striving until the end. In her climax, Amber gave a sudden bird like cry. She was like an Oriole bird. Beautiful and heartrending She clung onto Bond desperately, her wanton nakedness unbound. She was a woman and gloried in it. Her perfectly coiffure hair was in disarray. Sweat soaked their bodies.

It was the very picture of beauty. And Bond especially did everything to his best. Even this...

It was a beautiful morning when Bond entered M's office the next morning. The sky was blue. The air fresh. A prospect of good will was felt by everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

"Morning, Moneypenny" said James Bond as he greeted M's personal Secretary. He was in a good mood today. The sex with Amber had invigorated him, pumping his reserves with energy and hope for the future.

"Better go in James, M is waiting for you." said Moneypenny. There was a worried look on her face. At that point, Bond knew trouble was in the brewing.

He decided to take it in stride. "She always is" remarked Bond blandly. It would be best he put his happy face on. This was certainly going to be one of those days. What would M have for him today? Something challenging for once? Things had been somewhat boring of late. With a bemused smile, Bond made his way in through the door.

M's office was stark, utilitarian. It fitted well with the cold nature of the woman that owned it.

"The Evil Queen of Numbers" some called her.

Bond thought the nickname was somewhat inaccurate. The new M was more than merely a cankerous old bitch. She possessed a razor sharp minded with a fierce ruthlessness to match. Over the past few years, Bond had developed a grudging respect for this new M.

He could understand her reasoning; though not necessarily agree with all of them.

An icy stench emerged from M's office, not unlike steam rising from a glacier. Smoldering and hot. Many visitors entering the room thought it stifling and dry. M herself thought it well represented the precision and efficiency MI6 brought to bear in its tasks.

A formidable woman indeed, Bond thought. It never paid to underestimate M.

Those who did so did at their peril. Very few survived.

Personal reservations aside, Bond truly respected this new M. In fact, he had saved her life on several occasions and she was an individual that trusted her instincts, even in the face of contrary evidence. She valued his talents.

That counted for something in Bond's mind. She certainly had the mettle for this position. He reluctantly admitted he could think of no one better. This M always cut straight to the point. In a world of constant danger and crisis, tardiness was indeed appropriate.

She certainly was not standing on ceremony now.

"Sit down 007." M said curtly. "A new situation has presented itself."

"Over the past 6 months, a series of high-tech thefts have occurred at various communication installations around the Baltic and Russian region. Numerous lives were lost, including several key Russian Intelligence operatives and one of ours. 004." Bond gasped with surprise. 004 was a close friend, albeit a distant one. "Despite our best efforts to find him, 004 has disappeared off the face of the map."

"Do we have any suspects?" Bond slowly asked. His eyes narrowed with hidden interest. 004 was a highly experienced MI6 operative. Notoriously difficult to kill even during the mock training exercises that Bond had participated in.

"In a way." M said enigmatically "The attackers left this insignia behind during two of their raids. We believe it to be a vital clue to their identity and base of operations." M pressed a button, flashing a florid image onto the overhead screen. "This is the insignia of the Avatar Marine Alliance." M explained.

"Avatar...Yes I remember. A sort of Marine Institute isn't it?" Bond asked, his eyes narrowing with surprise. The Avatar Alliance was a highly influential humanitarian organization with bases all around the world. Their reputation was said to be without question.

"Yes. Owned by this woman. Evelyn Immogen." A picture of a stately 30 year old woman flashed onscreen. Her face was exotic, with painted eyelashes. Not exactly beautiful, Bond thought, but it certainly held its attractions. Wrapped in a dress of white silk and a diamond necklace, her face radiated charisma and willpower.

"Someone definitely not to be underestimated" thought Bond. Pursuing her would certainly be a challenge. Fortunately, Bond was always game. He never gave up on these things.

"I am sure you remember her from the Great Reef clean up a few years back." M said in a matter of fact voice "As the Russians have also lost an operative with regards this matter, they have consented to co-operate with us. They have agreed to lend us one of their top operatives to assist you in this case."

"Their top operative. Who might that be? Dimitri... Alexi?" wondered Bond with sharp interest. The end of the Cold War might have ended MI6's rivalry with the "Opposition" but the two organization's relationship remained a complex one. They were as much fair weather friends as deadly enemies. Indeed, Bond's past few run-ins with the FSB had been less than pleasant.

"Actually James, it is a…old friend of yours." said M caustically, pressing a button.

The side door opened. revealing...

A fiery woman from his past. Someone that Bond had never expected to see again.

Natalya Fyodorovna Simonova. The fiery sole survivor of Severnaya.

Bond's heart leapt at the sight of her. It had been a long time since they had parted company. Even now the memories were most painful.

Natalya looked just as Bond last saw her. Immaculate and ravishing. With reddish hair and plenty of spunk to spare, Natalya was a rare individual indeed. Bond had never forgotten their many experiences together.

The Goldeneye incident. The Betrayal of Alec. This woman had stood by him through the darkest periods of his life. She was a light in his darkness, questioning his reasons for revenge and his way of life. The futility of it. Offering him solace and compassion when he needed it most.

Bond had always wondered what had happened to her.

No, that wasn't exactly true. He had always tried to clear his mind of the past. They were a dangerous hazard to his line of work.

It was at best a distraction, bringing unrealistic dreams into the forefront. His formidable mental discipline had always succeeded in sublimating them.

But now, those remnants...those leftover feelings...

Burst into flame. One that would not be put out easily.

Images of...Sunset beaches...Passionate Lovemaking and sweaty bodies came into his mind.

Just like it was yesterday. Telling him that...

Natalya still held a special place in his heart.

He had felt this way once. With Tracy and Elektra. He had put personal feelings before business in those instances and the results were disastrous. People's lives had been lost, at great cost to himself.

A prime example came into mind. His wedding day.

They had been so happy. Tracy and himself. For a single moment, he had allowed himself to dream. Of a life of contentment and commitment. With Tracy is his arms, he thought they had all the time in the world.

They were wrong. A single blast had ended that dream.

It happened so quickly. Their car had swerved violently upon the blast. In the confusion, Bond strived to bring the car under control. He gritted his teeth in surprise. It was Blofeld. It had to be. Bond had recognized the SPECTRE Head's face immediately. How had he tracked Bond so quickly? SPECTRE must still have assets, Bond realized. The organization was far from finished. Much work needed to be done. Still it was disturbing that they would try something like this, so quickly. He would have to warn Tracy.

Bond turned his head to find...

His new wife dead.

Her passing had not been peaceful. The bullet had entered her forehead, snapping her head back violently. She had not seen it coming. Death had been instantaneous. The doctors would later say there had been little pain.

It was of small comfort.

As Bond held Tracy in his arms, his face buried in her neck, he thought about his life. And blamed him with a passion. He should have known better, Bond thought. There was danger everywhere. No Sanctuary. No Faraway island. He should never have brought her into his life.

There were no thoughts of revenge or fury. Only silent recrimations.

After the mourning, Bond made a vow. To himself. The past was dead. He would not allow it to hold him back.

Life beckoned him. There were pleasures to be discovered. Dangers to be faced.

He refused to give up.

Never again, however would he allow a woman to get too close to him. Tracy would be the last.

It was in this manner that he would protect them.

Bond now realized he was not meant for a normal life. He had enemies, many enemies. Any permanent relationships he had would place them in danger.

Mortal danger. He would not risk it for anyone.

The service would be his life. Till he could find peace. Until the world was a better place.

Strangely, the women in his life realized and understood that. They had seen it through his demeanor. In his manner in which he made love. Wild and unrestrained.

And that was the attraction. They had no illusions. This man would never have a family.

They knew this. Even accepted it to a degree. Bond would allow nothing tie him down.

It was not easy for Bond however. He had met many beautiful women across the years. Kara, Pam Bouvier, Anasova and Jinx. All of them worthy in their own right. They attracted Bond with their looks and their vibrant spirit. They were good women.

Bond went for them because he truly wished for their happiness. He sensed their attraction in him and reciprocated. He did not wish to hurt them. Bond was aware of his attractions, but promised nothing more. It was always unspoken. He did not have to say it, but the women got the message.

"Enjoy our time together. It may be our last." That was his motto. Bond followed his dictum to the letter, though at some personal cost to himself.

It was difficult. Deadening him to their advances, letting no one in. Many of those women were good people, who truly wished the best for him.

However with some regret, he had pushed them all aside.

It was simply what had to be done, and he hoped they understood.

All said and done however, some small part within him wished to feel again. To find a kindred mind that would share his fears and doubts. It was not easy. There were not many like him.

Not many at all.

Natalya was the closest one that fit the bill.

Looking at her now, Bond experienced a deep feeling of regret and longing. What could he say? To make her forgive him.

For a single moment, his precious resolve weakened and he entertained a fantasy that this woman...would open her heart to him again. Trusting him, like she did so many years ago.

Was it all truly a fantasy? Sometimes it sounded like a dream.

Natalya was a lady of magnificent proportions and yet...

There was a sadness in her. A deep one. Though incredibly ravishing, she now looked weather-beaten, tired...

Lost. Life had not been kind to her.

Natalya suddenly raised her head and gave Bond her measure. A soulful glance. It was a look of deep purpose and determination. Full of steel and grit. It held that sense of hidden strength and determination that allowed women around the world to face all the difficulties life could offer and triumph.

At a great cost to themselves.

Stunningly beautiful with sensuous lips and firm breasts. Natalya was every mans dream. She was dressed in a silky dress of star blue filtered with white stars. Her hair was short and curvy, bespeaking of elegance and professionalism. She was every man's dream.

Especially Bonds.

Their parting had not been in good grace. He had regretted it, but it was necessary.

He planned to tell her the truth. Someday.

"Dasvidanya, Mr. Bond" were her parting words.

Looking at her now brought back memories. Painful memories, stirring up within him feelings that had long stayed dormant.

Silent since Tracy's death. It was Magic. Deadly magic. There was a moment of awkward silence.

M looked at the two agents and wondered.

What was going on her? She had never seen Bond at a lost for words, especially before a woman. Herself included.

She had read the reports of course, and had known that a prior relationship had existed between the two of them. But at this moment, M realized she had underestimated the depth of it. This was something different.

M studied Natalya. The woman before her was beautiful no doubt. But what separated her from the others?

Shared experiences perhaps? Beauty was indeed the eye of the Beholder. This she felt provided an interesting clue to Bond's character.

One M would study it most carefully. It would be most useful in the future. She made a mental note to inform Moneypenny to make further investigations. This matter had to be handled carefully. It was an unspoken rule, that unless protocol was not broken, an agent's private life was his own. He had that right, at the very least. This was a special case however, M wanted to look out for this particular individual. Bond. She had slowly developed a fondness for him over the years. Though it would not prevent her from sending him to his death if required.

At that note, M decided to return to the business at hand. She already had many matters to attend to. Giving Bond a meaningful look, M continued her briefing,

"Well now that I see you've both met each other. I suggest we get back to business. This latest attack occurred near the Caspian Sea. I want the both of you to gather some intelligence. It is possible you might pick up something we missed."

Bond was the first to recover "Of course M". He calmly turned to face his colleague "Any problems, Natalya?"

Natalya was quick to the draw "None, Madam. I am sure Mr. Bond and I will work well together." Her accent was throaty and delicious.

Just as Bond remembered it.

M nodded. This _would_ be interesting.

Listening in through the intercom, Moneypenny agreed. This indeed bore much watching. The MI6 secretary took out her personal phone and dialed in a number that was now most familiar to her.

"It's me. That matter we talked about? She's finally here." Moneypenny smiled.

Two days later- Baku- off the Caspian Sea

Warm rays of sunshine embraced Natalya as they embarked onto their destination. The wind blew in her hair, ruffling it lightly. It made Bond's heart race. Natalya was as beautiful as ever. Why had he ever given up on her? He wondered.

The fresh air gave Natalya a warm and heartening feeling. She embraced it fully, filling herself with its goodness and nurturing strength.

She would certainly need it later. Natalya looked sideways at her partner. As always, he seemed serene, calm. Undefeatable.

Natalya shook her head lightly. Despite the rumors, her old lover seemed the same since last she saw him. But many questions still lingered. She knew that he had undergone a "difficult" experience at a North Korean Prison for 14 months. Had the scars finally healed? What _was_ behind that relaxed exterior? Turmoil? Relief?

No one could say.

Natalya turned her attention back to the road. It was best not to hearken back to the past. It brought nothing but pain and heartbreak to her. Natalya still remembered her last _encounter_ with Bond. She had such hopes for them to be together, and yet...

He had broken her heart. Irrevocably. Perhaps even forever.

Unless she could forgive. She took a deep breathe. Her mind brought back memories. Good ones. That brightened her soul. Natalya gave a secret smile, pushing the ashes of the past away. The future was _now_. It was yet unwritten. Who knew what good fortune it would bring?

The scenery was breathtaking, rivaling that of the Caribbean. Her favorite vacation spot.

Bond was driving a new Aston Martin that Q Branch had provided for this occasion. All the "Normal" Accessories included of course. What was it equipped with? Natalya wondered. Amour plating. Surface to Air Missiles. Heads-Up Displays, to be sure. But what else?

She would soon find out.

The trip had been uneventful so far. Natalya and Bond had said little since the trip began. These two individuals had too much history between them. Harsh words had been passed. Things had been said, that could not be unsaid. Though they were in a mood to repair their future, this dynamic couple simply did not know where to begin. Words had to be chosen carefully, least the fragile balance between them be broken beyond measure.

Who would make the first move?

Surprisingly, it was Natalya that got the ball rolling,

She turned to Bond. Natalya gazed at him for a moment and a moment's hesitation asked "I heard about North Korea. Were you all right?" There was a tone of regret in her voice.

Bond felt a wave of emotion pass through him and reminisced...

It had been over 8 months since his release from a prisoner camp in North Korea. Captured during a mission and tortured, the incident had left visible scars on his body and in his mind. The entire experience had cost him dearly and it had taken the killing of Gustav Graves's aqua Colonel Zoo for his wounds to finally heal.

"Just the usual Vacation spots. The caviar was a little dry though." Bond remarked calmly. He gave no indication to the hidden turmoil within him.

Natalya stared at him silently without comment. She knew her old colleague well. He was hiding something? After a while she continued.

"When I heard what happened, I wanted to do something... Anything... To get you out...But nothing worked. Your Agency refused even to negotiate." She sounded desperate.

"There was nothing you could have done. That was how the game is played" Bond calmly said. There was not even a hint of bitterness in his voice. He truly understood.

These were the rules he and every agent in the service adhered to. He had early on reconciled to them. There were no regrets. None at all.

His calling was all that mattered.

To serve queen and country and protect the innocents of the world. A consummate professional, Bond had long ago realized that sacrifices had to be made and that he would pay them gladly.

Without a second thought. Everything else was justifiable.

Well almost everything. Bond would never willingly allow an innocent to come to harm. He had an ethical code that would not be broken. Not for anyone. Especially for the service.

Natalya could hear the sadness in Bond's voice. She understood. This was a man that had sacrificed much for his profession.

His family, friends and even his wife. Bond was a man in great pain. Even if he did not know it. That understanding however had come at a heavy price.

She had always wondered if it was worth it. Until now…

A wellspring of compassion rose from within her. In a moment of confusion, Natalya came to a sudden decision. She would try to heal that hurt. Or die trying.

Bond was after all a Colleague and a friend. Her feelings for him had not changed. Despite their disagreements and fights in the past, they shared a bond that would not be broken. It was unique. She would not give up on him.

"This is for you, James."

Natalya sensuously rose across her seat and slipped her arms around Bond. She gave him a passionate kiss. It was kind, homely, and full of hope for his future. Natalya wished him the best, sending her warmth throughout his body.

It scintitillated Bond, sending tremors of pleasure through him. Bond realized he had never experienced anything like this before. He had had tender feelings for women before. But never quite like this. It was a sensual and extraordinary feeling. Bond placed his fingers on the nap of Natalie's neck caressing her soft skin. It emboldened her, sending her into frenzy. There was a scent in the air. Of anticipation and extreme desire. Natalya responded with surprising aggressiveness. She drank him in fully. Her lips moaning in anticipation, she strove to entrust her entire body to him. To submit herself to his ministrations. Damming the consequences. She did not wish this to end. Ever.

But reason took over.

In a dim corner of her mind, Natalya knew they had to stop. There was a time and place for everything. This was not it. She could the ground move in motion around her. It was vital that Bond return his attention to driving. There was no way in her mind she wanted to end her life in an accident. In the line of duty perhaps.

But not this way.

Fortunately for her, Bond realized this as well. The pace of his movements slowed, taming her down. Natalya gave a sigh of relief. He was a professional. A quick glance into his eyes told her that more would be in store. This was not the end. There would be a conclusion to the dance they were in. It would be something they would explore together in the future.

As a result, slowly and with much regret, the two lovers disentangled from the brink taking further measure of each other.

There was a strange smile on Natalya's face. "I expected that."

Bond returned the gesture "Not all your heroes are dead. Remember?"

Bond was referring to their memorable discussion they had on a beach in the Caribbean. At midst palm shores and creamy waves, the two of them had talked about life. Bond's life in particular. About the choices he made and what they had cost him.

"All the Heroes are dead" was her motto in life then.

It had been drilled into her since her poverty stricken days in Moscow. She had believed in it fervently. Survival was all she could think of. High ideals were for dreamers.

That was not to say she did not care about others. She did.

Natalya simply covered her caring and kind heart with a veneer of cynicism. It did not fool her colleagues and friends of course. They perfectly understood.

One had to pretend not to care in order to survive. Especially in Russia.

And so this was Natalya's life. A constant forage for food and warmth. Of hunger and starvation. Russia taught a young Natalya bitter lessons of tolerance and compassion.

It showed her how little of it there was and how important that it be protected. At all cost.

Nothing else mattered.

Thus she was at heart a crusader. A fighter. Natalya was alike Bond in that respect.

They were both sensitive to the realities of the world around them. And yet they were ready to help. To make the painful sacrifices needed to make the world a better place.

Nothing could be more noble, in their mind.

However, before Natalya met Bond, she still lacked faith. Both in herself and the people around her. It was understandable. Adversity had left its mark on her.

While, she had always tried to help others in their time of need, Natalya had always felt skeptical of them.

She did not expect gratitude. No tearful hugs, No declarations of undying friendship. Nothing in fact. Deep down she knew they would not reciprocate.

And she was right. Life did not disappoint her. Pain and betrayal abounded with no end in sight.

There were no heroes.

At least, none that she could find.

Bond changed all that. His presence proved that heroes did live and that they existed all around her. She just had to look. And believe.

Natalya studied her British colleague. Bond was unlike any man she had encountered before. A true enigma. There was a magnetism about him that made him almost superhuman.

What was his secret? What drove him? Natalya had a fair idea.

Death defying stunts. Razor cool reflexes. The man had an incredible aura about him.

Bond possessed a sense of true humanity that was invaluable.  
And it was that particular quality that attracted women. That stirred their hearts.

Even if they knew; they had no future with him.

"We always seek the unattainable" Natalya remised quietly.

The man before her had been married once. Tracy Di Vicenzo. Daughter of Marc Ange Draco. The leader of the Union Corse in Europe. A most beautiful girl, with a touch of fiery independence in her eyes. She had also been the first to truly steal Bond's heart.

Natalya had long divined this when she perused Bond's file in her service.

Would she have satisfied Bond? Would they have been happy? Natalya would never know. An Assassin's bullets had taken Tracy's life during their wedding day together. Seeing the torment on Bond's face as he cradled his dead wife in his arms was heartrending. A picture indeed spoke a thousand words.

There were still issues

Bond had rarely talked about Tracy. During their time together, Natalya had asked about her. She was curious about this woman. Fascinated by her.

Bond had cut her off abruptly when Natalya asked about her. The subject was sacronest to him. Not to be discussed further.

What was it about her? That made her special. Beyond all of Bond's female acquaintances. After all, she was the only woman who Bond had taken into that most final of unions.

Marriage.

Natalya wrenched herself back to the present. There would certainly be time to ponder on this matter later.

Natalya smirked and gave Bond a strange glance. A great deal of time indeed. I

If Bond would allow it.

That was for the future however, there was a more urgent piece of business at hand.

"So…How long before we reach Baku?" Natalya asked.

"In about 20 minutes. There's an old friend I have to meet there." Bond accelerated his vehicle sharply, causing the sharp winds to gently ruffle Natalya's hair.

The young Russian agent said nothing. Bond could however tell Natalya was brightened by the prospect of danger and excitement. An inner light in her eyes told Bond she wanted some stimulation to lift her from the sadness she felt. It was strange…

Knowing Natalya's stellar reputation, Bond had expected a more measured response from her. Why this emotion? Bond studied Natalya's beautiful face intently. What was hiding beneath those depths? Those green eyes? Resentment? Anger? Or…just simple nervousness. After a moment, Bond gave the equivalent of a mental shrug.

Natalya would reveal her intentions in good time. Bond was sure of that. Natalya would never attempt anything that would jeopardize their mission.

She was far too much of a professional for that.

Despite the _circumstances _of their last parting. Bond had kept an interest in Natalya's doings. He told himself that it was just simple curiosity, but it fooled no one. Not M, Q or Moneypenny. A glimmer of an obsession was on the verge of being born.

Could the great 007 be interested in a mere slip of a girl?

Bond never denied it to himself. It was a hallmark of his character as an agent. A cold honesty. Despite all the risks he took, Bond had always considered every option at his disposal. He weighed every each of their pros and cons.

Whether or not he followed them, was another matter. As M would attest, Bond's judgment was not always sound.

As was the case here.

_Baku-_

It was an interesting city. Home to over a million mobsters and criminals. It was the heartland of Russia's new Crime Driven society. It was a veritable Disneyland. A perfect symbolization of the corruption of Mother Russia, thought Natalya.

Anything could be had and bought. For a price. Even innocence.

"Who exactly are we meeting, James?" asked Natalya.

"Valentine Zukovsky, an old "acquaintance" of mine. He can provide us with a few answers" replied Bond.

"I've heard of him. An Ex-KGB operative. Gone before my time. He's gone to business for himself, the last I heard."

"That's right. He's well connected in Baku, and most importantly he owns me a few favors. We could use his help."

Natalya studied him carefully "So where do we start?"

"With some food and sleep at the Hotel. I am starved. We'll meet him later at his Casino. Rest assured he'll be ecstatic to see us. You'll Stun him"

"I am sure." drawled Natalya. This day was indeed shaping up nicely.

They checked into the Hotel LuDuvic. It was Baku's oldest and most elegant establishment.

The Concierge there recognized Bond at sight and welcomed him with open arms.

"Mr. Bond! Welcome back! It is always a pleasure to see you. Will you be having your usual suite as always? We have everything ready as you left it"

"Thank you Rene. Would you send up some Caviar and Champaign to our room? We are famished."

"Of course Mr. Bond." He turned to Natalya "I assume you and the young lady will be staying together."

"Mademoiselle would prefer to stay in a separate room." injected Natalya imperiously.

She turned to Bond calmly "If Mr. Bond does not mind, of course."

Bond nodded. "Two rooms close together and Rene?"

"Yes, Mr. Bond?" asked Rene.

"Please arrange for some transportation. We will be going out for dinner later together."

"Of course, Mr. Bond."

Bond turned to Natalya "I hope you don't mind the little gift I left you?" He smiled mischievously "I had it specially prepared to your specifications."

Natalya grinned "I see you remembered."

The dress was a work of beauty. It fit her perfectly, accenting her figure.

Light blue with silky threads. It reminded Natalya of the ocean and its deep waves.

Natalya wondered how much it had cost Bond to get it. It was certainly beyond her means of income. She decided to thank Bond when they met later.

Now to the sordid task at hand.

Unbuttoning her filthy clothes, Natalya slipped her nude form into the shower. The fresh water rinsed the grime from her exquisite body, raising memories from her past.

Interesting memories. To be told.

She had come a long way indeed from that plucky girl from Severnaya.

Many changes had been made.

Some not all for the better. But most had been necessary.

The New Order presented new challenges and dangers. Its protectors had to step up to the plate.

One had to adapt or die. Natalya made the change easily, thanks to Bond.

The Goldeneye adventure had awakened the spirit of adventure in her.

Making her more confident and assured. It was uncanny.

Natalya discovered latent gifts within her. Strengths that she had never realized before.

It was these qualities, which had led her to apply as a fledgling agent in the New Russian Intelligence.

Natalya Simonova needed a purpose in life. Being a spy seemed ideal.

She certainly had enough _personal _experience acting like one.

They had been skeptical of her at first. Though a stunning beauty, they were yet unsure of Natalya's fortitude. She had officially never served in the field, nor she had any military training.

Could she maintain her composure in danger? Would she panic?

No one could say.

In the end, she had proven them all wrong. Natalya surprised her instructors by testing out at the head of her class in every subject with perfect scores. She was one of a kind.

They had never seen anyone like her before.

Finally Natalya was sent on her first field assignment.

It was a difficult one. Her mission was to retrieve a unique code cipher from a Russian mob boss. A key to Russia's innermost secrets, the cipher machine could not be allowed to fall into the wrong hands.

The Mafia had already too much power in New Russia as it was.

Intelligence indicated the cipher machine was carefully guarded in a vault safe at an old Italian Cathedral. Natalya was given this mission due to her extensive experience with codes and computers. She began by studying her target and his safe house.

After meticulously going through the data, Natalya slowly came to a single conclusion.

Her only way in was through undercover.

As it turned out, the Crime Boss had a weakness for women. An Insatiable need, in fact. Natalya proposed they take advantage of that particular weakness. After all, the best way to access a man's secrets was through a woman's feminine wiles.

The beautiful ex-computer programmer explained her plan. Natalya would slip through the opposition's defenses through the subtle impersonation of a famed Italian Courtesan which the unfortunate Crime Boss long had his eyes on. Once seduced and rendered helpless, Natalya would begin steps to…_encourage_ her victim to talk.

It was a tantalizing notion. Simple and yet elegant. Natalya's superiors were intrigued.

Still...

Would Natalya be able to pull it off? Her superiors considered all the variables.

Natalya had several things in her favor. Her beauty was one thing. Without a doubt, Natalya was a stunner. The best looking woman in the Russian Intelligence agency. Adding to that, Natalya possessed a natural grace about her and spoke Italian excellently.

She was the perfect candidate

Through the benefits of hard currency saved, Natalya studied tapes, voice recordings of the courtesan she was impersonating and the latest fashion tips. Natalya immersed herself totally into this new world. Walking the walk. Talking the talk. Learning everything she could on the subject. No expense was spared. The mission was of the highest importance. Russia's national security was at stake.

Once again, Natalya Simonova began the process of remaking herself. This time in the service of her nation.

Natalya found the entire process most intriguing. She was creating within herself an entirely different persona. Cut off from her former friends and family, Natalya had little difficulty in submerging herself in this new role. It was much easier than she thought.

She had always wanted to be another person. To leave her past behind. To get a fresh start.

In the end, the mission went off without a hitch. There were no complications at all.

Textbook.

The Crime Boss never knew what had hit him. One moment he watching a gorgeous woman undulate before him. The next minute, he was out cold.

A nerve pinch to the neck would do that. Natalya thought.

After that, it was a simple matter of cracking the safe and destroying the cipher machine. The guards had not suspected a thing. In fact, she had calmly waved at them before she left, leaving behind only a perfumed handkerchief with her initials on it. Her calling card.

After all, Natalya reasoned. If one had to make an exit. One should do it in style.

Natalya's superiors were mildly impressed.

As a result, Natalya's reputation grew. It was inevitable. Her shrewd planning and daring exploits became renowned through the entire intelligence community. Natalya amazed everyone with her beauty and dedication. Lauded loudly by her superiors, Natalya was fast becoming a legend in her own time.

In fact, Natalya sometimes wished that…

At that point, the young Russian slowly chastened herself. Humility was the best course here. It never paid to be too arrogant. You had to be prepared for the unexpected. Surprises were always easier to deal with when you allowed yourself for their occurrence. Disregarding it made one sloppy and careless.

A literal death sentence for any agent.

The alarm on her watch brought Natalya back to the present. Time certainly flew when you were not expecting it. Another example of poor readiness. Natalya silently berated herself. The re-appearance of Bond had left her off balance. While Natalya welcomed Bond's participation in this mission, emotion-wise she was _conflicted_. There were still many unresolved issues existing between them.

With a sigh, Natalya quickly dried herself with a towel and put on her exquisite evening gown.

"A fine attire indeed most appropriate for this evening" thought Natalya as she viewed herself carefully in a mirror. Her dexterous fingers running through the silky fabric that now enfolded her.

The dress was a marvel in dressmaking. It fit Natalya like a queen. Meaning it had class and stature. All that was missing was a tiara and a jewel ring.

Natalya smirked. As always Bond had maintained his good taste.

In both women and clothes. His good judgment would serve them well today. Natalya looked out her window.

It was a busy evening, and crowds of wealthy socialites could be seen scurrying about. With their fur coats on, they were like a host of lemmings flocking to the ocean. Natalya shook her head in disgust. Would they never learn? The dispossessed of the world needed their help.

Depravity and Corruption ruled. Enemies to freedom abounded. They had to be stopped. And she and others like her would be the ones to do it.

One corrupter at a time. Natalya took a deep breathe; thoughts like this always excited her. However, she had an endeavor to attend to now. It would have been _rude_ to be late.

She met Bond later down at the lobby. As always he was dressed immaculately in a black tuxedo. It fit him like a second skin, showcasing his already dangerous edge.

"You're looking well, My Darling. Shall we begin?' said Bond

"Let's get down to business." replied Natalya dryly.

Bond smiled. Taking her hand into his, Bond escorted Natalya to a chauffeured Rolls Royce. It bespoke of respectability and refinement. Of the finest taste available.

Natalya gave Bond a quizzical look. Why this sudden display of opulence? Did this particular situation merit it?

"I only travel with the best." Bond explained as he helped her in. A flash of comprehension illuminated Natalya. They truly would be judged on their appearances here. First impressions were vital. Natalya and Bond truly had to look the part. Their very lives depended on it.

As the Rolls Royce sped off into the night, Natalya became lost in her own thoughts. She took the opportunity to enjoy the night sky, drinking in the magnificent view. It was unbelievable in its rawness.

The beauty of the night had always enchanted her. Its seductive allure drew Natalya in, embracing her within its tender touch. Natalya closed her eyes in quiet deliberation. She needed this opportunity to settle her mind. To find an equilibrium within herself. Moments like this were always in short supply.

Understanding her situation immediately, Bond left Natalya alone to her thoughts. A gentleman at heart, he respected her privacy.

Up to a point, anyway.

Their arrival at the casino was silent and without fanfare. Amidst the bustling crowd, the duo seemed plain and unnoticed. Unlikely, as it may have seemed. People after all had an amazing capacity for self delusion. A lesson the two agents had learned well.

It was their profession after all.

Bond gave Natalya a glance and nodded. Things were going to plan. Low profile was the muster of the day. No unwanted complications were needed.

Bond began to lead the way in, with Natalya's arm in his shoulder. It was a crowded night, with the cream of Baku's society in attendance. Bond recognized many of them. Politicians and corrupt gangsters. Many were dangerous personalities, which he had tangled before in the past.

He fervently hoped none of them recognized him tonight. There would be hell to pay.

Natalya and Bond made their way through the crowd to Zukovsky's head office. The two friends had an aura about them. They were leaders of their field. Predators of their Pack Inspiring dominance and awe with a single glance. They knew they were outclassed.

Committed to a single purpose, the two individuals strode with grim purpose towards their goal.

Woe, be to anyone who got in their way.

Bond studied his partner. Natalya returned his gaze expressionlessly. Her features were calm and collected. Nevertheless, there was a dangerous gleam in Natalya's eyes that Bond found most…_familiar_.

Then it suddenly hit him. Natalya had raised herself to a new level of being. A far cry indeed from the delicate girl Bond knew many years ago.

She was strong, mature and determined. Much like himself, now that Bond thought about it.

It was a disturbing thought.

Bond quickly turned his minds to other matters. More pressing ones, in fact. Would Zukovsky still be receptive to him? They were still rivals, after all. Still Bond had saved Zukovsky's life on several occasions.

Baku certainly came to mind.

Bond still remembered seeing Zukovsky's shirt in tatters, his heart's blood seeping away. It was most fortunate that Elektra King was no marksman. Her bullet had missed Zukovsky's heart by inches, impacting against the hard cartilage near the muscle. Still, it had been touch and go for a while, Zukovsky was in serious condition for weeks, before his bullish constitution pulled him through.

A sheer miracle in fact, considering the bad food and cigarettes Zukovsky consumed. The ex-KGB agent was much alike Bond in that respect.

They both had bad habits. Women in Bond's case. Caviar and gambling in Zukovsky's.

In actual fact, it was M who had saved the bleeding Zukovsky. After freeing her from her cell, M had quickly taken stock of the situation, searching the grounds, contacting the proper authorities. Performing a simple tourniquet to stench the bleeding, M had arranged Zukovsky to be removed from the scene before the authorities arrived to the hospital. A consummate professional, M had been long aware of his rivalry with Bond. In this manner, he owned MI6 and Bond a favor.

And now Bond was here to collect.

The two agents arrived before an ornate room with a bull-like insignia upon it. There was a muscular bodyguard standing guard. Bond thought he looked remarkably like Zukovsky's late bodyguard Bull. Thirty years of age, he seemed fit as a whip and lethal to boot. The guard gave looked at Bond impassively.

"James Bond to see Zukovsky."

"Mr. Zukovsky is indisposed at present." said the guard emotionlessly. His eyes did not leave Bond.

"Is he now?" Bond said calmly. "I think I'll take a look." His voice hardened "Best you stand out of my way."

The guard's eyes gleamed with fury. His muscles tensed

Danger was in the air. Any bystander could sense it.

Natalya folded her arms, and simply earned against the wall in silent anticipation. It had been some time, since she had seen her British colleague in action.

This would be good.

A trained fighter, Bond already detected the sparks of violence emerging from the guard.

It was an uncanny sixth sense which had served him well in the past. It certainly did not fail him now.

Bond decided he would let him make the first move.

In a flurry of motion, the guard performed a corkscrew strike towards Bond's chest. It was rapid and coordinated for maximum impact. There was not one of five men in the world who could evade it.

Unfortunately, Bond was one of them.

Stepping to one side, the blow missed Bond by inches. Using its momentum, Bond threw the unfortunate guard further off balance. The turn of the tide had come.

His fists in a blur, Bond took immediate advantage of the situation.

He subjected the guard to a series of body shots which hit with tremendous effect, breaking bones and cartilage. No vital organs though.

Natalya nodded in appreciation. Bond's punches were aimed to disable, not harm his opponent. He still held a respect for human life and that was fortunate. There was little need to go overboard.

The unfortunate guard dropped onto the floor in an embarrassing heap.

"Let's get down to business"

He and Natalya proceeded to step over the unconscious guard. They did not even bother to look down.

Their instincts, told them the guard was alright. No permanent damage had been done.

The click of the door opened to reveal a jovial fat man spreading caviar on a loaf of white bread. He seemed unsurprised to see Bond.

"My Dear Bond Come in. I have been expecting you. A shot of vodka perhaps?" He hurried to get Bond a drink. Bond shook his head.

"I'll have to pass, Zukovsky. I am here on business." He replied dryly.

"Ah yes. Perhaps you like to introduce me your charming friend." Zukovsky slowly sat by his desk.

Natalya wasted no time in presenting herself, "Natalya Simonova, at your service." She gave Zukovsky a respectful nod and handshake. Taking her hand calmly, the EX-KGB man presented Natalya with a chaste kiss on the chin.

It was a standard Russian greeting. Bond himself was hardly impressed.

Zukovsky gave him a radiant smile "THE Natalya Simonova?" he turned to Bond in surprise "Your taste in women has indeed risen, my friend."

He gazed at Natalya with awe "I've heard of her exploits for some time. A most formidable woman." Natalya nodded in appreciation.

"I am sure you have, Zukovsky. " Bond replied flatly "But it is another matter that has brought me here today."

"Well...I am all ears, Bond. What trouble brings you to my little part of town?" Zukovsky asked smoothly. Unwrapping the cellophane off a rich Cuban cigar, he bit off its tip and puffed contently. Bond and Natalya merely stared at him silently, their expressions grim and expecting.

"_This should be interesting"_, Zukovsky thought absently.

To be continued


	2. The Confrontation

The Confrontation- Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Welcome back. I have just finished editing the first five published chapters of the story into CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING. It is VITAL that you read it in its entirety. What you see below is the "canon" version of "Nightingale". Edited and upgraded to the best of my ability._

_I have reviewed my writing style for the past few weeks and in this chapter we mark a dramatic shift. "Nightingale" will be a long epic, lasting 30 to 40 chapters in length._

_In it, the world of James Bond will be explored in its fullest. So sit back and enjoy the ride!_

_P.S: I would deeply appreciate reviews and feedback on how I am doing._

Natalya calmly viewed her surroundings.

Several hundred cubits in length, the room bespoke of opulence and decadence. Beautiful sculptures and paintings were littered everywhere. Heavily perfumed and carpeted. It was a perfect representation of its owner. Amoral and yet not without taste. Everything could be found for a price.

Even…

Faberge eggs, Exquisite Jewellery and Sensuous Models. These last items could be found slouching in a divan at the far side of the room.

Parisian and Cat-Like. They gave a dangerous allure and attraction to the room. Natalya studied them carefully. There were three of them, laid sprawling across a divan. Exquisite in beauty and form, they were all in their twenties. They looked as if they stepped off the cover of _Vogue. _Fitted in their silk nightgowns, they seemed like marble statues, completely oblivious to their surroundings. The only sign of movement was the erratic flickering of their fine eyelashes. Their movements were akin to a nascent butterfly spreading its wings. Unsteady and yet full of promise.

The sight made Natalya want to throw up.

A prime example of wasted youth, she thought bitterly. These girls certainly should have known better. Surely there were more productive ways to spend one life? Hedonistic pleasure always disgusted Natalya. Considering the poverty back in Mother Russia, these girls were living in the very lap of luxury. Didn't they know how lucky they really were?

Natalya sighed. There was just no justice in life. No guarantees. All anyone could do was to fight.

To persevere. No quarter could be given.

No matter the cost.

Then something caught her eye.

Heaped on their right side, was a mountainous stack of white powder and straws. Natalya strode over to the sleeping trio and delicately placed a finger into the white pile. Slowly she tasted it, an acrid sensation passed ran through her body. Natalya's face froze. Then she scowled in barely hidden rage.

It was as she suspected. Cocaine. The Bane of New Russia. Millions of Russian families had been destroyed by it.

Natalya gave Zukovsky an angry glance. Her opinion of the Ex-KGB man had now taken a dramatic plunge.

Her unease growing, Natalya backed away and examined her surroundings. Something was wrong here. Terribly wrong. There was danger about. From both within and outside the room. Bond had to be warned.

Natalya took a deep breath and frowned. Caution here was indeed necessary.

A delicate stage of negotiations was being undergone between Zukovsky and Bond. Weakness on their part would _not_ be appreciated. There were individuals outside the room that would tear them apart, if their identities were revealed.

An inconvenience to be sure. They would probably survive. But one that should and could be avoided.

Natalya was reflecting upon this when she heard….

Zukovsky's voice boomed in indignation and surprise.

"A favor? I am afraid I am out of the favor business, Bond. I am a legitimate businessman now".

His words seemed hollow and Bond knew it.

"Nothing's legitimate about you Zukovsky. I need to know about what the Avatar Alliance in doing in Baku." Bond said dismissively. He was not giving him any slack.

Too much was at stake here.

Zukovsky gave a distressed shrug. "I am sorry Bond. I truly do not get involved in these things anymore."

In an attempt to placate Bond he continued, "Perhaps, you would like to play a game on the house, before you leave". He said hopefully.

Bond was not mollified "Nobody's leaving here, Zukovsky. Not before we learn something."

Zukovsky looked flustered, at a complete loss for words. He did not know what to say.

Finally he replied.

"Threats Bond? It's always the same for you, isn't it?" He gave a desperate sigh "For the last time, I am telling you I do not know anything." He seemed totally exasperated.

Highlighting his point, Zukovsky turned his back to him in disgust. It was all very convincing.

However Bond knew better. He had known Zukovsky for a long time. Bond understood his moods and quirks like no one else in this world.

Zukovsky was hiding something. Something dangerous. Whatever it was, it must have scared him badly. Zukovsky was not a coward.

Note in point, he had been too quick on the uptake when Bond had asked about Avatar. He should have taken some time to consider it first.

That made Bond wonder. Was Zukovsky afraid? This would certainly be a first.

What could have frightened him so? Bond wondered. His best guess was that it was Avatar. It was certain that they had something on him.

What were the complications of this?

This meant that…

Zukovsky had to be drawn out. His shameful secret revealed. Bond took no pleasure in doing so however. This was a means to an end.

He paused to think. Bait was needed.

Preferably the live variety.

Than an idea hit him.

"How about a wager, Zukovsky?" Bond said casually.

"A wager? On what I pray tell?" Zukovsky gave Bond a curious look.

He certainly was not expecting this.

"That, Natalya here can beat anyone you have here." Bond stated calmly. "I assure you, she can be most surprising." He glanced at Natalya, "Aren't you my dear?" Natalya simply shrugged.

"In cards? Or in bed?" said Zukovsky flatly.

"Anything. However if I win, you'll have to owe me one." Bond calmly replied.

"I already own you several." Zukovsky said in an annoyed tone.

Bond stared at him silently.

A troubled cloud shrouded Zukovsky's mind. He owned Bond a debt that had to be repaid.

It was a not a comfortable feeling. Though a man with few principles, Zukovsky did understand honor. And its attendant burdens. It was not a comfortable one.

Zukovsky stared at Bond.

This was a chance to relieve him self from that weight. It would be a mighty relief.

On that note, he nodded and gravely said "You know I have never did thank you on saving my life."

Zukovsky was quite sincere on that point. He really owned Bond one. And he was a man who repaid his debts. Bond was counting on that trait.

Zukovsky's voice hardened "But now I think this will be my chance to even the score." Bond looked at him calmly, awaiting his response. He knew exactly what it would be.

"I accept your offer." Zukovsky said solemnly.

The two rivals shook hands.

Zukovsky proceeded to laugh and lit his cigar and waved it at Bond. "You, my friend are going to regret this."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Said Bond calmly

Bond turned to Natalya. "Will that be alright with you?"

Natalya shrugged indifferently. Her satin dress fit her perfectly making her much more alluring. She seemed without a care in the world.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Zukovsky returned to his desk. He pondered the situation. After a while, he addressed Natalya. "Are you ready for this, my dear? I hope you don't feel I am being unfair."

"Of course, Mr Zukovsky. I am always ready for anything." Said Natalya in an amused tone. She seemed completely unconcerned that she would soon be inflicting bodily harm. To others and to herself.

This was a woman not to be belittled, Zukovsky thought. The challenge against her had to be real. Zukovsky looked up to see…

Natalya turning her attention to an exquisite Faberge Egg across the room. Jewel encrusted and sky blue, it was a magnificent piece of workmanship. An original Romanov. Natalya picked it up, admiring its exquisite beauty. Magnificent. Natalya was totally engrossed by it. This was a proud example of her country's history. She could certainly appreciate that, even under these dire circumstances.

Zukovsky glanced at the Russian agent. She certainly fetched a most statuesque pose as she examined the egg. Natalya Simonova was a living work of beauty. Most pleasing to the eye. Bond had not lost his touch.

Zukovsky however wondered if there was a fighter in her. There was strength there no doubt, but could it be translated to fighting prowess?

It was hard to say. One could never be sure about these things.

Bond however saw it differently. It had been difficult to spot, but he had seen the clues. The tensing of the muscles. The rhythmic exhalations. It meant only one thing.

Natalya was preparing herself for the conflict to come. She was leaving nothing to chance. Zukovsky however did not seem to notice this.

It would be a grave pity to damage such a beautiful specimen of the farer sex, he thought. But it had to be done. His debt to Bond had to be settled and these two interlopers would be sent on their way.

The Avatar Alliance was dangerous. Much too dangerous for his taste.

However, Zukovsky knew Bond well. Too well, sometimes. The MI6 agent was a man on a mission. It bestowed upon him a curse of wild passions and destructive violence. Things that stood in his path fell apart. Did it ever bother him?

Most unlikely, Zukovsky thought.

Bond had a vision. Instilled in him from birth. An idea of justice for all and a better tomorrow. Zukovsky too had once shared that vision once. For a short while. However the pressures of reality had shown him that it was a false one. There was only one rule in life. To stay on top and enjoy it as best he could.

Some simple piece of mind.

Bond however would never understand this. He still believed in the dream. That foolish dream. There was no room for compromise in him. Zukovsky's previous encounters with Bond had told him that

Thinking upon this, Zukovsky took a deep breathe. Peace was his only desire. Bond's arrival could hurt that irrevocably. He had to go. For both their sakes.

Avatar was most unforgiving.

Zukovsky decided that he would do his utmost not to hurt Natalya however. This was business; there was little need for it to get personal.

Later events would prove it to be the best decision made in his life.

Relaxed into his easy chair, Zukovsky addressed the Russian agent.

"Don't worry, my dear. You'll be well taken care of. We have the finest medical staff money can buy. It looks like you'll be needing it."

Natalya was unimpressed. She ignored him and continued to examine the Faberge Egg in her hand. He was beneath her notice, it seemed.

Seeing this, a growing irritation rose within Zukovsky. How dare this woman disrespect him! Raising his voice he ordered "Arisha, Rya, Mariz. Attack!"

At his command, the three girls on the divan leapt to their feet with shocking speed. Their eyes were cold and devoid of humanity. What were their intentions?

_Simply to kill_.

This was shaping up to be an interesting fight, Bond thought.

Bond had of course noticed the three girls when he entered the room. However he had dismissed them as harmless. What else would they have been?

He was mentally berated himself now. These girls were lethal. They were highly trained assassins. Not unlike the Hassasin Sects of Old. Dangerous narcotics fuelled their fighting prowess. It made them highly unpredictable and dangerous, giving them an extra immunity to pain and other physical distractions.

Could Natalya handle them? Bond certainly hoped so. The die was now cast.

In simultaneous form, the trio strode towards their target. To an unknowing bystander, they seemed weirdly intimidating. Machine-like. Their every step in synchronized rhythm.

It was unnatural.

A lesser foe would have broken and run by now. However…

Natalya was hardly ordinary. She was extraordinary and she knew strategy.

With a clinical eye, she watched the trio's approach. They were formidable no doubt. But every foe had its weakness. It was usually something innocuous. Something small. Like… the object she held in her hand.

Natalya made her move.

In a blurred movement, Natalya threw Zukovsky's Faberge egg into the trio's midst. It sent the girls into a shambles, upsetting their steady pace. Taking advantage of this, Natalya moved in for the kill.

It was all going to plan.

Natalya's strategic mind had told her that she was now at a distinct disadvantage. Outnumbered and Outgunned. There was little chance she could take them head on. Her only hope was to surprise them. To catch them off guard. The key lay in disrupting their footwork. Crumbling their formation.

There was only one option.

She had to take the fight to them.

Launching a high velocity strike at Rya. Natalya's move connected, with Rya's collarbone. It smashed muscle and cartilage with a ripping snap. Rya staggered, her eyes growing dim. However she refused to go down.

Natalya cursed. She should have guessed. Heavily drugged, Rya was incapable of feeling pain and was capable of taking extraordinary punishment. Natalya gritted her teeth and followed up her blow with a devastating head butt. With an earth splitting crack, Rya fell unconscious onto the floor.

One down.

Natalya scowled. Things were not going as planned.

She had planned on taking them all by surprise, but had only succeeded in taking one of the three out. Arisha and Mariz were still on the move. Encircling her. Once completed, she would be at their mercy. Natalya took a sudden half-step back, disrupting the duo's momentum. Her move brought her valuable time.

The Faberge Egg. It was Natalya's only ally.

The remaining duo was reluctant to drop it. Thus it hampered their movements and highlighted cracks in their defense. It was their Achilles heel. Taking advantage of this, Natalya lashed out at Arista's left eye. Instead she missed, hitting Arisha's chin. Numbing her entire jaw. The blow sent shivers of delicious pain down Natalya's arm. Undeterred, she followed up her strike with a fast finger jab to Arisha's windpipe.

Her aim was indeed true. With a strangled gasp, Arisha tumbled onto the floor, gagging.

Two down.

That left Mariz. It was time to finish this.

Unfortunately for her, Mariz had hardly been idle during this time.

While Natalya attacked Arisha, Mariz took the opportunity to strike at Natalya's right shoulder. She got lucky, penetrating Natalya's right shoulder, tearing through flesh. Five reddish gashes appeared, gushing a torrent of blood. The pain was indescribable. Natalya bit her tongue and tried to focus past it. Her intense mental conditioning helped in this respect. She succeeded enough to perform a reverse leg thrust towards Mariz's knee. Pressing her weight onto the tender leg tendons, Mariz's knee went off with a loud pop. Screaming in pain, Mariz fell onto the floor, holding on to her knee desperately. Natalya quickly finished her off with a roundhouse kick.

Three down.

Silence filled the room. Natalya hands trembled as she tried to centre herself. Adrenalin rushed through her veins. Her fingers clutched tightly, Natalya made an effort to rise from the floor.

It was not easy. Sparks of pain passed by her, making her every movement an effort. Through sheer will power she rose to her feet. A sense of dizziness still surrounded her. Finally she did so, and took stock of her surroundings. Natalya shook her head.

Her three opponents were down for the count. No sounds emerged from them, but Natalya could see their chests heaving. That was good.

They were still alive. She wanted no blood on her hands.

Zukovsky was in a state of shock. Dumbfounded, his cigar fell onto the floor unnoticed. Bond himself seemed pleasantly amused.

Natalya then proceeded to rise and check on the fallen trio. Seeing that they were not in immediate danger, she strode over to Zukovsky.

Zukovsky stared in growing apprehension at the Russian agent approaching him.

_Who was this woman?_

There was a curious gleam was in Natalya's eye as she towered before Zukovsky. He did not find it pleasant.

Nervous perspiration dripped from Zukovsky's brow as he considered the situation. He cursed vividly in Russian. How could he have lost? The trio were his best. He looked at the approaching Natalya.

_Would this Russian agent dare hurt him?_ Surely not in his own Casino.

Still…you never knew. Zukovsky started to sweat. This time for real.

What happened next though was a surprise. Even to Bond.

Sensually, the lithe Russian agent leaned across the table and gave Zukovsky…

A silent kiss.

"Anything else?" Natalya asked.

To be continued.


	3. Lost Memories

Chapter 3- Lost Memories

Addendum: Welcome back! You may note that I have totally revamped my previous chapters and consolidated them. Revisions and updates were added on daily. Chances are NEW MATERIAL was added in, since the last time you read Chapter 1 and 2. So reread them now!

As an aspiring author, I recognize the need to be descriptive in our writing. It is akin to painting a picture. However, I do not wish to crowd up the text with lengthily descriptions, that may prove boring. The key therefore lies in maintaining a balance. I have been unable to do so in my previous chapters. Bond is an enigma. We are essentially drawn to him, by his "representation" in the movies. It is most difficult to translate it in writing. I suppose, his actions will have to speak for himself.

AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING. AS AN ASPIRING WRITER, YOUR FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED.

Zukovsky was dumbfounded. Slowly he turned towards Bond. Could this really be happening? Had this mere slip of a woman had singlehandedly defeated three of his most capable operatives?

Zukovsky mentally rebuked himself. Natalya was not "a" woman, she was _the_ woman. The premier female spy of her generation. Her abilities exceeded Zukovsky's wildest expectations. The former KGB man let out a deep breath and smiled morosely.

Natalya Fyordovorna Simonova had certainly taught him a lesson today.

"And she can bake a fine cake as well." Bond said breezily. He could tell that Zukovsky was reassessing Natalya with this new turn of things. Was Zukovsky trying to factor Natalya into a new scheme of his?

Bond certainly hoped not. This Avatar mission was already shaping up to take dangerous dimensions; it would be most unwise for any further unnecessary _complications _to come up. Besides, Natalya was still a woman. _His_ woman, in fact. As a female colleague, Bond's code of honor demanded that Natalya Simonova be protected against any form of harm.

Imagined or not.

The EX-KGB Boss studied the two of them. He had read the reports of course. Natalya and Bond were known to have once cultivated a most intimate and…volatile relationship. The details were unclear as to its find outcome. But seeing Bond and Natalya together here, Zukovsky realized a new _power_ had birthed itself into the international spy arena. Bond's stubbornness allied with Natalya's idealistic convictions would prove to be a lethal combination. This duo was potentially an unmovable force that would invariably destroy any entity that stood in their way.

Dangerous. Very dangerous. Zukovsky thought. He had not wanted to involve Bond into Avatar's business. But the appearance of Natalya changed things.

Bond had a chance now.

There was such a silence in the room, that you could almost hear a pin drop. A strange waiting game was waiting to be played. Who would be the first to fold?

Zukovsky? Bond? Natalya?

Then without warning, the three spies started laughing together. Zukovsky holding his belly uproariously. Natalya hiding a smirk in her mouth. Bond smiling with a cold gleam in his eye.

Equal spies. Equal timing. The tension was lifted. A new atmosphere rose in the room.

"Yes, I am certain she can." Zukovsky gave Natalya a warm look. It was one of mutual admiration and respect. "You have a most remarkable woman with you, Bond."

"She certainly is." Bond said with a slight smile. Beside him, Natalya rolled her eyes. She was impatient with this turn of the conversation. Natalya wished to return to the matter at hand.

Perceptive as ever, Zukovsky abided with Natalya's wishes. She had certainly earned that right today.

"Well, now that these pleasantries are over. I suppose there is no harm in telling you what happened." Zukovsky sighed. "You would have found out by yourself soon enough."

He took a moment to gather his thoughts "As you may know I own several "services" that transport commodities valued highly in the open market."

"The Black Market you mean." Natalya added.

"Well yes. Not drugs mind you. Filthy things, really." Zukovsky dismissed the insinuation "But, objects that can be extremely lucrative to a legitimate entrepreneur like me." Zukovsky paused "About three months ago, the Avatar Alliance, or representatives claiming to be with them appeared on my doorstep. They needed to use my shipping services. Apparently they needed to move several shipments of equipment from Greenland to the Avatar facility in Minsk. A simple cargo job." Zukovsky slowly lit up his cigar and shrugged "Who was I to refuse? It was easy money, I thought."

"There's no such thing as easy money, Zukovsky. I would have thought a smart operator like yourself would have realized that by now." Bond said matter of factly.

""Point taken." Zukovsky conceded "But money makes fools out of everyone. I had my men check them out first. Everything seemed kosher at first." He paused and frowned "But then I began to hear rumors. Wild rumors. There were…stories of strange lights appearing in the sky. Rumors of a blue mist that decimated many Eskimo settlements. I discounted it at first, but the stories kept continuing. In the end, I decided to take a closer look."

"What did you find?" Bond asked anxiously.

"Nothing at first. Avatar's security was extremely tight. But, one of my men saw something. A high pressure container was sent in from the Artic. It was heavily guarded and interestingly enough a blue light came out from it. I told him to dig in further. Unfortunately, he was captured. Then they sent me his body" Zukovsky closed his eyes in silent memory.

"It was horrible Bond. His body was crumpled like a crushed can. His face seemed aged by dozens of years. He looked like an old man." Zukovsky voice shook, "They sent me a message. I was to stop looking into this or there would be repercussions. To me." He shuddered "I tell you, there was something in that man's voice..."

"I am sorry,_ A Man_?" Natalya interjected. This matter was getting curiouser by the minute.

"Yes. The man who hired me for the job with Avatar." Zukovsky said irritably. He did not say who he was, but he paid me hard currency up front." Zukovsky replied.

"Exactly four million dollars." He explained "He claimed to be working for a neutral party, but my investigations showed he worked for an installation that had links to Avatar."

"My surveillance team managed to catch his picture. Perhaps you would like a look yourself."

Zukovsky reached into his drawer and took out a large black and white photograph. After placing it on his desk, Natalya and Bond crowded in for a better look.

Here was their adversary.

The picture depicted a blond albino with ice blue eyes. He looked cold and menacing. Tall and with a jagged scar across his left eye, he literally radiated danger and menace.

"Was he alone?" Bond said coldly. He was beginning to have a bad feeling about this.

"No. He had a team of six men around him. All ex-Spetnez and Special Forces. I recognized some of them. Trained professionals. Very expensive. I wonder how he managed to recruit them. Anyway he made it clear my services were no longer required and that Avatar would be most...err, displeased if I interfered in this matter any longer." Zukovsky stopped to think for a moment. Natalya and Bond waited expectedly.

"I agreed to his offer." Zukovsky shrugged and continued his story. "Truth be told. I was rather glad to be rid of him. This matter stinks like a wet dog, Bond. Something is definitely going on here, I tell you." He paused and sighed with resignation, "However this matter is no longer my concern. I know my limits, and…_this_ matter lies in your purview."

"It is everyone's purview, Zukovsky." snapped Natalya. The events of the day had left its mark on her. For Natalya, the time for riddles was through. She gestured her manicured hand at Zukovsky "What happens to this one nation might well happen to the rest of us. In the wake of this New World Order we all have to stand together." An impassioned plea emerged on Natalya's face.

Zukovsky nodded his head slowly, "That may be true, my dear. However, I am afraid there is very little I can do. Avatar most definitely has me under surveillance. My every move is being watched." He scowled furiously "They most certainly will know about your little visit to me here tonight." Zukovsky fell silent for a moment and continued "I am very sorry, my dear. But I just cannot afford to take further chances in this matter."

"At least tell us where to look." Natalya said with feeling "You have all the pieces already, Zukovsky. Let Mr Bond and me put them all together." She fixed the EX-KGB man with a deep look of repressed emotion. Natalya remained adamant on pursuing this line of investigation. It was their best chance, after all.

Zukovsky looked at the luscious woman before him. Ah. The Fire of Youth. Had he ever been one of them? Alas, that passion in his loins had long gone out, to be replaced by cold necessity.

But could it be rekindled? Was the courage within him truly gone? Now was the time to find out.

"Perhaps...Something can be done." Zukovsky reluctantly admitted. He turned to Bond "Evelyn Immogen, the head of the Avatar Alliance, will be opening a new Research Facility in Oslo next week. It will be open only to exclusive guests, but I am certain the two of you will be able to sneak in an invitation. Use my name as an introduction if you like. That is all the help I can give you. The rest is up to you". Zukovsky then looked at his watch

"And now I think it would be best if you left." Zukovsky face softened and looked at Bond sadly "For my sake, Old friend".

Natalya and Bond glanced at each other. This was not quite what they expected. They had been expecting something more. It was now apparent that Zukovsky would not divulge anything further. It seemed _disappointing_. Where would this invitation take them? Nowhere perhaps. But now at least they had a lead. Somewhere to start from. Bond and Natalya were confident they could take it from there.

007 gave Zukovsky a curious look. There had been a deep fear in the EX-KGB man's voice. This mysterious stranger must have truly frightened him.

Bond glanced down at the photograph below. A strange shiver went down his spine. This Albino was a most dangerous individual. One who would be devoid of any mercy and forgiveness? He would neither give nor offer no quarter as an adversary. It would be a fight to the finish. And only one would survive.

His instincts had told him that clearly.

But that was for another day. Evelyn Immogen was their focus. The important thing now was to leave.

Zukovsky was a friend of sorts. He would not have his death on his conscience.

Bond turned to Natalya "I think that's our cue." He said to his old rival, "I thank you for your time, Zukovsky. Try to stay off the caviar. It'll be a tragedy if you gained weight."

Zukovsky surreptitiously began to tighten his waist belt. He fiercely glowered at Bond. Natalya stifled a hidden smile. Bond could be amusing at times.

Stepping over the unconscious trio, Bond and Natalya exited the room. They had more questions than answers, but it was enough.

A strange mood fell over them. They pondered on what had been revealed.

"I think he was telling the truth." Natalya said. Bond agreed. He was thinking the same thing.

"The key I think lies, in exactly what Zukovsky was transporting. The attacks on our bases. The kidnapping of 004. They will provide us with a clue as to how this material is being used."

The two agents made their way onto the casino floor. It was bustling with people.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you at one of these, Natalya. They never seemed to suit you."

"They never did. But I've have had to put up with some things over time." She said sadly. Surveying the casino floor, Natalya gave Bond a pointed look "However I can... appreciate the attraction, if not the reason on why someone would want to waste their time like this."

Bond was quiet. He understood her feelings perfectly.

Natalya's distaste for gambling was long known to him. Bond understood the reasons why though. Natalya had a rough childhood. With a sick aunt and mounting debts, she had struggled to make ends meet. It was only a stroke of fortune that her talents as a programmer was recognized and her money burdens lifted. Still it had not been easy. The economic downturn had cost her the family farm and her beloved aunt had died of consumption. She had been powerless to help. It was a tragedy.

Thus was life in post-freedom Russia.

It angered her that people could care so little. That instead of using their wealth to help others, they wasted it on frivolous games of little value. Just to message their bruised egos. Their lost pride. It was such a waste. She abhorred it. And hated it.

This she had told Bond during their time together. They had been very close then. Almost touching. Their hearts and minds were as one. They had truly cared about each another.

And then Bond threw it all away. Oh, what a mistake that was.

Looking back on it now, Bond realized that his relationship with her was indeed different from the others. He had spent more time with her than with any other women. He had many lady friends of course. Good ones. But their encounters together were short, sporadic, almost one night stands. With Natalya it was different. They had kept in touch after the Goldeneye incident. Bond was usually busy on MI6 business. Still they had found time together.

They had met, made love and talked. They were true friends.

Well, more than friends perhaps. Bond simply did not realize it at the time.

Which begged the question? Why did he not notice?

The signs were all there. Any blind man could have seen it.

Case in point. He had confided secrets to her. Personal details he had never told to anyone else. Even to his ex-lovers. This was not to say he was deceitful to them. He simply did not wish to trouble them with his burdens.

So why did he do so now?

Perhaps, it was the fact that they were of kindred spirits and backgrounds. Bond had not had an easy childhood as well. He had lost his parents in a climbing accident when young.

He still felt that lost. It was a deep pain that never went away.

Natalya had soothed that hurt. Not through words, but by simply being there for him. Her presence was all he needed. Was it love? Animal Instinct? Bond could not say.

It had been too long, since he had fallen for someone. Was it too late?

Reason told him to try again.

Bond however did not. At a time when he should have opened up, he had brushed her aside in the heat of the moment. Natalya did not take it easily. She was simply not that kind of woman. Natalya would not give up on him.

Finally there was the "incident". It prematurely ended their relationship

Bond had not meant to be cruel. He did not wish to hurt Natalya. He had torn himself away for that purpose.

Well perhaps, in a way he did. He had wanted her to keep away from him. It was for her own good.

Natalya understood. She really did. Acceptance and understanding however were two different matters.

She had refused to accept it. Natalya pleaded with him to reconsider. With tears in her eyes, she was a most pitiful sight. Bond however remained unmoved. He walked away from her.

Natalya did not understand. Bond's sorrow was felt from within. The pain had lessened over the years. But the memory still remained. It had never truly gone away.

Now he had another chance. A real chance. To heal that wound. Bond considered how he should best use it.

"It's late. Perhaps we should get some sleep." Natalya's thick Russian voice brought him back to the present. He absently nodded. To an onlooker, he seemed a diligent listener.

His senses however remained innately alert. That went for Natalya as well.

It was already late into the night and snow fell around them in pilling droves. Bond looked at Natalya.

She seemed frail and weak. The fight with Zukovsky's trio had taken its toil on her. Her wounds, however minor had weakened her. A strange instinct rose from within Bond. He felt a desperate need to protect her. To take her into his arms. The passion in him burned.

In the end however...

Bond simply gave her a downcast glance, "Perhaps we should." Bond said sadly.

He especially emphasized the word "We".

Natalya shook her head and smiled. Her old friend was still the same. Single minded to a fault.

Well, that was not exactly true, but it was close. It was simply one of his many attractions. One that she surely valued.

He never knew when to quit. It was a quality Natalya found both irritating and engaging. She found herself in a quandary. How could she best respond to his overtures? That was the question.

Before she knew it, Bond walked to where Natalya was and put his arms around her. It was a welcome feeling. He sheltered her from the cold. Giving her warmth. Embracing her in the darkness. It was what he was born to do in this case. And Natalya knew it.

The Romance in her heart was rekindled. Stirred into flame. At this moment, Natalya forgave all of his past transgressions. They were forgotten. For now, at least.

The heat she felt was indescribable. It was not merely physical. It was a mental touch searing her soul to his and beyond. She could not get more of it.

It had no words and needed none.

Natalya felt Bond's breath fall upon her. It was slow and steady. Just as she remembered it.

She closed her eyes, relaxing in its rhyme, feeling his firm chest on her face.

It brought back memories. Pleasant ones.

They were two hearts beating as one. The perfect couple.

Opening her eyes, Natalya gave Bond a wistful look. It spoke of past memories, bitter words and regret. Pulling herself away from him, Natalya hung her head sadly.

"Let's head back." She said quietly. Bond quietly nodded.

And so hand in hand they wandered back. Amidst the snow.

To be continued


	4. The Morning After

Chapter 4-The Morning After

Addendum: Welcome back! This is a new chapter of the saga of Bond and Natalya. As you know I have made daily revisions of my previous chapter adding new material and content, so take a look before continuing. A writer's work is never done. "Nightingale" is an ongoing saga that will be approximately 30 to 40 chapters in length. It could very well be more. The pacing of the story will be at my pleasure. There will be no rush, to ensure the quality of this work. This picture will be painted well.

As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.

"Let's go back" were Natalya's only words. Then, she turned her serene face away from her lover. It would be most unbecoming for Bond to see her now. Especially the tears silently brimming in her eyes.

Slowly, carefully, Bond took the young Russian spy's hand. What was there to say? Her wish was his command. Natalya merited this consideration at the very least.

Natalya's hands were just as Bond remembered it. White as alabaster. Tender and yet strong. It brought back evocative memories of lovemaking and tender caresses. For a moment, Bond submerged himself into the river of his sad past. His failed relationship with Natalya. The breakup that broke her heart. For the first time in his adult life, feelings of regret entered Bond's heart. Next to his beloved Tracy, Natalya Simonova was the only female companion that Bond regretted leaving. They shared the same interests and values. Natalya combined her homely charms with a rare intelligence that even now astounded Bond. She was the most focused and driven woman, Bond had ever seen.

A female counterpart of Bond himself.

It was a blisteringly cold night, so the two lovers decided to walk. They needed some time alone after the events of that night. Their astute minds worked in overdrive as they processed every bit of data gathered, constructing and discarding theories. They were tired no doubt, but Natalya and Bond maintained their focus and exhaustion. Mental and physical exhaustion were nothing new to them.

Pain was an integral part of their lives. They had long ago learned to bear their burdens well.

As they strolled, they passed by a centuries old Byzantine church. Bathed by the radiant faith of thousands, it was in poor condition and yet there was a lasting impression to it. A sense of antiquity and timelessness. Of immortality. Natalya felt it was the perfect example showing how the human spirit endured against all odds.

Bond and Natalya stared at the monument silently. Flecks of snow fell unnoticed by their shoulder, sticking onto their faces like confetti. The two colleagues however remained taken in by the sight. What was passing through their minds however, they could not say. Perhaps nothing.

Perhaps they did not even know themselves. Natalya and Bond continued their walk home.

Finally, they reached the hotel. It was already late at night, but they were still guests lounging by the reception hall and the lobby. They stared with envy at the new arrivals. The two seemed like a right couple. The man was handsome and debonair. The woman petite and classy. They seemed made for each other.

Bond and Natalya did not take notice though. They were too tired. It had been a long night.

Bond glanced at Natalya as they were in the elevator. His former lover seemed morose and tired. This did not detract from her beauty though. It accented it. Bond thought she never looked as attractive as now. Natalya was that kind of person. She was always at her best during the worst of times. Bond wanted to take her into his arms, but thought better of it.

This was hardly the right time.

Bond looked at his colleague over. She was most delectable. A beauty in her prime. Placing his fingers gently around Natalya's face, he carefully examined her wounds. They were nothing serious. With the exception of a nasty gash on her right shoulder, her injuries were relatively minor. Still Bond felt a sense of shame pass through him. He should have taken better care of her. However he quickly rebuked himself. Natalya was a professional. She knew what she was getting herself into and could take good care of herself. Bond sighed.

It was simply the nature of the work they were in. The skullduggery and backstabbing took a heavy told on ones self. However, there was no alternative, Bond reasoned. Danger had to be faced, no matter the cost. It was the only right way.

Looking at Natalya now, Bond felt a deep pride for her. She was indeed a survivor.

He stared into her eyes and wondered. How many times had he done this before? Stared into the abyss and binded his wounds alone.

Too many times to count. The memories still haunted him. The loneliness and his determination to endure it alone. The effect was corrosive, eating away at him. Leaving him with fitful dreams and regretful memories. It was a state Bond was most familiar with. How often had he seen that sight himself as he stared into a mirror? After a battle? Too many times. Bond quickly stopped himself. This was an area of thought he _did_ not wish to enter.

This time however, things were different. A look of sublime peace and confidence was returned. By Natalya Simonova.

This _special_ woman. Bond realized how lucky he was to know her. To have her as a...friend.

Bond abruptly released Natalya. "We'll meet again tomorrow." He said calmly. The tension was more than he could bear. The memory of Tracy beckoned. His dead wife.

With those words, he left her standing by the doorway. Bond knew she would not mind. The events of the day had left him with much thinking to do. She would understand.

Natalya herself was not surprised. She knew him so well. He never disappointed.

Taking a deep breath, Natalya returned to her room.

It was just as she left it. Her luggage, clothes were still scattered around. There had been no signs of forced entry. No intruders. Natalya proceeded to kick off her shoes and undressed. Her wounds needed to be tended to. Taking a solution of iodine, she judiciously applied it to her scratches. To her relief, the bleeding had stopped. It made the wound easier to clean. Using a cotton glaze, she washed it of infection. The hotel air was stale and cold, making it difficult to breathe. It took some adapting. As she treated the wound, Natalya winced. The iodine solution stung. Finally she placed a gauze patch. After checking it was firm, Natalya sighed in relief. It could have been worse.

Natalya stretched herself nude across the bed; she did not care if anyone was watching. Truth be told she was too tired. At that thought, Natalya smiled. Bond would dearly wish to be here at this moment. He would savor the sight all right, but he was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her.

Well, it was his loss.

Closing her eyes, Natalya rested her aching legs and went into a meditative trance. Her Sensei had told her of how this technique would quickly refresh her, clearing her mind. It had the equivalent of several hours of cumulative sleep.

The cold air buffeted her skin, arousing her. She was naked to the elements. The very portrait of pure carnality.

Finally she awoke. A cold sweat covered her. Natalya wondered how much time had passed. She looked at her watch. Only a few hours. It was still the middle of the night. She felt the gauze patch on her shoulder and pulled it off. Her wounds had neatly healed. Natalya smiled. She had always been a fast healer. Flexing her muscles, she still felt stiff and unfocused. Natalya decided a few exercises were in order.

She began with a simple _Tai Chi Quan_ routine. It limbered her muscles, focusing her balance. Her movements were slow and precise. The object was to strengthen her breathing, parrying her moves to a state of mind. Natalya went through the motions with years of practice and fluidity. She had come to be quite good at it. Flexing her hands in a gliding motion, she ended the exercise.

The world was completely still in her mind. Only _she_ was moving.

The next step was a series of push-ups. Twenty sets of five. Natalya went through them quickly. She broke into a sweat. Her blood was on fire. Rubbing her palms, she draped a towel on her shoulder and head for the shower.

She certainly had earned it.

The shower spray entered her eyes. It awoke her completely, sending shivers of clarity down her mind. Her surroundings were dark and muted, as the lights were off. Natalya wondered why that was so. She shivered and then smiled. It was for the atmosphere. The dark had always attracted her. Taking a piece of soap in her hand, she rubbed its soft texture all over her body. Natalya luxuriated in the experience. It was akin to sex. Natalya spread the soapy sensation across her skin, letting it soak in. She then took a deep breathe and proceeded to wash herself. It was a quick process, cleansing the impurities from her body like a flood. For a moment, her job done, Natalya let the torrent of water drench her down. It was like heaven.

Finally drying herself off with a towel, Natalya felt like a new woman. Someone ready to go to bed. She really did need it. Natalya deliberately pushed all thoughts of Bond from her mind. She certainly did not need any more complications at this point.

What she needed was sleep.

Consciously selecting a piece of lingerie, Natalya admired herself in the mirror. She nodded; it indeed made her look good. Natalya felt comfortable in it. It fit her like a glove. Natalya tucked herself into the soft sheets and closed her eyes. There would be much to do tomorrow. Peace entered her mind. Exhaustion set in and Natalya fell into a dreamless sleep.

Sunshine fell into the room the next morning. Natalya's eyes fluttered awake and for a moment she struggled to accustom herself to the sudden heat. It was not easy. Stretching her aching limbs, she made it to the bathroom and washed herself. Her grooming was extraordinary.

Natalya clad herself in a white dress, cross laced with blue sequins. It was a gift from a friend. Tasteful and elegant in design. It fit her perfectly.

Natalya smirked; Bond would have found it almost conservative. And he would have been right.

She however liked it and that was all that mattered.

Locking the door behind her, Natalya made her way to the elevator. Bond and she would be having breakfast downstairs. A rush of air conditioning hit her senses, flooding her mouth and lips. It was an exhilarating feeling. Natalya whistled a tune from her village town, as she strode down the hall.

Her spirits were fine; the pain in her shoulder long forgotten.

She felt on top of the world.

Suddenly she stopped. There stood before her a mysterious female figure by the hallway. It had Asian features and wore a robe of blue silk. Not Japanese to be sure, but a mix of several cultures Natalya could not place.

The woman was in her early thirties. Her hair was bundled in a knot and her skin was ivory white. Her demeanor was unearthly. Eyes focused past Natalya, the woman's hands held a bouquet of Red Roses as if in supplication. Her fingers were stringy and porcelain in texture. Light seemed to reflect from within, enabling Natalya to see bone and cartilage. It was most unnerving.

The figure seemed totally unaware of Natalya's presence.

Natalya studied her opponent. The woman radiated an aura of inner force and harmony, Natalya had never seen before. She was both weightless and yet monumental in dimension. It would be difficult to read her intentions. Was she friend or foe? Natalya could not say.

She reminded Natalya of the _Kitsune_ of Japanese legend. Full of dark magic and trickery. As deep as the fathomless sea. One touch would swallow you whole.

The woman was in a state of intense concentration. Energy was in the process of being gathered. To be unleashed on someone.

Natalya knew instinctively she was to be the target.

She considered her options. It was too late to back out now. There was no place to run. Facing the woman was her only choice. Natalya smiled; danger was something she was all too used to. This was nothing.

Besides, she was hungry. Very hungry.

The woman made the first move. Gliding across the hallway without a word, she held a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Was something concealed there? Natalya thought. Most likely. It was also certain; the woman before her knew how to use it. She was an expert. At that speed and motion, the attack would be devastating.

Weapon less; Natalya rated her chances at surviving at slim to none.

However just when all seemed lost. Fortune fell before her. Behind Natalya came a group of bustling hoteliers. They crowded the hallway making a loud noise. Natalya smirked. The woman had lost her chance. There were too many witnesses here for a clean disposal. And she knew it.

With a blinding flash of insight, Natalya realized what the woman was about to do. She steadied herself calmly.

Her survival required careful preparation and timing.

Bouquet in her hand, the woman strode silently towards Natalya. It almost seemed she gild through the air. Putting herself in the woman's shoes, Natalya calculated the distance between them. There was only one way the woman could do this. To end to her life. As the woman was a feet away from her, Natalya grabbed the initiative. As their shoulders were about to brush, Natalya snaked her fist forward towards the bouquet. As she expected, her blow was intercepted in mid-air by a razor knife hidden within the bush. The flat of Natalya's palm had caught the knife perfectly in mid-air. It was a stroke of both genius and timing. Natalya had forestalled her opponents move. By choosing the right time to strike, Natalya had forced her opponent's hand, a split second before the woman could make the move herself. It was a fine display of the true essence of martial arts. A cardinal principal of _Jeet Kun Do_. Adaptation to circumstance. Fluidity in motion.

It was a favorite of Natalya.

This had all occurred within a split second. No one by the hallway noticed it. Faces devoid of expression, the two women passed each other without a single word. They would not give each other the satisfaction. As Natalya finally reached the lift lobby, she took a deep breathe and frowned.

That was close. Extremely close.

A half second and it would have been too late for her. Fortunately, Natalya had read the situation correctly and taken the necessary steps. Her long hours of training had finally paid off. She had forestalled the attack. Which brought her to another question? Who was this mysterious assassin? How did she find her? The Avatar Alliance was the only answer. Natalya realized their intelligence section must have alerted them to Natalya and Bond's presence the previous night. They had been taken off the grid. At that moment, a prickly sensation ran down the shoulders of her back as a mysterious voice entered her mind.

"Another time, Little Bird. Another time…"

Natalya abruptly turned to see the woman, bouquet in hand, slowly perform the traditional Japanese gesture for departure. A slight breeze fluttered her sea blue robes.

Then with a blink of an eye, the mysterious woman disappeared.

Like she was never there.

Now that was certainly unnerving, Natalya thought firmly. With a practiced eye, she quickly scanned her surroundings. No trace of the woman was left.

Seeing she was finally alone (and safe) for now. Natalya pondered on the events that had just happened. She had not done badly, however...

A new equation had entered the mix. Little did Natalya and Bond know that a new phase of the game had begun. The stakes had been upped.

Avatar was on to them.

To be continued


	5. An Invitation To Disaster

Chapter 5- An Invitation to Disaster

As the elevator made its way down to the ground floor, Natalya thought back on the attack that had just launched upon her. It had all the elements of a classic KGB ambush. The perfect timing. The lack of noticeable clues. All textbook based. Natalya herself could not have planned it any better.

Natalya Simonova's estimation of Avatar went up several notches.

They were indeed a formidable opponent. The decisiveness of the Avatar Alliance's response particularly surprised her.

After all, it had only been what…less than a day since she and Bond had entered Baku. What had they done to trigger this reaction?

Natalya's thoughts went to Evelyn Immogen. The Avatar Alliance Founder.

Could she have been responsible for the attacks? And for what reason? Why reveal her hand so early in the game?

It just did not make sense.

Natalya reviewed on what she knew about the Avatar founder.

Evelyn Immogen, 30 years of age, was born in Glasgow to a pair of marine biologists. Their identities unknown. They had died in an unfortunate research expedition when Evelyn was 14. The circumstances were most unusual. While documentating the mating habits of Great White Sharks, for reasons unknown the protective cage encircling the couple had come loose.

The School of Great Whites were not amused by their presence. Even less so by the flashes of their light bulbs this had irritated them from time to time.

Thus in a frenzy, the sharks had torn the unfortunate couple to pieces. The entire incident was later caught on tape for publication. It made for gristly viewing to be sure. Their remains were never found. An investigation later ruled the entire incident to be an unfortunate accident. The result of a careless blunder made by a research assistant. Strangely, Evelyn had taken it all in stride, graciously not pressing criminal charges.

Everyone deserved a second chance, she reasoned.

Later they discovered that a vast fortune had been left to her by people unknown. No questions were raised however. The popular assumption was that it was left by her parents. Over the next few years, Evelyn Immogen faded from the public consciousness till later…when her heroics occurred.

At that note, Natalya frowned. There were several unknowns in this story that had not been fully explained. It was astounding that the tabloids had not followed up on it.

Foul play should and have been suspected. Something obviously fishy was going on.

Pardon the pun.

Evelyn then graduated from Oxford at the head of her class. A true prodigy, she had earned distinctions in several fields, including those in Environmental Physics and Marine Biology. Unprecedented, at the tender age of 17. She was slated to rise far in the ranks. However, she surprised everyone by taking up the unenviable cause of Environmental Protection. Thus a legend was born. A series of environmental coups were made, Evelyn was at its forefront. Succeeding through steps of negotiation or non-violent activism. She drove herself with a passion, placing herself at great personal risk by exposing several shady practices by Major Business Corporations. She made many enemies to say the least.

Threats had been made, including an attempt on her life. However Evelyn had taken it in stride, refusing herself to be cowed.

Than on one summer day, the threats evaporated. Nobody could explain why. Though coincidentally several industrialists had perished in a boating accident, the week before. Some were subjects of a lawsuit brought by Evelyn.

Was Evelyn responsible? The police deigned to ask. It was their job after all to be wary.

Evelyn vehmenently denied any wrongdoing. She had always complied with the law, albeit loosely. She had nothing to hide. Her record spoke for herself. Evelyn considered it an insult that she was insinuated of committing such a heinous crime.

It had to be noted, that Evelyn had quite a following even then. She was a natural leader with charisma to spare. Though she promised no recriminations, it was worried that some of her supporters would be too enthusiastic in their support of their leader. Protest marches and lawsuits were rumored to be in the planning. Sensing they were in a dead end anyway, the authorities dropped the entire matter.

It was all smooth sailing from there.

Using her considerable fortune, Evelyn then proceeded to launch several groundbreaking marine technologies, all vital to scientific research. She was a media darling. Already rich, the patents alone tripled her personal investments threefold making her a multi-millionaire by the age of 19. Her exploits were celebrated in celebrity and business sections of newspapers around the globe.

A shrewd businesswoman, Evelyn took full advantage of the limelight, through a series of bold publicity stunts. Including a re-enactment of her parent's death. In that instance she was showcasing a revolutionary new Shark Pheromone Gas.

Evelyn swam naked in full view of the camera, into a band of hungry Tiger Sharks. She emerged unharmed, with nary a scratch on her. Even year later, the memory stuck. After seeing live footage of it, Natalya was most impressed.

The Avatar founder seemed totally at ease in the water. Even more so than on land, in Natalya's opinion.

She certainly had guts.

Evelyn became an overnight sensation. A true heroine, in the classic sense of the word. Brave, unrelenting. Her carefree spirit and outgoing personality won the battle for hearts and minds everywhere. People were mesmerized by this stunning individual. For a time, it seemed Evelyn could do no wrong. Everything she touched seemed to turn to gold.

Unbelievable.

In private however, a different picture began to emerge. Investigations by MI6 told of a woman of mixed temper, of frenzied rages against employees.

Power and instability combined. A troublesome picture indeed.

Concerned individuals began to worry. Was the façade all a lie? Intelligence officials began to sense that something was seriously wrong. Never ones to suffer fools gladly, the powers-to-be decided that something had to be done.

The truth of the situation had to be uncovered as soon as possible. Plans for a silent covert infiltration operation began to be made.

Then things changed.

With the onset of 9/11, the matter was deemed without priority and the investigations put on hold.

A bad move.

In 2002, the Avatar Alliance was born. It was the first of its kind. A Supra-Corporation. It assets exceeded the Gross National Products of small nations. It set off nervous jitters.

"In Victu Spiritius".

"In Spirit We Are Victorious" was their motto. The Ocean was their mother. Its members were pioneers on the forefront of sea exploration. An alliance working for the good of many. It was a virtual state, with its own laws. Mystery surrounded it. It was akin to a secret society.

Since its inception, the Alliance had then branched into several diverse fields including Entertainment, politics and law enforcement. Their earnings were unearthly, allowing them to purchase greater power and privilege without hindrance. Insiders spoke of unfair business practices and instances of violent coercion. Natalya had never paid much attention to it however. It seemed to be typical corporation behavior.

Than things got worse. Much worse.

In November 2004, Avatar had the distinction of being the first corporation to field its own security corps. Recognized by International law. A private army in the works. They were called...

"The Servitors of the Ocean."

A guardian force for Environmental protection. Its priority was the preservation of marine life and energy exploration. Armed with the latest technology, it was also a formidable strike force, with assets placed around the globe. For instantaneous deployment.

People got worried then. It set a disturbing precedent. They had too much power.

Evelyn had calmed their fears though.

Case in point. In March 2003, a massive tanker spill occurred off the Great Barrier Reef. Millions of tons of crude oil were displaced, endangering the integrity of the ocean floor.

It was a major disaster.

Extinction was certainly in the cards. This time for thousands of marine wildlife. They would be gone forever, if nothing was done. The public awaited with baited breathe.

It was time for governments around the world to step up to the plate. To prove their mettle in doing the right thing and confirming the public trust in them. Surely they would not be disappointed.

They were.

As always the politicians tittered and tattered as the wildlife died. Assigning blame to each other to little result. They refused to accept any moral responsibility. None at all.

This really irritated the public. After all this time though, they should have known better.

A tidal wave of outrage occurred, and Evelyn was there to ride it. Till the very end.

Avatar took charge of the situation, leading the clean up efforts. Servitor units were deployed to secure contaminated areas and rescue wildlife. The networks loved every second of it. There were daily updates on the hour. It made for exciting news reporting. Environmental groups erected a giant Doomsday clock was erected, and Avatar was at the forefront in fighting every tick of it. Evelyn led the way. Natalya could still remember Evelyn nursing a sick baby otter, slick with oil. Those beady eyes, that innocent smile.

It was the perfect photo op. And the reef was finally saved. At great cost to Avatar.

After that, nobody could stand in her way. She was a darling of the people. A media celebrity. One of Forbes 10 most wanted list. Avatar was seen as a powerful force for Good. A shining light in the world stage.

People from all walks of life came to join her mission.

To save the oceans.

Hands in her pocket, Natalya sighed. Zealots always bothered her. There was no reasoning to them. She had seen a prime example of it just now. Natalya examined her knife hand. It still smarted badly. The impact of the blow was much greater than she expected.

However, in the end it was nothing she couldn't handle.

An agent had to take some chances in life.

This was merely one of them.

The elevator door opened to reveal a bustling sight. The lobby nearly deserted last night was full of activity. Managers were berating bellboys. Flowers were being arranged. It gave a warm feeling to her heart.

Life indeed went on.

Even after being attacked by a Mysterious Oriental assassin.

Fate does love a jest.

Natalya made her way to the breakfast room, where she saw Bond at the far end of the corner. He gave her a quick nod. Natalya went over to join him. It was a sunny morning, with a cello band playing. Bond was listening to it intently. He seemed preoccupied by inner thoughts. Something was bothering him.

"Like the Cello, James?" Natalya said as she seated herself.

"Not quite my instrument, but I do know someone who used to play it." said Bond wistfully. "How was your morning?" he asked

Natalya leaned back in to her chair, "Nothing much. I've had better days. How was yours?" Bond shrugged. She paused for a long moment, "Oh and I think they are on to us." She did not have to explain who "they" were.

Bond sounded amused, "I know, one of them is across this room right now". Natalya was silent. Glancing from the corner of her eye, Natalya caught a glimpse of a nondescript man hiding at the edge of the room

Middle-aged and mousy looking, he seemed like a simple businessman taking his morning breakfast. A copy of the Financial Times was in his hand and he perused it carefully while he sipped his coffee. Well dressed and immaculate, he seemed to _merge_ into the crowd. It was on whole an excellent performance.

It was a testament to Bond's training and experience that he had even managed to detect him.

With the exception of one thing. This man maintained a steady interest in Natalya and Bond. His curved eyes remained alert to their every movements picking up every detail. Nothing much would get past him.

Natalya smiled. This was a _professional_. There were few of his like anywhere.

A waiter came in to take their order. Bond ordered the Marmalade Toast. Natalya had French truffles.

They both had their coffee black. With no sugars.

After the waiter was gone, Natalya casually asked "So what's our next move?"

"Our next move?" Bond mused. "Well first, we're going to finish our cup of coffee."

"And then" Natalya continued.

"Then we prepare for our visit next week. We'll need some equipment from Q Branch and an invitation. I've contacted London last night and appraised M on our situation." Bond said matter of factly.

"And what did they say?" Natalya fingered her manicured nails carefully. Her brows furrowing with thought.

"That we should get ourselves ready. It'll be a cold winter in Oslo, Miss Simonova. Though I imagine it wouldn't be anything worse than what you had to go through at Severnaya."

"Hmm, I imagine you are right." Natalya mused "Still I think we've lost the element of surprise. Besides our "friend" over there, I had an experience of a…close encounter this morning." On seeing Bond's puzzled face, Natalya proceeded to explain about her deadly near encounter.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. I think It is this that we should be concerned about." Bond said pulled out a battered newspaper. With a hint of hesitation, Natalya proceeded to read its headlines.

The headlines read _"Mysterious Bomb Blast at Baku Casino"._

Natalya scanned through the details. A mysterious blast, believed to be a car bomb, went off last night at the Casino Royale. Twelve people were injured and no bodies were found. Casino owner Valentin Zukovsky was unavailable for comment. Sources suspected a mob war may have been a motive. Valentin Zukovsky was known to have ties with suspected mob members and since last year was the target of an ongoing police investigation.

Natalya threw the newspaper onto the ground. This was bad. Very bad.

"Think he made it?" Natalya asked. She was worried; Zukovsky had after all been Bond's friend.

"Most likely. No bodies were found remember?" Bond nodded grimly. "It'll take more than a bomb to keep Zukovsky down." He then smirked.

"He's in hiding at the moment. Keeping his nose down, until he surfaces. When we need his help, he'll be there. He'll want to even this score." There was a confident tone to his voice.

Natalya relaxed. She had grown to like the Ex-KGB man, despite their brief period of time together. It would have been a pity for a man of his stature to perish in this manner. It would have been most demeaning.

Still, there was another problem.

"Avatar knows who we look like James, and the people we represent. Even if we do manage to forge an invitation, Immogen will be ready for us. It's very unlikely that she will let her guard down." Natalya mused.

"Oh, I wasn't planning to lie." Bond explained. "Oh, we'll go through the usual cover story all right. Universal Exports and all. But if my guess is right, Miss Immogen will allow us to pass."

"And why would she do that?" Natalya asked annoyed. This was beyond her understanding. It flew counter to everything she knew about tradecraft.

Still, Bond must have an explanation.

"Arrogance. My Dear. I've had a lot of experience dealing with such people. They never can resist showing off. And that's where they'll make their mistake." He said pointedly.

Natalya considered Bond's words. They did make a strange kind of sense. Bond certainly had experience with such people. Perhaps they should simply trust his judgment.

"You really think so?" Natalya slowly asked

"No, My Dear. I Know so." Bond fixed Natalya with his warm smile. She replied the gesture.

The waiter came with breakfast. It was perfect. Bond's toast was smooth and crispy. Just as he liked it. Natalya's truffles were lightly seasoned and covered with cinnamon. It tasted just like candy. They dug in. Bond and Natalya licked their lips, enjoying a hearty meal. In the end, they washed it down, with several pots of steaming Turkish coffee. Bitter and black.

Heaven was indeed a place on earth.

Natalya grinned shyly. Bond addressed a nearby waiter "Compliments to the chef." He remarked. Natalya's face reddened.

This had never happened before.

She gave Bond a grin. "I see, you still know how to show a girl a good time."

"A good time? I think I have something else in mind. Something interesting. But first, let's make haste of our friend over there." Rising from his feet, Bond reached out and held Natalya's hand. His touch was strong and commanding, sending shivers of delicious anticipation down Natalya's spine. Bond's eyes sparkled and a hint of deadly mischief could be seen.

Natalya played along. She had a premonition that what was about to happen next would be _special._

Together, they rose from their seats. Bond led the way. Holding her hand in his, he led Natalya to the dance floor. The floor was empty, with only a few couples loitering nearby. The band seemed lifeless in respect. Seeing Bond and Natalya however, lifted their spirits for the better.

"What are you doing?" Natalya asked shyly. This had never happened to her before.

"Taking someone who needs to relax, out for a dance." He held her waist for a tight moment. Then he went to address the band.

Natalya's heart pounded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the nondescript man approaching. He seemed confused. Unsure on what was going on. Natalya smirked. At this moment, even _she_ did not know what was going on.

At that moment, a thundering beat resounded, lifting the hearts of everyone listening. Natalya included. She turned her eyes to see Bond approaching her. He had never looked so debonair before. The eyes of the hall were on the both of them. There was almost a spotlight.

Natalya recognized the tune. It was an infectious stately beat that set her heart racing. Wild and untamed, it was everything she wanted to be, but couldn't. Clapping her hands lightly in a rhythmic motion, she joined her partner on the dance floor.

It was a scene out from legend. An epic encounter. Everyone watching knew something special was about to happen. Word spread through the halls, and more people crowded in, filling it to capacity.

Commotion was in the air.

Bond clasped her by the hand and held her tight. He would never let her go. He would see it till the end.

The dance began. The steps were small at first. Graceful and trim. It was a mixture of styles. Unorthodox yet full of fire. The two dancers anticipated each others needs perfectly. They were in perfect harmony. The onlookers looked on in awe. They could feel the music moving through them, keeping them in perfect motion. Natalya lost herself into the music. She knew just what to do. Her arms and her legs. Tears fell from her eyes. Natalya knew this song well. It was an epic from her homeland. Once lost, but never forgotten. She had learned it long ago. But had never performed it before. It was all in her memory and it came back now. Sensation was lost to her as sweat soaked through her dress. Adrenalin set her on fire.

Then the pace continued. Faster and faster. Bond was a black blur. Natalya matching him perfectly. They leapt and twirled, inciting cheers from the audience. The music rose to its climax. The audience saw Natalya's performance clearly. Every inch of her neck. The movement of her dress. She was a dancing dervish. In a frenzy of love. No one knew what she was thinking. It was exhilarating.

Finally it ended.

Just as it began, with Natalya right back in Bond's arms. She was breathless.

Silence was in the air. An epiphany came over her.

She loved this man. It was a hard understanding indeed.

Much sacrifice would be in order to make it work. But that was as it was.

"Damm you, Bond" Natalya whispered in her throaty Russian accent. There was no going back now. Natalya Simonova had made her decision. She would belong to him, till the end of time.

For better or worse. Their relationship had been reborn. From the ashes of the old, came a new rebirth. Natalya would give Bond her heart. Her mind. And soul. There would be no regrets. Whatever the future brought, she would face it unflinchingly. It would be worth the pain.

The crowd cheered and applause filled the air.

To be continued.


	6. Exclusive Meetings

Chapter 6- Exclusive Meetings

Addendum: Welcome back! Writing is a manner of creating worlds. It is akin to painting a picture, you might say. The best portraits do not _tell_ you what it says, but allows you make your own inferences. The syllogism applies to writing as well. There is I think a danger in being too descriptive. Have I made that mistake? Perhaps. Henceforth I shall soon rectify that problem. More dialogue will be added in. In the end, a writer's work is never done. We hold in our keyboards an awesome responsibility, as we provide moments of true pleasure to readers around the world as they access this site and read our work. This makes your feedback all the more important to me. As a personal favor, once you finish reading this chapter, send me your review. It will be much appreciated.

P.S Please read the other Chapters before you continue. I have made some amendments.

Natalya Simonova ran. She ran as if there was no tomorrow.

Beads of sweat soaked through every inch of her magnificent body. As the applause fell like rain around her, Natalya felt completely exhilarated. She realized that she had now reached a pivotal point of her life. One that she would forever remember. It was unlikely anything of this sort would ever match it again.

Natalya Simonova cursed herself. The closeness. No…the blatant intimacy. It brought back tearful…no…_excruciating_ memories. One she had thought would never resurface again. They had cost her much and would surely cost her more dearly more now.

Natalya sneak a glance at the phenomena racing next to her. Bond's face was calm, unmoving, like stone. Only a faint sheet of perspiration reflected any sign of exhaustion on his part.

Natalya was impressed. Bond was still on top of his game. Even after months of torture at the hands of North Korean Interrogators , 007 remained alert, professional in his actions. His nimble eyes quickly scanned the crowd for possible threats. Most were dismissed at first sight. Others were cataloged for further reference.

Leaping four steps in a single bound, Natalya caught a quick glimpse of a most interesting individual.

It was their "friend" from Avatar. He seemed wary and uncomfortable. A dangerous look was on his face. Fortunately for Natalya and Bond, he was hemmed in by the crowd and unable to approach forward. This turning out to be a real disaster for him. His handlers would be demanding an explanation. For which, he had few answers.

One could almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

"Time to make our move." Bond's amused voice resounded in her head.

Natalya smirked, she knew what was about to happen next.

Holding her in a tight grip, Bond gave Natalya's slender body a practiced twirl. Natalya found herself gyrating like a spinning top. Her senses could hardly keep up, but in the end she managed. She adapted. It was what she was born to do. Natalya directed her body towards the exit. The crowd parted in her wake. Like a whirlwind she moved, before they knew it Natalya soon reached her destination. She made a desperate calculation.

This would have to be timed just right.

She jammed her foot out to break her spin. Letting her body's momentum guide her, Natalya slammed herself through the exit door with a bang. Free falling in motion, she hurried herself towards a taxi stand. There was little time to lose. The crowd would be on to them in moments. Natalya could already hear footsteps rumbling like a wave behind her. Was Bond one of them?

Of course he was.

Natalya silently admonished herself. It was his plan after all. Bond would never allow himself to fall behind.

Floods of images flashed through her mind as she hurried down the steps. Her breathe went out in labored pants, blowing out smoke in the cold air. She could barely see the distant image of the black cab before her. It seemed almost a thousand miles away, and she had to labor every step to reach her destination. Her feet were on fire. Agony filled every point of her senses. But she persevered. Oh, she persevered.

Finally, she made it.

Natalya's hands gripped the door handle and flung it open. Rushing herself inside, she seemed at a loss on how to proceed next. At that point, Natalya felt movement coming on her right. Without looking, her primal instincts came into play, and she raised her hands to defend herself. She felt oddly defenseless. As it turned out, it was only Bond. Sliding into the seat next to her, he gave the driver instructions to their next destination.

"The Dzhuma Mosque. And step on it" The driver complied without question. They looked like people in a hurry. He did not wish to argue with this couple anyway. They looked like they had been through hell.

Natalya and Bond gave each other a sharp look and smiled. That was certainly an experience none of them would never forget. It was both exciting and thought provoking. Natalya realized that Bond understood her much better than she thought. That dance was exactly what she needed to get her spirits up. To get her blood flowing. It came down to her roots, where to the music was born. It touched her deeply and she was grateful.

"Perhaps, there is hope for him yet." Natalya smiled.

It was a most heartening thought. The day was turning out better than she expected.

At that note, Natalya took Bond's left hand and gave it a light squeeze.

It was a simple gesture which Bond appreciated. He had expected nothing more.

"Did we lose him?" Natalya asked staring back.

"Oh, I don't think we will be seeing him anywhere soon." Bond relaxed into his seat.

His eyes remained focused on the drive ahead.

"Well, you certainly know how to show a girl a good time." Bond remained silent but smiled.

He had other plans in store, but it was probably best not to tell Natalya everything.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. The driver was reluctant to see them go. He had never seen such an appealing couple before. Dazzling and attractive, they were a perfect match, he thought. It would be an interesting story to tell his grandchildren. The man was a generous tipper as well, telling him to keep the change. The lady was the very picture of graciousness. With many happy salutations to Allah, he wished best tidings to the happy duo.

What a pity, they were not married, he thought.

The Dzhuma Mosque dated back to the 9th Century. Built along the trade routes between East and West, it had seen the rise of empires along with the fall of Communism. It was a historical treasure. Constructed out of 115 wooden columns, the inside of the Mosque displayed a cooling forest-like effect. It gave the idealistic impression of a pilgrim returning to his roots, literally becoming one with the faith. Along with its exquisite Carpet and Historical Arts Museum, The Dzhuma Mosque was a major tourist attraction, with hundreds of visitors touring the site daily.

The Taxi cab left Natalya and Bond by the entrance of the Mosque.

A cloud of dust covered them, as the cab left them, unattended and unnoticed.

Thus was life in Baku. Everyone was in a hurry.

"Now, that was interesting." Natalya commented blandly, as the cab driver stormed off with a storm of curses. She had not even been able to make out what he had been saying, let alone made herself heard above all the racket they were in.

It certainly had been a busy morning.

"It looks like we came in during the rush hour. We better get ourselves in; they will be waiting for us." Bond motioned to Natalya to follow him. They hurriedly made their way past a crowd of true believers on their way to Morning Prayer. It was somewhat tricky, but finally they made it to the heart of the mosque.

"Let me guess, this is where your base is located." Natalya asked caustically. Bond nodded and motioned her to follow him.

"Hmm…Yes, we bought the rights to the place several years ago. I suppose you could say we have an _understanding_ with the Imam here. We protect the place from unwanted interlopers and in return we get to rent the place out." Bond calmly replied. "And there's another reason" he continued.

"Which is?" Natalya pressed.

Bond stared at Natalya and spoke gravely "The fact that, we both want peace and are trying to make the world a better place." Standing in this sacred spot, there was an ominous tone to his voice. It echoed towards the heavens, highlighting his resolve. Natalya was impressed. She had known Bond for some time; it was not like him to feel emotional.

"I think of this place as a reminder of what we fight for. The harmony." He said.

"I feel the same way too." Natalya replied.

The two colleagues stood there silently. They were both taken in by the moment.

It was rare that they were in agreement.

"It's not like you to be so...maudlin, James." Natalya commented.

"I suppose not." Bond said flatly. He did not venture anything else.

"So, how do we enter this little club of yours? A secret handshake?"

"Not quite. We just have to ask." When no one was watching, Bond went over to the Mihrab and gave it a sharp rap. A large entrance slid open. Bond motioned Natalya to follow him in.

The Mihrab was a niche in the mosque, indicating the direction which the salutations to Allah would be performed. Naturally, it was one of the holiest places in the site and to touch it was sacronest. Believers hardly ever looked upon it. This made it was the perfect hiding spot.

No one would ever expect it.

They went down a long winding staircase. It reached several floors down. Natalya was not surprised; an intelligence station of this size required a significant amount of space. Equipment and all. Natalya studied her surroundings carefully. The stalactites on the walls were natural, indicating it was thousands of years old. Natalya could hear water rushing. She turned her attention downwards.

Beneath them was an underwater cavern.

Above the swell of water however, was a hive of activity. Natalya could see personnel rushing about all about the place.

Something big was going down.

"I was wondering where I might find you, Q" Bond's voice brought Natalya back to the present.

She looked down below to find Bond walking towards a mustached man in his late fifties.

Calmly, she made her way down the stairs. First impressions were always important, especially upon meeting the redoubtable "Q" of the Secret Service.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, James?" Natalya asked sweetly.

"Ah, where are my manners. Natalya. Q." Bond motioned to the mustached man beside him "Q, this is Natalya Simonova."

"That's Simonova" She looked at Bond "You never could get that right."

"Russian Minister of Transportation." Bond announced flatly.

Natalya gave him an irritated glance. That little pun always annoyed her. Still deep down it tickled her heart. She knew it was a term of affection.

"Ah, the famous Natalya Simonova. It is indeed a privilege to meet you, Madam."

Q rushed forward and took Natalya's hand. He gave it a courtly kiss. Natalya smiled graciously.

"Thank you, Quartermaster. So what toys have you come up for us today?"

Natalya was amused by this comical fellow. There were not many like him these days. She gave Bond a wink.

He returned it. Evidently Bond felt the same way. Natalya stifled a smile and said nothing.

Not noticing the exchange, Q continued his tour without missing a beat. "Well, we've got the latest stuff available, now if you will follow me here..." He led them through the cavern.

Natalya looked at her surroundings. Various inventions were being tested. Some ingenious and many well…simply ridiculous. Completely impractical for field work. Still they were amusing to say the least.

These gadgets certainly would provide them with the element of surprise.

Q led the duo to a crowded table, where he handed Bond a deck of playing cards. Bond gingerly took a solitary card out.

"This will be something up your alley, 007. See these cards?" Bond and Natalya nodded "These little beauties are razor tipped. Titanium edged. They can cut through steel like hot, fat butter." The Q seemed jovially satisfied with his invention.

"Cutting cards. Eh, Q?" With a twirl of his wrist, he sent a card spinning into a manikin twenty feet away, hitting the target perfectly in the crotch. That took some skill.

Natalya was impressed.

"Oh grow up, 007. Take care of these, will you." He handed the deck to Bond "I've got a bridge game on Thursday." He turned to Natalya; "As for you, My Dear. I've got this..." He showed Natalya a fist sized box.

Within it was a small diamond ring.

"Proposing are you, Q?" Bond quipped.

Q ignored Bond, "This is no ordinary ring, Miss Simonova. The diamond is fake of course, but twist this knob and it will emit a high frequency laser beam that can cut through stone."

"The range?" Natalya enquired. She was most interested. This would be a most useful toy.

"Around fifteen feet." He handed the ring over to her and watched Natalya put it on. "I hope you take better care of my work." He nodded his head disdainfully at Bond. "_He_ never does."

Natalya gave her most dazzling smile. "Quartermaster, I'll give you my word on it."

"That will be the day." A new voice interrupted them. Bond and Natalya turned to find an elegant British woman in her early thirties addressing them. Her dressing was neat and immaculate. Spotless. Natalya's instincts had told her this was a woman whose natural haven was in the office. Clever and tough minded. There would be no easy fooling of this woman.

Bond and Natalya recognized her immediately.

Miss Moneypenny. M's personal secretary.

Natalya had met her several times before. For some reason, Moneypenny had taken a personal dislike to her. Natalya could hardly remember if they had traded a dozen words to each other.

"M wanted me to hand these to you." Moneypenny said as she handed Natalya and Bond two folded envelops.

"These will be your invitations to Immogen's opening on Tuesday night. You've best be ready. It will be a star studded line-up; many powerful people will be at attendance. M wants me to let you know that she wants no "disturbances" while you are there. Immogen has powerful friends and it would be best that you not draw attention to yourselves."

"Oh Moneypenny, have I ever let you down?" Bond said flirtatiously.

"Repeatedly James. Now why don't you go over to Central, M has some words for you."

At that note, Bond took his leave of the two women. Natalya and Moneypenny stared at each other for a moment. Silence was in the air. It was most embarrassing. Both women knew they had feelings for Bond, but they were unsure on exactly how to respond.

It was a girl thing, perhaps. Moneypenny was the first to take the plunge.

"We have to talk."

"Really?" Natalya said skeptically.

"He's changed. You know." Moneypenny continued, ignoring her.

"North Korea?" asked Natalya with her hands folded. She was leaning nonchalantly against a cave wall.

"Well there was that of course." Moneypenny nodded in confirmation "But, there was something else earlier on." At that point, Moneypenny hesitated, as if she was unwilling to go on.

"Go on" Natalya said softly.

"There was a girl that M cared about. Elektra King. You know about her?" Natalya nodded," Well M was like a mother to that girl and King betrayed her." Moneypenny's voice broke. The memories were still too painful. "Bond was first sent to protect her, and when the truth came out he was forced to kill her."

"And this is relevant because..." Natalya asked uncertainly.

"Bond cared about Elektra." The news came out in a rush. Silent tears fell from Moneypenny's eyes. "He denies it of course. But I've known James for many years, so I can tell he was…lying." She paused and then stammered" You have to understand Natalya, James has gone through a lot over the past few years and these betrayals have hurt him...bad."

Natalya stared at the woman before her. Now _this_ was a particularly useful piece of information.

"You really do care about him, don't you?" Natalya said studying the MI6 secretary's face. There was a sort of kind sympathy in her voice. Bond had again left his mark on this poor woman.

Despair along with broken promises and hearts.

Moneypenny sighed with desperation, "Of course I do. But it'll never come to anything. Our relationship is... complicated. I know all about his women and I don't care. He needs someone to take care about him. Centre him down."

"Know where I could find someone like that?" Natalya asked sarcastically.

"I was hoping that you could do the job. He cares a lot about you, you know." Moneypenny said primly.

"Really." Natalya said skeptically.

"Yes. I know what you mean. James isn't exactly the kind of man that lets people in easily. But I tell you, he's got a soft spot for you."

"Hmm." Natalya mused sadly "Why this sudden concern for Mr Bond? He seems to be doing well so far..." Natalya stopped when she saw the serious expression on Moneypenny's face. Sensing the MI6 secretary had something important to say, Natalya gently motioned Moneypenny to come forward with her thoughts.

"Things have changed over the years. North Korea, Beijing and a certain woman called Miranda Frost." Moneypenny paused "You've heard of her of course."

It was not exactly a question.

"Who hasn't? News of treason like this goes a long way, even in Russia." Natalya smiled acidly "Let me guess, Mr Bond _associated_ himself with Miss Frost before her untimely departure. I must say…James must be losing his touch. He would've been onto her from the beginning in the old days." Natalya stretched her hands, relaxing herself "Pardon the pun, of course."

"These incidents all have hit him hard, Natalya. He's changed…maybe for the worse. I can't help him." Moneypenny affixed Natalya with a steady gaze "I am... out of the loop, you could say. But maybe _you_ can do something about it. You may be James's only hope." Moneypenny said.

Natalya slowly processed what she had just heard. Save Bond? That was Moneypenny's request? This was a task easier said than done.

A relationship required more than just attraction. It needed commitment, trust. As circumstances went, there might not be enough time for that.

Another mission had been presented to her. To save a life. It would be frustratingly difficult, but something told Natalya she had to try.

Natalya was never one to back down from a challenge. Especially to save someone she loved.

Loved. _There, she admitted it_. Natalya was committing herself to this insane venture. There would be no backing out now.

"I don't know Moneypenny. I'll just have to do my best." Natalya gave her a warm smile.

Moneypenny looked at her Russian Colleague and felt a wave of relief. She felt she could trust this woman. Bond would be in good hands.

And speak of the devil. Here was Bond now.

"Natalya, My Dear, M wants to go through the final preparations with us before we leave."

"I'll follow you soon, James. Why don't you go ahead?" Bond complied.

Natalya turned to Moneypenny

"And that's my cue." She turned to leave. Before she could go however...

Moneypenny called her back.

"Natalya"

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself."

Natalya smiled. "I always do."

And then she was gone.

To be continued.


	7. A Constellation of Gatherings

Chapter 7- A Constellation of Gatherings

_Addendum: In this episode, Natalya and Bond prepare to go towards their engagement with Avatar. In it, we briefly touch on some of the events in "Die Another Day". I thought it best to introduce some familiar characters from the series into the story. You've already met Zukovsky. Well, here's another one below. As to my writing, I must apologize as to the pacing of the story. It may be a little stilted, but it is my belief that each scene must be drawn up as well as possible. There will be more dialogue here and I hope to become more precise in my descriptions in the future. As always your reviews are vitally important. Please tell me how I am doing!_

"Now that's something you've never seen before." Natalya Simonova said wryly.

Natalya and Bond were both momentarily awestruck at the awesome structure that stood before them. It was the most dazzling building they had ever seen.

The Avatar Alliance Headquarters here in Oslo.

Dozens of stories in height, it was coated by a coral like firmament which literally lit up the night sky. Sky blue in tone, it gave off a ripple like effect, shimmering in the radiant dark. Bond and Natalya could literally see the patterns changing as the intricate sigils on the buildings blended into each other. It was like waves rolling into the ocean.

In a way, Natalya supposed, that was the whole point. Avatar was a Marine Organization, after all. Its motifs would rightly fit an Aquatic theme.

Change in adaptation. Beauty in motion. A most _charming_ concept indeed, Natalya thought bitterly. Glancing at her watch, the young Russian winced inwardly. Natalya hated hidden agendas. Altruistic or not, they had the annoying habit of boomeranging against the very people they were aimed against. The most common term used was _Blowback_, Natalya Simonova believed. Unforeseen circumstances usually turned out to be unfortunate circumstances in most cases.

Hundreds of guests were present in attendance. Bankers, Movie Stars, Industrialists, Celebrities. They were the best of their fields. All of them sharing a common element. They were all devotees (or admirers) of the Avatar philosophy. They had all arrived here to hear their idol live in person.

Evelyn Imogene. A feminine Messiah for the turn of the century.

The Avatar Founder would be giving a special presentation later tonight. Rumor on the grapevine (Web Blogs, Anonymous Sources) was that something truly special was about to be revealed. An amazing invention that would change the face of the planet. Life would be changed irrevocably. For everyone. And for the better this time.

What would it be? A cure for world hunger? Cancer? No one could say.

Natalya didn't know either. Intelligence agencies around the world had failed to crack the surroundings that covered this mystery invention. Agents had been lost. Not just dead. Merely disappeared like 004.

They had vanished without a clue. It was an enigma that was most frustrating.

Fortunately, Natalya and Bond were individuals that never gave up easily. They _confronted _their problems till the end . What exactly was this mysterious invention? What would it be used for?

Those were the questions that had to be answered here. Natalya and Bond would never leave without an answer.

M had filled them in on the situation before they left for Oslo.

She had been most insistent that they stay out of trouble. They were merely there to gather information.

Though, she had her own misgivings.

"I admit it though; something about all this gives me a bad feeling." M paused, as she was loath to admit what she about to reveal, "That woman is up to no good." M stated finally," We've have always had our suspicions, but we've never been able to come up with a good enough reason to investigate her completely." The MI6 head appraised her two operatives. "Things are moving too fast!" M shouted, in exasperation. Things had indeed taken a strange turn. Bond and Natalya stared at M without expression. They seemed completely bored, as if what M had told them was nothing new.

Truth be told, they had already discussed the matter long ago and came to the same conclusion.

The issue now was how to proceed.

M had her own ideas on that.

"Just remember, James. No unnecessary heroics! This is merely a fact finding mission. Despite what we feel about Avatar, we have a higher responsibility to find out what their agenda is and where they've hidden missing operatives." M looked Bond squarely in the eye "This mysterious invention may hold the key to all of this. Evelyn Immogen must be planning to do something with it. Thus it is vital that we learn everything we can about it. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Madam"

"Miss Simonova, I assume you will not be having a problem with this?"

"None, Madam. We will find out exactly what this invention is, and report back." Natalya replied dutifully. M smiled icily. She especially appreciated the way Natalya accented the word "report". It bespoke of the young Russian's total confidence and obedience.

M grinned; she knew _this_ Russian Agent to follow orders. M sighed.

If only, Bond was more like her. With a sigh, M dismissed the both of them. She had much thinking to do.

The die was now cast.

"She really doesn't know much about you. Doesn't she, My Dear?" Bond whispered, as they passed through the door.

"Not quite enough." The insightful Russian Agent agreed. "But soon she'll know better."

Natalya sighed. M may have been right about her two years ago, but she was a much different person now. Time and loss did that to a person. Natalya had gained experience and wisdom at a great expense.

She had lost her innocence. A tradeoff that Natalya had sometimes regretted, but accepted. Extraordinary times required extraordinary sacrifices.

Bond and every double-o agent knew that. That was why Natalya usually thought of them as kin.

Truth be told it disturbed her a little.

Bond and Natalya had arrived at their destination with hours to spare

They decided to mingle with the guests. More would be learned in this manner. Tongues easily loosened in an environment such as this. The liquor and the glitz.

All they had to do was to be personable and blend in.

The cover identities M had provided would be most useful in this instance. They had been handpicked by the agents themselves for airtight effectiveness.

It would serve them well.

Natalya examined the surroundings. Bond was chatting to a lovely blonde and checking up the security patrols. There was already several in attendance. They seemed professional in their demeanor and heavily armed. Each patrol were in close contact with one another and monitored the party carefully, alert for trouble. Nor were the guards obvious to the guests. Bond had already spotted a bogus waiter with a Walter under his jacket. An undercover operative to be sure. Bond's peripheral vision picked up further details and catalogued them. Security was incredibly tight.

As for Natalya...

She was getting herself a drink. "A double malt, on the rocks" Natalya ordered. As she waited for her drink, Natalya looked around her surroundings. It was most impressive. State of the art, in fact. No expense had been spared to provide any comforts the crowd could want in terms of food or entertainment. Natalya inwardly shuddered. It was a garish display of wealth. "Decadent" was the word that sprung in her mind. Luxuries were wasted on some people. Around Moscow, there were people in real need for amenities. Natalya sipped her drink let the cool liquid slip down her throat.

The sensation was just as she remembered it. Perfect. Natalya smiled; she had never had much use for alcohol before she met Bond. Now, she was practically a teetoller. In that respect, she was glad.

Some pleasures _were indeed _worth exploring.

Natalya examined the ocean blue dress she was wearing. It was made of pure silk and fit her like a sleeve. A far cry indeed, from the threadbare clothes she had wore in her youth. She had indeed come a long way. Grit and determination helped of course. Plus a little dose of luck.

How long had she stared at the women in those glitzy Western fashion magazines, wishing to be one of them? It seemed a pipe dream at best. She lacked the looks or the funds to even think of joining their ranks.

Or, so she thought.

Now, she literally was one of those women. Those vain preening beauties. She hated them. Oh, how she loathed herself.

She despised it, because deep down she wished to be like them. Natalya felt she had somewhat sold out on her principals.

They were all she had.

A product of a Strict Greek Orthodox Teaching, Natalya always yearned to be free like the wind. She had wanted to be unique. Since young, By setting herself apart from other little girls of her age. However duty and responsibilities had burdened her down.

It stifled her and this caused resentment, breaking her fantasies. In time, Natalya gave up. Telling herself it was time to put away childish things, she concentrating in keeping herself alive.

Necessity demanded it.

And there lied the paradox. Freedom and Responsibility were _not_ mutually exclusive. She merely had to balance it. It would not be easy, but it could be done. All that was required was a little patience.

Natalya finished her drink. This was certainly the wrong time to be maudlin. She had a job to do and would do it well. She would expect nothing less from herself. It was in her compact.

She spotted Bond lingering with the guests. There was a strange look on his face. Her instincts told her something was wrong.

Natalya quickly made her decision. Bond had done his part. Now was the time for her to step in. This matter evidently required a woman's touch.

She stepped into the spotlight, catching everyone's attention.

Natalya drew looks onto her like moth onto a flame. Her physical beauty was incredible, combining both brains and brawn. There was an academic feel to her; there was no question of that. A stunning bookworm. Natalya radiated icy Charisma, striking her admirers in showers. With her speckled glasses and curveous figure, she caught everyone's attention.

This was a scientist? Where in the world did she come from?

Those were the questions that were buzzing about. Answers however were not forthcoming. Certainly, not from the subject in question. Natalya was deliberately raising a storm. Confusion and distraction was after all her goal.

If someone would have consulted the invitation list however, a name would be matched.

To a Dr Alexa Simone.

A leading researcher in Weather Ecosystems. She was a notorious recluse. No one even knew what she looked like. Rumor was it that she was _shy_ by nature. It was certainly odd to find her here at this gathering. Dr Simone was infamous for her theories. And her conjectures. It was well known she was dismissive of her detractors. Why would someone like that be here? And what a looker she was!

She was a breathe of fresh wind in a stifling field that inhibitated creativity. Simone made Weather Study seem fun.

And that was the real achievement. Excitement buzzed around the party. Why was she here? What would happen next?

Natalya grinned her pearly white teeth. Events were proceeding precisely as she planned. Her choice for this particular identity was a marvel. It would serve her well.

Which led to another pertinent question? Where was the real Dr Simone?

She was _indisposed_, you could say. Some of M's men had picked the good doctor up off her lab in Peru for safekeeping. With this identity safe, Natalya was certain she could draw Evelyn's attention. Natalya knew the woman well. She was a risk-taker.

Just like she was.

This was how things would play out.

Evelyn would draw her in for some small talk. Asking for some details on this matter or that, even when she knew Natalya was a fake. A little light banter.

She would toy with Natalya a little, leading her on while planning her demise. Completely innocuous of course.

A little game of cat and mouse

It was all standard megalomaniac behavior. Or so Bond had said.

There would be no hurry.

It was after all a weekend.

Natalya was not afraid. How could she be?

Danger was simply something she lived with everyday. It held no surprises.

Her only fear lay in her passing. That it would be in vain and serve no end. That was her true fear.

Natalya wished for a purpose in her life. And now she was living it.

I suppose you could say she loved what she doing. Not being a computer programmer.

A Spy. It was the best way to make a difference against the barbarians. Those that wished to tear civilization down. Normal enforcement agencies couldn't stop them.

But people like Bond and Natalya could.

Natalya would give her life to save the world from destruction. To ease that one little bit of suffering for someone.

That was her dream. A noble one to be sure, and one she was meaning to keep.

With Bond's help, of course.

"So how good do you think you feel?" A pleasant voice broke Natalya from her reverie. She looked up to see a beautiful Russian woman in her mid-thirties. Her face was classical, noteworthy in a statuesque manner. Somehow her face seemed strangely familiar.

Could it be true?

Natalya felt for some reason she knew this woman intimately. A strange connection had emerged between them without speaking. What was it?

Then the answer hit her. Natalya smiled.

This woman was a predecessor of hers. Her exploits were the stuff of legend. Natalya had heard of her of course, but never imagined of actually meeting her.

"About as well as you are, Major Anasova." She courteously greeted the Ex-KGB woman. This was truly an individual that commanded her respect. But the question remained.

Who sent her? How did she know they were here?

"I've had better days" Major Anya Anasova shrugged. "But, it looks like I was needed again for another adventure." Anya continued "It's a pleasure to see you Natalya. I have heard good things about you."

"Thank you Major? Tell me, how exactly did you find us?"

"An old friend of yours. Zukovsky is...untrustworthy to say the least, but he was good to me during my KGB days. I have come to help."

"Did you notify Central?"

"Yes. They are aware of your situation. I know you may be wary of trusting me, Natalya. But I assure you my goals and yours remain the same." Anasova leaned languidly against the bar as she spoke. The Major seemed completely relaxed in the surroundings.

The result of years of practice, Natalya assumed.

Natalya however remained wary of her intentions. Major Anya Anasova or Agent XXX, as she was known, had left the service years ago. Citing fatigue from the game, she had finally chosen a well deserved retirement. Since then she had vanished without a trace. Rumor had it; she had turned freelance and now sold her services to the highest bidder.

It was unlikely of course, but stranger things had happened. Natalya decided to dig in further.

"It's a long way from Moscow, Major Anasova. I assume you came to see about this mystery invention?"

"Who isn't? Simonova. I have an interest in this matter. A score you might say. And when I heard Bond was involved, I knew I had to be involved." She gave Natalya a smile that would scare a crocodile.

This amused Natalya for some reason. There was something about Anya that made Natalya wish to trust her. Instinct perhaps.

"Does _he_ know you are here?"

"No. And I like to keep it that way. Trust me, Natalya. This is a night, you will remember for the rest of your life. I do not need any distractions." Anya said pointedly. There was a curious edge to her voice.

Natalya understood. She had read Anasova's file. Bond had killed a fiancé of hers, and initially Anasova had sworn revenge. However, Anasova and Bond had achieved an uneasy peace after saving the world and surprisingly became close friends. They continued to work sporadically over the years, but the memories of her fiancé haunted her. It was too much for her to handle. Sleeping with the man who killed him, that is. Anasova found herself driving into a nervous breakdown. That did not detract from her lethality however. Far from it. Her superiors sent her on more "deletion" missions, racking herself an impressive body count. Anasova became feared inside the intelligence community. She became known as the "Separator".

One could only guess the reason why.

Intelligence work indeed could change one's character. Natalya's included.

Major Anya Anasova was now an enigma to all. Who she worked for was a mystery. Herself perhaps? Natalya wondered on what to make of her. This woman was once her idol. Her inspiration. Now those feelings had changed. Natalya steeled herself. Adolescent crushes had no place in an agent's life. It was most likely, that before the night was true, Major Anasova would make a move to seize the invention for herself.

It was unlikely of course. But anything was possible.

Natalya had to be ready. Perhaps even to end a legend in person.

Now _that_ would truly be a disappointment.

Natalya gave Anya Anasova a knowing grin. No harm would be coming to her tonight. Not from this woman, at least. Natalya calmly smiled. Call it a hunch. Over the years, she had learned to trust her instincts.

It would not fail her now.

"Well so long you stay out of my way, Major" Natalya said calmly "I think we will get along just fine. How is Zukovsky by the way?" She added.

"He is fine I suppose. A little bruised, but he's back on his feet. That is why he gave me a call. He needed my help in getting Avatar off his case." Anasova said indifferently.

"And make a little money, by the side." Natalya interjected. Anasova shrugged.

That fact was painfully obvious. It needed no explanation.

"So, what have you found out so far?" A skeptical Natalya enquired. She was in awe of this woman, but nevertheless she would not concede her ground lightly.

Not without something in return.

"About the invention? Not much. They are keeping it under wraps." Anya looked around the crowd "No one seems to know anything. I have to say, if this is a trick, it is the best one I've ever seen."

"What about Immogen? Have you seen her?"

"Her movements have become difficult to track. I've been able to trace her location to three Avatar stations in the Artic Circle." Anasova was visibly disturbed.

"They seem to be transporting something _strange_ there." She said ominously.

"Did you check to find out?" Natalya asked anxiously. It was a crucial piece of information.

"I haven't had the chance. This Announcement caught us all by surprise. I did not expect her back so quickly." There was a deep inkling of frustration in Anasova's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Immogen has some project going on in the Artic. From the looks I've been able to get from her, she has been driving herself to the limit. I tell you Natalya, she looked exhausted. Why this sudden hurry to make this announcement now?"

"It looks like we are about to find out." The two women fell silent at that thought.

"So, how is Commander Bond? I heard about his little stay in North Korea." There was a melancholy tone in Anasova's voice.

"Honestly, I don't know. Have you seen him? I heard the two of you were friends once."

"I caught a glimpse of him on the way in. What happened between Bond and me was in the past. We are...friends, you might say, though it has been several years since we last met." She paused with a hint of sadness. "I doubt I was ever close to him."

"Who ever was?" Natalya wistfully commented. It was a statement of fact.

"Did you ever make contact with him? Inside, I mean?" They were like two schoolgirls discussing their high school crush.

"I think I did. I thought I was getting through. But...it got complex...and difficult. I've given up on him."

"Don't. He needs someone like you. Don't be surprised. I have my own sources as well. He's worth it. Our relationship was complicated. You could say it had too much on our past. Do you understand?"

Natalya nodded. She could guess the reasons why. It would have been too much for anyone.

"Bond is a special case. Frankly, I doubt he'll ever have a family or a normal life. But he has his attractions. If you know what I mean" Natalya stifled a laugh.

"You are an extraordinary individual, Simonova. Personally, I think you are right up his alley." Anasova plucked out a grape from a nearby tray and munched it "The others think so as well."

"The Others?" Natalya asked silently.

She had a strange feeling about this.

"There are other acquaintances of Bond that would like to see him settle down. They've had relationships with him, and well developed a...liking to him. We talk in our spare time and Bond is how shall we say...a project of ours. We only wish the best for him."

"Why me?" Natalya said with exasperation. "I've only known him for awhile. Certainly not as long as the rest of you."

"It has to do with chemistry, Natalya. You and Bond have it. We don't. Well, at least not enough to make a difference. There is a rhythm to the both of you. In the way, you get along and work together. In your case, Bond makes sacrifices for you. He _adapts_ himself for your sake. I think you should consider that."

"I do. I just can't seem to enter that wall he's built. He can show me an exciting time. But can we built a life together, that will really last?" Natalya shook her head in frustration "I... just don't know."

Anasova stared at her successor without a word.

"I can't answer that question, Natalya. Not with certainty. With you... I think there is a chance. He looked different when I saw him just now. Exactly what it was, I could not say. But there's hope. I feel you should try to seize it. Ask yourself this question. Is he worth the risk? If so. I think you know what to do."

Natalya remained silent.

Anasova looked into the crowd "Ah, here he comes now." She gave Natalya's hand a quick squeeze. "Think about what I said, Natalya. You have no idea how important you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" Anasova shrugged diffidently. At that note, Natalya closed her eyes to consider the legendary KGB operative's words.

It certainly gave her much to think about.

After a while, Natalya looked up to find...

Anasova gone. She had once again blended unawares into the crowd. Without a word.

Natalya stared into the crowd.

"Things are certainly about to get interesting." She thought.

The truth however in this case would turn out to be far more terrible.

To be continued


	8. Evelyn Presents Her Speech

Chapter 8- Evelyn Presents her Speech

Addendum: Welcome to the new world generation. Things may get a little outlandish here, thus I beg your forgiveness. It is a Bond movie after all. It is always difficult to portray realistic science fiction in a novel form, especially through a Bond story. Our natural prejudice tells us to belittle it. Diabolical madmen trying to take over the world? It is a little hard to swallow. My job here is to make it so. Let's hope Evelyn makes an interesting character you can identify with and care about. Then again, do we truly want to understand a villain? It takes the fun out of it. They are not natural objects of sympathy. Do we even care in a Bond movie? That I feel is an interesting question? What do you all think?

Natalya looked up to see Bond approaching her. He seemed somewhat disturbed. However something in his features told her it was serious.

Natalya could read this man well. It was the emotional result after being many years together. The answer lay in his dour demeanor and the gait of his walk. It read volumes. Natalya could literally sense the vibes of emotions that emitted from him. It pulsated like a tidal wave. Natalya's defenses went into overtime.

Something was seriously wrong.

Bond took Natalya by the arm and calmly hurried her down the stairway.

"So, have you been enjoying yourself?" Bond commented. He gave no indication to his intentions.

Natalya was at a loss. What was Bond up to? He was never one for small talk.

"I've been getting into the mix of things." Natalya paused "Would you mind telling me where we are going?" There was a note of irritation in her voice. This behavior was totally unlike Bond.

"Immogen will be starting her speech in thirty minutes. Normally, I wouldn't be bothering you like this." Bond paused "But take a look behind you...A few rows back."

They continued their stroll for a few minutes. Natalya resisted the urge to turn her head. That would have been their undoing. Natalya remained unconcerned. This was a situation she and Bond had encountered many times before.

They knew exactly what to do.

Taking a glass of vodka in her hand, Natalya admired the scenery around her. It was exquisite. Light was reflected everywhere creating a dazzle like effect. Natalya found it refreshing to say the least. She made a mental note to inform her interior decorator to incorporate this design in her home. It was not as if she couldn't afford it...

Nonchalantly, Natalya raised her glass to Bond for a toast. After decades of experience, Bond got the message. Her glass at eye level, Natalya saw a figure's reflection. She nodded. It was just as she expected.

They had company. The Albino.

Natalya finished her drink. There was little point in letting good vodka go to waste. A fiery sensation went down her throat, awakening her senses. Refreshing her to peak capacity. Natalya felt suddenly confident.

She had expected this.

Still all in all, it was somewhat anti-climatic. She had expected his entrance to be somewhat more dramatic. Still, Natalya decided she would take her breaks where she could get it.

It was only prudent.

"I assume he paid you a visit." Natalya said, sipping her drink. She needed information to plot her next move.

"You could say that. I definitely can say he knows who I am. As for you..." Bond shrugged "It would have been too much to ask."

"What did he want?" Natalya asked. She had an idea on where this was going. It was not good.

"He wanted to see you. His employer, actually. I can tell he is quite taken by you, Natalya."

"I am flattered to be sure." Natalya said flatly. Immogen was definitely following the script just as Natalya had imagined. The trap was now set. "Did he say when?"

"Right now, actually." A pleasant voice interrupted Natalya from behind. It was gravely, stone-like, and yet it was pleasing in its own manner. "Galen Cox, at your service." The albino gave Natalya a courtly bow.

Natalya's eyes narrowed. Alarm bells began to ring in her mind. She had not detected this man's approach, which was deeply disturbing. Galen Cox was faster than he looked. Natalya examined this particular individual before her. Cox was tall, gaunt in a tomb like manner. The scar on his eye, so menacing in the photo, looked almost pitiable now. He seemed like a tired old man, indentured beyond his time, awaiting his release. Natalya supposed it happened to all henchmen, Still, there was a curious energy about him; it simmered deep below the surface, penting up for release. Once unbridled, Natalya believed its fury would be colossal.

This was one dangerous individual, she silently thought.

"Alexa Simone, at your service." Natalya remarked slowly, gripping Cox by the hand. Her pose was extraordinary. Inelegant, but befitting a headstrong neurotic scientist. Bond noticed her accent had changed as well. It was coarser, more direct in speech. So had Natalya's body language. As Alexa Simone, she was jerkier in her movements, less refined, more prone to sudden impetuousness. There was still class in Natalya's new personae, but it now revealed itself in a rather more…obtuse form.

"A pleasure indeed to meet you, Madam." Cox pronounced her title with a faint French accent. "Miss Immogen has been long awaiting your arrival…along with your colleague." He shot Bond a sharp look. Dismissing him quickly, Cox then proceeded to offer Natalya's lavender-like hand a chaste kiss. Natalya could feel his lips rasping her smooth skin. It was not an altogether unpleasant feeling. There was gentleness in his actions, which surprised her. It seemed sincere. Did Cox know of her true identity? Natalya Simonova? Spy extraordinaire.

It was most likely.

Still Cox actions revealed him a personality of multiple complexities. True. He displayed a slavish devotion to the cause he served. Avatar. And yet, there was a touch of independence about him, which demonstrated that...

He was his own man. For now, at the very least.

"Thank you, Mr Cox. It is a most interesting gathering you have here tonight." Natalya remarked suavely. She gestured her Champaign glass towards the bustling crowd.

Cox merely shrugged "Ah yes. We hope to do our best in all things. Miss Immogen hopes that our message for peace will spread to as many people as possible." Cox paused with a hint of regret "It is not perfect so course. But it is so very necessary that we do our best in all our endeavors. Don't you think so?" On that note, there was a servile tone in his voice, which surprised Natalya. Had she misread him completely? Another thought suddenly hit her, could Cox have been brainwashed. He certainly showed signs of conditioning. There were rumors that Avatar had become a cult.

"Miss Immogen would like to meet with you Miss... Alexa. As I told Mr Bond, she has had the highest regards for your work and feels that a meeting between two like minds such as yourselves would be most productive."

"I am certainly flattered by her attention. But still, I am sure Miss Immogen has better things to do than meet with one simple... scientist." Natalya reflected morosely. She was putting on a fine act here. Modesty in this case was the best policy.

Bond personally thought she was most convincing. But would Cox believe it?

Apparently, he did.

The Albino smiled at Natalya's seeming naivety "I find it most difficult that a charming woman like yourself would be ...simple...as you say? Miss Alexa. Rest assured, Miss Immogen places people far above all things. Especially, rabble like this."

He waved his bony hands at the crowd in disgust.

Natalya now noticed his hands were heavily callused and filled. It bespoke of long arduous training in the killing arts.

She shot Bond a glance, and saw him nod to her silent enquiry.

Bond had tasted Cox's skills himself not very long ago.

"In that case, please inform Miss Immogen. I will be delighted to meet with her." Natalya said nonchalantly. "I assume you will be showing me to her now." Cox nodded. "Then in that case, please lead the way." She turned to Bond "Will you be all right, Darling? I won't be long." There was a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Of course, Simone. Please go on with your charming friend." Natalya noticed Bond gave Cox a curious look "I am sure we will see each other again". Natalya stirred. Something had just gone down between the two of them, She was sure of it. However, that was a matter for the future.

She had more pressing concerns.

Cox led Natalya through a gaggle of guests, squeezing their way past onlookers. They parted like the red sea at the sight of Cox. He was evidently well known here and it showed. Natalya took a deep breathe and prepared herself for the emerging confrontation.

This would definitely not be pleasant.

Finally they arrived at a quiet alcove by the side of the room. Cox knocked and announced them in.

What Natalya saw came as a surprise.

"Welcome in, my dear guest." said a clear crystal voice. It was melodious in a high pitched way, and yet soothing to the ears. Such was the way of Evelyn Immogen.

Natalya emerged in a spacious room filled with water tanks. Within them were every kind of marine wildlife imaginable. The environment swum with activity, giving an impression of constant motion. In its centre was a high plush chair decked with furs. It bespoke of class. A ragged woman, legs crossed on one another, was reading a report. She seemed totally unaware of Natalya and Cox's presence. Finally, after marking a page, the woman took off her reading glasses and graced Natalya with a careful look.

It was deep and soulful in appearance. There was knowledge and kindness in them. Natalya took a closer look. The pits of Immogen's eyes went on forever. They seemed magnetic. Natalya felt as if she was by the edge of a ravening abyss. Threatening to swallow one's soul a whole, if given a chance.

Natalya had seen the news clips of course, but it now struck her how green Immogen's eyes were. Like Emeralds. Its depths promised mysteries of secret kinship. A sense of ancient belonging and security.

The eyes matched the woman as well. Dressed in a sharp black leather suit, Immogen looked unconventional as she ever was. It was quite a surprise. Instead of emitting elegance, she looked bone weary and tired. Not quite what Natalya had expecting. Still, like Cox, there was a mad sense of frantic energy bottled up within her.

This was a woman with surprising reserves.

Though out all adversity, Evelyn's quests for inner exploration had never died. Reading from her file, Natalya knew she spoke twelve languages and held four Doctorates of Sciences.

Villain or not, she possessed an incredible intellect. Natalya would give her credit for that.

Unfortunately...

Looking at her now, Natalya felt a deep sense of foreboding. Immogen may have looked fatigued, but she was no fool.

She knew exactly who Natalya was. There was no doubt of that.

Avatar's resources were highly formidable. In a cash strapped Russian Republic, Natalya's personal file would have been sold to the highest bidder. Natalya sighed, it would have been suicidal, to assume otherwise.

Natalya sent her senses around the room for hidden assailants. Surprisingly, there were none. Cox unbeknown to her had already left leaving the two women alone. A curious silence emerged. Leaning back against her chair, Immogen pursed her lips in amusement.

For a moment, Natalya did not know what to make of it.

Immogen was attractive in her own way. In her early 30's, she seemed almost ten years younger. Raven black hair and etched eyebrows, she reminded Natalya of a panther on the move. Seeking weakness and hunting for its prey. Sensuous in her movements, there was a strange economy to them that beggared description. Immogen seemed both quick and yet silent as the same time.

There were no wasted movements.

Her leather dress seemed spotty and crumpled, and yet it bespoke of an aesthetic fashion sense.

This was a true working girl, the clothes seemed to say. She was definitely dressed for success.

Ruby red in color, Immogen's lips were slender and full. With an oval face, it highlighted her most appealing features. While not exactly a true beauty, Immogen knew how to use what she had. With a flash of movement, Evelyn Immogen, Founder of the Avatar Institute, rose to her feet soundlessly. There was a subtle grace to her and it showed. Natalya calculated the distance. She was six steps away from the door and four from the Avatar Founder. Doubtless, Cox was waiting outside in case of trouble.

Best to meet this head on.

"I was wondering when we would meet." It was a simple statement by the Avatar Founder. There was a hint of wistfulness in her voice. "Alexa Simone." She said pointedly.

"That _is_ my name, I believe." Natalya said flatly.

"Hmm. You know I was surprised to say the least, when I heard you'd arrived." She looked at Natalya pointedly "I would have thought you'd have outgrown these things."

"Call it an impulse, if you like. This invention of yours seemed interesting."

Was it possible Evelyn was unaware? Natalya decided it had to be a test.

Well, she would play the game through till the end.

It would not have been sporting to just leave anyway. The caviar was said to be excellent.

"Hmm" The Avatar Founder seemed to take the dissertation seriously. "I suppose that is about as good a reason as any. But I assure you...Alexa...that your time here will be well spent. For me as well as for you.

"Perhaps..." Allowed Natalya.

Walking over to an aquarium tank, she viewed a fight between two warring crabs. It had been going on for some time. The larger crab was on the verge of winning.

As it turned out, when Natalya neared the tank, something extraordinary occurred.

While the larger crustacean was preparing to deliver its killing blow, its smaller counterpoint struck first. Penetrating the dense body amour, its pincer entered the fleshy part of the body, crushing its organs. The larger crab falling face down onto the aquarium floor.

"But sometimes surprises occur." Natalya continued without missing a beat. She gave Immogen a knowing look, "As a scientist, I think you can appreciate that."

Silence fell for a single heartbeat.

To her credit, Immogen's face revealed nothing. She merely nodded "True. But surprises do not happen in a vacuum. All in all, the odds follow those who go with the flow. Like the ocean." She gave the fallen crab a defiant stare "I hope you realize this...Natalya...Nature follows its own course. There comes a time, when you have to put your trust in it. There is nothing else." The words came out in an undercurrent, hissing out in soft syllables.

Natalya did not know what to make out of it.

Immogen offered Natalya a calm smile "You probably don't have any idea what I am saying do you? Well, things are not always what they seem. In time, you will understand why." Her face clouded and Evelyn's voice rose "Now as your host, I think I should release you back to the festivities. Stay. You are in for a grand show. Cox?"

Evelyn's gaunt henchman entered the room. He awaited his mistress expectantly

"Show Miss Simonova out." Turning to Natalya "Enjoy yourself My Dear. I believe we will meet again in the future."

"Naturally, Miss Immogen." Natalya refused to let the Avatar leader end with the last word.

Evelyn Immogen nodded, signing the end of the conversation. Without a word, she returned her attentions back to the report by her chair. Natalya now seemingly forgotten.

Flanked by Cox, Natalya made her way back to the party.

Where Bond was waiting. Was there a hint of a smirk on his face?

"So, did she follow the script?"

"More or less." Natalya remained quiet.

Still...

Something about the conversation that had stuck deeply in Natalya's mind. What in the world was it? After a few moments of silent meditation, the answer came to the young Russian operative.

It was what the Avatar leader had said…

To be continued


	9. The Shaming Of One

Chapter 9- The Shaming of One

"Now, this is definitely going to hurt you more that it is going to hurt me."

It was truly no joking matter. Natalya's words were calm and measured, with an icy edge to them.

This was surely a woman that meant business. Deadly business. Possibly even fatal ones.

The captive before her would have certainly agreed. It would have been impossible not to. Strapped to a chain, and lifted three feet into the air, he felt airborne and helpless. It was indeed a quaint sensation. He shuddered convulsively as the cold air bit painfully into his skin.

How had he ever got himself into this predicament?

Simple.

He got into the way of an unstoppable force. Which comprised of two women. Natalya was one. The other was...somewhat more dangerous. Albeit a different one.

"I think it would be best you take her seriously, my friend." The well cultured voice spoke.

Major Anya Anasova calmly took her place next to her colleague to watch the proceedings. Even under these circumstances, Anasova smoked her distinctive French filtered cigarettes. The sweet smell filled the cold frigid air. Natalya resisted the urge not to turn away her head. Didn't her colleague know Cigarettes were harmful to her health, she wondered?

Natalya quickly dismissed that thought. The EX-KGB Major most likely already knew she just simply did not care. Natalya mentally shrugged.

The Great Agent XXX. Always living on the edge.

Anasova noticed her colleague's reaction and studied the burning cigarette in her hand. It seemed the Great Natalya Simonova was indeed as fastidious as it was reputed. Should she be mindful of her new friend's feelings, Anasova wondered? After a moment, she merely shrugged, instead taking another deep draft of the rich Parisian tobacco. There was little point in letting such a good smoke go to waste. Besides…considering the events of the past few hours, it was highly unlikely that Anasova would have the chance to do so again for a good long while. Giving Natalya a sharp smile, Anasova took another deep drag of her favorite vice.

Life unadulted.

Natalya herself made no comment.

It was a filthy habit, she thought, but she who was she to judge. Who on this earth was without fault. Perhaps it was simply this legend's manner of focusing herself.

Dressed as if she was at a small dinner party, Ms Anya Anasova's presence gave a somewhat surrealistic feel to the entire proceedings.

Her thin blue nightgown which seemed so distinctive at the reception last night seemed radically out of place here.

The weather itself seemed to agree with that fact. Snow stuck tenaciously to Anasova's skin, despite her best attempts to remove them.

Anya was inwardly irritated. Even the weather seemed to be working against them today. Sneaking a look at her colleague, it seemed Natalya Simonova was taking this all in stride. Anya Anasova nodded. It was no surprise. The weather was the least of Natalya's concerns.

Bond was.

Much indeed had happened in the last eight hours. For one thing, the world was now in a state of emergency. It was in imminent danger and yet no one knew about it.

It was laughable and yet it was true.

The melodrama never ended. In a short space of time, Immogen's declaration had put the entire espionage community into disarray.

The battle lines had been drawn.

For Natalya however, this was but a mild surprise. She had been expecting something unusual, of course.

But nothing like this. The entire matter was, how should they say...

Ludicrous. To say the least. There was simply no other way to put it.

_It had all began the previous night._

Joining up with Bond gave Natalya a precious chance to relax. It was certainly not easy. Her encounter with Immogen had taken it's told on her nerves. The tension in the room was incredibly high. No one could really explain it.

Natalya's face was thoughtful as she reflected on her conversation with Evelyn Immogen. It had not gone as she had expected it. The Avatar Founder seemed distracted…unfocused. Not quite the sharp ruthless individual previously popularly depicted by the press. There was a strange charisma to Immogen no doubt. It was extremely strong, but something was…missing.

An important piece of the puzzle.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Simonova?" Natalya looked up from her reverie to smiling at her with a strange smirk. He seemed relaxed and calm, without a care in the world.

"Give it a little time." Bond offered.

His debonair manner spoke volumes. It was just one of those things about him that Natalya found particularly attractive.

He was _interesting_.

"Perhaps, you are right, James. In any case, I think we are about to find out soon enough." Natalya nodded towards Evelyn Immogen who was making her way up the podium. She was exquisitely dressed in a satin gown with green sequins. Fresh and confident, she was a far cry indeed from the ragged individual Natalya had just meet minutes ago. With a sparkle in her eye, the transformation was astounding. Applause filled the air. Enthusiasm fired the crowd, as they welcomed their heroine. She was like the homecoming queen.

Evelyn waved her hands into the air, welcoming her supporters.

There was a festive mood in the air. Confetti began to fall like snowflakes, filling the entire arena. The party had just begun.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Remarked Natalya. Her instincts told her something disastrous was about to go down.

She was right.

"Look for the exits." There was a silent urgency to Bond's voice as he whispered into her ear. Natalya's heart raced perceptibly as she felt his warm breath fell into her ear. However she stilled herself.

Now was not the time for this.

She looked around the room. There were two exits at the back. Unfortunately, they were both guarded.

Not noticeably, but Natalya noticed some of the "guests" with armed weaponry taking up position around the room.

They were trapped.

"I count four, maybe five of them." Natalya sighed with resignation "We have no other choice, but to rush them."

Bond said nothing. Evidently, he agreed.

"Come on." He said. Taking Natalya's hand he began to slowly inch himself towards the back of the room.

As they moved themselves back, they heard snippets of Evelyn's speech. "As our precious natural resources fade..." Natalya lightly brushed aside an avid guest, "times must change..." Out of the corner of her eye, Natalya could see a careful Anya Anasova doing the same thing.

Great minds indeed did think alike.

"I have always thought that innovation and evolution was the key to our future. Life as whole progresses to its natural end. What is this end? It is a mystery, which has a few clues. One of which is entropy. Systems decay. They fall apart. Depressive thinking is it not? I personally feel it opens up doors. Feeding us options we have yet to realize before. Life inevitably perpetuates itself, and it is to this goal that I present myself here today"

There was a strident tone in Evelyn's voice. Rumblings filled the room.

This was definitely not what the guests had expected. A sense of unease entered everyone's stomach.

Evelyn Immogen smiled.

"I know how all this must sound. All doom and gloom. It has a rather ominous tone don't you think. But I assure you, my intentions are pure. A new world awaits us and I invite you the Chosen to join me." Pressing a button in her left hand, the centre of the room revealed a rising model structure of a large futuristic city.

"Impressive it is not?" Evelyn remarked "Beneath the ocean is New Atlantis, a new paradigm awaiting itself to be born. The costs of building it were...extensive...to say the least, but through your support it has finally come true. With pestilence and war consuming the globe, our natural resources are being consumed in a prodigious rate. Desperate measures are needed to ensure our very survival."

Everyone listening finally got the message. If they didn't get it. They sure did now.

This woman was insane.

Folding her hand into her dress, Evelyn flourished out a watery vial containing a colored substance. "As what destroyed the old, will now give birth to the new. This is Aquanium" A reverent tone in Evelyn's voice was heard. "A previously unknown substance with extraordinary properties." She mused. "It was the power source for the ancient Atlanteans, until their misuse of it brought about their end. I have harnessed its power to bring about a great change. Gone will be the plagues and toxins that destroy the land. With this substance, a great flood will rise and sweep away the mistakes of the past. Only those in New Atlantis will be safe. With a veritable Ark of humanity's best. We will create a New Eden out of the ashes of the old. Tradition will no longer tie us down; let us seize the future together bravely, My Friends. For the best of us all." Evelyn ended her maniacal speech with her hands thrown into the air.

There was silence in the room. Disbelief and shock lined every guests face. Nervous jitters were heard from every corner.

This was getting ridiculous. Bond however held a different opinion.

"Dammit. I should have guessed this would happen." Bond clenched his hands in frustration "Things are about to get a lot worse." He said gritting his teeth. Natalya idly nodded in acknowledgement. Inwardly, she felt dangerous pangs of alarm. Matters must have been indeed bad for Bond to curse aloud like this. It was most uncharacteristic of him.

Well…there was nothing to be done, except to make the best of things. Sharing a nod, Natalya and Bond prepared to make their escape.

There had to be some way to salvage this debacle.

Not noticing the duo, Evelyn continued her speech "I can see that you are still unconvinced." She looked around the disbelieving faces disdainfully and shrugged "I would be if I were you too. But I assure you it is all true. In the days to come, signs sent by _Avatar_ will be sent to validate all my claims. Only the chosen will survive. You must realize, Avatar means "Incarnation of the divine", we here merely hope to follow their example. As the spirit of God fell across the land, a new light was born." She looked straight into the camera, broadcasting her image into a million households.

Bringing the vial into view she announced...

"This will be its example." Evelyn Immogen screamed and flung the vial into the shocked crowd.

"Move!" Bond shouted. Natalya did not need any further prompting. She immediately launched a jujitsu kick at a sentry guard. Taken in by his leader's speech, the sentry was caught unawares and crumpled without a word. His colleague fared no better. With an elegant flick of his wrists, Bond sent Q's cutting cards into his neck artery, spraying blood across the floor. In simultaneous form, Natalya and Bond slammed into the Exit door. There was a sudden flash of resistance and the two agents found themselves sprawling into the open. They hurried themselves to their feet. At that moment...

A sudden heat was felt on their backs.

Natalya turned to see Anya Anasova make a quick dive behind a blue configuration. It was a rolling wave of flame, which displaced an incredible amount of heat. Natalya's skin went numb. Her mind left no doubt to the fate of the guests. They were already doomed. Judging from the time of the blast, it would reach the two agents within seconds.

"Run!" Bond screamed. Natalya needed no further urging. They sprinted like their lives were on the line. Indeed they were, as the conflagration was about to reach them. The duo leapt into a watery pond. They impacted against the water, letting the heavy pressure hit their eyes. Natalya blinked in confusion and did her best not to swallow water. It was not yet time to surface. Several feet below depth, Natalya and Bond could helplessly see a smoky cloud fill the entire top surface. Held in motion, by the sight, Natalya mind fell into a blank. For a moment, she struggled to breathe. Panic set momentarily upon her. Her gulp of air before they hit the water had nearly expired. Focusing her mind, Natalya struggled to hold on. Her vision became blurry as oxygen deprivation set in. It would not be long now. Asphyxiation awaited her.

Then salvation came.

Natalya felt something warm meet her lips. Struggled not to drink in water she embraced it. It was strangely familiar and through it fresh strength entered. Natalya opened her eyes and saw it was Bond holding her. Her mind in a blank, for a moment she wondered what he was doing here. Then she realized. Bond had his lips on hers, feeding her oxygen. It brought back distant memories of their time together. She went through them coldly, as befitting the sensation around her. It still told her nothing. Drowning under water, Natalya Simonova discovered she had nothing to say.

Now that was truly pathetic. A wave of anger passed through her. She swore she would meet her end in a manner better than this.

Bond held her close in his arms in a tight lock. For a moment, they stood motionless in the water. Time stood still. A greenish light fell over them, giving them an unearthly respect. They might as well have been floating through space. Eyes closed in silent contemplation, Natalya felt something tap her nose. Opening her eyes, she saw Bond with a smile point a finger to the surface. He wanted her to follow him. It was now safe to return, it seemed. Dressed in a black tuxedo, Bond seemed like a wax dummy frozen in perfection. Natalya made a mental note to point this out to him later.

It seemed a valid point.

Natalya and Bond tried to propel themselves to the surface. It went for slow going. Water resistance being what it was. A distant light beckoned them. Each push from their legs seemed to buy them only inches. Natalya wondered if they were ever going to make it. Still, progress was made. In what would seem like hours, but was really minutes, Natalya and Bond sprang into the open air.

Natalya's lungs were on fire. A wave of agony passed through her, as her body tried to acclimate herself. Discipline helped, as Natalya strived to control the shakes that racked her. She felt a sudden lightness and her mind fell helplessly back to earth. Water dripped from her eyes and for a moment her vision went blurry. Relaxing herself, sight slowly came back to her. Natalya took a deep breathe and looked around.

An acrid smoke hit her eyes and she blinked. Blackened ruins surrounded her. It was total devastation. A loud splash emerged on her right. Natalya numbly turned her head. There was no need for hurry as it had to be Bond. Who else could it be?

It was time to reassess the situation. The circumstances certainly demanded it.

They seemed to be alone. Of Major Anya Anasova, there was no sign. Natalya wondered if she had survived. She secretly suspected she did. The EX-KGB Major was just like her.

A Survivor.

The first thing was to get out of the pool and dry themselves down. A configuration of this size would draw the attention of the authorities. It would be best not to be around to answer any unwanted questions. They paddled to the edge of the pool and with great heaviness slammed themselves onto the marble floor.

Natalya dried the droplets of water from her face. Her sight finally cleared and she felt a sensation of relief. Natalya sighed. Next, she proceeded to take off her shoes, drying them out. Her skin has wrinkled due to the exposure, and the acrid smoke had the effect of drying it. It was amusing, but it worked. Though, the gravely rabble prickled her skin, Natalya felt wonderful. She had been given a second wind.

"Now that was interesting." Bond commented as he rested himself beside her. He seemed completely like himself, without worse for wear. He showed no signs of fatigue. "Remind me to get better running shoes."

"Doesn't anything _no_t blow up around you?" Natalya asked with resignation. Wet and cold, she was in no mood to be amused.

Bond simply shrugged. He looked and proceeded to put her hands around her appreciatively.

Natalya allowed him this small trespass and smiled warmly. She rather welcomed the smell of his warmth at this moment anyway. Throwing her slender arms around Bond's neck, Natalya favored her paramour a passionate kiss. The aroma of his manliness was incredibly intoxicating.

Natalya could smell the sheer physicality of his skin. The mere presence of Bond simply electrified her.

It was just like the romance novelists said. A near brush with death brought that much needed passion back to a relationship. Especially a previously tried and failed one. It injected color making life all their time together all that more worth living. Natalya could literally feel the hardness of her lover. She drew strength from him. The act nourished her, taking her worries away.

Natalya could appreciate that. Heaven knows, she needed the distraction.

She could feel Bond's hands tracing the folds of her skin, touching his way past the wet fabric. Natalya smirked. Bond had certainly lost none of his touch. He was still the Alpha male. Even years later, he still remembered all her _sensitive_ spots well. The places which the merest touch brought orgasmic ecstasy. It was all thanks to years of personal practice, Natalya thought wryly. She could even now feel a most delightful orgasm coming. It was not the most appropriate place for it, of course. But Natalya was a firm believer of the maxim that all good things had to appreciated to the utmost whenever they arrived. Danger heightened the attraction, and the urgency of the situation made things all that more compelling.

Life was good. Never better, in fact.

Bond kissed Natalya deeply on her ruby lips, literally taking her breathe away. Suffocating the beautiful Russian with longing pleasure. Climbing towards the heights of an unbelievable orgasm, Natalya had the sullen impression she was trapped below the depths of an unfathomable ocean. Helpless and yet undeniably aroused. A single step could be fatal to her judgment here. As time went by, Bond and Natalya soon became oblivious to their surroundings, but continued their lovemaking. They were stuck to each other like glue. Lost in the emotion, as the song said. Bond moved his lips down her neckline exposing her breasts. They were full and moist. The sight of them brought back pleasant memories. Bond smiled, he leaned her head back, so that he could plunge his face into them. It was a sensual moment.

Suddenly Natalya gripped his hair and brought him to face level. Not his favorite position.

"That's enough James. We can continue this later." Natalya said with a slight smile. Pleasantries aside, Bond had to face the matter at hand. 007 gave Natalya an understanding look and nodded. There would time for this later, he silently vowed. This woman was a wonder, in bed and in her profession.

"I suppose you've went through several of these before." Natalya asked as Bond helped her to her feet.

"Pretty much. Never one that happened so quickly like this before though. Usually they are a bit more circumstantiate about it. The fact that they announced it publicly either means they are extraordinarily foolish or very dangerous."

"I think I'll rather go with dangerous." Natalya said blandly.

"I agree." Bond said sardonically. They looked around their surroundings. The area was seemingly deserted. The magnificent Avatar Building was burning in flames. It's magical effect a thing of the past. Making their way through the smoke, Natalya and Bond decided to hightail their way to the highway. They could hail a cab from there to the airport.

It was about time they left the country anyway.

As Natalya and Bond stumbled their way through the rubble, suddenly a hail of shots erupted at them. The lethal spray of gunfire missing him only by a few inches, Bond pushed Natalya to safety by the side of a ditch and attempted to take cover himself. Behind the smoke, he could already see shadowy figures moving towards them for the kill. Assassins, Bond thought. Probably in the employ of Avatar, to clean up any loose stragglers of the party. Reaching into his shoulder pocket for his Walter PPK, Bond realized he had lost his weapon in the midst of the fall. His Q Branch throwing cards were gone as well. Narrowing his eyes, Bond analyzed their present tactical situation

Things were not turning to their favor. Bond was completely unarmed. So was Natalya. How could they defend themselves?

Bond first concern was Natalya's safety. Calculating the odds like a professional card sharp, he came to realize that there was only one option.

Bond came to a decision. Natalya had to be protected.

It had to be her. There was no one else who could complete their mission. With her goodness and formidable integrity, Natalya was an unforeseen and yet potent force for good in the world. She needed this opportunity…to leave her mark. To make an impression upon this world. Bond would not have been able to live with himself otherwise.

"Natalya!" he called urgently. Crawling his way next to her, Bond silently prayed that she had not been spotted. There was still a way to salvage the situation.

Staring into her dirt stricken face, Bond felt a sense of deep melancholy fall upon him.

How had he ever deserved someone like her? She was beauty incarnate. To him anyway. It was an exaggeration perhaps. But not far from it. Natalya was someone of his own heart, who truly appreciated him, faults and all.

He had to save her.

"Natalya, this is what I want you to do." There was a desperate tone to his voice. Natalya instinctively could guess what he was about to say.

"James, No. I won't leave you." Natalya said defiantly. She hated herself for pleading, but could not help it. Natalya had now come to the strange realization that she…loved this man. "We can get out together."

Bond smiled "Of course we will, Darling. But first I need you to do something..." His voice trailed as he saw something in the distance. Natalya followed his eyes. She saw nothing.

Suddenly there was a numbing blow by the side of her head, and Natalya found herself falling into darkness. It had occurred so quickly, before she could react.

Damm. She should have seen it coming.

When she recovered, it was an unknown time later. There was a groggy pain in her head. Silently Natalya wished she had an aspirin.

"Here. Let get you one." A feminine and yet determined voice replied from the darkness.

Coming to the realization that she was not alone, Natalya was shocked. Did she really say that aloud? Was her loss of self-concentration truly so acute? Her condition was worse than she thought, Natalya thought.

Hands in her head, Natalya found herself slouching in fresh clothes on a comfortable bed. From the lights outside her window, Natalya guessed it was early morning.

"Here take this." Natalya looked up to see Major Anya Anasova approach her with an aspirin and a glass of water. She was about to ask Anya where found her when she was firmly interrupted.

"Don't say anything, Simonova. Just take the damm thing. You look like a mess." Anasova said calmly.

Natalya gulped down the aspirin with the glass of water. Her throat felt painful and dry. Still, she gave Anasova a grateful look.

"Now before you can say anything. I found you hidden behind some debris. It was fortunate that I was following you, or no one could have found you. You were that well hidden."

"Following me? For how long?" Natalya's mind was in a haze.

Anasova smiled "All the way, My Dear. I jumped into the same pool, you and Bond did. You were just too...busy...to notice. No, don't worry. Don't be embarrassed. I am glad Bond has found someone like you. He used to do the same thing with me too." Anasova's eyes sparkled with merriment.

"And where is he?" Would the pounding in her head never stop?

Anasova's face was grim. "I don't know. My guess is they've got him. I found traces of his clothing not far from where you were."

Natalya's heart sank. However, her heart told her he was still alive. He was not an easy individual to kill.

"What about Avatar? Can we get a line on them?" Natalya asked.

"Unfortunately not. They've disappeared. Every trace of them. Facilities, Stock Options. Servicemen. All of them have been abandoned. It almost as if they have gone up in smoke.

"Immogen must have been planning this for some time."

"I agree. They must have moved their base to this "New Atlantis" they were talking about."

"How is the public taking this?' Natalya saw Anya's smirking face. "No I take that back. There has been a news blackout is that right? They must have cut the feed, without Immogen knowing about it."

"Working for the "Man" does have its advantages." Anya spoke sarcastically.

"They won't be able to hold it off forever. Too many people have died and Avatar is sure to follow up with more announcements." Natalya said with certainty.

"That's right. So I guess it is up to us to find out where they are. We've been running up empty so far. As it turned out, many of our services were infiltrated by Avatar. Covert Ops as well as Support. There has been a massive systems disruption. M and General Gogol are working on it right now. But if this...event...of Avatar's is about to happen soon, it may already be too late to do anything."

Natalya reflected on what she had been told and asked "Let's hope not. Do you even have a place where we can start?"

"Actually I do. But let's get you back on your feet first." She bent down and raised Natalya from her bed.

"Where am I, anyway?" Natalya asked.

"In my hotel room. It's actually right next to yours, in fact. Avatar would never think of looking for you here."

"Why didn't I see you? MI6 makes regular room checks" Natalya asked wearily.

Anasova shrugged "I registered under a false name and a disguise. For security reasons you might ask." Natalya nodded. Her explanation made sense.

Anasova brought her to the dinning room, where she prepared the tired woman a high energy drink.

By the looks of her, she certainly would need it.

It was a muscle stimulant aimed at revitalizing the mind and the body. The product of three eggs and certain...illegal...chemicals. Natalya was hardly in the position to care though.

She drank it all down and felt better almost immediately.

Anasova gave her a moment of silence. To think and collect her thoughts.

"Bond's alive, you know." It was a statement of fact. Anya calmly nodded. She could feel it as well.

"True. But he can take care of himself. We have to attack this rationally Natalya." Anya gave her a glance "James would have wanted it this way as well."

"Just to let you know, Major. I'm not Bond. But you are right; personally I would...prefer...a different approach."

"Agreed, Natalya. I not exactly a rule follower myself." Natalya nodded. She was in good company.

At that note, Anasova's watch beeped. She made her way across the room, where she pulled out a laptop computer. She typed in a few commands and waited silently. It took a while to dial up.

Natalya steepled her hands and meditated. She needed this brief period.

"Miss Simonova will you come here for a moment?" Anasova's voice broke Natalya out of her trance.

Making her way across the room, Natalya slid next to Anya like they were sisters. Perhaps in a way, they were.

Sisters of the heart.

The laptop view screen was on. Natalya noticed there was a video connection. With a flash, M's image appeared.

"Major Anasova, Miss Simonova, we have received your reports with great interest, but unfortunately the situation has taken a drastic turn for the worst." M winced "A massive computer virus has attacked all our communications and database systems. It's onslaught has been stalled for the moment, but we anticipate a total systems shutdown within twelve hours. Avatar has planned well for this event. It is also suspected that they are working with...other criminal organizations in this venture. So be careful. It is vital that they are stopped."

"So we will be working together?" Natalya asked. She shot Anya a curious look.

"Yes. You and Major Anasova will be working together in this mission. This will be a joint effort between our agencies. Major Anasova has been temporarily reactivated." Natalya and Anya gave each other a quick grin and frowned. They were struck by the same thought. M answered their queries.

"Yes, Natalya, Major Anasova. It was no coincidence that the both of you were tasked here. We need the both of you to complete this mission. Major Anasova will be your guide, Natalya. It is well known to us she has her own…private resources. With the breakdown in systems here, you will be operating on your own. That means no backup from our side. Just remember, the fate of the free world will be in both your hands."

"So what will you be doing about Mr. Bond?"

"007 is on his own." M said finally. "We can neither spare the time or the resources to ascertain his location. Remember, your primary mission is to stop Avatar. We will try to be in communication with you, but in the event that is not possible..." At that note, M's image abruptly fizzled and dissolved.

Static filled the screen. Natalya and Anasova stared at it impassively.

This was not good.

"We've lost the feed. My guess is it will be down for several hours. What do you suggest we do next?" Anasova turned to her colleague. Natalya reflected on their next move.

"You mentioned we had a place to start. Where?" She said slowly.

"Oh that." Anasova bounced off the bed and gestured Natalya to follow her.

In a short while, they reached the room shower.

"I kept him in here." Anasova simply said. She opened the shower curtain to reveal...

A bloodied man. In his late twenties, handcuffed to the shower drain.

"One of Avatar's I assume." Natalya flatly said.

"I found him scavenging near where you were hidden. Part of their support team, I suppose. What do you say; we show him how we women fill our free time."

Natalya grinned. This was going to be interesting.

That was four hours ago. It was less so now.

The unfortunate interloper now hung a hundred feet below a snowy cliff. Supported by an industrial crane, Natalya and Anasova took turns in swinging their captured friend from one end of the ravine to another.

It was most certainly fun.

But it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"I am loosing patience with you, My friend. Ehh... what was your name again?" Anasova asked

Their captive however was unable to speak, having being nearly paralyzed with fear.

"I don't think he ever said." Natalya smiled mischievously. "Perhaps we should shake him some more?"

Suddenly there was a piteous cry. It came from their captive. Natalya felt a flicker of shame. She took no pleasure in tormenting a poor man like that. However, they had a mission to complete.

"Oh. I don't know about that. What do you say Natalya?"

"Cut him down."

"But..."

"I said CUT HIM DOWN!" Natalya said vehemently. She had just about enough of this.

Calmly and with careful precision, Anasova lowered the prisoner to the ground. Petrified with fear, he curled himself into a fetal position.

"Now tell me where you come from." Natalya softly asked. She wanted to be kind to this unfortunate soul. The prisoner moaned.

"Who hired you?" Natalya repeated again. She needed to get through to him. It was vital.

Finally, she got an answer.

"I…Cairo. His name is Aliya Sahib. That's all I know about him." He stammered, seeing the fierce looks of the two women's face. "Sahib owns a tavern at the East Market. That was where he recruited me."

Natalya gave Anasova a nod. They had now gotten what they wanted.

Covering their captive with a warm blanket, they made their way back to their car.

"You know you play a pretty good "Bad Cop" Natalya smirked quietly.

Anasova halted in her feet and stared at Natalya with mock seriousness

"There was a "Bad Cop"?" Anasova seemed mystified. There was a tense moment. Natalya wondered if she had truly misjudged her companion.

She should have known better.

Anasova held her poker face for a moment and smiled.

"_Faker."_ Natalya grinned in appreciation. Score one to Anasova. She had a feeling this partnership of theirs would work well. Very well indeed. It was exactly what Natalya needed. Someone she could stand by with through this difficult period. Previously it was Bond. Now it was this Russian legend.

Natalya took a deep breathe and exhaled. Their Next Stop…Cairo.

To be continued


	10. Cairo Blues

Chapter 10- Cairo Blues

_Addendum: Welcome to a pivotal chapter of Nightingale. After the events of last issue, Bond will appear infrequently from now on. He will still be the focus of this story, of course. However his appearances will be limited to flashbacks and reference, rarely in person. But don't worry; he will be back, probably by the end of this saga. His part will be played. An exciting adventure awaits Natalya and Anasova as they trek around the world in their bid to stop the Avatar Conspiracy. They will be aided by many of Bond's friends and a few of his enemies. So strap on tight and enjoy the ride! _

Cairo, Egypt. The Land of the Dead. "The Big Sleep"

Figuratively speaking, of course.

Much indeed had changed since those wondrous days when the Man-God known as Pharaoh ruled half the known world. When Egypt was itself considered the shining bastion of civilization. In those days, Cairo was called "Maktub Allaha".

"The Birthplace of the Rising Sun." A most grandiose title indeed. A city to be most proud of.

Unlike now.

Presently, Cairo was to put it politely. A shithole. A refuse dump for the dregs of the Arab world.

It was all true. Decades of British and Turkish domination had finally taken its destructive told upon it. Corruption, Nepotism and Inefficiency abounded. Woman's rights were at an all time low. Their lives treated like chattel. Deprived of basic necessities and abused by the men of their clan, life for them was sheer misery and torture.

For free thinking single women, Cairo was hell reborn on earth.

Thus, it was not exactly the safest nor nicest place to visit. Especially for two drop kicking scantly dressed females.

Like Natalya and Anya Anasova.

Cairo was a place of prime opportunity for them. Somewhere inside that decrepit city was Aliya Sahib, an influential mercenary facilitator that occasionally hired out muscle to contracting syndicates. He was their only link to the mysterious Avatar Alliance that had caused so much havoc in the past few days.

"Word is breaking out on the streets, that something big is about to go down." Anasova was calmly leafing through a thick file. The past six hours had indeed been hectic for her, but she was coping with it well.

She had handled worse. Much worse.

This was simply a walk in the park.

"Let me guess, Avatar?" Her fellow Russian colleague drawled. Natalya Simonova was a calm astute woman who was presently right in her element. Completely focused on the mission, Natalya's face was serene with the exception of a fierce glint in her eye. She was someone who would not suffer fools easily. Intelligent and compassionate, Natalya was in essence the antheisis of her older counterpart.

Major Anya Anasova. The renowned Agent XXX.

"Not exactly. All we have are rumors actually. What we do know is that a giant amount of activity has been detected here on the ground. A vast amount of personal has been deployed, for some reason. While the evidence is yet unclear, there is some indication that a military uprising is about to take place." Anasova carefully replied. Natalya silently mulled upon her colleagues words.

They were not to be easily dismissed. Anasova's word held a dangerous import to them.

Dangerous and wild, this EX-KGB operative was a former lover of Bond and a renowned renegade. Anasova was a legend in her own time. She also had an unfortunate reputation of being a maverick. Anasova did things her own way. By her own rules.

However, if there was one thing that could be said about Major Anya Anasova. It was this.

She got the job done.

Natalya actually felt a kind of kinship between them. It was only natural of course. There were many similarities between them that contributed to that assumption. Both women were capable, beautiful and seductive. They were a lethal combination.

However there were differences though. Subtle but noticeable.

A consummate professional, Anya's methods could be...overly enthusiastic...at times. Natalya personally thought she took a little too much fun in her work. But she did not judge. It was not her place too. All the agents Natalya had their own distinct way of coping with things.

Espionage work could be aggravating to say the least, Natalya thought wryly.

However Natalya instinctively knew one thing for sure; Major Anya Anasova was one of the "good guys".

And that was no lie. She may have had a checkered past, but Anya Anasova always stood on the side of the angels.

The two women also shared a common _interest_. 007. Anasova had long ago since abandoned her relationship with Bond though. She now merely regarded him as a fond acquaintance. Natalya however was a different story. She still had feelings for him. Strong feelings. Corny perhaps, but it was true. Natalya would not allow herself lie to herself, not in this matter. It would have been most dishonest. A breach of her personal code. She would deal with it in her own way. Heaven knows how she planned to make their relationship work though.

Bond was not exactly an easy person to live with.

The two women had now come into an easy alliance to stop Evelyn Immogen from destroying the earth. It was supposed the umpteenth time something like this had happened, but it had to be taken seriously. The stakes were much too high. Besides...

It was not as if they had other things to do.

At this moment, the two women were in the air discussing the situation. Natalya was piloting the mobile helicopter with her usual expertise and competence. She seemed completely at home with the controls. Wearing a pair of dark shades, Natalya had a cool and confident manner about her. She seemed totally unflappable.

"Where exactly do you want me to land this?" Natalya asked calmly. She needed to touch all the bases here.

"We'll rendezvous at a small airstrip twelve miles from the city outskirts and make our way from there. I've done this many times." Anasova reassured her.

"Is it safe?" Natalya insisted. Avatar's tendrils had reached every part of the world. There was a real possibility that their location had already been compromised.

"It's a...private...location you might say." Anya explained stoutly "None of our networks know about it. I've had it built a few years back as a back entry point into the country. It has everything we need. Weapons, cash, transportation. All available through the assistance of the black market. "

"You've been a bad bad girl." Natalya chided her mischievously. "Let's just hope your activities were not…traced." She continued with a bit of trepidation.

Anasova said nothing. There were little guarantees she could give in a business such as theirs. Anything was possible. Anasova knew that Natalya understood that.

Their only option was to simply hope for the best.

After twenty minutes, Natalya followed Anasova's instructions and arrived at a desolate oasis devoid of life. It looked completely deserted. Natalya studied the area expertly for minute details and gave her colleague a swift nod. It was not an airstrip, but it was close. Her first suspicions about this place were right.

It was just what they needed.

Anasova typed in a command on the laptop in her hand and waited. Nothing happened for a minutes as Natalya struggled to keep the copter in mid air. Then a grinding sound was heard as a Buick sized entrance appeared in the sands below. It was an unearthly sight.

Trying to keep the copter steady, Natalya brought their vehicle down into the entrance below. It was not easy with the howling winds and all, but she managed it. The two women retreated from the copter amid the blinding wind. Dust got into their eyes. Anasova hurriedly pulled out a remote and typed in a command. The shutter doors began to close slowly, shutting out the din of the crowd.

Finally, there was silence. Blessed silence.

Natalya felt prickly chills come into her skin. It was bitingly cold. Cairo was a land of extreme temperatures. Of blinding heat and sub zero winds. Pursing her lips, she took a second to acclimate herself to it. From a corner of her eye, Natalya could see Anasova doing the same thing.

"Interesting place you have here." Natalya said after a moment.

"It used to be an old Iraqi weapons storage centre. It's been abandoned since the Gulf War before I rediscovered it. I did some checking. All records of this facility were lost in the chaos. Destroyed most likely because of the rush. I doubt anyone even remembers where it is." Anya said musingly

"Come on, we've got a lot of work to do." Saying this, she stalked off into the darkness. In the spirit of the moment, Natalya followed.

They came into a rectangular room hundreds of feet in length. In its centre was a large table. On it was a detailed map of the city, highlighting escape routes and places for egress. Surrounding the walls were racks of weaponry and sophisticated surveillance equipment.

"This must have cost you a pretty penny" Natalya stated flatly. This facility was most impressive.

"A little." Anasova admitted. She idly began to clean the dust off her feet.

"Most of the equipment was already here when I found it. A little dry cleaning and Voila." Anasova spread her hands out. She seemed proud of her housekeeping

"Now that you can stop gawking, why don't we discuss our plan to get in?" She motioned to a large map of the city. Natalya followed and studied it intently. After a minute, she made her observations.

"From what you've told me, there has been a Hubbard of activity all around the city. If Sahib is a recruiter as we think he is, he will be hanging out in one of these four locations." Natalya tapped out four points on the map.

"I suggest we start on the North-East Quadrant. The Al-Shahir Tavern. Our reports show Sahib spends most of his time there."

"Do you think Avatar knows we are looking for him?" Anya's eyes were deep in thought.

"You know the answer to that." Natalya said grimly. She had no illusions on that fact.

"We will have to move in fast. Make a big impression and get out. No point in being subtle here. I've checked his file. Sahib may pose as a militant but his only true concern is himself. He owns no Avatar no true loyalty. _He can be bought_."

"And Avatar knows this." Natalya reflected on this silently "We have to get to him before they do. Immogen will most likely order him eliminated to tie up any loose ends."

"Time is our enemy here. It is possible Sahib may already be dead." Anya reminded.

"I guess that means we'll have to go in faster." Natalya looked at her colleague "I am ready when you are."

" I thought you would never ask" Was Anya Anasova's slick reply. Motioning her younger colleague to come forward, Anasova turned to lead Natalya to her safe house's armory.

There was much work to be done.

_Forty minutes later… _

Natalya and Anasova were right on their way. Loosely dressed in a comfortable manner, they were aiming to make about a large splash in the local society. No punches would be pulled. They were going to make noise and be seen and heard.

This city would remember them. For a long while in any case.

Taking a sip of cold mineral water, Natalya could already see the lights of the city brighten up the evening sky. It seemed almost unreal. There was a strange stench in the air. Sticky and unclean. It almost made her wish that a biblical flood of old would come down to sweep it all away. A most refreshing thought to be sure, but highly impractical.

The mess would be impossible to clean. And unlike her Anasova was never one for details.

Looking at her companion. Natalya noticed an impassive sneer on Anya's face. She was secretly enjoying this. The legendary Agent XXX was back in the game. In view of this, Natalya thought back on what she knew about Anya Anasova.

Perhaps the rumors were true.

It was said that the scars in Anya's life had finally taken its told on her. That the EX-KGB Major craved danger like an opiate. She was both reckless and irresponsible.

Like a certain British Agent, Anya once knew.

Worshipped but unloved. For the past few years, Anya Anasova had been living her life on the edge, never looking back. Nothing could brake her in. Her life was a whirlwind.

Natalya made a mental note to test this theory later.

As if she could read her thoughts, Anasova shot her a confident smirk. It bespoke of cool confidence and eager anticipation. This woman would fight till the very end and not let her partner down. She would not give up.

What more could Natalya ask?

The Young Russian leaned back into the harsh desert air, letting its burning sensation bite all over her. Dressed in a black nylon overall with her golden shoulders exposed. It gave her both an alluring and poised look. Boutellicci would have sworn his soul to be the first to place her in sculpture, preserving her in marble for all eternity.

An incredible beauty. There was no other way to put it.

She was far more attractive than Anasova. And _she_ knew it. A maddening thought.

It was an unconscious thing really. The way she spread herself out. Her movements were precise in aesthetic sense and that was precisely why women envied her.

_She didn't know she was doing it._ That was the most astounding thing.

There was no pride. No deceit. It was all natural. Natalya made it look all so easy. Anasova felt a pang of jealousy and dismissed it immediately. This was hardly the time for recrimations.

Natalya's limbs were limbered and tight. Firm. Light brown with a golden tan. With her reddish hair, Natalya's aura literally radiated with rebirth and promise. New possibilities were indeed possible for the man who had her favor.

Still in her late twenties, Natalya's eyes were mysterious like a cat. Emerald green with a clear glow. Blindingly seductive. They drew men in like a magnet.

Unfortunately for them all, Bond was her only love. She had her flings of course, but they had never amounted to anything.

An expert in several fields of computer science and espionage, Natalya had a brainy intelligence that caused those who underestimate her to pay dearly.

None of them survived a second shot.

Anya Anasova was another matter. In her mid thirties, she had aged gracefully. A classical beauty of the Russian mindset, she bespoke of her heritage in a proud and elegant manner. With full lips, Anasova bespoke of a passionate nature, which had been devoted to her late fiancée, now dead. That fire however had yet to be put out.

Anasova sought action to fill that need. Black haired with raven tailed locks, this EX-KGB major was a literal angel of death when enraged. Lethal with a fearsome demeanor, her skills were tempered however with a strict code of honor. Though she had grown cynical over the years, Anasova remained true to herself no matter the circumstances.

No matter the odds.

Finally, they reached their destination. The Al-Quesa Quarter of the city. The marketplace was in show, with merchants hawking their wares. There was a festive mood in the air. Hoodlums and shady customers abounded though. Through their jeep, Natalya and Anasova could feel stares bearing down on them. It was a most unnerving feeling. The two women ignored it and moved on. They had a long day ahead of them.

The Al-Shahir Tavern

Not exactly the most modern of dives. It was simply put a stinkhole. Boisterous music could be heard from it far away. A hotbed for mercenaries and dissidents looking for a cause. Any cause.

Informers, thieves, security personal, all types could be found within. You simply had to take your pick.

It reminded Natalya of an Old Western Saloon. Anything goes as the saying went. The law was a heartbeat away. Not exactly a healthy place to attract attention.

"Let's ride partner." Anasova remarked playfully. With a sinking feeling, Natalya realized things were about to get messy. Very messy.

"You armed?" Natalya asked quietly.

"Not really. You?" Anasova raised her eyebrow in a discreet query.

"I hope to borrow one from someone inside." Natalya calmly explained. Sensing the skeptical look on her partner's face, the young Russian simply grinned 'I am sure nobody will mind."

"Good bet" Anasova said sarcastically as the duo strolled across the street.

The two agents drew stares from all around the neighborhood. Their beauty was extraordinary. Their vibe and manner literally put them in the very spotlight. Purposefully they strode towards their destination.

"They're looking at me" Anasova taking in the view before her.

"No actually. I think they are looking at me." Natalya remarked calmly "I suppose they are wondering how much we will cost for a night."

"I doubt they'll be able to afford it." Anasova said sweetly, without malice.

"I'll say." Natalya pronounced flatly. She was taking in the entire situation in stride.

Thus, with a sudden fling of the tavern door, the two women made their dramatic entrance. A sudden hush fell upon the floor. An elderly _Muzzerin _sipping a cup of tea sputtered and went aghast. His tongue sticking out with abject shock. A young Bedouin's eyes went as round as saucers. The sight that met their eyes was simply astounding.

Two scantly dressed women had just entered a conservatively oriented male dominated watering hole.

Well wonders could never cease. Now…this was certainly a recipe for disaster. The only question that remained was this…Who would make the first move?

"Good Evening gentlemen, Allow me to buy a drinks for everyone around the house around the house." Anasova cheerfully pronounced. "Please…Please. Don't stand on ceremony on my behalf. It's the least a Lady like me can do

The room remained flabbergasted. No one could think what to say. Natalya on the other hand seemed completely unconcerned, but surveyed the surroundings calmly. She could handle this little crowd easily. She had faced worse odds, after all.

This? This was nothing.

Anasova rumbled over to the Barkeep "I'll have a Mountain Tall" she said sprightly. When there was no response, Natalya simply plowed in " No? How about some vodka? A Martini? How about some Beer? You do have Beer, don't you?" She insisted with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"How about just a glass of water?" Natalya said helpfully. She was calmly standing next to her colleague.

The Barkeep's eyes bulged and a litany of Arabic curses emerged from him like a tide. The two women calmly let him finish.

"Did you get that?" Anasova innocently asked, as she leaned nonchalantly against the Salon table.

"I think he's probably all out" Natalya said flatly. She turned and addressed the flustered man "Of beer, I mean." Sensing what about to occur next, Natalya felt she owned the Tavern Owner an explanation.

It was the least she could do, after all.

"Well to tell you the truth, we did not come here to drink at your fine establishment" Anasova looked around the room wrathfully. "We came here on serious business. Most dangerous business in fact." She said pointedly.

"We are looking for Aliya Sahib. I hope one of you gentlemen could point us out to his whereabouts." Natalya said hopefully.

"We would be most grateful." Anasova said suggestively.

There were no takers. Natalya inwardly grimaced. Things were not going well.

"Perhaps you ladies would like to take your business elsewhere" A soft cultured voice entered the room. Natalya and Anasova turned towards the source of the voice.

Well speak of the devil.

Coming through the door was a spindly man with three bodyguards. Dressed in a western suite and a confident sneer on his face, Aliya Sahib confronted his two interlopers.

"What business may I ask do you have with me? I have many appointments ahead." Sahib said irritably.

Natalya disliked the man intensely. Here was an individual that profited from peoples suffering and fanned the flames of wars for greater benefit to himself. He believed in nothing and a cultivated a natural arrogance, which was undeserved. Worst of all...

He had no Class. Nor style.

"We merely like a name Mr. Sahib, for a person you may have...referred...to recently. We simply wish to know who he was working for."

Sahib's face remained impassive "I am sorry Madam. I am but a humble businessman, who knows nothing about referrals of any sort. In any case, such information is confidential. Perhaps you had best leave." There was a touch of menace in his voice. It promised violence if Natalya did not back down.

"Mr. Sahib. We know about your involvement with a certain...party... Their reliability is most questionable, I assure you." She stared pointedly at him "I am sure you either know or guess who we are. And the people we represent. I think it would be best for us all if we discussed this matter privately upstairs."

Surprised by this civil response, Sahib seemed uncertain. After a pause he agreed.

"In that case, I think we should adjoin to my personal suite upstairs to conduct our business." He looked around the tavern suspiciously "Discretion is after all a key factor in our line of work" Sahib gave Natalya and Anya an appreciative stare "After you ladies." They were happy to comply.

They were finally getting somewhere.

Sahib's suite was outlandish to say the least. A far cry indeed from the slum downstairs. It was obvious that Sahib did a lot of business here. Overlooking a paneled terrace, it provided a bird's eye view of the city. It was breathtaking. Rare tapestries abounded giving an exclusive feel to the surroundings. Precious China and rich carpets lay all around.

The Merc business certainly paid well, Natalya thought glumly. A sad comment on the state of the world. Its scum invariably rose to the top.

Sahib led them to an adjourning table. It was laden with fresh fruits and silver coffee utensils.

"So...you are the famous Natalya Simonova and..." Sahib stared at Anasova "The renowned Agent XXX." He hissed "This is certainly…an honor." The oddly shaped man seated himself on a divan cushion and graciously motioned Natalya and Anya to follow.

"I have heard rumors that you two would be showing up. Your reputation precedes you." Sahib glared at Anya "Especially yours, Major Anasova, that little stunt of yours last October cost me an extraordinary amount of money."

Natalya looked at her colleague. Anya shook her head "It's Ancient history."

Sahib said vehemently "Not to me, My Dear. I lost almost Fifty million dollars. Perhaps we should discuss remuneration, before we proceed." He said pointedly. The bodyguards around him tightened their holsters.

"How about we discuss about saving your life?" Natalya calmly continued. She strove to break the deadlock.

"Oh and how is that so?" Sahib seemed clearly amused.

"We know you worked for the Avatar Alliance."

At that name, Sahib frowned. "I work for a lot of people, My Dear. Rather unpleasant ones even like your friend Zukovsky. Yes...I know him. He is a competitor of mine in providing...how shall we say...unlicensed goods. It was on his direction, that Major Anasova here disrupted a transaction of rare Romanov Paintings. Tell me Major, did he enjoy telling you to do it."

"Most assuredly." Anya Anasova said pleasantly. Natalya shot her an irritated look. She was not helping things.

"I can understand your concerns Mr. Sahib. But you know who we represent. Surely you understand the threat Avatar poses to everyone. Yourself Included. They disrupt the status quo. Making business _difficult_ for all parties."

"Your experiences with Evelyn Immogen and Mr. Cox should have taught you that much."

She was stabbing in the dark on that note.

To her surprise, Sahib nodded seriously.

"_That_ Miss Simonova is the only reason you are still alive."

"Galen Cox. Do you know him personally?" Natalya nodded "Well then you know Cox can be most ...inflexible...at times." Sahib's voice hardened "He personally maimed six of my men. That cost me a lot of money, and their latest ventures here ...give me a very bad feeling."

"So you _will_ tell us what we want to know" Anasova affirmed.

"No, My Dear." Sahib nibbled on a grape. "It simply means that I am willing to sell you Cox's location for a sum. I am a merchant after all. Shall we say a price of...four million dollars?" He idly wiped his fingers on a cloth.

"Interesting. How do we know it's any good?" Natalya asked. They finally on track here.

"You do not trust me? Oh I am heartbroken Miss Simonova. I was hoping that we could go out after this transaction. Maybe become closer acquaintances." Natalya ignored the clumsy flirtation.

She would not dignify it with a response.

"Nothing in Egypt goes on without my permission." Sahib boasted. He strutted about the room with an airy wave.

"Avatar may have gone underground, but my men can rip them out like the fools they are." He offered Anasova a glance "Now Major. Four Million dollars. Australian, of course. Is that acceptable? Or perhaps, you would like to leave...in pieces." His eyes glinted with hidden fury. Sahib's patience was growing thin.

It was clear he still held Anasova a grudge. It would be repaid _now_.

One way or another.

"A second please, Mr. Sahib. While I confer with my colleague." Anasova shyly pronounced.

"Of course." Sahib said imperiously. The two women went by a corner.

"Let me guess. You don't have the money." Natalya said. It was a statement of fact.

"Did you see me bring a wallet with me. We are just going to have to go with plan B."

"There was a plan B?"

Anasova simply stared at her in silent annoyance.

"Yes I was just joking. It's just that it is so...crude."

"It works. And that's all that matters." Anya frowned with annoyance "Look I've done it several times. It never fails."

"I hope not. Did you believe that fool? Avatar must be all over him." Natalya sneaked a glance at Sahib "He'll never know what hit him."

"Probably. But I think he must have some idea on where Avatar is based here. They obviously have something going on."

"So Plan B?" Natalya said wearily

"Plan B" Anasova agreed.

The two women walked back to Sahib. He was busy reading a document when they returned.

"So have you come to an agreement?" Sahib asked with a note of impatience.

"Yes. All we have to say to you is this..." Anasova sprang into action, aiming for Sahib's neck. Natalya also launched herself into the fray, tackling the guards.

There could only be one ending...

To be continued.


	11. Interrogation Anxieties

Chapter 11- Interrogation Anxieties

Addendum: Bond will be absent from this story for awhile. But do not worry, 007 will return except for several guest appearances at the closing chapters of this saga. But, that is still a long way ahead. Nevertheless, his presence and his memories will still be present.

"Yes. All we have to say on this matter is this..." Anasova drawled. She would have to time this carefully. Her practiced muscles tensed themselves for action. Disregarding the three bodyguards behind Sahib, Anasova made her reckless and yet brilliant move.

In a single flash, Anasova reached over the table grabbing Sahib's hair hard. A spike of sudden pain flashed through him, and before the middleman knew it, Sahib found the cold wooden surface of the marble table impacting against his head with a giant thud. Surprise and outrage prevailed immediately above all his emerging emotions.

How could this have happened? What in the world were his bodyguards doing? Why didn't they react?

Natalya could have answered all those questions.

The surprise factor was critical concerning the first point. Sahib had simply not expected such a sudden change of attitude from Anasova. Call it a quaint Middle-Eastern bias against women. Sahib had always reveled in it.

Well…he was not laughing now.

Anasova was surprisingly fast and ruthless. She was like a whirlwind. A deadly force of nature.

Woe be to anyone who got in her way.

Natalya had experienced a flicker of annoyance as she watched the mercenary recruiter neatly fall unconscious before Anasova's onslaught. She had indeed underestimated her Russian colleague. It was the second time, her judgment had failed her. Except when it concerned Bond, this had never happened before.

What was causing it? Natalya's natural respect for Anasova? Perhaps… Natalya thought she would have to ponder upon it later. They had more pressing concerns now. Like making Sahib talk and finding a way to escape.

As for the matter of Sahib's guards. That was easy. Caught off- balance, they were in the midst of pulling out their holsters, when Natalya incapacitated them. A single touch was all it took.

It had all happened so easily that Natalya was in a way strangely disappointed. _These were Sahib's best?_ She shook her head. Good help was indeed hard to find these days.

The evidence?

A recount of events revealed it in its entirety. Natalya had...you had to imagine this...distracted the guards with a simple flash of her sly smile. It was irresistible. Natalya was beauty and brawn combined. A rare find indeed. It caused the guards to take their attention off Sahib for a full second, giving Anasova enough time to make her move.

By the time, Sahib's head had slammed into the wooden desk, it was already too late.

He was at Anasova's mercy.

"Don't move, Gentlemen!" Anasova in a threatening voice said. The guards in the motion of drawing their pistols froze still. "See what I am doing? Another step more and I'll have to break his skull. Back off Now!" They took a step back and wondered. How could this be happening to them? Why today?

They shouldn't have bothered. In any case, it was too late to make a difference.

"Miss Simonova, if you would disarm them please." Anasova said, not taking her eyes of Sahib.

Their Plan B was proceeding in action.

Natalya had shaken her head when Anasova had described Plan B to her. Personally, Natalya thought the entire endeavor to be unrefined, crude and (most of all) risky. There were so many things that could go wrong. Still on the other hand...

It was certainly daring. And it was a truism that fortune always favored the bold.

Natalya certainly believed in it.

Hands in her pockets, she calmly strolled over to where the shell- shocked guards were still standing. Natalya smiled "Please hand them over please, Gentlemen. We don't want to make a scene." Dazed and confused, the guards were hardly in a condition to disobey. Natalya proceeded to collect their weapons. She handled them gently while doing so. "No need to feel down, gentlemen. You have completed your duty as your abilities allowed. There is really no shame in this." Natalya was like a gentle breeze, lightening their hearts with a simple smile as she spoke this.

The effect was in extraordinary.

"Now please sit down quietly." Tearing off pieces of clothing, Natalya began to tie them up. They started to protest, but a cold glance from Natalya's eyes silenced them. She could be hard at times.

Anasova frowned at the entire proceedings.

It was amazing on the effect Natalya had on people. How exactly did she do it?

Perhaps the answer was simply that...

Natalya had a light touch. She possessed a radiance about her that seeped through the hardened exterior of her prey.

It was simply something about her. That could never be duplicated.

A person of cynical honesty, Anasova admitted she would have handled the situation with less...tact.

While her innate ferocity and passion of hers had gained many admirers, it had also driven away many prospective lovers away. Good men in the whole.

What a waste, she thought.

What exactly had bred this? The death of her fiancé? Bond? It was difficult to say. A cancer in her soul was growing. It had to be checked.

Inwardly she asked a question. Could a change be performed? Perhaps she should take a few lessons from Natalya. Anasova drove such thoughts from her mind.

In any case, such manners were impossible to learn from rote. They were linked inextricably to the personalities that they were. Change would be difficult.

She was who she was and she had long ago accepted it.

For better or worse. Anya Anasova would have had it no other way.

A groaning moan disturbed her meditations. Anasova looked down to see...

Sahib waking up groggy and disorientated. He could literally taste the grinding wooden surface biting into his tongue. It was a bitter feeling. After a moment, he discovered a five fingered pressure leveraged painfully into his skull. It took him only a moment to guess where it was coming from.

"There was really no need for this, Major." Sahib said haltingly.

"Ah! But I disagree. Welcome back to the living, Mr Sahib. Please forgive me, like you I prefer a more...direct approach to dealing with things. Allow me to appraise you on the situation, My colleague and I simply wish to know where Avatar is. Please make it easy on yourself by telling the truth, I assure you things will go badly for you if you don't." There was a churlish tone to her voice.

Sahib said nothing, but struggled to review the situation. He needed time desperately. Perhaps his men downstairs would come up to check. Even to rescue him. Hope began to fill his eyes. At that point, a sharp pain red hot entered his skull and Sahib realized it was all for naught.

There would be no escape. Anya Anasova and her pretty friend meant business. Brime filled his throat as Sahib nearly vomited. He tried to stammer out a reply.

"Argghh…"

"Oh, did that hurt? I assure you it is going to hurt a great deal more if you don't tell us what I want to know. I bench press these fingers and I bet that one of these babies…" Anasova wriggled three of her fingers before Sahib's eyes"…can smash your skull in two like putty."

"I've seen her do it once, Mr Sahib. I have to say it was most painful and...quite messy." Natalya mused "Not that it'll do you much good. It's rare for a dead man to have a preference for anything." Sahib's face paled. Sweat trickled down his face like rivulets. It was clear to him that Natalya was not joking. The time of his death was but a hairbreadth away.

Natalya took a step back, leaving Anasova to perform her work. A professional at heart, she kept her attention focused on Sahib's bodyguards. No disruptions could be permitted at this point. The gathering of this vital information was imperative. By any means necessary. Nevertheless this torture aspect disturbed Natalya. She recognized it as being necessary of course but…surely there had to be another way. Natalya secretly hoped Anasova would draw this out to a quick end. This matter was demeaning to the both of them.

Life still had value. Even in a wretched place like this.

Aliya Sahib was not a strong man. He liked to think he was, but he wasn't. Caught in a compromising position like this, he struggled to compromise. He certainly did not wish to perish here in this decrepit city.

Paris or New York perhaps. But not here.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you what you want to know. Can you let me up, Please?" After a while, the pressure attached to his head abruptly released. Caught off balance, he head thunked back onto the desk surface.

It was certainly a comical sight.

Disorientated, Sahib struggled to regain his vision. The first sight that greeted him was an insouciant Natalya Simonova examining her nails as she slouched against a desk. She did not even merit him a glance. Arms at her side, Anya Anasova was staring at him calmly. She had a strange smile on her face.

The cat was at play.

"You were saying?" Anasova continued, pressing him for details.

Sahib gulped. These women were dangerous. Anasova especially. What would they do to him? He silently vowed to thank Allah, if he could deliver him from their clutches.

Now, if only he could turn things to his advantage.

"Ah yes. Avatar. You approached me around a year back. He needed men for a salvage operation."

"What kind of salvage operation?" Anasova said curtly.

"Cox discovered signs of an ancient pyramid buried inside a sand dune near the El Amr River. It was rapidly decaying and he needed someone to excavate it."

"Why come to you?"

"I don't know for sure. My guess is there was something in it he badly needs. He's been escalating work there for the past few months. He needs warm bodies and he knows I am the man who can provide them. Last week, he put the word out that he was recruiting a large number of mercenaries. A very large number, you might say. It looks like he is going to war. Against who, I don't know."

"And you didn't think to ask?" Natalya said. There was a subtle anger in her voice.

Sahib shrugged apologetically "It really wasn't my business. You have to understand, My Dear, people like me make money by NOT asking questions. All I can say is that he's managed to recruit over two hundred of them. They are guarding the site right now."

Natalya walked up to Sahib, meeting him face to face. There was a cool gleam in her eye. She stared at him impassively. Natalya suddenly pursed her lips.

"Tell me the truth really. What do you think Cox found in that site? Let me guess, it caused a disturbance among the workers. Strange weather and lights in the sky and all."

Sahib was now truly surprised. "How did you guess?"

Natalya silently nodded. The description matched what Zukovsky had described to her and Bond. Reviewing the events of the past few days, Natalya now had a good idea on what Cox was doing. She shot her colleague a glance. Could she be right?

Anasova understood. She shook her head firmly.

"It can't be that simple." Anasova said flatly. "There has to be something more going on." She turned to Sahib, "This site. Have you ever been there? Where exactly is it?"

"Once." He admitted. "It's a large pyramid unlike anything I have seen before. The strange thing is that its centre contains a shaft that travels thousands of feet below ground. Avatar has been transporting what is in there to a naval transport near the coast. This is where it is." Slowly, Sahib reached behind the desk...

Suddenly Anasova was beside him, a vice-like grip attached on his throat. She moved silently but fast.

Sweat trickled down Sahib's neck. He said nervously "You don't trust me, Major?"

"Not in a thousand years." Said Anasova curtly.

"Let's just say I believe in being cautious." Anasova ran her shapely fingers down Sahib's hand where he held a detailed diagram sketch. The touch of her sent sparks down his neck. Under different circumstances, he might have been tempted to ask her out for a…date.

It was fortunate though that he did not. She would have broken his arm without a thought.

Taking the piece of paper in her hand, Anasova examined it.

"So this is where it is. This place has been deserted for years." She mused.

"Until now." Sahib interjected. He was still in shock from the impact.

Anasova looked at her younger colleague "It looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"Penetrate an inpenetratable fortress. Find out what they know. All in a days work." Natalya said with a note of sarcasm. Anasova smirked. Sahib was totally ignored.

Turning to him, Natalya said "Just to let you know, besides information, we also came here to save your miserable life. You're not someone anyone can trust, especially Immogen. You can stay here if you like, but my guess is there's a team out there ready to kill you." She said pointedly "They could be out there right now."

"Actually they are." Anasova said flatly. She was looking across the terrace towards the streets below. A group of heavily armed men were surging through the marketplace towards where they were. From the looks of them, it was unlikely they were looking for a bargain.

Except if it was in lives. They would be here in minutes.

"This is not good." Natalya said. It was the understatement of the year.

"Is there another way out of here?" Anasova asked the now petrified Sahib.

"Except for the stairway downstairs, no."

Anasova cursed in Russian. Natalya could understand her feelings. Besides saving themselves, they now had to save this weasel as well. Not forgetting the tied up guards.

Who said there was no pressure?

"Grab their guns. We have to find a way out of here." Natalya ordered. Anasova complied without question. This was no time for argument.

The two women released the tied up guards and explained the situation. After convincing them that their best chance for survival lay in co-operation, the guards decided to follow their commands.

Not Sahib's by the way.

Natalya was most helpful in that respect. It never hurt to be beautiful. And calming. A dangerous combination.

"So what's your plan?" Natalya asked her former idol.

"Well I was thinking we could... "Her words were interrupted by a loud crash from the door. Anasova reacted immediately.

"Close it!" She shouted. "Board it up. Move, Sahib. Don't make me come after you." Anasova grabbed the Merc recruiter by the shoulder and dragged him to his feet. She then turned to her attention to Natalya. The young woman was holding a wooden chair, and breaking off one of its legs. She was using it as a stake.

"We're not fighting Vampires here." Anasova said with irritation. What was her young friend up to?

"I estimate we've got only about 20 rounds between us. No enough to hold them off. Our only hope is to get pass by them without a fight." Natalya tied a silk string to the stake as she spoke.

"How do you suggest we do that? Fly?" Anasova said sarcastically. Still a glimmer of an idea began to emerge. Anasova suddenly began to realize what Natalya was doing. How could she have missed it?

"This is a little something Bond taught me." Natalya admitted. Sharpening the edge of the stake and tying the knot took awhile, but the hardest was yet to come. Looking across the terrace, Natalya found what she was looking for. A firm support to sink in the stake.

"Alright, bear with me okay. This is what we'll do. We'll propel this stake across the other side and let it anchor itself with the string as a bridge. We tie it on our end and then using a cloth each of us can hang glide to the ground below. What do you think?"

Anasova was silent for a moment. The plan described was...imaginative...to say the least. It certainly had merit and fit the circumstances they were in.

There was only one thing she could say.

"That's the dumbest plan I have ever heard." Anasova said with feeling "This is not a movie we are in. This plan of yours is full of what-ifs and impossibles. It may get one of us across but not all of us. Did Bond really tell you he did that?" Anasova said sneeringly.

"I am just doing my best here." Natalya said angrily. This was not helping. "Do you have a better idea?" To underscore her point, there was another loud smash and the door began to splinter.

It would not be long now.

"I admit nothing of brilliance comes to mind. Wait a minute... How far from the ground did you say we are?"

Natalya made a quick calculation. They were...Then realization hit her.

"You are right! We're only a few stories up. Why didn't we see this before? Natalya cursed in frustration. "See those supports below? With a bit of luck, we can just leapfrog our way down."

"Chalk it up, to the heat of the moment. Let's just do this. We have to get past them, before they completely surround us." Anasova was already moving hurriedly to the awning below.

"Aren't you forgetting something? We about them?" Natalya pointed to Sahib and his bodyguards. Sahib may have been a poor excuse for a human being, but his bodyguards were innocent.

"No, I didn't forget about them." Anya Anasova said with annoyance. "Sahib bring me that cushion over there." She ordered. An idea had just hit her.

"You are not thinking about..." Natalya said with outrage.

"Why not?" Anya said calmly. She had never cared much for Sahib anyway.

Sahib hastily approached the duo with a large bolster cushion. "What exactly are you expecting me to do with this" He said with barely suppressed anger. The two women simply looked at him silently. Seeing the street below, a sudden realization hit him. His eyes widening in horror, he shouted "You don't seriously think I am going to..."

"You'll survive." Anasova said flatly and with a single gesture tossed him over the edge. Sahib screamed all the way down. Natalya and Anasova watched him fall impassively. There were a few bumpy misses here or there but Sahib finally slumped against the hard ground with a loud moan. His body convulsed and the two women heard his shallow breathing.

Sahib was alive. But barely.

Today was certainly not his day.

"Now that's the best thing I've seen all day." Anasova said with satisfaction. Natalya agreed. It could not have happened to a better person.

Still…Natalya was not totally without feeling. She turned her attention towards the moaning Sahib below.

"Mr Sahib, if you can hear me, I suggest you lie low after this. From the looks of it, you've suffered a compound fracture to your neck. You better get some rest." Anasova turned to her partner "I'll send him a fruit basket after this is all over."

"You are all heart."

"So sue me."

Without wasting words, Natalya rushed to the waiting guards and pumped three rounds through the door. It had the desired effect, driving their assailants back for a moment. Natalya then addressed the three waiting bodyguards. She had just bought them some time.

But not much.

"Now this is going to be the hard part. We are not far from the ground, so we should be able to leap to safety. Yes...I know it is not going to be easy, but we are just going to have to risk it. Does anyone want to take their chances here? No? I thought not. Any Questions?"

There were none.

Natalya turned to her friend "Let's get this show on the road."

Their little group made their way to the ledge. Everyone took a long hard look down.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Natalya whispered. However she did not despair. Natalya Simonova thrived on situations like this.

Calmly surveying the way down and mentally noted places of support and egress, Natalya pointed them out to the members of her group; she gave Anasova a frigid smile.

"You know Major; I've really beginning to dislike you."

"But My Dear, you've only just begun to know me." Anasova said cheerfully.

"That's the problem."

There was a loud crash. The door had finally given away. Behind the smoke and flash, Natalya could see a horde of turbaned men rushing their way through. A bullet quickly grazed Natalya's right arm by a few inches. Shaken out of her reverie, she broke into a speedy run for the balcony.

It was now or never.

The group jumped. As the ground strove to meet her, seconds turned into an eternity and a single thought flashed through Natalya's mind.

"It's a very long way down."

It would be a miracle if they survived this, Natalya thought.

She was right.

To be continued


	12. Stars In The Night

Chapter 12- Stars in the Night

Her breathe coming out in labored gasps. Natalya Simonova strove to widen her lead. Her colleague, Major Anya Anasova was in not much better condition. Drops of Sweat had already begun to coagulate behind their necks and behind their eyes. The ravening crowd of pursuers was already fast gaining ground behind them.

Things were not looking good.

Natalya's throat was beginning to get as dry and raspy as Anya's. Which was a clear sign of exhaustion and dehydration. A kaldescopic series of images began to flash past Natalya's eyes.

It was a feeling she was most familiar with from personal experience. Her body was tiring itself out.

Natalya blinked past the sweat that trailed past her eyes. _Just a few minutes more!_ She whispered softly. Her feet had literally been screaming in agony, since their fateful jump a while back. Natalya had given it a quick perusal. Fortunately, no bones had been broken. She had merely impacted several nerves clusters badly. With deadly determination, Natalya strove to focus past the pain. There would be time to treat it later.

The jump was one she would long remember. With their assailants right on their back, Natalya and her colleagues had made a desperate leap for safety. In that moment, time seemed to freeze still. Natalya experienced a weird sensation of unreality.

It was as if she was a distant observer to an ongoing event. Free to participate and yet unable to effect its outcome. It was a most displacing feeling. Natalya had gritted her teeth in frustration.

Her training and instincts took over. Calculating the precision of each jump, Natalya managed to place her footing just where it was needed to be. Stabilizing her body weight against the pull of gravity, Natalya let herself flow downhill. It was a roller coaster ride. One she had yet to experience since her youth in Russia. Natalya saw the floor rise up rapidly to meet her. A shiver of fear went through her. Natalya realized there would be a collision, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. With a fury of rage, Natalya forced herself into the air with a hard push of her legs. She would not allow herself to give up.

The Gods or Sheer luck was indeed looking out for her. With a catlike dexterity, Natalya managed to land right on her feet. The impact of the ground sent a wave of agony through her. Natalya gritted her teeth in pain. Suddenly she felt a movement to her left. Instinctively, Natalya turned to find Anya Anasova landing unceremoniously next to her. She looked unflustered and no worse to bear.

The guards however were a different story.

Stumbling like a stack of tumbling cards, the three guards landed without grace onto the hard ground with a loud thump. They fell into a mess, and took half of minute to get themselves on their feet. One of them limped and hurt his leg. Natalya helped him to his comrades and gave them their final instructions.

"Go!" Natalya cried and she pushed them in the opposite direction. After collecting their fallen employer, they stumbled into the night. Natalya vowed to give them a chance. Already she could hear the horde of pursuers heading their way. They would be on to them in seconds.

She had to widen that gape.

The two women fled into the night. Rushing past bazaars and dimly lit streets, it was an unnerving sight. Slim and petite, Natalya ran like the wind. Her dress hung loosely onto her, revealing large patches of skin. She was mesmerizing. A Vision of beauty. Athletic and well built, Natalya ran for the escape point they had arranged before entering the city.

They had planned for all eventualities. Especially this.

Natalya stole a glance to her right. Anya Anasova was keeping up with her. The EX-KGB Major may have been a few years older than her, but she had definitely kept in shape. Statuesque in form, Anasova was on the prowl, navigating the city streets like a jungle cat.

It was uncanny. Natalya decided to follow her lead.

Their assailants however were only a few blocks away. Natalya could already hear their cries and the rustle of their dusty feet. Idly, she wondered if Sahib had escaped safely. It was an unwelcome thought and she drove it from her mind immediately. Natalya had enough things to worry about. Gripping the pistol in her hand, her fingers moved in anticipation for things to come.

"Here!" Anasova's voice rang in her head. They had finally found their escape route.

It was an abandoned sewer well. Twelve feet in depth, it was filled with water. The manhole cover was sealed with a brass lock. Connected to an underwater passage below the surface, it would lead them out of the city undetected.

There was little time to waste.

With a smooth fluid movement, Natalya aimed and fired. Her shot was true, hitting the lock precisely, splintering it. Together, the two women slid open the manhole cover and peered downwards. It was dark and murky. Little could be seen. A pungent ordure emerged from the opening causing Natalya to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"So what do you think?" Anasova said rolling her sleeves. She was already preparing to swim.

"You certainly pick all the scenic vacation spots." Natalya said sarcastically, kicking off her shoes.

"After you" She offered. It was now or never.

Anasova needed so further encouragement. Taking a deep breathe, she jumped in without a second thought. There was a large splash. Natalya promptly followed. There was little point in being shy. Not at this point, at least.

Natalya soon found herself falling into a distance. Not quite unlike the jump before. However in this instance, Natalya met almost no resistance as she landed in the pillar of water. Submerged neck deep to her neck, Natalya found herself face to face with her colleague. She awaited her next move.

"Follow my lead" Anasova instructed calmly. At that note she took a deep breathe and disappeared.

Without wasting any time, Natalya followed. Water filled her eyes and ears. It was a most disconcerting feeling. The entire world was a greenish blue tint. Disturbing, though it was alluring in its own way. Natalya could already see Anasova dimly ahead of her and struggled to keep up. She would not be left behind. Pressure resistance hammed in her every move, making progress difficult.

Her mind however remained calm and focused; Natalya made her every movement count. Nothing was wasted. There was no one to help her, even if she wanted to. It was akin to being trapped in another dimension. Without sight and sound. The will to live was critical here. Survival depended on it. Fortunately for her, Natalya Simonova had that quality in spades. Finally she reached her destination.

It was a pressure lock that released a hatch to the outside. After typing in a series of codes, the hatch slowly unscrewed itself. Anasova beckoned to her and swam through the opening. Natalya wasted no time following.

It was harder than she thought.

Devoid of water, Natalya struggled for breathe. Oxygen filled her lungs as she raced down the crawlspace. There was a distant light ahead and a silent anticipation gripped Natalya's heart.

It would not be long now.

Gripping the structure to support herself, Natalya emerged from the hole to fall unceremoniously onto the dusty ground.

Not exactly the dignified entrance, she was hoping for.

"We have to return back to base." Anasova's voice was clear and calm. "You did very well, My Dear." The EX-KGB Major continued with amusement "Even better than I expected."

That was high praise indeed. From a Legend.

"Well thank you very much." Natalya spat back coolly. With a change of tone she continued "Do you think we got what we came for?" Natalya desperately wished to review the results of the mission so far.

"More or less." Anasova admitted. "It has at least given us somewhere to proceed. We'll process what we know later."

She shot Natalya a glance. "You do realize what they were digging out from that pyramid, do you?"

It was not really a question.

"Aquanium" Natalya replied coldly.

"Naturally. It follows a certain pattern. But my guess is there is something else in there. Some sort of device that will help bring about Avatar's doomsday plan. It's ridiculous I know, but that's just the world we live in." She shrugged wearily.

"I know. I've went through a few of those in my time."

"Then you know what I am talking about. We have to take a closer look at it" Anasova insisted.

"Point taken. I've got a bad feeling about that pyramid. Whatever is going on in there has to be stopped. Fast. I suggest we hit it with everything we have." Natalya paused. "We are definitely going to need help." She mused worriedly.

"I suppose we _could _try to get in touch with M. But even if that fails, I have...other connections...that can help us."

"Those "acquaintances" you were talking about earlier?" Anasova nodded. She was impressed.

Natalya had deduced it with only a few clues.

"Two of them are already nearby. I can get them here by tomorrow afternoon, if we are lucky."

"Do it." Natalya said steadily. They needed all the help they could get.

The two agents gathered to their feet. It would be a long walk back.

_**Eight hours later...**_

Natalya was relaxing by a chair studying a map of the pyramid location. This endeavor would require precision planning. Much had already been worked out. Natalya had marked out notes and suggestions on how best to proceed. A lot of it would be depending on exactly what kind of support Anasova's "acquaintances" could provide.

Would it be enough? No one could say. Natalya certainly hoped so.

"They will be here in around twenty minutes." Anasova's voice spun her out of her thoughts. Natalya frowned. It was the second time Anasova had managed to catch her off guard.

How was she doing it?

"Do I know any of them?" Natalya said calmly, not looking up from her work.

"By reputation perhaps. Not personally though. You girls will have a lot to talk about."

"I can only guess. How did you all meet?" Natalya was indeed curious on that point. How had such a group been formed?

"I meet a lot of people in my line of work. Over time, I noticed a lot of them knew Bond...personally... You know it's funny. Bond's actually quite a popular subject for them. A kind of obsession. They wanted to know more about him, so I hooked them up. We had similar interests anyway. It was interesting, to say the least."

"And then?' Natalya prompted her. She sensed Anasova had something else to say.

"We came to the realization that he's not someone we can get close to. It's a game for us, you see." Anasova shrugged.

"A game?' Natalya said cautiously. She had an idea on where this was leading.

"We wanted to see who could make him crack. Get past that suave hard exterior of his. Don't get me wrong, we like him. We simply want him to fall in love again." Anasova smiled shyly "I think it is going to be quite a challenge."

Natalya was speechless. That was it? It was a most childish notion.

Anasova continued her speech, as if she could read her thoughts "Oh I agree. It's ridiculous. We've all got better things to do anyway. But it really takes very little of our time. I've gotten to know many of them over the years and they are good people. Some are even married." Natalya was shocked "What?" Anasova scornfully said, seeing her expression "You thought they'll wait for him. To them, Bond is merely an attractive icon of their past. Something they need to get out of their system. This sisterhood of mine helps them to do that."

"Sisterhood. That's a rather feminist term. So what exactly does this group of yours do?" Natalya said curiously.

"We trade information. Many of Bond's...friends...are in the intelligence community. We help in each other's mutual projects and provide moral support. It's isn't really that difficult. Bond has really good taste in women." Anasova saw her colleague's surprised face "I mean that as a compliment."

"Well thank you very much." Natalya said depreciatively "What about me?" She continued curiously.

"You were our last great hope." Natalya said sadly. "You probably don't realize this, but a lot of us were rooting for you to be together. Bond really seemed to be reaching out to you. You seemed to be a perfect match. I... personally thought something serious could have happened between the two of you."

"Perhaps it could." Natalya reluctantly allowed "I just couldn't get him to open up. Bond can be cold at times."

Why was Natalya revealing all this? Perhaps like Anasova said, she needed to get it off her chest. There was no point in hiding it anyway. Natalya needed help with Bond, and she was not afraid to ask for it.

"But you do love him?' It was not a question. Anasova was relentless in this aspect.

"I suppose so." Natalya said cautiously "How long have the rest of you been interested in me?"

"Remember the time you called his office at Universal Exports?" Natalya nodded "Well that was where you caught our attention. You actually made the first move to approach him. Not many of us did that, I can tell you. And yes...we have someone working at his office."

"Moneypenny, I suppose" Natalya said flatly. Anasova nodded.

"She noticed Bond was somewhat surprised by your call. She said he looked...disturbed. Then after that he went out with you several times more."

"Now _that_ surprised us. He doesn't do that very often, you know. Bond doesn't go for steady relationships. Why would he make an exception with you?"

"I can only guess."

"We started to realize that something serious was going on. You're a strange one, Natalya. I think Bond admires you for being stubborn. You aren't afraid to talk back to him. You give your opinion fearlessly. You actually WANT to have a relationship with him."

"Doesn't everyone?" A sinking suspicion began to hit Natalya.

"Evidently not." Anasova lectured sternly "Bond has his charms of course, but he also has faults. That coldness of his that attracts women also drives them away. Deep down, they know they can be no future for them with him. For 007, the Service and the Mission always comes first."

"But you think I am different?" Natalya remarked flatly.

"Perhaps. I think he is beginning to make an exception in your case. I think Mr Bond is getting lonely. He needs someone to stand by him, care for him. He is starting to realize he cannot do all of this alone."

Anasova looked her younger colleague squarely "You fit the bill."

"That's not very flattering." Natalya remarked flatly.

Her heart had sunk at Anasova's revelations. She had no doubt that they were true. Was she simply an emotional band-aid for Bond? Did he feel absolutely nothing?

"Actually it is." Anasova took the younger woman softly by the shoulders "I think Bond really does care about you, My Dear." Anasova saw Natalya's skeptical face

"Call it a woman's touch." She affirmed.

Natalya took it all in stride. "So what do you think he's up to right now?" It was inconceivable to her that Bond was still captured. He would have made his escape by now.

"Thinking about you." Anasova replied mischievously. Then she saw the exasperated look on Natalya's face "You don't much of a sense of humor don't you?"

"Only when I laugh." Natalya replied slyly. She could take a joke now or then.

"Oh, I have no doubt Bond is on the loose right now. He has his job, as we have ours. When he's done what he is doing, 007 will return to us." Anasova said.

"And then he'll take us into his arms and sail us around the world. Champaign and all" Natalya replied in an airy tone. "That's how the plan will go. Isn't it?"

"I see you've got the idea. Did you know he even brought someone around the moon once? I met her. Fascinating woman. A Dr Goodhead from NASA." Anya explained.

"Holly Goodhead? I know her too." Natalya said.

"You know, Dr Goodhead? I was not…aware of that." Anasova said strangely. There was an odd tone in her voice.

"She helped me on a mission once." Natalya explained. "It was all very hush-hush stuff. Dr Goodhead helped explain a few technical matters for me. I've spent quite some time with her. She's indeed a most impressive individual." She stared vacantly into the air, momentarily lost in thought. "I am sure you understand what I mean." Natalya explained to her colleague.

It was the understatement of the decade.

Natalya indeed remembered the cool icy scientist well. Dr Goodhead had been instrumental in helping her decode several complex cipher languages in the course of a rather delicate mission. A joint partnership between the CIA and the Natalya's Russian FSB Service. Holly Goodhead had been a most helpful teacher and partner to Natalya. This stunning NASA scientist had the uncanny ability in explaining the most technical subjects with the simplest terms, making them especially easy to understand. Natalya had been especially impressed by the former NASA Scientist's brains and beauty. Holly Goodhead was indeed a credit to the entire female species.

_Goodhead_ was with Bond once? Not quite surprising at all, once Natalya reflected about it. Goodhead certainly had the looks and the brains to attract a sensual man like Bond.

Not that, James Bond ever needed much encouragement in pursuing women. Natalya herself was sure evidence of that.

"She's spoken good things about you." Anasova spoke suddenly. Natalya's eyes narrowed in surprise. She was not aware of this particular fact. "You truly were a good student, Simonova. In fact, Goodhead thinks you could be the best thing that ever happened to Bond's life, besides myself that is" Anasova said slyly. "If you like, when this is all over, maybe the two of you can catch up .Talk about life. You'll would really enjoy that, won't you?"

"I think I'll give it a pass, Major Anasova. I've got enough things on my mind as it is." Natalya was now rather amused by how this conversation was turning out. She had never been much for "girl talk". Still, she admitted it was a relief to get things off her chest. For the first time in the past few days, Natalya actually felt well.

She had indeed found a good friend in Anya. Now _That_ was valuable without price.

Life was a bed of roses. It got better over time. You simply had to wait.

At that point, Anasova's watch gave a beep. She lightly tapped it and a holographic heads up display appeared. Natalya stared at it in mild surprise. She had only recently heard of such devices. How had Anasova gotten a hold of them? They were restricted technology.

After studying it, Anasova stared at Natalya calmly "It looks like the Cavalry's here." She gave her a winning smile.

"Well let's invite them in." Natalya said.

"Oh No, they are already here."

The door opened to reveal two extraordinary women. Anasova stood up and introduced them. "Natalya Simonova, please meet...

"Miss "Pussy" Galore" A lean slinky woman. "Pussy" Galore was in her late thirties, but had aged well. Like a fine wine. She looked almost ten years younger. Galore was dressed in a sixties tomboy manner, giving her a dusty laid back impression. A woman pioneer. This was someone who had a zest for life and a person who would not hesitate to risk everything she had for a friend. A Texan, by the looks of her, she had a playful smile and looked at Natalya approvingly.

"So this is the Great Natalya Simonova. I think we will work very well together." There was a flirtatious tone to her voice. Was she a lesbian? Natalya thought.

It was possible.

Hands on her hips, Galore was a woman who knew what she wanted and did what she could to get it. Nothing would stand in her way.

"Pussy?" Natalya smirked in derision. She wished to needle this woman a little. See what she was made off.

Natalya meant no disrespect.

"Another name for Caroline, My Dear. Call me Galore if you like." Pussy Galore replied calmly. Turning her attention to Anasova "We came as quickly as we could." She said.

There was a serious tone to her voice. The KGB Major nodded her grateful thanks. Galore was an old friend of hers. They went way back. Anasova owned her a lot.

But that was another story.

Anasova proceeded to introduce the other woman.

"Natalya, this is Pam Bouvier." A fiery American around Natalya's age. Bouvier was a reddish brunette; she looked perpetually angry and seemed unwilling to be here. "Don't worry, she won't bite" Anya quipped.

The Bouvier woman shot Anasova an annoyed look. With her short cropped hair and revealing flight suite, Pam Bouvier looked like a woman who lived on the edge. That would not take no for an answer.

Bouvier stared at Natalya challengingly.

Natalya recognized Bouvier from Russian Intelligence files. A former CIA operative, she had worked with Bond to bring down the Infamous Drug Kingpin Carl Sanchez. Since then, she had been working undercover at the DEA, gaining many valuable commendations. Making a name for herself. She was an excellent pilot and a marksman second to none.

A most useful person to be with.

Bouvier was a woman who struggled till the very end. Who never gave up. Bond was one of those things. Natalya now realized that Bouvier saw her as a rival. A source of competition and strength. She drew purpose from her. Albeit wrongly. She was potential unbounded. A true diamond in the rough.

Seeing Bouvier strut defiantly before her, a strange idea hit Natalya.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Miss Bouvier. I am indeed glad you are here to join us." Natalya greeted the DEA agent politely. Her file had described this woman as someone with an explosive temper and deadly reflexes.

It would be wise to tread lightly around her, Natalya thought.

"Nice to meet you too, Simonova." Pam Bouvier offered Natalya a hard shake of her hand. It gave an impression of feminine strength and confidence. Was there a hint of eminity in her eyes? It could only be her imagination. Her voice was direct and strong. Though stunningly beautiful, Natalya wondered what else Bond saw in her? There had to be more to her than that.

"Your indeed reputation precedes you." The young DEA agent paused "Do you think James is all right? How could you just leave him by himself?" Bouvier accused her angrily. Natalya secretly smiled. All her questions had been answered. Beneath the anger was concern. This Bouvier had a big heart.

"Don't worry. You know Bond. He can handle anything. James will be in touch with us when he can. I am sure he is all right." Natalya put her hand on her shoulder and consoled her. Bouvier was hesitant for a moment. Then she relaxed and smiled. Bouvier had recognized the truth of Natalya's words.

For now, at least. There was a poigent silence in the room.

"Well now seeing that we've all got together. Why don't we get to work?" Anasova enthusiastically said. Everyone stared at her.

Nobody moved. The scene was getting embarrassing. They were all strangers after all. Somebody had to break the ice.

Seeing the morose faces around her, Pussy Galore decided to take the plunge in.

Wrapping her arm seductively around Natalya and Bouvier, this All-American Woman spoke cheerfully into their ears "Well what are we waiting for, Girls? Let's go. We have a mission to save". Natalya and Bouvier grinned nervously.

It seemed like the best advice they had the whole day.

Natalya and Bouvier went along with Galore, leaving...

Anasova standing behind in the darkness. Alone.

"One Big Happy family" She sighed with resignation.

Well, somebody had to clean up this mess.

To be continued.


	13. The Planning of the Assault

Chapter 13- The Planning of the Assault

Disclaimer: Welcome back! I urgently require feedback on my work. Please send me your reviews, after reading this chapter. Your assistance is most appreciated.

Anya Anasova arrived to find Natalya and the others already seated around the meeting table. Oval in shape, its surface were strewn with papers, blueprints and diagrams. Bouvier and Galore were already poring through them with great detail.

Natalya herself looked silently amused. Anasova slid silently into the chair next to her.

"Interesting friends you have here." Natalya whispered. She had been studying Galore and Bouvier intently. Assessing their strengths and weaknesses.

It was indeed the hallmark of a good agent, Anasova thought.

The Old Adage. To know your enemies, but keep your friends closer.

Natalya was simply following that precept here.

And who could blame her? After all, she did not really know any of these people, except perhaps by reputation.

Anasova decided that situation had to be remedied. Trust was especially vital now. The lack of it could lead to unfortunate consequences.

"They are the best I could find. Do you have a problem with them, My Dear?" Anasova said with mock incredulity. Privately, she could see where Natalya was going with this. Her young colleague was curious. She wanted to know more about these two women. To understand their temperaments and history.

That understanding would serve her well in the future.

Most importantly, Natalya wished to know more about this "sisterhood" of theirs that Anasova had founded. Being the object of idle gossip always kindled extreme curiosity within a woman. Natalya was certainly no exception.

"Not really, I simply wish to know more about them. About Miss Galore especially." Natalya said flatly.

Anasova stifled a quick smile. Her young friend could be charmingly predictable at times.

"Miss Galore is an old acquaintance of mine." Anasova explained "After I "retired" from the KGB, she was the one who helped me back on my feet. Giving me advice and recommending jobs that kept me alive. While I understand she may seem...strange...at times, I assure you Galore is a master professional in every sense of the word."

There was a feeling of true reverence in Anasova's words. Natalya was inwardly touched. It was clear Anasova held Galore in the highest esteem. They obviously had a lot of history together.

That made them natural allies and friends.

"She certainly seems to have aged rather well." Natalya said politely. Deep down, she was _intensely_ curious of this vivacious icon. Natalya stole a fast look at Galore. She and Bouvier were engaged in a silent discussion. Bouvier's attractive features were hardened and morose.

It was clear that the DEA agent was disturbed about something.

Natalya had the strange feeling that she was part of it. Whatever could it be? Natalya wondered. A sudden flash of intuition then passed through her mind. Bond…It looked like he had gained another secret admirer. And for Natalya…a new rival.

Sighing, Natalya pushed these thoughts away. Now was not the time to dwell on such developments. Bouvier's burdens were hers to deal with alone. Their weight could not be shared, even if Natalya wanted to. The important thing now, was to maintain the integrity of this new partnership. Avatar was a formidable opponent. It would take the _entirety_ of Anasova's resources to deal with them effectively.

That meant getting along with Galore and Bouvier. Knowledge was the key here. Natalya decided to take a stab in the dark. She replied slowly "I suppose it's just that it's rare of me to see anyone of her generation before. I've heard rumors about Miss Galore while I was in training. The story was that she used to have this group of all-female pilots. And that she worked with the first set of "supervillians" that appeared on the scene decades ago." She explained.

Anasova nodded "All of those rumors are true. More or less. Galore is one of the true female pioneers. In a time where women agents were regarded less than lightly, she demonstrated that a woman could hold her own. Even against the best."

Natalya silently nodded. "Bond you mean." Anasova replied with a knowing smile. Natalya chuckled silently "And Miss Bouvier? What kind of agent is she?"

"What do your feelings tell you?"

The question was a test of sorts. Anasova was interested in her answer.

"Bouvier is... a woman that makes me feel..._used_. She has an energy about her that reminds me of the very young. Energetic _and_ proud." Natalya mused.

"I suppose in a way I see a bit of her in myself when I was young long ago. Always ready to risk everything, when properly motivated."

Natalya shot Bouvier a look "I think our time working together will reflect that." She said silently.

"Really? Is that what you feel?" Anasova gave no sign of her true emotions. Over the years, she had learned to hide them well.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Pussy Galore following the conversation intently. Natalya's words had also caught her interest.

"She seems confident but on edge. My guess is she needs someone to guide her feelings. To keep her in balance. I think I can fill that role." Natalya admitted.

"Why this sudden urge to be a mentor? Pride? I hope you're not just trying to get back at me." Anasova lightly teased Natalya. Things were going better than she planned.

The trap was now set.

Natalya shrugged; "In a way. Simply put it, by guiding her I hope to guide myself. It's a mutual thing, you see. She may have more field experience, but...emotionally? That's another story."

"Let's hope you are not taking too much than you can handle. I have to warn you though; Bouvier here can be quite the character. Not exactly, the easiest person to crack. You'll have a hell of a time keeping up with her."

"I am sure it'll be interesting." Natalya said flatly.

Anya Anasova smiled. That was precisely the reason why she had roped in Bouvier here. The DEA Agent needed some tempering down. A mentor to guide her.

Though a valiant fighter and a good person, Pam Bouvier had many flaws. She was too fiery and temperous. Impetuous beyond reasoning. "They" had decided that Natalya would be a good influence on her.

It was what both parties needed. Though they didn't quite realize it.

"Now that the two of you have finished socializing, maybe you should start telling us what you have in mind" Bouvier's Midwestern accent rang shrilly by Anasova's ear.

Anasova sighed and shot Natalya a measured glance. "You asked for this" was its message.

Natalya got the cue. It her time for show and tell.

Addressing the room, Natalya took centre stage. Drawing herself to full attention, she spoke with the easy confidence that had served her well so far.

"I'm sure all of you have reviewed on what we have so far. Our mission will be to penetrate the Avatar site and discover what exactly is going on within."

"It is a reconnaissance mission, I gather." Pussy Galore asked.

"Only in part. Once the threat has been determined. We may have to take steps to neutralize it. Now, the site is heavily guarded, so our options are limited, to say the least."

"Anya, have you gotten in touch with M? What are the chances we could get some air support?"

"Next to almost none." Anasova shook her head with frustration.

"Unfortunately for us, their Communication Systems are still down. From what my sources tell me, the same goes for all the other Intelligence Services. That computer virus Avatar launched hit them all bad. I'll continue trying but I don't think we can expect any help from them, in the foreseeable future." She continued.

"That's _not_ very good." Natalya pursed her lips "And what's happening on the home front?"

"Word is beginning to get around, I'd say. People are beginning to notice Avatar's absence. All of our allied governments have prepared a statement to allay their fears of course, but I doubt it will work. There is just too much material missing. My biggest worry however is this..." Anasova pulled out a newspaper article from a folder.

"Immense Tidal Wave Devastates Resort Coast" was its headline.

"I can find at least a dozen other similar incidents like this around the world. If this is any indication on what Avatar is planning, they are about to do it fast."

"You think Avatar is causing these ocean eruptions." Bouvier said skeptically. She seemed unconvinced.

"That's the logical assumption, from the evidence we've seen." Natalya said calmly. "The only question now is what _we_ are going to do about it."

"Who's _We_?" Galore chided gently.

"I think it is vital we locate their command centre." Anasova offered "Immogen is the heart of their organization. By removing her we could severely disrupt their command structure."

"Which makes our mission that much more important. What we find here may lead us to Immogen herself. Thus, it is essential we get it intact. Remember, Ladies we may have only a few weeks at most, before Avatar makes its final move upon us. When that happens, we will be seeing some _real_ devastation."

"Millions of innocent lives may be lost. Thus it is vital we do not fail. The fate of the entire world will be counting on us." Natalya announced.

Galore and Anasova snickered. Natalya and Bouvier shot them both a withering stare.

"Is there a problem?" Natalya asked calmly. She was wondering on what they found so amusing.

"I am sorry, Natalya, Dear. It's just that for a moment there, you sounded just like M." Pussy Galore giggled.

"Did I? I suppose I've picked up a few bad habits." Natalya seemed amused

"Ladies, I apologize. Still the question has to be answered. _How do we get into that facility_?"

"The Intel we have gives us very little to go on. I think it is safe to assume the site will be heavily guarded" Bouvier said in a worried tone.

"We approximate opposition to be in the early hundreds. All heavily armed. Our knowledge of the site layout is sketchy at best. Satellite Intel confirms however that the Pyramid is buried deep within the sand floor. There seems to be a transport tunnel that links the Pyramid to a coastal vessel along the way." Anasova confirmed.

"I think _that_ should be our way in." Pussy Galore offered.

"Since we are unable to penetrate _into _the pyramid, we should attack where security is the laxest. By the waterfront. After all, our primary mission is to gather information."

"Disrupting the Avatar operation is a secondary objective anyway. We can find out what is going on better through a Coastal Egress than a pyramid strike."

"She does have a point, Natalya." Anasova mused. "We'll also have a better chance of escape by sea."

Natalya pondered on her options. Galore's plan held several advantages. Security would be lighter and there was almost certain to be Avatar personnel supervising the transport. Information could thus be more easily secured through those routes.

"One other thing. I feel we need to make some kind of distraction. Something big to get Avatar off our backs, while we strike at their transport convoy." Anasova continued.

"Anything you have in mind?" Pam Bouvier asked "You'll definitely need backup to pull this off. It'll take at least a two man job."

"I'll help." Pussy Galore said with a confident smile. "I've got a plane remember? Besides it been some time since I've had the chance to blown something up big." There was a defiant gleam in her eye.

"I am in." Galore declared. Her wrought her hands with glee. Enthusiasm filled her face.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here." Bouvier protested "What exactly are you going to hit them with? A strafing run is just not going to do it."

"I think I've got that covered. This is how this we'll play it out. We will be in constant radio communication; Bouvier, you and Natalya will follow the transport convoy."

"Once you see an opening, call us. Then we'll make our move. This will give you a chance to sneak aboard and complete your objective."

"What about our getaway plan?" Bouvier asked "How do you suggest we pull this off with the entire Avatar force on our tails."

"Oh, I am sure you'll think of something." Anasova said confidently.

"Well, thank you very much." Bouvier said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"So I suppose that means we have our plan. Does anyone else have any objections?"

There were none.

Bouvier looked uneasy, but did not say anything. Pussy Galore seemed ecstatic to get started. Anya Anasova seemed the very picture of professionalism. Contemplative but relaxed.

"Then if there's nothing else. I suppose we better get ready. Bouvier you are with me. We'll meet back here in two hours. Any questions? No? Then this meeting is adjourned."

"Ladies. Good luck"

"Let's just get this done." Anasova said flatly. It was time to get this show on the road.

Natalya and Bouvier proceeded to the base's weapons locker. It was well stocked, and armed with the latest weaponry.

Agent XXX always prepared for all eventualities.

Natalya selected a reliable Glock 37 with screwed-on silencer, along with four megs of high grade ammunition. Combined with a form fitting piece of body armor and shoulder holster, the young Russian agent was ready and loaded for bear.

Bouvier however went a different path. Armed with a 12-guage Remington Shotgun and a shoulder clip, the DEA Agent provided her Russian colleague with full suppressing firepower at a moments notice. Adding to that mix was a sleek Huntington Combat Knife for a fast slashing close quarters attack. Bouvier was well versed in its use.

In all, Natalya's team did not lack in firepower. Nor would she have wanted it to. They were to be ready for anything.

Finally after stripping and fastidiously checking their weapon parts, the two women began to take stock of each other. They were both impressed by what they saw.

However there were a few misgivings. On both sides.

Bouvier had long heard of the Natalya's exploits of course. It made her seem almost superhuman. However looking at her now Bouvier found the Russian woman somewhat...feisty...to the eye. She seemed frail and delicate, not exactly the legendary agent extolled in stories past. Could she have misjudged her? Bouvier thought. Perhaps.

One thing was certain though. Natalya was incredibly beautiful and had a strange no nonsense charm about her. Pam Bouvier could easily see how Bond could be attracted to her. He had always liked independent women with strong minds.

But what made Natalya Simonova so special?

Anasova had told her that Natalya possessed a particular fearlessness in her, a kind of special patience that allowed her to survive a typical "Bond" relationship beyond its normal lifespan. That truly impressed her. Bouvier knew how difficult _that_ could be.

After the Sanchez incident, Bouvier had rarely seen Bond again. Their time together was memorable, no doubt. But was it enough to start a relationship? In her case, apparently not. After a few encounters, they had begun to loose touch with each other. Bond duties sent him around the world and he had never been able to resist a pretty eye.

A woman of violent passion, Bouvier had never been able to quite stand for it. In the end they had drifted apart. Bouvier then began her new career at the DEA. She lost herself at her work, tracking down drug kingpins and bringing in numerous high profile convictions. She was fast making a name for herself.

However the memory of Bond never quite faded from her mind. Bouvier tried to ignore it of course, but that simply made it seem all the more enticing.

Distraction soon became an obsession. It ate her from within and her work suffered.

Finally, she managed to get in touch with the Old "Q" before he died. They had become fast friends over the years, ever since their adventure in Latin America. Though devoted to his work, Q had graciously spent some of his precious free time with Bouvier.

The young DEA Agent had after all earned his respect. He cared deeply for her.

While showcasing some of his latest inventions, Q calmly listened to what Bouvier was going through. He spotted the symptoms immediately.

The typical withdrawal of a Bond woman. With all the agony and the disappointment.

Thus in his patient manner, the Old Q explained to a distraught Bouvier, why this was happening.

He certainly had a way with words.

It was not her fault, he explained.

"You see, My Dear, 007 is a man who lives only for the present. He safeguards it for all of us. The past holds too many hurts for him."

"Regrets and emotions have little place in a Double-O's life. They can be fatal to them. 007 cannot allow himself to become attached to people, despite what he personally feels. And that includes you."

"Oh, don't be angry, My Dear. It's nothing personal. 007 really does care about all the women he meets. He just can't allow you to hang yourself onto him. It just much too dangerous for the both of you." Q sighed and looked at her sadly "Deep down, you must have realized that."

And so she did. Bouvier had simply chosen to ignore it. And now she was paying the price.

Bouvier recognized the truth of Q's words. It merely confirmed what she had always known long ago. After thanking the old man, Bouvier realized she could now put things in perspective. Her relationship with Bond was over. They would always be friends and old acquaintances. But lovers? That would be difficult.

The sensation of peace finally returned into her life. She still remised about Bond from time to time. Bouvier's boss Felix Leiter even brought her up to speed on the happenings in Bond's life. It was fascinating. Pam Bouvier had never known Bond had been married or the circumstances of her death. But she did now. It explained so many things.

Finally, Leiter introduced her to a fascinating woman. Major Anya Anasova.

It was the beginning of an interesting friendship.

It was through Anasova that Pam Bouvier learned she was not alone. Bouvier met dozens of women that _knew_ Bond. Perhaps better than she did.

Her curiosity and interest grew as Bond's many habits became known to her. A strange sensation passed through her. She came to realize that Bond was _human_. Behind that cool debonair exterior, was someone who simply wished to be cared for. To be loved by someone.

Anyone.

Just not by this woman. She was already past that.

The fiery nature that was Pam Bouvier however would not allow her to let Bond off the hook so easily. She had forgiven, but not forgotten. The knowledge of what Bond had done to her drove a fierce determination upon her. She was not being vindictive, merely eager to see the matter through. Bouvier had told Anasova just as much. If Bond would accept her fine, but if not...

Pam Bouvier would fine someone who would accept _him_. And she was not alone.

There were many others that felt the same way. It was not to say they were bitter, they simply wished the entire matter to come to an end. For Bond to finally choose someone. Anasova personally thought the entire proposition to be rather quaint.

It was sure to come to a messy end.

Still Anasova had taken it as challenge. She was curious anyway, on how things would turn out. And thus, Bond women past and present were scrutinized as to their eligibility. Would any of them be able to maintain a _long_ relationship with Agent 007.

Results were not encouraging.

Few of them passed the grade. Surprisingly, very few women, Bouvier included, thought a long term relationship with Bond even possible. They were deeply attracted to him, no doubt. But even they wondered on the feasibility of the entire venture. Bond settling down permanently with someone?

They professed it would be most unlikely.

Still as time went by, a name began to pass through the grapevine. An individual of extraordinary promise and potential. A woman whom Bond had truly taken an _interest_ in.

Natalya Simonova. She seemed to be the people's choice, as they say.

Bouvier had rankled, once news that Bond was _seriously_ involved with this woman had set in. Who was this woman, which had captured Bond's affections so? What differed her from the pack? There was only one way to find out.

Anasova actually spoke quite highly of her. It seemed she had taken quite a shine to the young Russian. Bouvier however required a test. She needed to meet the woman in person. As a result, when the call to face Avatar came, Pam Bouvier accepted eagerly.

She would play her part.

Watching Natalya strip dispassionately into her dark wetsuit gear, Bouvier could only admire her sleek form and shapely legs. Her movements were precise and professional. It was akin to watching a well-oiled machine. There was now an aura about her, that bespoke of deadly competence and a single-minded confidence. This was a woman who knew what she was doing.

Unbeknown to Bouvier however...

Natalya was studying her American counterpart as well. The fiery American seemed professional enough. She certainly knew her weapons. Bouvier handled and stripped her shotgun like it was a part of her. There was no doubt she could handle herself in a fight.

However, Natalya had the feeling that something was bothering her.

There was a restlessness in her eyes. Bouvier seemed calm but distracted. Heavy thoughts seemed to be on her mind. Natalya felt a wave of compassion wash over her.

She would try to help. It was the right thing to do anyway. She meant no disrespect.

"Do you need help with that?" She kindly asked her American colleague. It would serve as a subtle opening to the conversations ahead.

"Not really. Just remember, Simonova, I've been doing this a hell lot longer than you have." Bouvier said these words as a test.

In a way, the two women were testing each other. Who would come out ahead?

Would anyone?

"Hmm, I'm sure you have. But just remember this; I've been through a few of these myself. If we are going to come out of this alive, it is vital that the both of us work together."

"I know that but do you?" Bouvier interjected. She was not going to give up easily.

"I have things under control, but what I _do _need to know is whether you are going to work_ with_ me and not _against _me."

"There is a subtle difference." Natalya replied.

"You don't like me, Simonova. You think I am some kind of loose cannon." It was not exactly a question.

"The thought did cross my mind, yes. But I also think you are a person of extraordinary ability. The question is are you going to trust me enough to tell me what you really feel." Natalya said calmly.

Bouvier was silent. The Russian Agent had hit her nail on the head.

"Let me guess, you are interested with my relationship with a particular British Agent." Natalya continued.

Bouvier was surprised by this revelation. The Russian agent had evidently divined her intentions through only a few assumptions. She was sharp.

"Well, let's just get it all out in the open. You don't like me. And I don't like you. We are just two jealous teenage rivals. Let's draw our pistols and fight."

Natalya smirked and pantomimed a mock gunfight with her fingers. It was an amusing sight.

Bouvier mimicked her actions as well. She would not be easily outdone.

"Yeah right, like as if he's worth that. But tell me Natalya, do you actually have feelings for him?"

"Are you really willing to sacrifice enough of yourself to make this work?" They were now entering the meat of the matter.

"And if I am?" Natalya posed the question back to her. She would not be outdone.

"Well then...I'll be hurt. But I can get over it." Bouvier sighed. This was harder than she thought. "The important thing is whether _you_ can handle him."

"James Bond is not exactly someone you can just handle, but I will certainly do my best. I've just realized Mr. Bond is...very important...to me." Natalya now reluctantly admitted it.

"Bond may be incredibly _obstinate_ at times, but I've made a commitment to care about him. _To make him a little less cold_. I can't...No...I..._will_ not give up on him." She announced this with stark determination.

Bouvier felt a cacophony of mixed emotions. She could tell Natalya was telling the truth.

What were the implications of this? Simple.

It meant that Natalya could be _The_ _One_. The one who could finally put Bond to heel.

Could she pull it off? She would certainly need help in this regard.

Bouvier came to a decision. She would help the woman before her succeed. All of them in the "Sisterhood" would. They required closure in this matter anyway.

It was for the best.

"I'm sure he is, Simonova. Just give him my best, when you see him, okay? He can be a real bastard at times." Bouvier's American sensibilities were kicking in overdrive.

Natalya smiled. Bouvier had expresesed her sentiments exactly.

"I might do just that. Now come on Miss Bouvier, we've got a long day ahead of us." Natalya beckoned her new partner "We've best get to work."

"Certainly, Miss Simonova." Bouvier grinned "Your wish is my command."

To be continued


	14. Ocean Assault

Chapter 14- Ocean Assault

"Now that's a really big bomb." Bouvier said with a whistle. She was deeply impressed by the awesome pair of instruments that stood before her.

"To say the very least." Natalya Simonova stated flatly, without even a hint of sarcasm. Her emerald-like eyes studied the massive weapon before her intently. The success of their entire plan hinged upon this particular pair of…instruments.

Such were the vagaries of fate.

Two 1,000 lb, CBU-105 "smart guided" Cluster Bombs were firmly strapped to the wings of an old World War 1 Sopwith Camel. Each was equipped with ten armor piercing bomblets; able to be dropped from an altitude of 20,000 ft. They represented a devastating array of firepower.

A little wrapped up surprise gift for Avatar, Natalya thought with silent glee. It was a sentiment, the young Russian was sure the rest of her teammates felt.

With the exception of one particular individual. But that was no surprise.

"How in the world did you even manage to strap them in?" Bouvier asked with incredulity. "The weight alone would rip the plane to shreds. This old Sopwith of yours is a museum piece. I'll bet you a thousand bucks the whole thing will splinter apart the very second it hits the air." The DEA woman hissed at her new found colleague with pent up frustration "Dammit Galore, couldn't you have found something a little more…_durable_?"

Bouvier seemed somewhat displeased about this latest development, Natalya noted.

And with good reason. This little turn of events could blow their entire plan straight to hell.

While she was an old connoisseur of old biplanes herself, Bouvier was skeptical of the Sopwith completing the mission intact. The plan was in her eyes a dangerous liability. A danger to both the plane and themselves. Much was at stake here.

"Give this up? Oh, perish the thought!" Galore smiled broadly "I reinforced the wing strength of this Old Baby. It'll take any kind of pressure you can name and just blast on by." purred Pussy Galore; she caressed the metal skin of her Sopwith proudly. It was like a child to her. Galore would not allow it to be disparaged.

"Well, I hope you ladies know what you are doing. The next transport convoy from Avatar begins in forty minutes." Anasova announced imperiously, tapping her wristwatch. The EX-KGB woman had arrived to appraise them on the latest developments. It would have been most unseemly for them to go in unprepared. Anasova (while the others might dispute it) was after all their unofficial leader.

Leadership indeed had its burdens.

"Natalya. Bouvier and you will be on point." Anasova announced seriously "Presently, we approximate the Avatar meeting point to be around here..." She stabbed out a location on a sprawling map. Natalya, Bouvier and Galore studied the spot intently.

Anasova continued "You'll intercept them there, and wait. Natalya you will be leading the strike. Galore and I will be right behind you. Once you see your opening, contact us and we'll make our move. Understood?"

Natalya and Bouvier nodded vaguely. Galore herself seemed strangely bored. For once from her, there were no witty rejoins.

These women were professionals. Trained to adapt under any circumstances. The plan described here was one all too familiar to them. Dry in fact.

It was sound enough though. Practical even.

What more could anyone ask?

"Then if there's nothing else, let's get this show on the road." Anasova said finally.

An hour later- The Caspian Sea

Two mysterious figures made their way underwater. Propelling them ahead was a submersible vehicle, which added much needed thrust to their strokes. It went for easy going. Exotic marine wildlife swam all around them, adding a picture risqué feeling to the murky environment. The water was a deep ocean blue. It looked unearthly. And enchanting.

Scanning the surface intently, one lithe figure lightly tapped her companion's shoulder. She pointed her finger up.

The meaning was clear.

They were to rise _now_.

The light of the emerging surface beckoned them. Slim and lithe, the two figures made a lonely ascent to the top, leaving their submersible behind. They would pick it up later. Strapped onto them were light pieces of waterproofed equipment. Elegant in form, they seemed almost translucent in the ocean depths. Finally...

With a quiet splash, two heads emerged. Taking off their breathers, they took a minute to get their bearings, spluttering gasps of sea water. Natalya and Pam Bouvier took off their goggles.

"Now that was a blast." Bouvier remarked.

Far away on the distance, a procession of water taxis was transporting a series of metal crates to a luxurious ocean liner. Security was tight, with armed guards patrolling every inch of the perimeter.

Bouvier shook her head. "This is going to be harder than we thought."

"We have no choice but to proceed as planned." Natalya pulled out a hand held radio and flicked on a switch.

"Galore. This is Natalya here. Are you on route to target?"

"Affirmative. ETA ten minutes. Are you ready in position?"

"Yes. Once you are on site, make your run. I estimate we are around three clicks from your drop point. Rendezvous with us at the meeting spot and make your way back to base."

"Affirmative. Good luck. Over and out."

Natalya turned her radio off. "Time to go to work."

Bouvier nodded. The two women began to swim silently towards their destination. Their strokes strong and firm. Timing was crucial here. It was imperative that they got this right.

The two women had to penetrate the Avatar defenses at _just_ the right time.

Fate was on their side. On today, at least.

A mechanical lift was transporting crates from the taxis to the liner deck. Large and cumbersome, it promised numerous ideal hiding places for Bouvier and Natalya.

The key now was evading detection. They had to get in as close as possible, without disturbing the guards.

That however was easier said than done.

A perimeter line of Avatar bikes surrounded the loading area. It was tight and heavily massed. Under normal circumstances, Natalya and Bouvier would never have got through.

These were _not_ normal circumstances.

Keeping her voice low and steady, the Russian Agent sent her signal to her compatriots in the air.

"Galore. We are in position. Begin your run now!." Natalya then signed off. She gave her partner a nod.

All they could do now was wait.

Submerging themselves to eye level, Natalya felt a heavy load lift off her back. Action fever beckoned her, the adrenalin pumping through her veins. The fever for action was upon her. Her instructors had warned her of this. The key to dealing with a combat situation was a kind of clear sightedness. You had to detach yourself from the surroundings. Not to allow yourself to be drawn in. The waiting was the worst part of it all. During that time, unknown fears began to emerge, eroding your resolve. Whispering you to lash out blindly. It was at this time that mistakes were always made. Fatal ones. You had to be careful. Knowing that, Natalya strove to focus her breathing. Her vision slowly cleared and an icy precision entered her state of mind. Natalya knew exactly what she had to do.

Get onto that liner undetected. No matter else.

Natalya shot a glance at Bouvier behind her. She was greeted by a determined set of eyes. There was not a speck of doubt within them. A warm feeling of camaraderie washed over Natalya.

Bouvier and her were on the same wavelength. They would be working as one.

That was good. It was about time something had gone according to plan.

Natalya smirked cynically. She had always known she could count on the DEA agent.

Bouvier could be predictable at times.

Suddenly, a giant blast of flame appeared in the horizon. Even submerged, Natalya could taste the acrid smell of the air. "_It looks like Miss Galore has made her move"_ she thought.

Pandemonium was in the air. It distracted the guards, swerving their attention towards this new development. Security was in disarray. Natalya turned to Bouvier and nodded.

Now was the time for them to strike.

Accelerating their breast stroke, the two women swam their way closer towards the perimeter. Their strokes were smooth and stealthy. Perfect in form. They were like razor lined fish. No wasted movements were expended. Natalya spotted a gap in the Avatar defense line. Signaling Bouvier, the two women slipped past the defense line, without effort.

It was easier than they thought. However, good fortune never lasted long.

Quietly, Natalya and Bouvier made their way towards a rising crate loader. In simultaneous form, they leaped aboard and quickly hid among the container boxes. Natalya and Bouvier pulled their weapons out in anticipation.

Natalya screwed on her silencer to her Glock 37. Wrapped in a waterproof container, it remained dry and functional. It was now vital that their presence remained undetected. The seconds began to tick away. Natalya's throat began to feel dry.

It was the proverbial wait before the storm. The tension began to build.

Suddenly, there was a lurch and the two women found themselves hurled into the air. Professionals first, Natalya and Bouvier landed on their feet, catlike in their agility. Natalya expression was composed and expressionless. She had long been expecting this. Taking the safety off her Glock, Natalya glanced around to take in a better look at her surroundings.

It was most unsettling.

Sparks of anti-aircraft fire could still be seen in the horizon. Obviously, the Pyramid was under heavy attack. Natalya idly wondered how Galore and Anasova were doing. She wished them the best. There was nothing she could do for them now. A sense of weightlessness came over her. What would she be greeted with? A firing squad? Natalya thought it was unlikely. Their approach had not been noticed. Or so she thought. Anyway, it was too late to worry about it now. The time was already mid-evening.

The dark was settling in.

Natalya quickly raced back to her hiding spot. She could sense something coming up. Balls on her feet, she placed herself in combat readiness. The Glock on her lips, Natalya closed her eyes and began counting softly. It would not be long now.

There was a stillness in the air. Both in mood and tone. It was strangely contrary to the shouts and sound of machine gun fire all around. Natalya found it fascinating. The silence in her mind. Her heartbeat remained strong and steady. The wind blew steadily through her hair, ruffling it lightly. Droplets of water fell onto the floor. Natalya pursed her lips in concentration. Suddenly, their ride stopped with a light shudder.

What would happen now?

There was a grinding sound below. A ship entrance was opening. Most likely, a storage area, Natalya thought. The cargo would be lowered within. Natalya turned to Bouvier

"Just follow my lead. We are going to try to get a sample of what is in those crates."

"We'll also need to work our way to the command deck. It's about time we found out just where this ship is heading."

"Sounds good to me" Bouvier agreed. "I've got your back, you first, I'm in second. Agreed?" Natalya nodded in affirmation.

They hit the floor with a loud bang. Taking a quick peak out of their corner, the two agents slipped out before anyone noticed it. The place was teaming with activity. Technicians and workers abounded, working complex instruments and shipping the crate boxes to various housing destinations.

No one noticed the two women lurking their way through the shadows. Moving like the wind, Bouvier removed a miniature camera out from her waist belt and started taking pictures. Hopefully, it would provide some useful intelligence.

Finally, they arrived at a remote location with a lone guard. Natalya motioned Bouvier to watch out for intruders. Creeping up behind him, she knocked him out unconscious. Natalya then moved to the metal crate.

"What are you doing? Let's go.' Bouvier asked. There was a frazzled tone to her voice.

"We need a sample. Dammit. This thing has some kind of magnetic lock over it."

"Can you override it?"

"Perhaps. But it's going to take a little time." Natalya pulled out a small electronic decoder from a sleeve pocket. A little gift from Bond's Q branch. It would prove to be most useful here. Attaching it to the lock mechanism, it whirled in a series of low pitched screeches as it went through the various combinations. Finally there was a sharp click.

"Done."

Natalya pushed aside the cover and peered within. A wave of refrigerated air met her face. She could feel the cold air prickling her skin. Numbing it. Reaching from within, Natalya pulled out a short metal tube. It contained a blue sparkling substance.

"Aquanium." Natalya whispered.

Placing the tube in her shoulder pouch, she took another sample and handed it over to Bouvier.

"Take it. We'll both need a sample just in case." Natalya pointed towards an overhead exit. Bouvier understood. It was time to get out of here.

The two women slowly made their way to freedom. As they made their ways towards the exit door, Bouvier had a few misgivings.

"Where exactly are we going? We can't just wander around here, hoping we're not noticed. We need a plan." Bouvier helped Natalya to her feet. Her eyes scanning the area intently for intruders.

"And I do have one. We are going to sink this ship, or try anyway."

"Sink it?" Bouvier was mildly shocked. "Why would we do that?"

"Ask yourself this? We can here to gather information. Correct?" Bouvier nodded reluctantly "What better source than every crew member in this ship. They are all working with Avatar. They must know something. All we need to do is to stall this ship, until the authorities get here." Natalya explained.

"This wasn't the plan." Bouvier hissed with pent-up frustration. "Do the others even know about this?" She demanded.

"We've discussed the possibility." Natalya said neutrally. "This ship is a giant container for Aquanium. Under no circumstances, can we allow it to fall into Avatar's hands. The consequences would be far too devastating." Natalya pulled out her radio receiver.

"Galore. How are you doing?" There was a burst of static and Anasova's voice appeared.

"We are fine, Natalya. We've taken a few hits, but we should be able to reach the rendeavor point. When are you coming in? Over."

Natalya sighed "We have a slight change in plans. Remember that contingency, we were talking about? We are going to have to put it into play." A long silence rose from the comm.

"Anya?" Natalya whispered urgently. There was no reply.

Finally there was an angry response...

"I never agreed to that. We may not be able to reach _anybody_ for help. Do you understand me, Natalya? It'll just provoke Avatar further. You will be all alone out there."

"I already am. I think it is worth the risk. Avatar will soon know we're here anyway. This ship carries a giant amount of raw Aquanium. We have to get it out from Immogen's hands."

"My pull with the Egyptian Government is limited. _Nobody_ may be coming. How do you plan to escape, anyway?" Bouvier shot Natalya a look. That was a subject of interest as well.

"I have a few ideas. Trust me, Anasova. I know what I am doing. This is Natalya, signing off." The Russian agent turned to meet her DEA colleague.

"You better hope she believed that." Bouvier said coldly. Natalya remained unfazed.

The two women made their way through a crawlspace maze of pipes and tunnels. From the looks of it, they were in the boiler room of the ship.

"So when did you plan in telling me?" Bouvier asked as she ducked her head away from a mess of steel pipes.

"Telling you what?" Natalya said calmly.

"About this "contingency" of yours. What did you plan in doing anyway? Drive the ship into a cliff?"

"Nothing so dramatic. All we need to do is disable their engines for awhile. That's why I brought these along with me." Reaching into her leg pouch, Natalya pulled out four micro charge grenades and handed half to Bouvier.

"That's convenient. Think they'll do the job?" Bouvier idly fingered one of the small charges in her hand. She remembered reading about these prototype devices in Jane Weekly. They were state of the art. A marvel of modern technology. Each the length of a small finger, these devices could be set off through a remote transmitter or timer. The four devices alone could devastate a city block with ease. Bouvier wondered where Natalya had got them.

"That's a high probability. We'll have to attach them to the main generator and their communications array. That will cripple them until the authorities can pick them up. If anything else, it'll provide a good distraction for our escape."

Bouvier examined the device intently. Natalya's words did make a sort of sense. Personally however, she felt the entire plan was risky and unnecessary. Not quite worthy of an agent of Natalya's reputation.

Surely there was more to it?

"And to that we'll add this..." Natalya held an electronic bug in her hand. "This, my friend is our backup. The transmitter will only become active after we are gone, making it invulnerable to detection. It will lead us right to Immogen."

Bouvier smiled. _This_ was a plan she could endorse.

"I like it. You sure got all your bases covered." Bouvier fingered the micro-grenades gingerly. "So when do we start?"

"How about now?" Natalya asked confidently.

Over the next twenty minutes, Natalya and Bouvier scoured the ship's hull for its vulnerable spots. It was hardly easy as they had little idea of the layout. However Bouvier's DEA experience helped immeasurably in this case. She had much experience in boarding smuggling boats. At least, enough to tell where the weak spots were. The two women were aiming to cripple the ship in its tracks.

One shot was all she wrote. Never had a truer saying be told.

Finally, they were done. They had been a few near encounters here or there, but in the end they had pulled through brilliantly.

"Finished?" Bouvier asked. Natalya ignored her, as she scanned the surroundings. "It's done. You?" Natalya replied.

Bouvier simply nodded. "I wasn't able to get close enough to their comms circuits though." She said with some regret.

"It'll just have to do. Now comes the fun part. We find out where this ship is going. It's about time we got some answers." Natalya said playfully.

"And I know just the place. Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Bouvier smiled mischievously.

"Great minds do think alike." Natalya agreed.

Her plan would most certainly work. How could it not?

"Lead the way. O Captain." Natalya gave Bouvier a stiff Russian salute.

Dressed in their slinky black wetsuits, the two women made their way to their final destination. With the exception of a few crew members, resistance was fairly light. Highly skilled exponents in the Martial Arts, Natalya and Bouvier disposed of them in short order.

Natalya's style was fluid. Textbook in form. She took out her opponents with a minimum of force, with style and grace. Bouvier was a phoenix reborn. Full of emotion and passion. Her movements were forceful and explosive. Sharp and to the point. She was fire to Natalya's ice.

They were two halves to a single whole. Complimenting each other to perfection. Few could stand in their way. Nor would anyone have wanted to.

It would have been most unwise.

A perfect team, Natalya and Bouvier made their way to the command deck. It wasn't exactly hard to find. A few helpful crewmembers had pointed out the way. As they neared their target, Natalya raised her Glock in readiness. A little persuasion would be in order here.

"You _do_ know this is insane, do you?" Bouvier commented.

"Don't worry. It'll be a quick in and out. I'll do all the talking. Just remember we still have this..." Natalya tapped the radio detonator in her left hand.

"I am _so _reassured." Bouvier announced flatly.

They were standing upon the steps outside the ship's bridge. Facing them was a thick steel door. Sounds and voices could be heard beyond it. It seemed a fervent discussion was going on.

A reaction to Anasova's pyramid strike?

What they were saying was unclear, but Bouvier could make a fairly educated guess.

"It looks like we've come just in time. They must be planning to move their facility." Bouvier whispered urgently to her colleague.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that. Let's just try to find out what this is all about." Natalya checked the clip in her Glock. "We'll rush them at my count. Ready?"

"Live fast. Die hard." replied Bouvier.

"Perish the thought." Natalya said simply. Steadying herself for the rush ahead, she could see Bouvier preparing for the same thing.

It was now or never.

"Go!" Natalya cried.

Together the duo slammed through the door with an explosive crash. Their combined weight near tore the metal door off its hinges. The effect was instantaneous. Natalya felt a splash of pain erupting through her shoulder, but ignored it. Her body in constant movement, Natalya took stock of her surroundings. It was clear their sudden attack had caught the occupants of the room in surprise. There were five of them. Dressed in Marine uniforms, all had the Avatar crest emblazoned on it. In his late forties, the one in the middle was obviously the Captain. He reached hurriedly for the intercom.

"Don't even think about it!" Natalya said coldly. She trained her weapon on him. Dominating him was the key to controlling the room. "Move aside! Let's keep this simple, shall we? What is your name?"

"Mikel Surorov, a proud member of Avatar." He seemed almost unrepentant. His fellow crewmembers were without expression. They were content to let their Captain do the talking.

"Well Mikel, why don't you tell us where you were heading?" The Avatar Captain was silent. It was clear that no further information would be volunteered.

Not taking her eyes off him, Natalya calmly said "Bouvier, check their charts."

Her shotgun in one hand covering the crew, Bouvier closed the bridge door. She then proceeded to examine the navigational charts strewn across the room.

"It looks like this ship was headed for a Harbor Front near Columbia. That's strange..."

"What is it?"

"I've heard of this place before, "Los Paradiso". It's right near the Capital. Apparently, the crates were supposed to be unloaded at this location by the dock."

Bouvier turned to Mikel "Where are these crates being taken to?" She received no reply.

Racking a round into the chamber, Bouvier announced "Miss Simonova, why don't we just shoot him in the leg. He'll talk."

"Sounds good to me." Natalya said indifferently. Her eyes were cold and merciless. The Avatar crew around her took a few steps back uneasily.

A little bluffing had its advantages from time to time.

"Last chance, gentlemen. We are not going to ask twice." declared Bouvier mischievously. She was going to milk this for as long as it was worth.

If that was her intention however, it failed. The crew members were like stone. There were no cries for help. No last minute pleadings. Natalya was secretly impressed by their courage.

You did not see much of that anymore. Anywhere.

"Well in that case..." Bouvier's hand tightened on the trigger. She was really going to do it. For the first time, the crew members began to show signs of nervousness. Their eyes twitched and beads of sweat ran down their neck. The tension was unbearable. Mikel however was taking it in stride.

"The Peace of the Ocean be with you, sister." He spoke in silent benediction and closed his eyes.

Bouvier exhaled a tiny breath. She was going to have to do this. There was no backing out now.

Fate however had other plans.

Mirroring their earlier entrance, the bridge door flung suddenly open to reveal a squad of heavily armed Avatar guards. Dressed in their light-blue uniforms, they positioned their weapons towards the duo. At this range, they would not miss. Natalya's mind quickly ran through a dozen strategic options for their survival. She came up empty. Outmanned and outgunned, only one option seemed open to them.

Surrender.

Natalya gave Bouvier a hard stare, shaking her head. This was no time for heroics.

Without further ado, she dropped her Glock onto the deck. Bouvier followed as well.

"Well done, Miss Simonova. Well done We've been expecting you. Though not really this quickly."

Galen Cox appeared behind the squad to greet them. Dressed in a warm business suit and glasses, he seemed nothing more than a middle-aged schoolteacher. A _very_ dangerous one at that.

Her face calm, Natalya made the introductions "Pam Bouvier meet Galen Cox, Immogen's latest little underling." Natalya announced the title with derision.

Bouvier stared at Cox coldly. She seemed to take an innate dislike of him. The Albino reminded her of a scrounging weasel. Hiding his dark deeds, behind a veneer of respectability. Bouvier found him _most_ unpleasant.

"Miss Simonova, you malign me. I am merely a humble servant." Cox chuckled. "It would seem your little trip on our vassal has come to an end. Tell me. What possessed you to think you could threaten us like this?" His eye suddenly narrowed "Unless of course, you had _another_ plan in play."

Cox gave Natalya a long glance. "I think the time has come, My Dear. To tell us everything. You will do that, won't you?" Cox snarled nastily. He reached out and stroked Bouvier on her chin. The young DEA agent stared at him steadily. There was not a trace of fear on her face. Cox's eyes gleamed with hatred. With a sweep of his right hand, he slapped Bouvier hard on her face. Panting heavily, he seemed to be at a loss of words.

Natalya smiled. There was weakness here she could exploit. Despite Cox's proud assurances, Natalya was certain that their presence was a shock to the Avatar operated. Shock equaled surprise. Surprise meant opportunity.

It only needed to be patiently exploited.

Thus, Natalya offered Cox one of her patented smirks "Talk? Not in a thousand years, little madman." The derision in her voice equaled Cox's earlier sneer.

Cox responded with a resounding punch which connected with Natalya's sternum. Tumbling onto the ground, spittle trickled out of Natalya's lips. The blow had knocked the wind out of her.

Natalya took her time recovering to her feet. Rivulets of pain ran through Natalya's slim frame. Sublimating her nausea, Natalya coldly reassessed her estimation of Cox.

The Avatar henchman's strength was astounding. Lifting her face, Natalya caught a glimpse of her captor.

Cox's grayish face was transformed into fury. He screamed into the air. "Another word like that bitch and I assure _you_ will be one to suffer. Our great destiny is at hand. None may stand before us." Cox bent down and removed the Aquanium tube from Natalya's pouch.

He examined it at eye level as he explained.

"_This_ is our true path to salvation. With Aquanium we will bring about an Apocalypse the world has never seen before. The despoilers will be destroyed. The righteous free to create a new Eden." There was a look of fanaticism in his eyes.

"You are insane." Natalya said flatly.

Cox gave her an indulgent smile.

"Not so, My Dear. In ancient past, the Atlanteans of old discovered great centers of energy where Aquanium could be harvested. It was an incredible power source, which they misused. In their greed, they unleashed a powerful weapon which destroyed their entire civilization. Sending Atlantis to the watery depths. _We_ have reassembled that weapon. Only one component remains, before it is completed. When that is done, the world will shake in our fury!"

In his exultation, sweat pored down his face. He seemed breathless with excitement.

There was silence in the room.

"Well thank you, Mr Cox. I could never have figured it out myself."

Natalya Simonova rose to her feet. She seemed weary and unsteady. In her hand however she held a small radio transmitter.

"I think we'll show ourselves out now." Natalya grinned insanely. Cox's eyes widened with sudden fear. He backed away like a wounded animal. Bouvier steadied herself for action.

Natalya clicked the switch. And all hell broke loose.

To be continued.


	15. Aquatic Escape

Chapter 15- Aquatic Escape

The results were instantaneous.

The four charges which Natalya and Bouvier set went off with clockwork precision, all at the same time. The shockwave hammered through the entire ship with a gigantic bang sending shudders throughout the entire infrastructure. For a moment, everyone was knocked off their feet. Dazed and confused, all the Avatar personnel were caught off-guard. Weapons were invariably lowered as grey fumes of smoke poured incessantly into the command deck.

Natalya's eyes gleamed feverishly. _Now_ was their chance to escape.

The first to recover from the blast, Natalya wasted no time. In one simultaneous movement, a forceful kick launched the Glock 37 into the air. Her timing was impeccable. Without even looking, Natalya caught it right-handed. She knew exactly what she had to do. Drawing a bead on Cox, Natalya strove to put an end to the Avatar Leader. Sentencing pressure onto the trigger, a high velocity round would indeed turn Cox's head to mush.

Nothing could save him now.

"Natalya!" Bouvier screamed. Natalya turned to see Bouvier's shotgun blast throwing an Avatar crew member heavily against a wall, an Uzi dropping sightlessly from his hand. She shot Bouvier a grateful look.

Bouvier had just saved her neck.

The two women were now in a deadlock. Natalya realized they had to escape the confines of the room. Realizing they were outgunned; Natalya quickly aimed a series of shots with her Glock, sending Cox and his men onto the floor. For a moment, they were stunned. Natalya took advantage of this. Two shots rang out in succession. It was followed by a loud crash, as glass cascaded down in shivers onto the floor below. Splinters of glass flew about. , some flying perilously past Natalya's face. She remained unmoved by the sight.

Things were _not_ going as planned. They had just a little time to make this work.

Silently praying that Bouvier would follow her lead, Natalya catapulted herself to safety. Her slim body in lithe form, she flung her way through the window opening easily.

Outside it was already evening; the sun had gone down, with night fast approaching. Behind her, Natalya could hear constant shotgun fire. Bouvier was covering her retreat. Suddenly, there was silence.

"You certainly took your sweet time." Bouvier chided as she emerged next to Natalya breathlessly. Her hair was in disarray. The smell of cordite held thickly around her.

She looked like a bat out of hell. A dark angel exposed in the flesh.

"I needed him to talk first. Did you manage to hit Cox?" They were both running across the deck. Shots were falling all about them.

"Are you kidding? I barely got out myself." Bouvier said sourly. Events had certainly not gone to her liking. The female DEA agent scanned the horizon intently for intruders. Bouvier had hated the plan when Natalya had explained it to her. It left far too much to chance.

"Is _she_ even going to be here? Did Anya even say she was coming?" Bouvier insisted.

There was a skeptical tone in her voice.

They were quickly traveling towards the stern of the ship. Hails of gunfire surrounded them as they ran. Pumping a round into the chamber, Bouvier laid a suppressing cover fire.

"I already sent the signal ten minutes ago." Natalya said calmly above the noise "What you heard was just a distraction. To throw off anyone that was listening."

She looked at the DEA agent confidently "Agent XXX won't let us down." There was a confident certainty in her voice.

"All we have to do is survive till she gets here." Natalya continued cheerfully. She could already see Avatar personnel converging on their position. Her Glock almost out of ammunition, she hastily slapped in another clip and resumed firing. Her expert shooting dropping more of the opposition.

"That'll be a blast." Bouvier said glumly.

Her shotgun action added immeasurably to the mix, sending thunderous flame to the air. Deckchairs and portholes blew up as Bouvier wrought her devastation. The Avatar personnel began to keep a wary distance from her. However by each passing second, more men arrived, surrounding them.

They were cornered at the bow of the ship. The blue ocean awaited below.

Bullets zinging all around them, Natalya and Bouvier took cover behind a narrow landing. The intensity of the fire increased, bracketing them.

"So when did you say she was coming?" Bouvier said sarcastically. Her shoulder scraped by a round, it was bleeding slightly. With a grunt of pain, she labored to load her shotgun one-handed.

"Be patient." Natalya kept her head down as she scanned the skyline. Anasova's plane still had not appeared. She checked the clip in her Glock. Only four rounds were left.

They were fast running out of options.

For the first time, Natalya wondered how a mousy Level-2 computer programmer like herself could end up here. With imminent death approaching, it now seemed a poor career choice.

Bouvier returned fire as best she could. However it was meager compared to the withering barrage that overpowered them. She sneak a look at her illustrious colleague. Natalya Simonova seemed withdrawn and undisturbed. Bouvier was infuriated by the sight. They needed solutions here. It was no time to break down before her. Their lives were at stake.

Had her partner broken under the strain? Bouvier doubted it. But then what?

Out of the blue, a plane's sound was heard. Turning her head towards the noise, a look of subtle satisfaction appeared on Natalya's face. Like a speck on the horizon, a small biplane could be seen.

It was the Sopwith. The cavalry had arrived.

Turning on her communicator, Natalya spoke "Anasova. How are you doing? Request immediate extraction. Over."

"Galore here. We are under heavy fire. Plane damaged. Your present location too hot for pickup. Suggest you make your way overboard. We can pick you up more quickly from there."

"Affirmative. Don't be late." Natalya turned to Bouvier

"Looks like, we are going to have to take another swim."

"I am ready when you are." Bouvier said blandly.

"What do you say we get out of this dump?"

Natalya nodded. It was probably a rhetorical question. The two women prepared to sprint for the edge.

Positioned by the bow of the liner, the railing was only six yards away. Below was a two hundred drop down into the sea below.

Natalya calculated the odds. They were not good. In fact, it was a marvel they had already survived so far. Simonova wondered if they should not press their luck. Taking a look at the opposition, she realized they had no other choice.

They had to go _now_.

One of the Avatar personnel was carrying a LAW rocket launcher.

As luck would have it, he was aiming it _right_ at them.

At this distance, it would be impossible to miss.

There was little time to lose.

"Go!" Natalya shouted. In a panic, she and Bouvier began their run. Behind her, Natalya could already hear the hiss of the rocket's launch. It would reach them in seconds.

It was now or never.

Natalya was about to perform her third high jump in so many days. This was definitely getting tiresome, she thought.

Sucking in a deep breathe, Natalya prepared for the long descent below. A hiss of the rocket was heard. Natalya and Bouvier reached the railings just before it exploded. The impact occurred just a few yards away, propelling them overboard.

It was a long fall down.

Tossed head over heels, her dress on fire, Natalya struggled to get her bearings. Time seemed to stretch overly. From a distance, she could see the water surface rapidly rising up to meet her. It was not a pretty sight. Natalya prepared for impact.

This was going to hurt.

She was right. There was a huge splash, the impact nearly knocking her senseless.

Natalya could already feel herself succumbing to sleep. With a surge of concentration, she struggled to stay awake.

In a fit of desperation, Natalya hurriedly pinched herself. The pain invigorated her lending lightning clarity to her mind. Her arms failed about wildly in a rush.

Slowly but surely, Natalya regained control of her senses. The water was a cold blue, sending shivers down her spine. Squinting against the heavy pressure, Natalya looked hurriedly for her colleague.

There she was. A few feet away. Bouvier looked stoned and unconscious. Her wet hair spread out in a mess.

Natalya realized the fall had knocked her out.

Knowing she had little time to save her, Natalya began her long swim. It went for tough going. Bouvier seemed but inches away, just out of reach. Natalya struggled to get near, but progress was difficult. Vaguely, Natalya realized she was running out of air. They had to surface soon.

Finally, with her last gasp of strength, Natalya gripped the comatose Bouvier by the shoulder. Applying pressure intensely, the young American sprang awake. Her eyes rolling wildly in panic, she seemed at a loss on where she was. Bouvier flailed her arms in panic. Natalya struggled to calm her down. It did not happen easily. In desperation, Natalya slapped her jaw, silencing her. Urgently, she pointed topside. It was imperative they got more air. Bouvier understood and followed her lead.

Their lungs were on fire when they reached the surface. Bouvier and Natalya coughed violently as they threw up the undissolved liquids in their lungs. The sun was fast setting, its light diminishing by the very minute. It would be night soon.

Her chest in aching pain, Natalya could see the Avatar liner listing by the side. Black fumes appeared everywhere. It was clear the ship was crippled. Natalya idly wondered if repairs could be completed in time.

Most likely, she thought. They had lost this game. The Liner would escape.

It had not been a good day.

Natalya quickly pushed the matter out of her mind. She had more pressing concerns. Natalya looked around. Anasova's Sopwith was no where to be seen. Had she abandoned them?

A sputtering engine was her answer.

Neck deep in water, Natalya saw the old Sopwith make her unsteady approach.

"Natalya, do you see me?" Natalya's communicator rang. Anasova's voice seemed hurried and disturbed. Natalya waved her hands in a flurry. She was not sure if Anasova could see her.

Luck was on her side.

Anasova calm voice returned "We are going to come pick you up. When we make our next pass, make sure you grab on to the railings."

"You'll only get one chance at this." She reminded.

Natalya squinted against the horizon, "I hear you. Anya." Glancing at the Avatar ship, she saw a disturbing sight. Her tongue froze. It was not good.

"Anya! Start your run _now_! We've got company on the way."

As it turned out, Avatar snipers had begun to take notice of them. Bullets began to fall precariously near them.

Some were too close for comfort.

Her body starving for oxygen and her hands in stabbing pins, Natalya fought to position herself rightly. Next to her, Bouvier prepared to do the same thing.

"It's going to be close." Bouvier said anxiously, as they saw the Bi-plane make its tenuous approach. Its tailgate was pockmarked with bullet holes, and smoke blew from the engine.

The Sopwith was _not_ in good shape.

Heart in her mouth, Natalya licked her lips nervously. There could be no errors here.

Pussy Galore could be seen by the cockpit. A look of fierce concentration was in her eyes. Dipping the plane to sea level, the Sopwith's landing gear left its continuous mark on the ocean, leaving a continuous line.

It was coming straight for them.

"Spread yourself out!" advised Natalya loudly. Bouvier took the hint.

They would have to grab hold of each side of the wings as it passed by. The weight had to be distributed equally.

The noise of the approaching Sopwith filled Natalya's mind. Flexing her hands, she tried to steady herself. As it got nearer, splashes of water entered Natalya's eye irritating them. She blinked nervously. Natalya could almost taste the fumes of the exhaust. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anasova motioning to them.

It was the moment of truth. The sound of the Sopwith overwhelmed Natalya's mind. She steadied herself for the leap. Flexing her legs in an off position, Natalya hoped the thrust would be sufficient to propel herself onboard. As the plane neared, Natalya said a quick prayer. She had always been a religious person and now seemed an appropriate time for divine intervention.

Jerking herself into the air, Natalya caught one of the wing supports barely. The plane was still in motion, as it rose in altitude. Natalya felt a rush of trepidation. Her hold on the plane was still weak. Could she hold on? Natalya was determined to do so. Forcing extra mileage from her body, Natalya flung herself across the wingspan. Air friction buffeting her eyes, Natalya was reluctant to look up. Her body in agony, Natalya knew it was imperative she not let go. It would be a long drop.

Head clinging desperately to the metallic surface, Natalya thought back to the events of the past few hours. The mission was unqualifiedly a success. A sample of Aquanium had been obtained. An inkling to the ships destination discovered. Most importantly, Avatar's master plan had been revealed. In part, at least.

Cox had mentioned a device. That was in the process of being assembled. The key to avatar's Doomsday plan, Natalya made a silent vow that she would stop it. A sense of fierce determination came over her. Avatar would pay for what they had done. Nothing else mattered. Even her feelings for Bond. At the moment, Natalya was bone weary, tired. Exhaustion began to set in. She could vaguely sense the plane descending. How long had they been in the air? Natalya could not tell. Her eyes in a daze. She felt drowsy; about to pass out. Her breathing was shallow and unsteady. Natalya sought to hold on. However as time went by, her strength slowly sapped away. Her grip became increasingly weak.

Natalya then experienced a sharp bump. Rolling against the impact, Natalya found herself landing heavily on the dusty floor. A series of images passed through her eyes, before she realized it. Then there was silence. She found herself unable to move.

Natalya Simonova soon fell unconscious. At the mercy of the wind and the elements.

Who would save her now?

Apparently someone did.

Because a short time later...

Natalya opened her eyes. Light seeped through the pores, causing her to blink rapidly. Where was she? In bed? Her limbs began to respond to her commands. Natalya flexed her fingers slowly, bringing in much needed circulation. After a while, her body felt less numb. Taking a labored breathe of oxygen, Natalya looked down and realized with the exception of a blanket she was naked. Not a stitch of clothing was on her.

Her hair was dry and the smell of soap still clung to her skin. Someone evidently had washed her down. Drying Natalya up.

Who could it be?

Natalya coughed and sought to clear her throat of stale air. She exhaled, returning precious strength back into her veins. Natalya studied her surroundings. She was in a hospital bed; strapped to her arms were intravenous tubes feeding her glucose. Her instincts told Natalya she was below underground. Part of a subterranean structure. There were no buttons to call for help, or a nurse. Wearily, Natalya slumped back into her bed.

"I see you're awake." A gentle voice rose by her side. Natalya slowly turned to see Miss Moneypenny approaching her.

"How long have I been out?" Natalya breathed heavily. Moneypenny placed a wet cloth on her head. She had a fever.

"Around twelve hours. You're in MI6 Headquarters, London."

"That jump you made nearly killed you. Plus hanging on to that old Bi-plane sapped much of your strength. We are feeding you fluids, till you can get on your feet."

"Where are the others?" Natalya asked. Her eyes squinting furiously against the bright lamp light. Seeing this, Moneypenny calmly moved to dim it down.

"Galore and Major Anasova are fine. Miss Bouvier however is badly hurt. In fact, she's here right next door." Moneypenny scanned Natalya's medical chart meticulously.

"Take me to her." There was concern and worry in Natalya's voice. She was responsible for the young DEA agent. Natalya would not rest until she knew Bouvier was fine.

It was a mentor's duty. She _would_ not shirk from it.

"No. You are too weak. Our physicians say it'll be at least 36 hours before you can walk." Moneypenny saw Natalya's pain stricken face.

"Don't worry, Natalya, Miss Bouvier will receive the best medical care. In fact, we expect her to be up and running about the same time you do." Moneypenny's face was glad and hopeful.

That was cause for celebration. Was it?

Unfortunately, that sentiment was hardly shared.

"I should have taken better care of her." Natalya said lamely. With a look of despair about her, she gazed at the ceiling in silence.

It was clear this _interview_ was at an end.

Moneypenny gazed at the young Russian agent sadly. With a sigh, she left.

"_Natalya certainly was hard on herself_." She thought. The pressures of leadership were indeed burdensome.

M would have to be appraised on this development.

Six hours later, Natalya awoke to find a jubilant Pussy Galore and a morose Anya Anasova standing before her.

"It's about time you woke up. We were worried about you." Anasova said sharply. Despite the harsh tone, there was a look of worry in her eyes.

"Pam?"

"She's awake and walking about. You were lucky, Miss Simonova, that MI6 had a station base near Cairo. We managed to fly you out just in the nick of time."

"You could have _died_." Anasova said pointedly. "What _in the world_ were you thinking? Changing the plan like that."

"Anya! Look at her. I think Natalya feels guilty enough. Let's give her some room. Everyone makes mistakes anyway" Galore interjected.

"You certainly made quite a few when you were starting out. Remember Istanbul?" A thoughtful look came upon Anasova's face.

"On the whole, the mission was a success." Galore addressed Natalya. "MI6 is analyzing the sample you took right now."

"M wants a briefing once she knows you are alright." Anasova continued.

"Then let's not keep her waiting." Natalya decisively pulled off the tubes on her arm. There was a slight spray of blood, but it did not slow Natalya down. She had been in bed for too long anyway.

"Natalya!" Anasova and Galore exclaimed. They were shocked that her colleague was on her feet like this. In a way, they admired her resolve. To see things through, till the end.

Her nude body exposed to the elements, Natalya walked up to her two partners fearlessly.

"I don't suppose, one of you two ladies can get me some clothes?" Anasova and Galore grinned.

Natalya was quite the piece.

After taking a long shower, Natalya viewed herself through a mirror. She was as polished as ever. Her hair perfectly coiffured. Her eyes had lost a little luster, but that was understandable. A few scabs could be seen on her arm, treated with antiseptic. Fortunately, there were no lasting scars. Attired in an exquisite sea blue dress. It fully revealed her alluring form, with her shoulders all exposed. Natalya's skin was a golden brown, giving her a pink gleam of health. Her eyes were an emerald green. Hardened in its focus, they were razor sharp in its precision. Patting herself down, Natalya strode into the meeting room.

It was an oval shaped room. M was seated in the centre, busily studying her computer. Not looking up, she motioned Natalya to take a seat. On her left, was a recovered Pam Bouvier. She looked drained but alert. Bouvier sought Natalya's glance and gave her a sharp nod. Obviously, there was some tension between left over. Natalya decided she would discuss it with Bouvier later.

On M's right was Anasova and Pussy Galore. They seemed bored and uninterested. Natalya noticed there was a subtle tension in the room. M gave her a hard stare.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Simonova." She said coldly.

"Let us attend to the business at hand. We have analyzed the substance you retrieved from the Avatar vessel. It appears to be a crystalline substance, with enormous energy producing properties."

"Do you have any idea where it comes from?" Anasova asked.

"Not really. It does not seem to match any substance previously discovered. From what we know, Aquanium seems to come from mineral deposits deep within the earth." M tapped the desk in contemplation.

"Zukovsky told us that Avatar has been conducting deep drilling operations in the Antarctic." Natalya offered.

"Our satellite scans indicate that those operations have been closed down for some time. It would seem that whatever Aquanium that was available there has already been mined out. We've come to a dead end." M said sullenly. She was _not_ in a good mood.

Natalya and her team pondered on this latest announcement. Their leads were fast drying up.

Another approach was required.

"Has any information on this "Device" surfaced?" Bouvier suggested hesitantly.

"Ancient records indicate this "Device" requires a large power source to be activated. From what we can estimate, around three tons of Aquanium are required for the "Device" to produce any impact." M pulled out a projection slide on the wall. Complex mathematical equations were displayed on it. With the exception of Natalya, the symbols seemed foreign to the others.

"Do we even know what this "Device" is?" Anasova asked. She was staring at the projection intently.

"It appears to be some kind of weather control device." M mused. "Avatar must be using it to cause the various climate shifts we have seen in the past few days."

Natalya was deep in thought "Cox did say that one piece of the "device" was yet to be collected."

She slanted her head to M. "Do we have any leads as to where this last piece is?"

There was a curious gleam in her eye.

M nodded "Thanks to the bug you placed, we managed to track the liner you damaged to a port off the coast in Columbia."

"Los Paradiso." Bouvier commented.

"Our raids at the Cairo site were unsuccessful." M said in frustration. The matter rankled her badly. M had staked much on that operation. "Avatar pulled out _all _of their personnel before we could intercept them."

"Columbia might be our final chance to stop them." She stressed. For a moment, M was silent. The significance of this was impressed on everyone.

Thus with a deep sigh, M continued her briefing.

"The good news is that the Avatar virus has been purged from our systems. Our satellite and communications grid are back online. So the full weights of our resources are at your disposal"

"That's a relief." Anasova said glumly.

M steeped her hands in thought "We have been very lucky so far. The extent of the damage Avatar has inflicted has been minimal. However once this "device" is completed, we will be looking at devastation on a major scale."

"We have to intercept that piece first." Natalya looked at M

"So when do we leave for Columbia?"

M nodded "Right away. You and Bouvier will be leaving first. She has informed us of a contact there that will be most helpful. Track Avatar's location through their port shipments. That ship was to receive something from Columbia. We have to find out what it is."

"It seems to me that Aquanium is being mined at specific locations. Once we pin them down, we can shut them down for good. What we need is a map." Galore said in a matter of fact voice. She was deadly serious.

"Perhaps Natalya's Columbia trip will shed some light on that mystery." M wondered.

"Bouvier and you will be traveling alone. Major Anasova and Miss Galore are staying behind to monitor the situation on their home front." Natalya started.

M explained "In the past 24 hours, we have already detected massive tidal waves amassing on Florida and The Bering Straits. As representative of their former agencies they will be co-coordinating the relief efforts, if it is not too late."

"Sorry Natalya." Said Anasova sadly "I am sure we will meet again _soon_."

Leaving her seat, she gave Natalya a warm hug. Natalya was taken aback by this change of events. She never imagined they would part so soon.

Natalya had gotten used to the weathered KGB Major.

"Keep safe." She whispered as Anasova embraced her. "I'll always remember what you taught me."

"Be true to yourself. And never give up."

It would be a lesson that would forever be etched in her heart.

Natalya now learned that she was not alone. A comradeship could be found between two equals. Anasova had opened her eyes to a sisterhood of women, which supported each other, providing solace when times got rough. More importantly, her love for Bond had been realized. Anasova's faith that she was "_The One_" encouraged Natalya to pursue Bond. To seek true happiness in her life.

007 was the man for her.

Tears falling from her eyes, the two friends parted company. It would not be the last time they would meet. Far from it. Natalya gave her a bitter smile and faced M.

"Any word yet on James?"

For a moment, the frost in the MI6 Head's eyes melted. A look of concern appeared.

She looked almost motherly. Natalya however knew better.

"Nothing yet so far. However our analysts suggest a 78 percent chance that Bond is still alive. Rest assured, we will inform you if there are any further developments." M's voice softened "I know how much he means to you."

"Don't worry, Natalya. I am sure James is all right." Pussy Galore added cheerfully. "He's too stubborn to die."

There was grateful silence as Natalya pondered on those words. Closing her eyes, she thought back on her encounters with 007. Galore was right. She could feel it in her bones.

Natalya shook Galore's hand gratefully. "Take care of her will you."

"Not a problem."

Natalya sorrowfully turned to Pam Bouvier "I admit I've made mistakes in the past few days. Not trusting you with everything was one of them. Because of that you were hurt..." Her voice broke with emotion.

"Miss Simonova. You did fine." M's voice broke in "Your plan may have been _too_ audacious. But everyone makes mistakes from time to time. The important thing is to learn."

"I understand M." Natalya took Bouvier's hands into her own "Can you ever forgive me? Let's make a fresh start."

It was a time for reconciliation.

Bouvier looked confused. Hesitation clouded her eyes. For a moment, Natalya thought her gesture had been rejected.

She needn't have worried.

Pam Bouvier gave her a hard stare. Then she smiled. Warmth filled her entire face.

It was like a ray of sunshine.

"Well just as long you don't make a habit of it." Pam put out her hand to Natalya. "I suppose a fresh start is appropriate?" Bouvier said solemnly. She seemed utterly serious.

"A fresh start?" Natalya mused. Then she smirked with an audacious grin "Bouvier…I wouldn't have it any other way." Both mentor and student exchanged a deep embrace.

M on her part, smiled approvingly. Avatar was in mortal danger now.

A dangerous new partnership had just been born.

To be continued


	16. The Martial Arts

Chapter 16- The Martial Arts

Natalya Simonova opened her eyes as she inhaled slowly. Breathe control was critical in opening the blocked air passages in her lungs. The key now was to be observant of the _moment_. That precise instance when everything fell into place.

When the stars were perfect in alignment, to coin a phrase.

It was after all her mind. Her body. Natalya or any other earnest supplicant wishing to attain perfection of mind and body had to first _want_ to heal.

The rectangular room Natalya and Bouvier were in was built for that very purpose. White-stained floors covered the entire area, with elegant Sanskrit motifs etched into the walls. There was a feeling of profound antiquity about it. Moneypenny was the one who had suggested the use of this rather unique MI6 meditation chamber to Natalya.

"Perhaps you and your new protégé will need it." The MI6 secretary winked before she left. Natalya and Moneypenny were discussing some procedure arrangements before Natalya's departure for Columbia. The timing was still about eight hours away.

More than enough time for a little workout.

Bouvier was reluctant about the entire affair at first. A woman of direct impulses, guided Meditation was hardly her thing. Bouvier was rather looking forward instead to a cold beer and shower. The trials that awaited them in Columbia would be formidable indeed. A light relaxing would do wonders for Bouvier's battered body and psyche.

"Gee, since you've put it _that_ way. I suppose I could give it a try." Bouvier drawled. Sensing her skepticism, Natalya simply nodded in return.

She would have to convince her new protégé the hard way.

That was two hours ago. Both women were deep into it now. Natalya saw that Bouvier was a quick learner. The DEA mastered the basics quickly. Her speed was almost astounding.

This would be a _true _challenge for Natalya.

Arms stretched above and fingers interlocked, Natalya strained her body for release. A primal hiss built up from within her. The pain and injuries of the past few days collated in that form. She yearned to release it. All the psychic hurt she had experienced would be expelled. As her former Tibetan _sensei_ had explained.

Natalya had been skeptical of this practice when first introduced. Mystical claptrap, she thought. A mere psychological tool to ease the mind. Rest and mindful training were the true keys to healthy living. Over the years however, this particular healing technique had proven its efficiency well. Saving her life numerous times.

It also made Natalya a believer. Her Teachers began the journey of opening her mind to exciting new vistas and concepts. Expanding Natalya's interest in the philosophical aspects of the Martial Arts.

Natalya exhaled with a loud gasp. It was almost a scream. Her eyes shining with a luminescent flame. The tension left Natalya immediately. Her eyes calm and focused. Natalya Simonova now seemed the very picture of tranquility.

Clad in a white _dojo_ robe, Natalya looked like an angel.

An Angel of Mercy in fact. Literally full of compassion and understanding.

Humming an obscure Tibetan healing chant, Natalya sought to slowly empty her mind. Striving to transform the negative thoughts in her head into more positive ones. Thereby achieving _Satori_. The enlightened state which all mystics (regardless of tradition) strived for.

However with Bond still on her mind, it was a task that was markedly more difficult than Natalya had ever attempted before. Still…she was up to the challenge. As Natalya concentrated on her breathing, the task became easier. It puts the events of the past few days into perspective. Offering new insights. Not that her fears had gone away. Far from it. Natalya now knew it was merely another test in being human.

As she now demonstrated to her new student.

Pam Bouvier had not responded as well like her mentor. It was a disappointment of sorts. Trapped in an ever circling mode of frustration and disbelief, Bouvier had been unable to release her troubles in the same manner of her mentor. Face reddening; Bouvier's hands trembled madly as she desperately sought release. Sweat trickling down her neck; it was clear the young DEA agent was in trouble.

Fortunately for her though, Natalya took note of this. Realizing Bouvier's peril, her steady hands held Bouvier by the shoulders firmly. With a calm voice, Natalya began to guide Bouvier through her psychic predicament.

"Just let it go, Pamela. Don't try to fight it." Natalya maintained eye contact with her stricken student. She would not give up on her. Bouvier seethed with agony, pain etching on every corner of her face.

Natalya now wondered if it was a mistake to introduce _Vajraprana_ meditation to her. Her protégé was plainly not ready.

Chiding herself, Natalya pushed all thoughts of despair out of her mind. There was no turning back now. Bouvier needed her help. Whispering encouragement and gentle instructions, Natalya tried to talk her friend down. There was little effect at first. Then…slowly but surely, Bouvier began to relax. The tension started to ebb out of her body. Soon, her breathing took a steady pattern. Blinking her eyes rapidly, Bouvier was suddenly released from her trance. She seemed only now aware of her surroundings. Staring at Natalya in hesitation, Bouvier shook her head in confusion. She seemed at a utter loss on where she was.

Natalya was quite sympathetic.

"I know. I felt the same way, when I first attempted it. Everyone fails the first time." Hearing this, Bouvier dully nodded. It felt good knowing she was not alone. Failure and Success could both be sown under the same wing.

Her muscles wincing with pain, Bouvier tiredly asked "Tell me again why we are doing this" Natalya helped her up without a word. Then…she explained.

"We need to get our strength up, Pam. From this point on, our challenges will only become harder..."She stopped at that point. Natalya straightened her white robe and proceeded to perform a few stretching exercises. It was time to limber their muscles.

Natalya performed the pushing hands drill of _Tai Chi_. Her face in complete concentration. She seemed withdrawn from the world.

Hands on her hips, Bouvier watched her mentor practice with amusement. She did not join in.

"We have to be ready." Natalya said softly giving Bouvier a soft glance. The DEA agent did not respond. Bouvier seemed hesitant. Uncertain on what to say.

"You were the one who wanted a fresh start." Natalya continued "And this is the way we should begin." She said firmly. "No secrets. No lies. Just two women discovering for one another."

Bouvier snorted. Natalya's brow frowned at her partner's response.

"Do you have a problem with that, Miss Bouvier" Natalya said flatly. _What was it about this woman? _She thought.

"Me? Why are you asking me? I am just your partner, Miss Simonova. You don't own me anything." Bouvier suddenly broke out into an angry fit. Her face became red with embarrassment and fear.

This behavior seemed uncharacteristic of the young DEA agent, Natalya thought. Pam Bouvier was fiery not stupid. Could it be a test? Natalya wondered.

"Pamela, What I did to you was unforgivable…consider this my way of …." Natalya struggled on what she had to say next. "Offering you back something important in return." Natalya looked up to study Bouvier.

Her target audience seemed unmoved, detached. Had her words finally reached her? Undeterred, Natalya pressed on with the rest of her speech.

"We have to be a _team,_ Pam. Our safety…" Natalya paused in mid-sentence "No, the entire world's survival depends on us working as one. As a _team_." She remarked seriously.

Natalya privately felt though that last point to be somewhat overblown. The world was after all _always_ in peril. As any experienced agent would attest to that. Still, the need for cooperation had to be highlighted.

You never could be too careful, these days.

"Teamwork is my middle name, Miss Simonova." Bouvier declared cheerfully "So when exactly do we start?"

Natalya smiled appreciatively "How about right now? Let's begin with a little _Kata_. It'll help limber us up. Get the muscles moving" Natalya suggested. Bouvier simply shrugged indifferently. "Anything you say, Boss." she replied.

Natalya sighed.

Bouvier was evidently not taking this seriously. Perhaps, it was time for Natalya to correct that oversight through a more direct demonstration.

Yes…that would be probably right, she thought.

Natalya nodded "Then I am sure you'll recognize _this_." She slowly began to weave through a classic _Wing Chun_ series of flows. Her movements were elegant and sublime. Shrouded in white, Natalya was like a swan in flight. Beautiful.

_Wing Chun_

Founded by Ng Mui, a Buddhist Nun. This technique dated back to the Qing Dynasty, 270 years ago. A combination of each of the various forms of Kung Fu. It's purpose was to create the most efficient form of fighting ever. To inflict extreme damage with a minimum of steps.

Based on human interrelations, it was a style that emphasized straight line, fast, direct strikes and sophisticated simultaneous blocking and striking techniques. It consisted mainly of redirecting the force of an opponent rather than meeting it directly.

It was a favorite of Natalya. Along with _Jeet Kun Do_.

Bouvier watched Natalya perform her _Kata_. Her movements were slow and precise. Bouvier though was unimpressed. Natalya's style looked constrained and lifeless. Surely she could move faster?

Ending with a pugilists bow, Natalya sought her student's opinion.

"Very nice. But I don't know how you are going to use that in a _real_ fight."

"Your opponents will be all over you." Bouvier hands folded, was stunningly direct in her objections. It was not like her to mince words.

"Not everything is at it seems." Natalya said seriously. "You think my form is slow. _I_ think it is...just right." Bouvier snorted in disbelief. Natalya was unperturbed

"I see you don't believe me. Let's put your theory to the test." Natalya faced her challenger and took four steps back.

She was now six feet away from Bouvier.

Natalya spread her arms "I'll stand right here. All _you_ have to do is force me back. You may use any style you wish. This I think will prove my point." Bouvier smirked. Natalya looked at her expressionlessly.

Seeing Natalya's face, Bouvier's expression hardened with worry. A courteous person at heart. She simply said what she felt. An embarrassing situation now presented itself. While she was grateful for Natalya's help, Bouvier did not wish to take advantage of her now. Natalya was still weak from her injuries.

As was she.

"You are joking right" There was no reply. A blank expression shrouded Natalya's face, making her glow with a fierce determination.

Seeing this, alarm bells began to ring down Bouvier's back. She suddenly felt a wave of apprehension. Somehow…she had angered Natalya Simonova. Her new mentor. Exactly what it was, she did not know. But one thing Pam Bouvier had learned about life was this.

"You should never back down from a challenge." Facing your problems directly was the only way for permanent closure.

Truth be told, that old adage was not always true. A cursory look at Bouvier's life would have displayed that. Still, Pam Bouvier was never really a woman given in introspection. Her mind was always centered on the ever evolving present. Never on the ghosts in her past.

It was both her weakness and her strength.

Bouvier looked her mentor firmly in the eye, not backing down. "Well…thanks for the lesson, Natalya. But I think I better get myself cleaned up. We've still got a long flight tomorrow." Bouvier hurriedly picked up a towel and turned to leave. As she reached the dojo door, Bouvier glanced back.

Natalya was still standing there. Unperturbed and calm, her hands remained folded behind her back. A cool expression adorned her sharp exquisite face. Not judging but…expecting something.

Bouvier was no slouch herself in the intelligence department. She understood what was happening here. The meaning was clear. A challenge was being thrown down here. Natalya was attempting to put Bouvier in her place. To assert her full dominance.

"I am still waiting, Miss Bouvier."

This challenge still stood. There would be no escaping it.

Would Bouvier back down? Bow before Natalya's dominance? In the end, it was a foregone conclusion. There was only one option open to Pam Bouvier.

Throwing her towel onto the floor, Bouvier took up a firm fighting stance. The DEA agent had never run from a battle before. She would not do so now.

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Bouvier stared at Natalya fiercely. "I am not going to hold back."

"I expected nothing else." Hands behind her back, Natalya calmly awaited Bouvier's next move. Methodically, she shifted her feet to attain a more balanced position. Natalya knew _Fluidity_ was the key in winning this particular battle.

Bouvier's eyes hardened with anticipation in return. Growing up on the mean streets of Kentucky, she was intimately familiar with the intricacies of street fighting. Few could match her. Bouvier had always struggled to protect herself in order to survive. She soon realized that knowledge was her most formidable weapon. Reading up on every book concerning Martial arts, Bouvier picked up a repertoire of deadly fighting techniques. Every part of her body was a weapon. Hands. Elbows. Feet. Bouvier could utilize them all well. And with devastating effect.

An Extreme warrior for an Extreme time.

There was a silence in the air. Eyes locked on each others. Their warrior spirits were now tested.

Natalya or Bouvier. Who would make the first move?

Balancing herself on the balls of her feet, Bouvier unleashed a lighting kick. Aiming at Natalya's shoulder, it was meant to disable her momentarily, without causing permanent harm. Despite seeing this, Natalya made no move. She was serene, calm.

Till the last possible second.

Natalya's hand suddenly slapped out to intercept Bouvier's strike. Her movements were incredibly clear and identifiable. And yet there was a sensation of unnatural speed. On hand contact, the kick lost all its power. Like a dead battery in a car. Bouvier felt electrified, a sharp pain stabbing through her legs. Ignoring it, she centered her strike landing harmlessly across the other side of the room. Bouvier looked back.

Natalya had not moved an inch. She seemed completely unharmed. Her face calm, a small grin began to emerge from it's sides. Bouvier was infuriated.

How was this happening? She had barely seen Natalya move.

Without wasting time, Bouvier followed up her attack with a barrage of Savate kicks. A fascinating fighting art from France, it incorporated techniques like Tae Kwan Do with French Rapier fighting. An anomaly of the Martial Tradition. Few had mastered its secrets.

Bouvier was one of them.

It availed her none though. Hands in graceful motion, Natalya swatted past each kick with little effort. The movements were _Wing Chun_, but her timing was immaculate. Before the energy of each blow could be accumulated, Natalya's _Wing Chun_ intercepted it in mid-charging, disrupting it. The effect was uncanny.

Thwarted, Bouvier changed tack. From kick to punch. Her form turned to _Pa Qua_. The Eight Trigram Style. An ancient Chinese technique, it emphasized spinning hand jabs from all directions. From fire to water, Bouvier was everywhere. Her body in constant motion. Anyone else would be hard pressed to keep up.

Not Natalya however.

Her feet perfectly still, each blow was countered before it could reach her. The method was simple. Natalya had demonstrated it to Bouvier earlier. It simply followed her _Kata_ form. Natalya's blows were not the first to be the launched. However, her blows were the first to _counter_. Natalya's familiarity with _Wing_ _Chun_ enabled her to translate it to any situation. Any technique, Bouvier could throw.

Like what she was doing now.

The key was Preparation. Constant practice. When doing her _Kata_, Natalya "freeze framed" each move. She mentally thought on what variations could be made. What blocks? How it could be made technically perfect? Natalya even tried doing _Kata_ blindfolded. This allowed her to free her mind. Forgetting the limits of location. It allowed her to improvise freely.

_Wing Chun_ was a forerunner of Bruce Lee's _Jeet Kun Do_. It was a mixture of the best. Elements of most Chinese Martial Arts could be found within. Natalya subscribed to _Jeet Kun Do's_ basic principle.

_"Everything is a tool. You and your surroundings are One."_

That included _Kata_. It was the foundation of all martial arts.

Bouvier could not understand it. She had watched Natalya fight while at the liner. There was no doubt in her mind she was stronger and more resilient than the young Russian. Natalya's style lacked the killer instinct. That essential edge that allowed a fighter to totally dominate her opponent. While moderately useful, Natalya's style needed a sharper edge.

Why had she not prevailed now?

This sent Bouvier into a flurry. It was about time she finished this mock battle. More important matter awaited her. Switching to the school of Hard American Street fighting, Bouvier began to butt and grapple with Natalya. The intensity of the contest now took an ugly turn. Bouvier was beginning to lose control.

Seeing this, Natalya furrowed her brow. Matters were getting out of hand. She decided it would be best to finish this quickly. Studying Bouvier intently, Natalya made her first offensive move. Spotting an opening. Natalya made it seem she was about to lunge forward. Misreading this action, Bouvier poised to grapple. Instead, Natalya performed a classic _Jeet Kun Do_ maneuver, assaulting Bouvier with a series of Muhammad Ali –style punches. Three blows landed on her chest before Bouvier knew it, stunning her into submission.

Natalya kept up the initiative. Sliding Bouvier forward, she lent her strength to her momentum throwing the DEA agent overboard. She landed across the floor with a noisy thump. Bouvier's head screamed with pain. Her delicate fingers slowly began massaging it. Paralyzed, Bouvier was at a loss. Ordinarily, she would have shrugged her injuries off.

Not now though. Thirty-six hours ago, Bouvier was still bedridden, weakened by pain. This exercise was to help regain her strength.

That purpose was _not_ being served here.

In any case, Bouvier knew when she was beaten. Natalya had displayed a level of skill that far surpassed her own. It was a revelation.

Relaxing against the wooden floor, she heard a series of soft footsteps approach her. As she expected, Natalya's amused face appeared before her.

"That's quite a trick." Bouvier said dully. Natalya bent down to help her up. "You never moved an inch."

"There's more where that came from." Natalya calmly said. She offered her hands to steady her DEA colleague. "Sometimes it helps to lose once in a while. It adds character to a person." Natalya benignly smiled.

"I'll pass." Bouvier frowned, massaging her aching knee. She reviewed what she felt about Natalya. Friend, Colleague, Teacher. The Russian was all of those things. Looking at her now, she seemed like a majestic waterfall. Warm and full of life. A source of Secret Knowledge. One thing was certain; this woman had earned her _respect_.

Nobody had ever beaten her like this before.

Natalya Simonova had a cool, confident gaze about her. A fierce hardness shone through it. Bouvier knew Natalya was about the same age as her. Still, Bouvier felt profound feelings of admiration flow towards her.

It was an enigma why though.

In terms of field experience, Bouvier was light years ahead. A veteran of the CIA's Air America Operation and numerous drug campaigns, Bouvier had undergone fire fights and perilous missions that would have brought a lesser person to the ground. Pam Bouvier had survived it all.

Than why the feelings of inadequacy? Bouvier was inwardly puzzled.

What was it with this woman? Why acknowledge her as a superior?

Perhaps it was in her manner. Natalya projected calm. All business and in perfect composure. Bouvier admitted that Natalya gave the impression that she _knew what she was doing_. She was sublime in that respect. Natalya evoked confidence through every pore of her body. In tandem with her earthly beauty, Natalya was an individual few could resist.

Besides, she was no slouch as a fighter. As Bouvier had just discovered. Natalya's kind manner and vast knowledge in healing made her an asset in Bouvier's book. It made Natalya feel like an _elder_.

A person of wisdom.

"Are you are sure about that" Natalya asked her student. She had not _officially_ recognized her as such. But that was their relationship. Natalya had no doubts about that. Call it instinct. Bouvier was a wildcat. A person with unbridled emotions. It was both her strength and her weakness. That _fury_ could be harnessed. Transmuted into something positive. Natalya Simonova considered Pamela Bouvier a challenge. They would both grow by it.

"A man may fight a thousand battles and he may fight a thousand more. And yet he is not as strong as the person who can _control his own mind_." A saying from the Siddhartha Buddha B.C. 460.

Natalya agreed with it wholeheartedly.

The mind was where the _true_ battles were fought. The revelations of the past few days had brought peace to Natalya's soul. All doubts and worries were dispelled. A new mission had presented itself. She simply had to see this through. Adversity indeed added character.

"_Whatever did not kill you, made you stronger. Infinitely stronger." _

Pamela Bouvier touched her heart. Here was a conflicted soul, though she did not know it. Natalya herself understood she had much to make up for. She had failed Bouvier, to some extent. The Liner incident was an embarrassment. A protector would have taken better care of her charges.

A Protector. That was Natalya's role. A noble ambition indeed.

Natalya considered her options. It was customary for a Master to offer her student a gift. A tidbit of information. What would be appropriate in this case?

The truth.

"Knowing what you want in life is the first step to obtaining it." Natalya said into the air "What do _you_ want, Pamela" Bouvier looked at her unflinchingly. Natalya smirked mockingly.

"I didn't come here to play head games, Natalya. If there's something you wish to say. Say it! Don't beat about the bush. No? Our flight leaves in twelve hours." A fit of anger came over her. Bouvier's patience was running thin. Would there be no end to this gooblygook?

"I think you need help, Bouvier. You have to let whatever is eating you inside go."

"Help? Why would I need help, Natalya? My life is going on just fine. Can you say the same yourself" Her words struck to Natalya's core. Shaking her head, Natalya carefully considered her answer.

"My life is...simple, to say the least." Natalya spoke carefully "Whenever I have a job to do, I do it well. Not because of the glory but simply because I know the cause is worth it." She paused "And as for worries, well until recently... I had none. But that's neither here or there." Natalya paused and explained "Not that I am perfect or anything, but I do my best to get by." She shrugged "_You_ however are a different story."

Bouvier's face reddened "I don't know what you are talking about" For once, she was strangely embarrassed. Natalya's keen insight was now becoming…uncomfortable to her. Pam Bouvier had never once considered another woman her equal. Not Major Anya Anasova. Nor Pussy Galore or even the other women from the "Sisterhood".

She was revising her judgment now. There was a hidden depth to Natalya Simonova that defied her understanding. Natalya was soothing, familiar and yet…mysterious all the same.

As Bouvier wondered, she only idly managed to catch her mentor's next words "You are feeling uncomfortable right now. I don't know why this is happening to you. But I think I can help. If...you'll let me." There was a real compassion in Natalya's plea. It sounded quite genuine.

Pam Bouvier did not know what to make of it though.

Apprehensive, a nervous tick began to appear on her expression. She stared at Natalya coldly. Her friend did not back down. Finally Bouvier exploded.

"Now this is getting _really_ sappy. I am an experienced field agent in the DEA and God knows how many other covert operations you have _never_ heard about. Who gives _you_ the right to question me" Bouvier spat with derision. Spittle began to flow from her mouth. She was practically foaming. Natalya took it all in stride.

It was a legitimate question. Who _did_ give her the right to judge? To pass sentence upon others.

The young DEA agent could not understand the concern Natalya felt for her. She still remembered their first meeting in Cairo. Natalya had been impressed by Bouvier's youth and aura of good health. A vitality shone through her, unmatched by anything Natalya had ever seen before. As with Anya Anasova, Natalya felt bonds of kinship with Pam Bouvier. A sense of true sisterhood. If awakened, Bouvier would become a valued and trustworthy friend for life.

Her temper and her emotions were her weaknesses. It had to be tempered.

"I know you are a good agent. Maybe better than I can _ever_ be. But it doesn't change the issue. There is a rage inside you, that unless checked will one day be your undoing."

"I've survived this far." Bouvier reminded Natalya stubbornly. Her teeth clenched.

"And you are to be commended on it. Perhaps it's my perspective as an outsider, but as _a friend_ I really think we can help each other."

"Each other" Bouvier said wonderingly "What do _you_ get out of all this"

"The chance to help. Like my mother said, a good deed is usually its own reward. By helping you I am actually helping myself."

"It's a mutual thing really." Natalya continued. She mused on those words, as if their meaning had just impacted on her.

"How do you figure that" A sharp operator, Bouvier had an inkling of where Natalya was going with this.

"There are three kinds of strength a person has. Physical. Mental and Technical. All have to be in perfect harmony." Natalya explained. Bouvier grimaced. She had little patience for mystical nonsense. Cold steel and a Colt Revolver. Those were the things that could be relied on.

"Pamela." Natalya insisted "We complement each other. In much the same way that Anya and I share a connection. We both share strengths and weaknesses." She paused and admitted reluctantly "You have a fire within you that propels great feats of courage and self sacrifice..."

"Natalya, you have those properties as well. You are not lacking anything." Bouvier remarked.

Natalya shook her head. "I...don't have enough of it." She seemed distressed.

"In a way mentally, I am too old." She admitted "By joining with you, we command a synergy that is astounding." That last word brought light to her eyes. Natalya was genuinely fired up by the prospect.

Bouvier studied her mentor carefully "You don't seem to acknowledge me as an equal." She now readily accepted her student status. Indeed "The Master will appear, when the student is ready." The old adage was true.

Natalya could provide her with answers now.

"Pam. We are _not_ equals. You will never equal me. I however will never equal you in some respects." She slowly explained "We are in the end one whole. A team."

Bouvier simply frowned. She personally found this little philosophy rather amusing. Still she could see the wisdom in a limited alliance. Bowing her head inwardly, Pam Bouvier paid her respects to her new mentor.

"Are you _always_ going to be in your "Yoda" mode?" Bouvier asked curiously.

"Just for today." Natalya simply smiled. "Remember, you'll always have questions and doubts, Pam. Just don't be afraid to ask. Remember, it is in this manner that we learn." Natalya continued.

Bouvier stood silently absorbing this advice.

While Natalya's manner was somewhat _pompous_, Bouvier was hardly offended. She could tell Natalya was jesting. Which led to the question.

What was Natalya Simonova? Saint or Postulant. There could only be one answer.

A serious, somewhat cynical woman with a good soul that was Bouvier's view of her new friend and mentor. Both wise and battered in the ways of the heart, Natalya was a person who genuinely cared about the people she met. She was always inclined to help, regardless of the odds. Beautiful and capable, Natalya was an icon in the making. Thus "the sisterhood" had reported

All was required was a few years of seasoning.

In a way, Bouvier felt proud of her new teacher. She had exceeded all her previous expectations. This was someone who had a _real_ chance to steal Bond's heart. To finally put an end to this cat and mouse game. Forever.

It was the ultimate prize and accomplishment.

She certainly had the grit for it. And the guts.

Standing before her now, Bouvier saw an ideal of womanhood. Battered and wounded, Natalya still retained the grace of her kind. Proud and undefeated. She was a Queen in the making.

A true exemplar of women had finally emerged. One truly worthy of Pam Bouvier's respect. Incredibly attractive, Natalya Simonova had survived tremendous odds to reach this fabled position. Through her courageous deeds and integrity. Strength and Confidence radiated defiantly from her eyes.

_"This is a woman that will not back down. Not for anything."_ Bouvier thought _"Well…maybe for James, but not before knowing that her mission has been completed. Simonova needs to be sure that ALL evil has been vanquished and that good has prevailed."_

A grandiose (and unrealistic) vision, no doubt.

But one that commanded her respect.

Natalya Simonova was someone who inspired _trust_. Somewhere deep down, Bouvier realized that this woman _knew things_. Secrets beyond her ken. There depths to her, Bouvier could not fathom.

That made Natalya worth following. An idol in the making. Bouvier was for now her star stuck fan.

"You know, I'm not going to make this easy for you."

"I can be a real pain in the ass." Bouvier admitted. Natalya stared at her unfazed. Bouvier wondered what was going on in her mind. How would Natalya react to this pronouncement?

Surprisingly, Natalya grabbed Bouvier firmly by the shoulders, leaning her face in. Her nose inches away, merriment danced in Natalya's eyes. She seemed amused by this question.

"Pamela..." Natalya drawled out her name deliciously. The effect was fast and earnest.

"_That_ was _always_ obvious."

To be continued


	17. Latin Odyssey

Chapter 17- Latin Odyssey

Bogotá, Columbia.

Formerly the heartland of a pervasive drug trade. Home of Pablo Escobar and many of his ilk. This small Latin American Nation had survived a variety of trials. Floods, pestilence, brutal dictatorships and of course the most obvious…a pervasive trade of cocaine. It was a depressing picture that had driven many prospective investors away, diving Columbia into a spiraling abyss of economic depression and joblessness.

A trouble besotted country could only withstand so much.

These trials had sapped the vitality and the lifeblood of this once energetic nation. Destroying many families along with a proud native heritage. Ordeals such as these had already broken the spirit of many lesser nations.

Not in Columbia though.

In this case, it was an exception. While weakening them somewhat, hardship had also made the Columbian people stronger in many other ways. Despite the odds, the nation of Columbia worked to adapt. To survive. At any cost, whatsoever. It was a quiet testament of the human spirit. Despite their ordeals, the Columbian people struggled to keep their spirits up and in some small way they succeeded.

Cheerful and Stubborn, the Columbian people's love for freedom and democracy shone brightly through them. It glowed with a starry inner spark, causing many foreign onlookers to marvel with amazement.

"What in the world was sustaining them?" The onlookers wondered. "What gets these people through day after day?" The odds against Columbia were immense.

It was a constant struggle, but by the start of the new millennium, Columbia had finally become a fledgling democracy. An imperfect one to be sure, but a free one nevertheless.

Proof that there was still hope even in these dark times.

Thus it was a busy market day, as Natalya and Bouvier made their way through the streets of Bogotá. Dressed in a splendid white dress, Natalya was an awesome sight. She attracted stares and admiring looks from the men and women alike. Children clamored to touch her fine hands.

Natalya's beautiful Russian features highlighted serious businesslike curves. With her reddish hair and grim jaw, Natalya was the very picture of a buxom beauty. Like a melting iceberg. she both repelled and attracted the attention of both sexes.

Natalya was too hot to touch and yet in a way too…dangerous to resist.

Bouvier was another matter. She was dressed conservatively compared to her new mentor. Attired in a loose fitting pair of jeans and cotton denim, Bouvier was the very picture of a jungle explorer. An Adventurer. Her no nonsense manner and dangerous features sent shivers down everyone's spine. The pair of gold rimmed sunglasses she wore completed the illusion. A Colt Luger was stuffed in her back pocket.

A deadly woman was on the warpath, Natalya thought.

A new compact had bound the two women together. Made of trust and mutual respect. Natalya and Bouvier had settled into their new relationship nicely. They had traded stories and life experiences. Sharing their hearts and minds. Bouvier was impressed by her mentor's compassion and knowledge. Natalya by her protégé's expertise with weapons and tactics. It was soon clear that they had much to learn from each other.

"A lot of things have changed over the past few years." Bouvier said glumly as they strode through the marketplace. "I remember when this whole place was a war zone." A toddler ran past between her legs, its mother clucking in disapproval. Bouvier smiled in remembrance.

"Nothing in this world lasts forever. Change is ever in motion." Natalya said calmly "This place is no exception." The liveliness of this place encouraged her. She felt strangely energetic. Full of fire.

It was a steaming afternoon, with the temperature rising rapidly. Sweat dried Natalya's clothes, making her feel sticky. The heat was getting to her. There was a carnival atmosphere about the market. Natalya could see it in everyone's eyes. They were waiting for something. Suddenly, there was silence. Shocking silence. Natalya glanced around her. There was a hum. An anticipation that built up quietly and grew. Natalya could see the signs everywhere. Shopkeepers closed up their wares. Children finished their schoolwork, joy on their faces. Slowly, but surely they formed into an informal crowd.

"Is it time?" Natalya asked her new found protégé.

"Pretty much." Bouvier nodded her head. "It's just about to start. We better get going." She shot her mentor a brief glance "I'll take the lead." Natalya merely nodded.

The festivities soon began. A musical beat rose stirring up the crowd. They were getting into the groove. A pulse vibrating in the air. Everyone could feel it, including Natalya. A brief shiver ran down her spine, increasing her uneasiness. Around her everywhere, people began to shake, undress themselves and dance. They were in the process of loosing their inhibitions. Natalya tried to navigate her way through the crowd, without losing sight of Bouvier. Jostled about, Natalya's adept senses drank in the sounds and smells. It was a most heady feeling. Caught off balance, Natalya took a moment to steady herself. Snatching a glance at her partner, Natalya was surprised to find Bouvier calmly walking past the crowd, without the slightest expression on her face. Apparently, her protégé was most familiar with the spectacle they were now facing.

Cries of exultation filled the entire square. Natalya noticed loudspeakers at the sides of the market. They were blasting Latin music non-stop, without a care. Natalya realized everything was pre-programmed. Everything had occurred so fast. It was a blur. Already, twelve minutes had passed.

A procession was formed. It stretched for miles, leading to an ornate mansion. An almost religious frenzy had come upon the crowd. Natalya noticed their eyes were glazed and unfocused. They seemed delirious with joy. An uneasy feeling came upon her. Natalya instincts told her something was wrong. These people seemed _different _for some reason. Bouvier seemed unfazed by the proceedings. Evidently, she had seen this many times before.

"Your friend certainly pulls in a big crowd." Natalya commented.

"She deserves every bit of it." Bouvier said proudly. "Come on. You're about to see her in action."

The crowd passed through the mansion gates. Their manner was orderly and respectful. It was clear they were looking forward to this. However...

Despite their enthusiasm, Natalya could detect a respectful fear in their faces. There were in awe of the individual they were about to meet. The mansion grounds were deserted. Security seemed lax at first, but Natalya soon noticed hidden surveillance cameras in the trees and bushes.

Nothing was left to chance. Suddenly, there was a trumpeting sound.

Silence came upon the entire procession. A sense of heavy anticipation was felt. Natalya and Bouvier stood at the back of the crowd watching. A chanting sound began to emerge. Heavy and monotonous. Slowly, one name became distinct. It was one Natalya was most familiar with.

"_Lupe. Mama Lupe"_

The cry rose louder and louder. It soon became thunderous. Natalya was impressed by its scale. The sound nearly overwhelmed her. Then a figure by the mansion balcony appeared. Stately in manner, the object of the crowd's adoration had finally made her appearance.

Lupe Lamora. First Lady of Columbia.

Formerly a mistress of the Drug Kingpin Franz Sanchez. She had overcome her humble beginnings to become one of the world's most beloved leaders. Lamora was a champion for the poor and dispossessed. Married to the Columbian president Hector Antonio, she was a figure of almost mythic proportions. Once a week, Lamora addressed her people. Keeping their defiant spirits alive.

Lupe Lamora was a living example that dreams did come true.

"My people. Children of Columbia!" A deep sultry voice rang. Lamora embraced her hands deep within her breast..

"A great test awaits us. Six years have passed since freedom entered our shores. Six years since the parasites and corruptors that have plagued our great nation were destroyed. But now we face a new challenge..."

A great hush passed over the surroundings. Natalya could see fear in many people's eyes. They knew what Lamora was talking about.

"Yes." Lamora said gravely. "_Le Circle"_ She gripped her hands in frustration.

"That group of thieves and murderers." She spat with derision. "They have allied themselves with the forces of darkness bringing ruin and despair to those who oppose them. They are a cancer that _must_ be destroyed." She thundered.

"Some people say that they cannot be stopped. They say that _accommodations_ must be made for peace to continue. They are all lies..." Lamora stated flatly.

"Our dedication for law and democracy must be strong like the sun. I have walked your streets. Heard your cries. Know that I am forever with you!"

"From every working mother to fighting father, we must stand together and _fight_! The road will be long, but we will persevere. Freedom is our most sacred possession. It is a battle that we dare not lose, with the very soul of our nation at stake."

"Columbia is our mother! Will you fight for her?" Lamora asked sibilantly. There was a weak response at first. The rally seemed to be on the edge of petering.

"Now is the time to fire them up, Lamora." Natalya thought.

"_Will you_!" Shouted Lamora. Turning on the full force of her magnetic personality onto the crowd. The response was instantaneous.

"_Mama Lupe, Mama Lupe_." They cried. Lamora smiled beatifically.

"Yes, my children. We will stand together." Lamora said happily. "We will overcome. Believe in President Hector and his wise policies. Together...our dreams _will_ come true"

"Now return to your homes, and know that I will forever be with you. _Vive Columbia!_" Lamora shot her fist into the air. It was a dramatic poise. _"Vive Columbia"_ she cried.

"_Vive Columbia!"_ The crowd hailed. "_Vive Columbia!_" Smiling, their heroine waved from her perch. A Nightingale in full plumage. Then with an elaborate bow, she exited from sight. The cries of adulation refused to stop.

"Quite a performance." Natalya frowned. "Did she write the script herself?" She said sarcastically. Such orchestration rankled at her. It never had a good end.

Bouvier shook her head in surprise "Why the negativity, Natalya? Surely you've read her file. Lupe _deserves_ this honor." She emphasized that last point. "Considering everything she has accomplished."

Natalya sighed. Bouvier did not understand. Slowly, she explained her worries.

"I have seen rallies like these before, Pamela. They are usually a sham. A real leader never needs tricks by his side." Natalya pointed at the departing crowd. "Only the truth." She continued

"However...I do not know her the same way you do. So I suppose my feelings may be...mistaken."

"I've known Lupe for over eight years, Natalya. She's the most passionate person I've known. Once you meet her. You'll understand." Bouvier said primly. Natalya said nothing.

The two women were standing by the shade in a grass lawn. They watched silently as the crowds dispersed. Trust was a drug, Natalya thought. It had to be given carefully.

Too much and one developed a dependency to it. Too little and…well the results were obvious.

Chaos. Devastation.

Dictators and madmen had arisen unchecked solely due to misplaced trust, bringing unparalleled harm to their world. Bouvier still had much to learn.

Natalya would reserve her judgment. Until knowing more.

Security personnel appeared to guide the remaining people off the grounds. There was little violence. Evening was setting in. The fading rays of sunshine giving a dull glint to the surroundings. Natalya felt vaguely depressed. Deceit and artifice abounded everywhere. How could it ever be stopped?

Natalya had no answers.

Taking a deep breathe, Natalya decided to get down with business. Her feet unsteady, she placed a reassuring hand on Bouvier's shoulder.

"Let's get down to business." Where had she heard that phrase before?

The two women calmly strolled to the mansion entrance. They were intercepted by the gate security team.

"I am sorry, Ladies. But the Presidential Palace is off-limits to the public." A well dressed guard softly said. He gave them a quick glance, trying to determine whether Natalya and Bouvier were a threat. Narrowing his eyes, he seemed flustered for a moment.

These two women were hardly the _usual_ sort of visitors, they were used to. Devotees of Lamora? Unlikely. Tourists? Certainly not.

Bouvier shot Natalya a look. "Let me handle this" was its meaning. Natalya nodded.

"Gentlemen, My name is Pamela Bouvier, this is my associate Natalya Simonova. We are representatives from Universal Exports. I believe First Lady Lamora is expecting us." Bouvier handed out a set of engraved invitations for inspection.

"Here are our papers." Bouvier gave her most engaging smile. A guard looked the documents over.

"Everything seems to be in order. Please wait before we escort you in." He motioned them in courteously. "We've heard many good things about you, Miss Bouvier. We are honored by your presence." There was awe in his voice.

Bouvier turned to her mentor "Feels good to be wanted, isn't it."

Natalya stared at her coolly. She was not impressed.

After waiting by a terrace for about five minutes, they were escorted inside. The insides of the Palace were lavish, with the walls covered by rare Pre-Columbian Art and Exotic Sculptures. It was like a museum. Natalya was quite taken in by the surroundings. Bouvier ignored it entirely.

"Elegant place, your friend has here. Is she a collector?" Natalya commented. _History_ was being depicted on these walls. Its net value would be incalculable.

"Many of these pieces have been donated by private collectors around the country. First Lady Lamora believes that Art is the lifeblood of our nation. It is proof that our people are not merely a bunch of illiterate _peons_." Their guide interjected angrily. National pride was a powerful motivator.

"First Lady Lamora, is a woman of astounding talents. I hope you can remember that." He looked at Natalya firmly. It was clear he would brook no disrespect for his idol.

"I am sure I will." Natalya met his gaze unflinchingly. The constant praise for this woman was grating on her nerves. Natalya was not envious of Lamora. Merely _interested_ in the truth.

What was going on here?

Natalya and Bouvier were led to an ornate door with French engravings. Their guide opened it, motioning them in "First Lady Lamora will see you now." He held the door for them. Natalya gave him a grateful nod.

It always paid to be polite. Even to one's detractors.

Natalya and Bouvier entered the room. They were met by a sultry Latin woman standing by a window.

Her features could not be seen clearly. They were obscured by the shadows of the wall. But one thing was certain, Lamora possessed a smoldering beauty. Sadness and an allure of mystery surrounding her, making her features all the more exotic.

Lupe Lamora. In the flesh.

Natalya had finally met the legend. She knew the details well.

From her humble beginnings, Lamora had quickly risen in the halls of power. From a simple farm girl to First Lady, Lamora was a born survivor. Her form silhouetted against the evening dawn. There was a stark Byronic beauty to her. Head inclined against the window pane, Lamora stuck an enchanting pose. Her mood however remained dark.

No wonder.

From her file, Natalya knew that Columbia was presently plagued by troubles. Rebel and Extremist groups funded by _Le Circle_ abounded. The economy was in shambles and there was social unrest. Her husband, The President, was a fool, even if he did not know it.. A figurehead controlled by powerful interests. Thus, it fell on _this_ woman's shoulders to save a nation.

A heavy burden indeed. Natalya could sympathize, but not forgive.

Means did not always equal ends. Not in _this_ nation at least.

"Today's not a good day, Bouvier." Lamora's voice rang softly. It lacked the confident edge Natalya had heard earlier. She seemed heavy and defeated.

"It never is." Bouvier paused "How are you Lupe?" She pronounced the name affectionately. It was evident there was a long friendship between them.

"Oh, I suppose things could be better. My nation is in ruins. My forces depleted or deserting. The ship is sinking, Pam. I just don't know how longer we can hold out." There were tears dripping from her eyes. Natalya heard a rustle of movement.

Lupe Lamora came slowly into the light. Natalya saw a shy voluptuous woman appear before her. In her early 30's, Lamora had the expression like a lost waif. Her eyes were dark and smoldering, highly indicative of its owner's passionate nature. Lamora's lips were full and round, giving a sensual grace to the first lady. Her bearing proud and vulnerable. Her past feelings notwithstanding, Natalya felt an insistent urge to help this woman.

This "Eva Peron" of the New Age.

"You must be Natalya Simonova. Our mutual friend here has spoken a great deal about you." Lamora gave Natalya a firm handshake. There was a steady look in her eyes as Lamora appraised Natalya. She was minutely assessing her strengths and weaknesses. Natalya was gratified.

_Here_ was a leader.

"Good things I hope?" Natalya transfixed Lamora with an arresting smile.

"Not really. I suppose she has _issues_ about you." Bouvier looked away guiltily.

"Well, I suppose we are going to have to change that." Natalya said calmly

"Did you get M's message?"

The First Lady was dressed in a royal satin dress. Blood red in color, it matched her lips and the temperous situation Lamora was in. Tall in grace and form, there was a resigned but dignified demeanor about her. Taking a fine French cigarette out of a silver case, Lamora lit it before answering.

"Yes. I am to extend full cooperation during your stay here. So please, make yourself comfortable. We will discuss business after dinner downstairs." Her voice was icy and determined. She would brook no disagreement in this matter. With a flourish, Lamora turned her attention to Bouvier.

Approaching the young DEA Agent, Lamora gave Bouvier a warm hug. "I never thought I'd had the chance to see you again, Pamela." She smiled. A marked difference in treatment, Natalya thought.

"Well, you know me. I am full of surprises." Said Bouvier. "I saw you gave your speech out there. You were _magnificent_."

Lamora shook her head sadly " What I did was simply a last stand. The people are…fading fast, Bouvier. They _need_ hope. With _Le Circle_ and the economic crisis on our hands, many are losing faith in democracy and the dreams all of us once had." Lamora continued with a shudder.

"Do you remember those dreams, Pamela? The sacrifices we made?" She said starkly. Bouvier nodded.

Lamora seemed on the brink of despair. _Or was it all an act?_ _Natalya wondered._

Bouvier held her friends shoulders "Of course I do. And you mustn't give up, you hear me. Your people are counting on you." Her voice was gentle and reassuring. At those words, Lupe stopped trembling.

Natalya was impressed. Her protégé certainly knew how to make a point.

"Yes, you're right, Bouvier. They've put their trust in me. I own the people...so much." Lamora's voice broke. "With your help, we will stop _Le Circle_ in its tracks." She said happily.

Natalya did not deign to disillusion her.

Lamora reached for an attendant bell, ringing it. A middle-aged butler soon arrived. Attired in a fanciful major-domo uniform, he looked like the perfect English servant. Natalya was secretly amused. She had always thought them to be an extinct breed. Lupe Lamora certainly selected her staff well.

"Manuel, will show you both to your rooms. Dinner will begin in a half hour. Pam, Miss Simonova. I look forward to seeing you again soon. Now if you would excuse me..." Lupe turned her back to them "I have much work to do." At that note, it was clear that they were being signaled to be dismissed. Natalya frowned. Bouvier simply shrugged. Both mentor and student bowed and exited the room.

As Natalya left, she sneak a quick glance at the Columbian First Lady. Lamora was speaking urgently on a phone. The words were unknown; Natalya's instincts told her that Lamora was disturbed about something.

Manuel led Natalya and Bouvier to a set of adjourning suites on the upper top floor of the mansion. Their rooms were spacious and luxuriously equipped with the latest amenities. There was a laptop with internet access set up, along with a fax machine. Considering the antiquity of the surroundings, it was a marked contrast.

Past and Future all in the same room. A wise policy indeed.

Natalya paced about her room silently. Her instincts told her something was wrong. She just could not put her finger on it. Secreting her hand into a hidden pocket, Natalya pulled out an electronic sweeper. A standard piece of field equipment, it could detect electronic emissions within a twenty foot radius.

The room was clean. No bugs were detected.

She sighed. Something about that this afternoon's rally bothered Natalya. Despite the randomness of the march, she could feel a fine hand guiding it. Lamora's probably. Natalya thought back to the Communist rallies of her youth. This was no different. It was a calculated play on the audience's emotions. Natalya softly cursed. Manipulation always rankled her. Further more, Lamora's performance earlier _did not jibe_ with what Natalya knew about the First Lady. It did not make sense.

Natalya studied the situation carefully.

It was possible that her judgment was being clouded. First impressions were not always true. After all, Lupe Lamora was under a great deal of pressure. Since her ascendancy in the late 90's, the First Lady of Columbia had striven to crack down on the Drug Barons and Rebel Forces that had long dispossessed her nation. Despite her popularity with the people, it was a desperate struggle. The forces of despair were simply too well dug in. Corruption and poverty abounded. Despite her best efforts.

Could a woman be faulted for using whatever means necessary for survival? Natalya did not think so.

Natalya was not a person given to introspection. She made her decisions on the spot. With the information available to her. While her warning bells told her not to trust Lamora, the truth of the matter was, she had no choice. It would have been unfair to dismiss her at first sight. Without giving Lamora _a chance_. This game would have to be played out.

Staring out of her window, Natalya noticed that night was settling in. With the exception of a few guards patrolling the grounds, it was eerily quiet. Such turmoil seething beneath such a pleasant exterior, Natalya thought wearily. Some people never received any breaks. The same went for nations as well.

Columbia was a classic case in point.

The death of Drug Kingpin Franz Sanchez proved to be the linchpin. Instead of destroying the Cocaine Coalition as it was expected. A massive power vacuum had happened. Nature as many would attest abhors a black hole. Drug wars broke out, with the dying happening on all sides. Guilty and innocent alike. The death toll rose daily. Safety became a thing of the past. The populace lived in abject fear uncertain when their last breathes would finally take place. Natalya shook her head in despair. Stifled by a corrupt democracy, the Columbian Parliament became paralyzed in debate. Becoming ineffectual to the point of helplessness. As the days rolled on, the people cried out to the heavens for a savior.

They got one.

It was Lupe Lamora who rallied the people everywhere. In the cities and by the countryside, her fame spread. The former Casino dealer worked miracles. Inspiring hope wherever she went. She had the common touch, it seemed. Her life story became the stuff of legends. The innocent girl from the country who rose to power. A classic rag to riches story. Everyone loved her. Lamora galvanized the people, imploring them to rise up against their oppressors. To have faith and courage, despite the terrible odds that surrounded them.

It worked.

For a while, it seemed the tide had turned. Government forces managed to hunt down the remaining Rebel Forces. Those who surrendered were given amnesty. A merciful gesture indeed, Natalya thought. It took the heart out of Lamora's enemies. The remaining Drug Barons were extradited to the US for trial. Her political opposition was stunned into silence. It was a miracle. A jubilant populace owned it all to Lupe.

She was their inspiration. Their Madonna.

Lamora was humble of her achievements. She claimed there was still much to accomplish. Over two million Columbians lived below the poverty line. Medical treatment was scarce. Fortunately, now there was peace. They could focus their attention to these problems.

Then _Le Circle_ came.

A mysterious force of evil. The splinters of Sanchez's organization had aligned themselves to usurp power from its rightful people. Led by a figure known only as _The Widow_, it had regained control of the drug trade, amassing immense power. No one knew who they were, or where they could be found. Their influence was pervasive, its tendrils stretching into the very heart of the military and parliament. Investigations into them were fruitless. There was a daily debate on whether Martial Law should be declared. It was argued that Civil Liberties should be revoked till the crisis was over.

A disaster was presently in the making. And only two women could forestall it. Natalya and Bouvier. It was indeed a heavy burden to shoulder.

Natalya felt a deep sense of foreboding. _Le Circle_ controlled the entire criminal underground in Columbia. They possessed an incredible amount of influence and power in the region. Most likely, they were also allied with Avatar in their scheme for absolute power. Rooting them out would extremely dangerous. Needless to say, Natalya and Bouvier required urgent assistance in this matter. The odds were way against them. They just could not hope to accomplish this task on their own. Lupe's assistance could prove to be most invaluable. There was only one hitch though…

Natalya just didn't _trust_ her. That was her first thought. And the most pertinent.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Bouvier's tired voice rang out softly from behind Natalya. "Lupe is probably the best friend we've got around here. She…" Ignoring her protégé's prolonged tirade, Natalya continued to calmly stare into the night sky. She needed to reflect upon this matter. There were far too many unknown variables about.

"You've known Lamora a long time, haven't you, Pam?" Natalya said slowly. Bouvier joined beside her mentor together as they silently viewed the starry night. The mood was silent and yet expectant with possibilities. It was about as good a place or time for a serious discussion. Bouvier's features were serene and calm. An unusual expression indeed considering the circumstances, Natalya thought.

"Eight years to be exact. After I rejoined the DEA, they sent me down here as their liaison. Lupe was my best friend. Together, we strove to rid Columbia of crime and corruption." She said wistfully.

"I suppose things did not turn out as you expected." Natalya replied.

"Yes..._Le Circle_. Even all this time, we still have no idea who exactly they are, or where they come from." Bouvier's voice was frigid with frustration. The veins on her hands showed clearly as she gripped it tightly in a vice-like grasp.

"Give it a little time. These people will make a mistake. They always do." Natalya calmly reassured her.

"But that's not what you were worrying about? Isn't it, Natalya?" Bouvier said shrewdly. "I know you, Boss. What's going on here?"

"Just a feeling that something unexpected is about to happen. And we're _not_ going to like it." Natalya said sadly.

"Well whatever it is, I am sure we'll be ready for it. We've come way too far to turn back now." Bouvier leaned her lithe form against the window pane. Half her face was shrouded in silhouette. The American seemed dreamy and tired. Columbia held many memories for her.

"Maybe. How _is_ your friend? Pam. Is she holding out?" Natalya asked. There was a hint of concern in her voice, along with a dash of genuine interest.

"Lupe is tough. We've survived worse. _Le Circle_ will rue the day they ever decided to cross paths with her." Bouvier said with certainty. " Lupe can take the pressure."

"Well, we are definitely going to need her help. Whatever her game is, Lamora has resources and influence here in the Columbian heartland. After dinner, let's see if we can requisition some troops from her or borrow some of their intelligence staff. I think we can both agree that going up against _Le Circle_ and Avatar alone will be suicide." Natalya reminded Bouvier. "I've got to much going for me right now to die young and alone."

"We are never alone." Bouvier said "Lupe and I are like sisters. Nobody hates _Le Circle_ like we do. I don't foresee any problems in getting some help from her."

"Ahem..." Manuel's voice politely interrupted the conversation. The two women turned their heads to meet him "First Lady Lamora requests your presence downstairs for Dinner."

Natalya gave Manuel a brisk nod. "Then, let's not keep our host waiting." Together they followed the Major Domo downstairs.

Dinner was a most sumptuous affair. Encrusted by the finest silverware. Lobsters seasoned with oyster sauce were served. Along with _La Crème De La Soup_. As an appetizer was a tub of Peach ice-cream topped by orange speckles. Simply delectable. Natalya and Bouvier both tucked in heartily. Their long flight to Columbia had left them famished. Airline food was truly a travesty to mankind, Natalya thought.

Lupe Lamora picked at her food without eating much. Her face was lined with worry. _If this was an act, it was a good one, Natalya thought_. She pretended to finish the remains of her ice-cream, while examining Lamora from the corner of her eye.

"How's Hector, Lupe?" Bouvier asked. She wanted to take her friend's mind off her troubles.

"The same as usual. I know you never gave much thought of him, Pamela. But he is a good man. He just needs some _guidance_ sometimes." _Was there a sly tone in her voice?_ Natalya could not be sure.

"I heard Parliament is considering giving you emergency powers. To crack down on _Le Circle_. It'll be a major step for you." Natalya continued "A woman in your position."

"What position would that be?" Lupe said innocently. "To serve the people of this great nation to the best of my ability?" Bouvier shot Natalya an annoyed glance. "I merely do the best I can. What more can anyone expect?"

Natalya said nothing.

Lupe continued "I...was a slave once to many powerful men. Those…monsters took control of me, bending me to their every will. Corrupting my soul Hurting...me even" Her voice shuddered "It took me years to recover. Once I realized those men are gone, I made a vow. Never again would I allow this to happen again to others. No more famished families. No more broken homes. For a while I thought I had succeeded…but now this." Lamora slumped her head in despair. "Avatar…They are a plague to my people. Spreading death and destruction. Sanchez may be gone. But now he has been replaced by a more dangerous breed of people..." Lamora's face slowly hardened. "Columbia will become their playground if they are not stopped in time. As First Lady, I have been given a sacred responsibility by my people..."

"And you'll do whatever it takes to stop them." Natalya interjected. She affixed Lamora with a sharp gaze. Would she fail this test?

Lupe seemed to give the matter serious thought. "By any means necessary? An interesting concept." She met Natalya's eyes squarely

"But no!" Lupe said firmly.

"If we descend to their level, _Le Circle_ will truly have won. There is much more at stake here than merely a government's survival." Lupe leaned forward

"What use is a country, if its soul is gone? Answer that, Miss Simonova. We have _must_ have a moral imperative. The soul of Columbia is at stake here." Lamora fixed Natalya with an unyielding stare.

"I never knew it ever had one." Natalya replied softly. Lamora and Bouvier glared at her in silent rage. Bouvier herself was particularly flustered.

"_What was Natalya really up to?"_ There _had_ to be a kind of stratagem here.

Shrugging, Natalya sat back in her easy chair impassively and again studied the situation. _This_ was the leader she had heard so much about. Leaning back against her chair, she considered her response. Perhaps, Lamora was on the level.

Turning to Bouvier "Your friend is quite the philosopher."

"Not a philosopher. Merely a humble student of life. Those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it. I envision new beginning to Columbia. It will be a country where people will be safe at night and jobs available to _anyone_ who needs it." Lamora corrected

"But first we must deal with _Le Circle_. I presume you've come to help us with it."

"Perhaps." Allowed Natalya "We need your help to trace down some goods from a liner that docked here a few days ago." Lamora turned to Bouvier for clarification.

"It's about Avatar, Lupe." Bouvier interjected "We think they are after something here in the Capital."

"Avatar...I've heard rumors about them. Does this have anything to do with the blackout at Immogen's function five days ago?" Lamora mused.

"Perhaps. What do you know about them?" Natalya asked.

It was clear they were on to something here.

"Not much." Lupe said hesitantly.

"Avatar contributes a great deal to the election campaigns here. For the past four years, they've been doing some kind of Archaeological research up north." She paused.

"What's this about, Bouvier?" Lamora's face was veiled with a curious interest.

"_She certainly knows something. The only question is what? _Natalya thought _"Bouvier would be best to play this question close to vest." _

She was about to answer, when a uniformed Sergeant entered the hall. He saluted Lamora and whispered something in her ear. From the looks of it, the news was not good.

Lamora's face darkened "Savages. They are savages." She spat out the words "_Le Circle_ has just attacked Parliament. Many Cabinet members have been killed." She rose hastily from her seat "I am sorry, Pamela, but I am going to have to attend to this..." Bouvier and Natalya followed their host's gesture.

"We will have to continue this later. Pam. Miss Simonova. I wish you all a good night." Saying that, Lamora left the room briskly. She seemed preoccupied and in a great hurry.

"_Something was up_." Natalya thought. She and Bouvier looked at each other. A sliver of surprise and alarm shadowed both their faces. For a moment, no one spoke. A cloud of uncertainty and dread came upon them. Their minds struggled to deal with the implications of this new revelation.

As always, Natalya was the first to react.

"Interesting woman." She whispered softly. Bouvier herself said nothing.

Some matter went beyond words. This was one of them. Still…Bouvier vowed she would get to the bottom of this.

"_What exactly is Lamora hiding?"_ The young impetuous American wondered.

The answer would turn out to have surprising implications. For Columbia and the rest of the world.

To be continued


	18. Investigation Blues

Chapter 18- Investigation Blues

Sometimes it just did not pay to wake up on time.

Alex Theo wearily made his way through the bustling office floor. It had been over fourteen hours since he had gotten any sleep. Things had certainly gotten _interesting_ in his absence. It was madness. All of it. Outmanned and outgunned. The Columbian Army was retreating on all fronts in abject defeat. Their morale broken, they were officially a spent force. Leaving the defense of the nation in the hands of Alex and his colleagues.

Alex quietly supped up the cup of black coffee in his hand and grimaced. It was about all anyone could do to stay sane.

The centre could not hold. Things were indeed now breaking apart.

Such was life in the CSS. The Columbian _Securite_ Service.

Alex hardly fit the profile of the glamorous secret agents the Pulp magazines had glamorized. Nor however was he a muscle bound thug. Strangely young, in his early 20's, Alex was unlike any of the others who joined the CSS. He certainly did not fit the common Latin American image of a Government Enforcer.

A muscle bound thug with a badge? Hardly. Alex was as clean cut as they came. He looked like an All-American suburban colleague kid.

In fact, that was _exactly_ what he was. Until…a few years ago.

Balancing his coffee cup and a stack of papers in two hands, Alex navigated past his flock of colleagues that looked up to greet him, their expressions mixed with awe and surprise.

"_Heavens be praised, Theo! You certainly showed them."_

_"Your hunch was right, Alex. We're getting close now!"_

"_Sonuvabitch, Theo my man! How the hell did you pull that off?"_

Just another day on the job. Shaking his head, Alex wondered how he had ever got himself into this mess.

He remembered it just like yesterday.

A graduating film student at the Columbian University, Alex had been approached by a woman who had transformed his life.

Carmine Ash. The head of CSS.

She was just a pretty little girl back then. Not much older than he was. Theo personally thought she looked like a young Natalie Wood. From _Gypsy_. Innocent and fresh. His interest was immediately stirred.

Maybe he could get a date here, Theo thought. Single women were hard to find in Columbia.

Especially those with Theo's interests.

Carmine gave him much better than that. To his surprise, Theo discovered they were kindred spirits. Case in point, They both loved Siegio Leone. The undisputed Master of Spaghetti westerns. Alex shook his head in disbelief. Carmine was an _artist_, damm it, and gorgeous to boot. Theo could hardly believe his luck. This was the woman of his dreams.

"So, you remember the part when that Mexican guy...Eli Wallach...ties Clint up..." She said excitedly. They were discussing _The Three Dollars Trilogy. _

"Eli is not Mexican actually. Wallach was born in New York on 7 December, 1915." Theo smugly corrected Carmine. This woman sure needed to get a leg up. To use a phrase.

"Really!" she mused "Gee, I guess, you learn something every day..." Theo winced as he thought back to that moment. She had baited him, and he had not even seen it coming.

"So when are you going to ask me up to your room?" Carmine's eyes twinkled. Theo could not believe his luck. Things like this _did not_ happen in real life. It had to be unreal.

"Pretty direct, are you?" He said coolly. Theo wanted to know where she was going with this.

"A girl like me doesn't believe in wasting time." Carmine pecked a quick kiss on his lips. "We believe in seizing the day. Remember "_Dead Poets Society_"? " Theo could still smell her scent. It was Jasmine. There was a fruity taste to it. It was delectable. Theo was emboldened. He wanted to drink this gorgeous woman in. Swallow her whole. Bespectacled and with a full bosom, Carmine could have walked out of the pages of _Vogue_.

He had gentlemanly walked Carmine to his dorm. Theo lived in an abandoned part of the campus, where no one bothered him. Theo valued his privacy. It had many benefits. Like in this instance, for example.

"Nice place you have here." Theo's room was a menairge of chaos. Filming Equipment were scattered all about. Movie Posters from the 70's adorned all the walls. Nostalgia gone live.

"I forgot to pay the help. You know how much we aspiring film students make." Theo in a matter of fact voice.

Truth of the matter, Theo had not seen a pay check for six months. Money was _definitely_ becoming an issue.

"Maybe I can do something about that." She purred. Carmine did a circle dance about him. Theo looked on in amusement. She traced her fingers down his chest.

Her nails were sharp. Theo idly wondered what they would do to human flesh. Theo hoped Carmine was like a werewolf in bed. At that moment, her nails sank in drawing blood. Theo gasped aloud.

_Jesus, this bitch was a werewolf!_

Leaping on top of him, Theo found himself flung onto the bed. Carmine straddled him, her underwear plainly seen in the dim light. Black lace, he thought. It made Carmine look more enticing. Theo's loins stiffened. He began to undress himself. First his sweater, then his pants. Theo could feel the humidity of the air. The owls cried and the nightlife awakened. Everyone was in heat. Including himself.

"You know, I used to think women like you existed only in the movies." Theo said dreamily.

"I am pretty sure I have that effect on people." Carmine shrugged. She continued to caress him. Theo strained himself to his limit to stay in control. Perspiration ran unseen down his back. His groin was on fire. Struggling to maintain his sanity, Theo did the only reasonable thing a young man like him _could do_.

He plunged in. From the waist down.

"You're certainly getting a good impression out of me. Let's highlight that to our satisfaction, shall we?" Theo reciprocated her actions by nibbling her lips. It was a sensual experience. He slid his arms around her, embracing Carmine like a passionate lover. Their lovemaking was intense. Theo had not much experience with women, but he did his best. As with all matters.

Then things started to go wrong.

A fit of dizziness began to come over him. His throat constricting, Theo did not realize what was happening. Pushing Carmine aside, he gasped for breathe. As the room swung wildly all around him, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Carmine nonchalantly brush up her hair, putting her clothes on. She shot Theo an amused look.

"Why?... "He asked. A defiant gaze was in his eyes. He realized this encounter was a trap. But to what purpose? He was a nobody. However, Theo would be dammed if he went go down without a fight. He tried to reach the sitting Carmine. Theo estimated she was only about four feet away. A wave of dizziness came over him. His vision blurring, Theo tried vainly to remain awake.

It was a fight that he was fated to lose.

"Haven't you guessed? We are recruiting you, my dear boy." Carmine said blandly, as she put on her makeup. The vixen totally ignored Theo's stumbling approach. It was most infuriating.

"Alex Theo. Your country needs you." Her voice rang ominously into his ear. Its significance flew past him in a daze. "I hope…you can appreciate the unique opportunity that is facing you now."

As he remised, Theo realized that from that particular moment on, he was screwed. Literally and Figuratively. His body moving sluggishly, a feeling of numbness came over him. Theo felt as if he was falling from a distance. Weightless and tumbling. He realized he was in _deep_ trouble.

"_Bang"_ He fell onto the floor. Hard. The lights went out. For him.

The whole process only took a few minutes.

An undetermined time later. (Theo later found out it was an hour) He finally found the strength to open his eyelids. Theo knew he was sleeping on something soft. Theo's body practically curled in. As light shone into his eyes, Theo instincts told him he was not alone.

He turned to his right. It was not a pretty sight.

Next to him, was a blonde girl. A hooker, from the looks of it. Theo assumed that she was in her early teens. She was pretty in a way, but signs of premature aging had begun to set in. Theo could already read her life story. Abandoned by her father and unable to find work, she had traded her looks for cash. Abused by her pimp, despair had set in. Making her cynical and desperate. Whores like her were a dime a dozen. She was part of the Oldest Profession. A grand Tradition. This little lady would not last long.

Such was life on the streets of Columbia.

_Where the hell was Carmine? Theo thought._ Looking around, Theo discovered he was not in his own bed. The room was a stranger to him. What was going on?

"Let me tell apprise you of your situation, Mr. Theo." Carmine sat idly reading a fashion magazine. Theo turned wearily to find her sitting there all along. She had not made a sound.

Considering the environment, Theo realized his senses had diminished due to the...

"Drugs, Alex." Carmine explained, stretching out her ruby fingernails "I had a makeover of sorts. They are coated with a potent anesthetic that once mixed with bloodstream has a most paralyzing effect that you experienced earlier."

"Neat, Huh." Carmine said cheerfully. Theo studied her carefully. He was wondering if his body could propel him out of this bed fast enough to strangle her before she knew it.

"Do you believe in anything, Alex?" Carmine calmly asked.

"Sure, Life, Taxes, Rodney Dangerfield and a Cold Beer. What are you getting at?"

He pointed at the Blond next to him "And who the hell is _she_?" Theo spat out angrily. His patience was wearing thin here. Someone was about to get hurt.

Alex Theo wanted answers.

Carmine ignored his tirade "The thing is, I believe in this country, Theo. It _can_ be a great one, if someone gives it a chance." She said pointedly "All it needs is the right leader and the right people to show the way forward…for all of us."

Theo felt for the first time an intense dislike for this _woman_.

Quite understandable. Considering the circumstances.

"It might please you to know I represent the interests of an organization that wishes to take this country back to its people. Together we will remove the filth and scum that have clogged our streets and houses. The liberation of our people is at hand." Carmine explained.

"That's all very nice." Alex said flatly. "But what has all this got to do with me? The minute I get rich, I am getting out of this stink hole." Carmine merely stared at him with a mixture of amusement and pity.

Theo's answer did not seem to shock her. Not in the least.

"Isn't it obvious, my darling boy? I am recruiting you."

Theo stared at her blankly. The pieces slowly came together about him. Theo slowly turned to the "sleeping" blonde next to her. Could it be? No!

Oh God! It was a setup!

Theo shot Carmine a horrified look. _"You wouldn't have..."_

"Oh yes. She's dead." Carmine calmly answered his silent enquiry. "Thirty minutes ago, three bona-fide witnesses saw you bring this girl into _this_ hotel room for a rendezvous." She steepled her hands in a reflective pose and continued "Things got ugly and Voila! She's dead." She spread her hands in mock exclamation.

"You killed her." Theo's voice was in a rage. He dug his fingernails into his palm.

An innocent girl had died because of him. There had to be a way out of this, he thought frantically.

"Oh no." Carmine shook her head in mock horror "We are not barbarians, Alex. This poor girl was already dead when we found her. Dead hookers are a common feature of our way of life, as you may know. We merely set you up."

"You, Son of a bitch." He whispered with hate in his eyes. Carmine was unmoved.

" _You_ killed this woman, Alex. We've got enough on you to put you away for life."

"After all, you even took photos of your little "encounter" Carmine threw a stack of black and white photos onto his lap. Theo examined them carefully.

It showed him in several sexual positions with the unfortunate hooker. In some, his hands were seen strangling her. His face in total ecstasy. It all looked very convincing.

Theo's heart sank. Any jury would convict him. Without a thought.

"It was pretty difficult to arrange her like that one." Carmine calmly pointed to one photo "_Rigor Mortis_ sets in, you know. The muscles harden." She seemed almost _regretful_.

"You didn't have to do this." Theo protested, knowing it was futile. This little bitch had him at her mercy. The worst thing was that. She _knew _it. There was nothing Theo could do. Not now at least.

"Oh yes I did. We've had our eye out on you for some time now. You are strong. Educated. Intelligent. Exactly what we need." Carmine said gleefully. She suddenly caught a glimpse of Theo's stricken expression. "Oh, don't look so peeved, my dear boy. You are going to enjoy working with us. There are many…substantial perks to this job."

"Do tell." Theo coldly said. His eyes could melt ice.

"For one thing, you get to work with me." Carmine said negligently "I am going to take real good care of you. You are _my_ discovery after all." Theo wanted to gag.

It was the start of beautiful relationship.

For the next two years, Carmine was a harsh taskmaster. Imparting all the skills she knew. It did not take long. Theo was a fast learner. He had reflexes like a cat. Scoring highly in every subject. She supervised every mode of his training. God, he hated her. She betrayed his trust. Theo scowled "_Why doesn't she cut me some slack? We had something good going before"_

Still an attraction persisted between them. Between captor and captive. It was like _La Femme Nikita_.

Over the coming months, Theo was tutored in a variety of surveillance arts. He excelled in Strategy and Problem Solving. A lifetime in film appreciation had taught him to be objective _and_ accurate in his assessments. Carmine guided him through every step of it. Despite his objections, he slowly began to take a liking to her. She was about his age after all. Great minds did think alike.

"You're not still pissed off at me, are you?" She asked after a sparring session. He had defeated her repeatedly without much effort. Theo was _that_ good. He had surpassed her completely. The tables had turned, in this instance.

"Carmine, My Dear. _That_ will be my little secret." He winked before he left.

Truth be told. She was much too attractive for him to hold a grudge. Alex loved her in his own way. There were sides to her that he had yet to discover. She cared about her people. An idealist and cynic at the same time. The dichotomy was intriguing. Carmine was an enigma. A puzzle to be solved. She sparked his interest. Most importantly, she _loved_ movies. One fan geek could easily forgive another.

After work, they would sit back and trade barbs with each other. It became a sort of ritual. Theo would irritate her by quoting obscure movie dialogue. She would reply. They bestowed knowledge on each other. That formed a bond that Theo and Carmine were reluctant to admit. Theo enjoyed seeing the human being within her struggle to emerge during these sessions.. Bound by ties of duty and patriotism (Now there was a charming concept), the witty personality that was Carmine was _trapped_. That stunning film buff, Theo _liked_ banished and exiled, to a faraway place. Still sometimes...

He could see that individuality struggling to break out, despite her conditioning. That heartened him.

Theo swore he would rescue her before he left. _No matter what._ He owned Carmine that much.

As for the frame-up. That was still a touchy subject. Theo knew Carmine still had the incriminating photos hidden somewhere. Ready to be used, if he _turned_. The CSS was a labyrinth of spies and moles. To fight the darkness, they had taken some of its aspects. Mole hunts and betrayals happened regularly.

Theo remembered one instance, when he discovered a long-time colleague was selling secrets to the enemy. He confronted the man, asking him why. _Why give up the fight?_

"Christ man, I don't like this place anymore than you do. But why throw it all away? Nobody likes a rat."

"If you have to ask, you'll never know." Was his ambiguous reply.

_What was he to make out of that?_

Carmine had no answers. She merely buried herself in work. Were there words of consolation? Friendly advice? It really irritated him when she did that.

"You can't run away from this." He said blandly.

"I wasn't trying to." Carmine stared into her paperwork. "We are who we are. What more _is_ there for us to say?"

Theo's job at the CSS was simple. Investigation and Prevention. In short, delay anyone that opposed the will of the people. Lupe Lamora.

Privately, Theo had never quite taken to that woman. Lamora seemed _layered_ and calculating. That was his first impression. There was more to her than anyone had expected. Theo voiced his concerns to Carmine. He trusted her enough to keep his suspicions to herself.

"Remember Edward Norton in _Primal Fear_? Lupe reminds me of him. That little beauty queen of ours has an agenda." Surprisingly she nodded in affirmation. Theo was mildly surprised. Carmine had always been a vocal supporter of Lupe Lamora.

"You caught that too?"

"The question is can we still trust her to care for the greater good of Columbia?"

Theo mused on his answer "Considering her history and track record, I'd say...yes.

"I'd be real careful about trusting her though." Carmine was silent.

Theo looked at his boss curiously. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"I have heard rumors that Lamora was behind the CSS. She is the brains behind it all." Her face was frozen from the revelation.

"And this is a shock because..." Theo was beginning to understand.

"Because I thought she was innocent of...all of this." Carmine exploded violently "Alex. When they first approached me to head the CSS.

"They" assured me that the leader we were serving was an innocent. Uncorrupted by the fields of politics."

"Lamora would have no idea of our existence. We were to be her sacred guardians."

"Well, you've seen her speak live, right?" Alex nodded. Lamora's speeches were hard to miss in Columbia.

"Well, she can be so _convincing_ at times. So undeniably...noble. When I saw the good that she had done...I was so proud to be a Columbian again. Just the idea that she was behind it all takes..."

"The innocence away from all the magic." Alex finished. "You're not alone in feeling this, Carmine. We all want our heroes to be pure and unsullied. It just what heroes are supposed to be. Bigger than life. You just made one mistake. The one everyone makes." Alex said seriously.

"Which is?" She whispered.

"Life is _not_ a movie." Carmine brightened at this jab. "Lupe may have her own reasons for keeping this from you, Carmine. So take it easy. Lupe has done a lot of good in her time. Unless she does otherwise, she'll have my vote."

"So wipe those tears and _smile_."

Carmine Ash than did something Alex had always dreamed about.

She laughed. It was the first time ever. Since their first meeting by his dorm. Her eyes sparkled with merriment. With a soulful gesture, she touched his face.

"Thank you, Alex. I'll always remember this." Theo felt a warm feeling rise to his face. He was uncertain as to what it was. He was blushing! This had never happened before. It was at this point that Alex realized his feelings for Carmine. He was fond of her.

That was hardly a surprise.

"Alex. There's something I've always wanted to say to you before. But I'll say it again..."

"Get...back...to...work." She said distinctively. Theo chuckled. This was _classic_ Carmine.

There was hope for her yet.

Then came _Le Circle_. Many of the good people of the CSS were caught off guard by their appearance. Theo and Carmine included.

"_Who are these guys?"_ That remark summed up the CSS reaction nicely.

"I want everyone working around the clock on this matter. Names, Gentlemen. I want names. Pull in every favor you have. Every snitch turn him outside out. Throw some money on the streets. Somebody out there knows something. This is urgent, people. None of us are going on home until we solve this thing." Carmine addressed her entire staff. Fatigued looks were on their faces.

Theo confided his fears to Carmine later "We going to have to go outside the box on this one. Forego our normal channels. This _has_ to be an inside job."

"A mole?"

"Maybe. _Le Circle_ might be more highly perched in the Government than we expected." He stopped "Can you make a...slight delay in your reports, when they come in. I'll need the lag time to get an advantage."

"Are you becoming a believer, Alex?" Carmine said "I understand you better than anyone else. You don't care about Columbia, or Lupe Lamora."

"That doesn't mean I don't care about _you_. Or right and wrong. This is classic Good vs. Evil here."

"Like Clint Eastwood against Lee Van Cliff."

"Exactly. _The Good, The Bad and the Ugly._ If _Le Circle_ succeeds in toppling the government. None of us are safe." Theo warned. "Only one of us are going to walk out of here alive." There was a pregnant pause. Carmine considered his words.

She wiped her dark hair from settling into her eyes. "You're probably right. It's now or never. Give them hell, Alex."

Theo's crusade against _Le Circle_ began that very night.

As the CSS's leading investigator and operative, Theo had the unenviable task of tracking down the _Le Circle_ connection. It was like putting out the holes in the dike with two fingers. Hopeless. Investigations were stonewalled and leads went nowhere. Frustration set in, but Theo refused to be discouraged.

Carmine and the CSS team were counting on him.

Meanwhile terrorist strikes against the Capital began, killing thousands of people. Rebel groups funded by _Le Circle_ terrorized the countryside. Security nationwide was crumbling.

"We are on the crunch here, Alex." Carmine said to him, as they tried some Chinese takeout.

"President Hector wants answers."

"When I get some, he'll be the first to know." He said blandly. "In the past four months, we narrowed down four _Le Circle_ based affiliates. Once we put a trail on them, it'll lead us to someone on their higher tier." Carmine said nothing.

"Alex, I have to be honest. Some people have felt your performance in this matter to be less than satisfactory. I have been under intense pressure to take you off the case." Theo laughed.

They both knew where this "intense pressure" was coming from.

It was a clear indication that _Le Circle_ was being threatened. They were getting close.

"I assume you gave them the usual excuses." Theo swallowed a mouth of Cantonese Fried Rice. He rinsed it with a glass of water.

"Naturally. Lamora informs me that you will have her full support. She also says that an old friend of hers will be coming to give you a hand." Carmine chewed on her fish ball. Theo frowned.

"That's what I need. More amateurs to screw up the mix."

"That new guy you stuck me with last time, nearly got us all killed." He reminded.

"He came highly recommended. It wasn't his fault that you disobeyed my orders. Charging into that situation like that. You nearly got _all_ our assess in a sling."

"Look. I saw an opening and took it. We came out of it with valuable data." He protested.

"Which we haven't showed to the council." Carmine chided softly. She well understood the reasons why. Infiltration of the Intelligence council by _Le Circle_ was almost a certainty. Knowledge was a powerful weapon. One that Carmine and Theo wielded with fine dexterity. It would be kept solely in their hands.

"The very minute we nail down _The Widow_. We crush _Le Circle_."

"I'll bet you my last paycheck, she is the linchpin of their organization."

"Easier said than done. We don't even know who she is, or if she exists." Carmine replied.

"Oh, she's out there all right. We just have to flush her out." Theo looked at his boss. Dark haired and sharp to a point, Carmine Ash was Columbian born and bred. She had a Latin temperament .Theo had seen her go out on blind dates. _Nobody could keep up with her_.

It was almost midnight. The moonlight gave Ash a radiant glow. She looked like a Goddess come to life. Carmine's white immaculate clothes made her a sight for Theo's sore eyes. Christ, she looked stunning. It made him wonder.

Since, that fateful day, when Theo was recruited, they had never a chance to finish what she had started. It was a loose end that had already settled at the back of their minds for the past six years. With utter chaos approaching and their backs to the wall, Theo decided to put an end to the matter.

To finish it. Once and for all.

"Since you've put it _that way_, Ash. There _is_ a little matter I would like to discuss...with you." Carmine grabbed the initiative first, leaning herself forwards towards him. She touched Theo gently with her petite fingers. A believer of "_carpe dum"_, Theo went along with the flow. Their noses neatly touched. There was a shocking sexual tension in the air, overwhelming their senses. Theo nuzzled her soft cheek. Carmine moaned loudly as an orgasmic sensation of bliss came over her. Theo felt it as well and let the smooth sensation pass through him, holding Carmine by her neck. The two lovers were frozen in time. Caught by the carnality of the moment.

Theo wanted this woman. He would stop at nothing to get it. She was his soul mate. They embraced each other.

"Any regrets?" He whispered. Their heads stuck close together, Theo and Carmine locked themselves together in a tight embrace.

It was indeed a most erotic moment.

"Moi Regret? Never!" Ash gave Theo a Cheshire grin "This reminds me of that ice cube scene in _9 ½ Weeks_."

"Actually I think it's more like _Showgirls_. Remember? You loved that one."

"Pervert." Carmine Ash wrapped her arms tightly around Theo.

The next morning, Theo found himself awakened naked on top of a mahogany desk. He was undressed and naked. A stabbing pain could be felt all over his body. What was it? Theo thought. He quickly examined his arms, faint scratch marks could be found all over. So went for the rest of his body. Theo smiled wearily, Carmine's lovemaking must have been intense indeed. He only hoped she was _satisfied_ by his performance. At that thought, Theo wondered.

Where was Ash anyway?

A faint whimper brought his attention. Carmine was right next to him. Her bra and panties in disarray, she looked _ravaged_. Her normally coiffured hair was a mess. Alex ran his fingers gently down her face. Carmine never looked more beautiful as now. The room was in shambles. Furniture upturned and displaced everywhere. It must have been one hell of a night, he thought.

Theo decided to wash himself up. Searching through the debris, he found his clothes, along with Carmine's. Ignoring the gashes over his body, he heaved himself to Ash. It was time to wake her up.

"Wake up, Sunshine. It's time to go to work." Ash blinked her eyes rapidly, as the sunshine shot in. Using her elbows for support, she surveyed the damage Alex had inflicted on her.

"Well, I have to say one thing. You really did a number on me." She said with faint disgust.

"You are not going to sue. Are you?" Theo gave his most engaging smile. He did not want to damage their relationship. Could it all have been a lark? A one night stand?

"Only if you leave." Carmine carefully put on her clothes "What's next? Kids. An Engagement ring?" She saw the worried look on his face. "Oh, don't worry Alex. Take it easy. I like our relationship just as it is."

"That makes the both of us." Theo agreed. Their relationship had entered a new phase.

"You are my kind of man, Alex." She said softly "You'll stand by me won't you?" There was a faint uncertainty in her voice. Theo could tell she was worried. His heart fluttered.

Carmine's feelings were genuine.

"Till the end of time." He assured her. Theo and Carmine hugged each other. They were two halves combined into a whole. A new combination was born.

It took them around twenty minutes to straighten up the place. Theo and Carmine combed themselves over. They looked spotless as ever. Professionals.

"Think the rest of the team will notice?" Carmine looked at her watch time

"Probably. And you know what? I don't give a shit." Theo tied his shoes. "They would have found out anyway." He shot her a grin "I may have given them a few clues over the years."

"That explains a few things." They switched off the lights before leaving.

In the dark, Theo took his new partner by the hand and squeezed it in affection.

Carmine gave him one final kiss. It was to die for.

A new day had dawned.

Theo felt tired. He estimated he had gotten only about an hours worth of sleep in the past 36 hours. With _Le Circle_ on the move, he doubted sick leave could be granted soon.

Then again...Carmine _was_ his boss.

Perhaps he could call in a few favors.

Thus, Theo was in a good mood when he reached his office. When he reached the door, a strange sight greeted him. An attractive woman was sitting in his chair. Leg up against the desk, reading his confidential files. She was a stunner. In the same league of Carmine.

"And who are you little lady?" Leaning his weight against a wall, Theo decided to play it cool.

This could be an interesting experience. _This woman had guts, he thought._

"Someone who will be giving you orders...for the next few days." She did not even look up from her reading.

Theo examined the woman before him. She was a brunette. A Texan from her accent. Her arms were muscular and toned. Most likely, her reflexes were razor sharp. Able to catch a fly out of the air. Danger shrouded her like a mystery. This was a woman who could take care of herself.

"So..._Boss_. Do you have a name?" Theo stared languidly at her. He would not be put off-balance. This CSS Agent still had a few surprises up his sleeve. However...

Theo was _way_ out of his league.

Just as he was getting comfortable, a light tap touched him on his back. It was _completely_ unexpected. He recoiled in surprise. Nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Her name is Pam Bouvier." A rich throaty voice appeared. There was a tone of firm maturity to it. Theo turned around to find a stately looking young woman behind him. Coated in furs, she had short cropped hair and auburn toned skin. She was Russian, from the looks of it. Stunningly beautiful in the classic sense of the word. Could she be KGB? Theo wondered. The woman struck a most attractive pose as she idly folded her hands before him. Despite her age, Theo could sense a worldliness about her that _could not_ be denied. Her green eyes were mysterious and creamy. Jade-like. She stared at him with amusement.

"Hello, Agent Theo. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Natalya Simonova. You of course have heard of my esteemed colleague, Miss Bouvier here." Alex was struck aback with excitement. Here were two legends in the flesh. Two women whose exploits had became renowned throughout the intelligence community.

Pam Bouvier. The famed DEA Agent of Columbia. Stationed here before his time. Along with the renowned 007, she had brought down the infamous Drug Kingpin Franz Sanchez. Paving the way for Columbia's new future. Carmine Ash had spoken of her in awe. Stories of her exploits could be heard everywhere. She was a dedicated foe of corruption and evil.

Natalya Simonova. The successor of the legendary Agent XXX. An extraordinary woman who never failed, no matter how difficult the mission. Tales of her beauty and compassion were commonplace amongst the intelligence community. She was a shining star. An inspiration to thousands of spies-to be all over the world. Natalya ruby lips and green eyes were topics of themselves. Delightfully exquisite. Natalya's reputation towered over him. She _the_ icon of his age.

Theo was dumbfounded. Natalya and Bouvier here…in the flesh. These women had plagued his dreams for ages. For many years, he had wondered what he would say to them, if they met. An unlikely prospect, at best. Natalya and Bouvier traveled in different circles, many levels above him. Theo was an above average field man and a good analyst. But Natalya and Bouvier...

They were the absolute best. Carmine Ash herself could not hold a candle to them.

Deep down, Theo felt guilty, denigrating his lover like that. Still, he knew it was the truth. It was nothing to be ashamed about.

Ash would have agreed as well. There would be no dishonor in admitted it.

For the moment however, Theo could hardly speak. So tongue tied he was. Theo felt like a poor star struck teenager meeting his favorite idol. _What does one say in a situation like this? _He thought.

"Miss Bouvier. Miss Simonova. Welcome to Columbia. How...may I assist you?" He declared stupidly. God! He was making a fool of himself.

Theo felt a warm hand touch him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Natalya Simonova smiling indulgently at him.

"Relax Alex. We are here to help." Natalya's warm smile was radiant "Bouvier, get off this young man's desk. Where are your manners? We are the veterans here, remember? We have…to set an example. Wipe your feet." There was a peculiar steel in her voice. Playful and yet Commanding. Theo had never heard such a potent mix before.

"Sorry Alex." Bouvier apologized and swept past him to her mentor. "You know how I always like to make a dramatic entrance." She addressed Natalya. There was a familiarity about them like sisters, Theo thought.

His skills as an analyst told him a Teacher student relationship had risen between the two icons. Natalya...was...definitely in the driver's seat.

"Don't mind Bouvier, Alex. I am sure she did not mean to make you feel..._inadequate_." Natalya said with a straight face. Was there a glint of humor within those luscious emerald eyes? Theo nevertheless decided he would receive this little jib stoically. He would conduct himself like a true professional. It was the highest compliment he could offer these two women.

"_Play it cool, Alex. A cultured sophisticated guy would act a little more…resistant."_ Theo reminded himself. The manic pressure of young machismo asserted itself onto him.

A hellish burden indeed. One that got Theo in trouble many times before.

This occasion however, seemed to warrant it.

"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods, Miss Simonova? It can't because of the fresh air." Theo said flatly. He wanted to show he could give as well as receive a few punches.

"_A fighter am I, said Claudius. Wasn't expecting that, weren't you" _Theo thought innocently. He actually felt he was making an impression. Pride suffused him.

How wrong indeed was he.

"Avatar. Alex. Avatar is what's disturbing us." Bouvier said playfully in a sing song manner. Her manner was cool, steely with a bit of spice. If she was impressed by Theo's response Bouvier did not show it.

Natalya was the same.

Theo was nonplussed. Avatar...That name seemed vaguely familiar. Theo racked his head He was sure that he had heard of it before. Ah yes, it was the Marine Research Organization which he had investigated two years before. It was a routine job. They had been conducting some sort of Energy Research Experiments up north. The CSS had never taken much attention of them. They were deemed to be harmless.

"In summary, Alex. Avatar _may_ be working with _Le Circle_ to create a disaster that will have catastrophic consequences for the entire world. First Lady Lamora, has requested that you co-operate with us in this matter." Natalya said flatly. Her tone underlined the seriousness of the situation.

Theo was understandably alarmed. _How had he missed the signs? Avatar and_ _Le Circle_.

"How may I help? Miss Simonova. My entire department is at your disposal." He said.

"Call me Natalya, Alex. You know the local scene. I need you to guide us around _discreetly_ for the next few days. Additional backup will arrive, if or when we require it. I speak for MI6 in this matter."

"We will speak to your Section Chief. Carmine Ash?...I believe. To release you to us for the whole of next week." Bouvier said firmly "I doubt there will be any problems."

"Thank you, Miss Bouvier. It would be an honor. So when do we start?" He asked.

"First thing, tomorrow morning. Finish your duties today and get some sleep." Natalya laughed "From the looks of the marks on your arm, it looks like you'll need it." Bouvier kindly joined in the merriment. Understanding could be seen on their features. The foibles of youth.

Theo's face went stark with embarrassment. Damm! He should have covered his wounds properly.

Well, there was little point in hiding it now.

"Natalya...I was wondering if you could do me a small favor." He said hesitantly.

"What is it Alex?"

"Could you give Ash a piece of your time? You and Miss Bouvier are her favorite heroes. She would really enjoy your company." Natalya sighed and shared with Bouvier a tired smile.

"Of course, Alex. Of course." Natalya said with a slight smirk.

"Anything for a fan."

To be continued


	19. Delectable Memories

Chapter 19- Delectable Memories

Many years ago-

Natalya Simonova had always enjoyed being surprised. It added an extra spice in her otherwise _interesting_ life. Taking a deep breathe, Natalya then exhaled contently. Everything here was so…beautiful.

The snowy vistas of the white slopes were magnificent. Even better than she had ever imagined. Natalya fell back into her cushioned chair with a breezy smile. An unexpected expression indeed for those who knew her well.

This was turning out to be a fine day indeed. Natalya set her mind adrift, letting her thoughts soar into the blue heavens above. The experience was spectacular. Almost Zen-like. Natalya Simonova drank in the magnificent beauty which she was so enraptured with, floating her mundane cares away. Natalya so dearly wished it would last forever.

Unfortunately, a familiar voice awoke her.

"Quite the place for a romantic afternoon."

The tall darkly handsome man next to her was most correct in his assessment. 007 had a vast personality to him. He was both enigmatic and yet irresistible in his manliness. He gained the hearts of women like a duck taking its first taste of water.

What was his secret?

James Bond had indeed much experience with women. He respected their abilities but did not underestimate them. That made him a rarity. A prime catch for any female bombshell with a modicum of sense. Many had sought his affections. Some even hoped for love.

_Every one of them had failed. _Beautiful, voluptuous, intelligent. They came in all shapes and sizes in a dizzying variety of professions. Bond had rarely taken a shine to either of them. He treated them kindly, of course. But Bond understood what they really wanted. And that…he could not give. It was too dangerous.

_His commitment,_

Natalya wondered just which category she herself fit in. It was not an easy question to answer. Natalya gave Bond a calm and impassive look. An innately brilliant and perceptive woman, Natalya knew Bond would appreciate her little gesture. Above all, Bond loved spirited women. Who desperately fought his advances. A strong will was tantamount to a fine character. This belief was shared by Natalya as well. All the more evidence (according to Natalya), that the two lovers were a good match for each other. The tension rose…

Still Natalya and Bond were here to enjoy themselves and generally relax. To Getting into the feel of the land, you might say.

_One had to understand the opposition before it could be defeated._

Natalya twirled the glass of milky vodka in her hand, admiring its rich texture. Her taste for living had raised quite a notch across the years. Natalya now possessed a preference for the best. In clothes and in drink. The white silk dress she wore for this meeting had cost her a fortune. Fortunately, her government had footed the bill. One of the many benefits in working for a clandestine government agency. Credit was never a problem.

Not that she ever abused that privilege. Natalya was _very_ careful in her spending. She only bought what was necessary. To maintain her cover and image. Natalya's enemies expected that of her, at the very least. It would have been _inappropriate_ to disappoint them.

Raising her glass to eye level, Natalya took another sip of her drink. She let the frothy mixture slide down her throat, not spilling a drop. It lit her radiant skin on fire. Closing her eyes, Natalya immersed herself in the intense pleasure of the moment. She was the very picture of refined beauty.

She was perfection in both form and substance. So delectable was the pleasure, her hands did not shake a bit. Natalya leaned her head back against the easy chair she was positioned in. Her movements were cursive and pleasing to the eye. A literal delight.

Her shoulders were exposed enticingly. Natalya's dress was sequined and lined with sparkling silver. It glowed with a luminous radiance to anyone watching. Her orange skin became the perfect backdrop. It mapped out her figure, displaying toughness and a healthy aura to Natalya's image. She looked like the perfect woman. In this case, Natalya was here on a social call. Or so she told herself.

Her feelings for the man before her were conflicted. She could not make up her mind on him. Bond shook her heart. There was an attraction no doubt. A deeply intense one, which Natalya could sense every time they came together. She wanted to embrace herself into him. To throw herself at his mercy. It was degrading and a madness which she had to hold at bay with all her will.

She was not safe around him. He penetrated her defenses with ease, making Natalya forget his many faults. They were overshadowed by his awesome charisma. She was in love with him, and hoped for a happy future together. Could anyone _ever_ control him? Natalya chuckled silently. She was willing to find out. Bond was a man who had a _code_. He was a protector, much like she was. The difference was Natalya was bound in a more enlightened manner. She followed the rules strictly, but knew one particular fact.

_They_ were there to serve her. Not the other way around.

However, that did not mean she was not wary of him. It had been over two years since their first adventure together. Natalya was now a fledging agent in Russian Intelligence with a formidable reputation. Her intellect was razor sharp and expanded beyond scope. Natalya Simonova was a legend in the making.

It surprised even her. Natalya's exploits had exceeded her own expectations. She had always strived to be the best. Cautious and yet resourceful to boot. No villain could stand in her way. Her innovative approach to problem solving was noted by her superiors. She did it all herself.

Natalya was not unlike Bond. They shared astounding similarities. Independent and fiercely capable, Natalya and bond were two peas in a pod. General Gogol and M would have agreed.

Natalya was in short good in what she did, no questions asked. Her only thought was in saving lives. In doing _good._ For both her homeland and Mother Russia.

Natalya shrugged. She was an old fashioned gal in that respect.

Still Natalya Simonova was still the same girl that emerged from the shell shocked landscape of Severnaya. Cynical and yet possessing a compassionate heart, Natalya yearned for someone to love and devote herself to. Two halves to complete a distinct whole. That special someone that could fire her blood and repair her damaged wounds. Natalya's expectations were high. Very high. None of the men, Natalya had met so far had measured up to her requirements. Bond however was proving to be an exception. Handsome, cruelly witty and dangerous, the MI6 agent was a class in himself. He was…truly extraordinary. Could Bond be the one? Natalya was unsure. She herself had little experience with affairs of the heart. So her judgment here could be a little premature. Natalya scowled. There was no one she could reliably consult with on this subject. It was indeed a dilemma.

How sound was her judgment in this case, anyway? Natalya mused. Being in the throes of love certainly complicated matters. Natalya Simonova had always prided herself on being objective under any circumstance. Reason, not blind emotion was her usual guide. Flights of fantasy were _not_ to be judged. Natalya's attractive face remained silent and forlorn as she pondered over her situation. Her dainty figure was akin to a marble statue posed in eternity. Then…a wistful expression then came across Natalya's brow. A decision had just been made.

"You seem distracted, My Darling. Is anything the matter?" Natalya was unusually pleased at the smooth and charismatic timbre in Bond's voice. Something in that factor always settled her down. It was deeply alluring and comfortable. It was of manly persuasion. A steel expression of Bond's concern and dedication. Natalya struggled not to drown herself inside that voice. Weakening her will.

"James, why exactly did you call me out here?" Natalya asked negligently, as she sipped another shot of fiery vodka. Her sinuous neck stood out, the blue exquisite veins plainly visible.

"Why? We are here to enjoy ourselves, Natalya. Nothing else." He studied her with a measured gaze. Bond's eyes were steely and dark as a churning ocean. The vagueness of his reply sent flutters down her heart. This was their fourth meeting together since Cuba. Each time they had made love. Each more intense than the other. Nothing Natalya had ever experienced could match it. She craved each encounter with every fiber of her being. Bond set Natalya's heart racing like a racetrack. Each orgasm a shuddering blast of breathtaking clarity.

This was like something out of the tawdry romance novels, Natalya had read in her youth.

A mysterious man to sweep her off her feet into the sunset, Natalya thought wryly. Only in this instance, that fairy tale ending would not arrive that easily. Real life had the unusual habit of complicating the illusions of fantasy.

Natalya had studied this man intently. Her inbred Russian sense of pragmatism compelled her to do so. Bond had many lovers. None serious so far. But how did Natalya Simonova rank in his heart? Was she merely a fling? A pleasure? As he just said. Natalya wished to gently pose this question.

"James, what exactly did I do to deserve this attention?" She said seriously. "I understand none of your previous lady friends have ever had this sort of favor. Not like this anyway," She paused "I am sorry if you think I am too direct. But…I would truly like to know where I am standing in this…situation." Natalya gave him a steady stare. She deserved an answer here.

Bond's face was smooth at this query. His eye's glinted as he considered his answer. Natalya sensed it was a question he had privately considered many times before. Alone.

"I see you've studied my file." Bond said softly. His voice calm and steady. Natalya nodded. "We lead dangerous lives, Natalya. It is simply part of the many sacrifices we have to make." His tone turned melancholy at this point. "I have cared about many women in my life. Some more than others. Anya. Tiffany. Wai Lin. Did I regret meeting any of them? Never! They were my friends. They always were. What we shared was personal. They knew I respected and cared for them" Bond saw the look on Natalya's face "Are you jealous?" He asked softly. She simply shook her head.

"Not really, James. Not really" Natalya paused. "Well…perhaps maybe a little." She shrugged "I am a woman after all." Natalya reached over the table to touch Bond's hand. It was a small gesture of affection. She caressed the hardened contours of his skin repeatedly. It was a sensual attraction. She squeezed his hand to emphasize what she was about to say. Her mind was focused and ready. For better or worse, this evening would be a most memorable one.

"James. You were never an easy person to get near with." Natalya smiled sadly "I understood that the very first moment we met. What I would like to know is whether it is possible for us to have…a future together." Without waiting for Bond to speak, the young Russian took him into her slender arms.

"_Do you really want to be alone_? _James?_ _For the rest of your life?_" Natalya asked sadly. Her ruggedly Russian heart fluttered as she posed this question. It was not the first time, she has enquired upon this little matter. Upon the sandy beaches of a white Caribbean shore, Natalya had asked Bond that question before.

She had never received a satisfactory answer.

But this time, _she had to know_. For sure.

"No. I don't want to be alone. But it's something people like us have to live with." Bond replied.

"There is no way to explain it, Natalya. Why do people get together? Why are they right for each other? There are no answers I can give you. All _we_ can do is trust our instincts." Bond said softly. Each word came out with careful effort. Natalya could sense he was in pain. Not the physical sort, but a bleeding cut that had begun years ago. With Tracy. Bond's wife.

"And what do your instincts tell you?" Natalya replied. She knew his answer. It had been plainly obvious during his explanation.

"That this moment is all we have, Natalya. We have to savor it with every breathe we take. That way its passing makes everything all the more precious." His hands encompassed the lounge room they were in to emphasize his point. Guests were merrily chatting with each other. Small children playing. Unaware that their saviors were in the room with them. Bond and Natalya had been instrumental in saving the world many times. Not that they took any pride in doing so. It was simply their duty. Natalya was grateful to Bond for leading her on this path. He had set her free.

He had encouraged her through out all her trials. Unofficially of course. Natalya realized her superiors knew about their relationship, but supported it. The days of Cold War Rivalry were long past. In this age of global terrorism, all Nations had to band together to survive.

The Head of Russian Intelligence, General Gogol gave Natalya a small piece of advice before she left for her vacation "Bond is someone you should be wary, Miss Simonova. He plays a tough game."

He shook his head "I only hope you know what you are doing."

Gogol had taken quite a shining to her. Natalya's reputation had already begun to grow. Her name spoken in whispers. She was to be the next Agent XXX.

"I can only hope Mr Bond will not lead you astray." He sighed "Take good care of yourself, Natalya." This was Gogol's leaving advice. Before this meeting. Here in Switzerland.

It was a date. A friendly meeting between two operatives. Approved and sanctioned by both parties.

Natalya welcomed each meeting. She was attracted to this man, after all. Still, there was a weariness in her eyes. The lovemaking they made after every encounter caused Natalya to hunger for this man. It had become nearly an obsession. As a result, she had to pose this question.

"Will it really be enough? This constant searching. Moving to and fro." Natalya said to Bond uncertainly "You can't keep on like this, James. There is more to life than pleasure." She put her strong hand to his cheek. A look of compassion on her face. "I like to help if you let me." She said.

Natalya traced her fingers down this face that was so well known to her. She never got tired of it. The eyes were the windows to a man's soul. Natalya stared into Bond's eyes, as this moment fell into a waterfall of perpetual eternity. She wanted it to last forever.

"Natalya, I can't do this. Not to you." Bond held her hand to his cheek as he spoke. He looked at her steadily. "What we do, doesn't give us that choice. To retire and escape. All we have are these brief moments." His voice was merciless and final.

"I need more than that." Natalya said softly. Withdrawing her hand from his face "Perhaps I should just go. There are many matters back home that require my attention." She said dismissively. Rising to her feet, her sensuous figure radiated throughout the room, attracting stares everywhere. Bond rose with her, calling for the check.

"Natalya, don't go." He grabbed her hand hard. "Listen to me. There are reasons why I am doing this." Natalya's heart was stirred. James Bond was shook up about her. Inwardly, she smiled. Perhaps there was hope after all. A faint hope to be sure, but it was something she could aspire for.

"Let's take a walk." Hands in his pocket, Bond gave Natalya a cool look and strode off. Leaving Natalya behind. She grinned. Anyone watching would have been alarmed. It was not a pleasant one. Smoothing her white dress primly, Natalya turned to follow the man she loved.

The air outside was fresh and icy. Stabbing her throat. Natalya's high heeled shoes left small indentations in the snow. Bond was just ahead of her. She firmly strode ahead.

"I heard about the mission in Cambodia. That was good work you did back there." He said, overlooking a sunset. The golden showers of the sun had begun to descend onto the horizon, leaving long shadows everywhere. The whiteness of the snow receded before its wake. Natalya enjoyed the spectacle. It marked the need for change.

"I was just lucky. One of the many perks of our job, I suppose. The chance to travel. I caught up with the local culture." She stood next to him not looking. "You can't run away from this, you know. _Everyone_ needs an answer."

She could hear the rustle of his feet approach her. Natalya could see the puffs of air caused by the cold atmosphere. His breathe on her cheek. Natalya knew what was coming. Not the response she was looking for, but one she appreciated.

Bond took her into his arms. Silhouetted by the sunset, the two lovers were set in shadow. The kiss lasted longer than she expected, melting into her mind and soul. The taste was delicious. It sweetened her tongue. Natalya dug into Bond's mouth, slipping herself in. The physicality of this man was incredible. Natalya threw her arms around him, straining with all her might.

"No!" She cried. Bond refused to let her go. His attempts to make love continued. "Just a little more, Darling." He said urgently. Fury rose within Natalya. Bond was trying to avoid the issue. It was cowardice in a way. Pushing away from his embrace, Natalya beat Bond's back ineffectually. The signal was clear. She wanted to be let go.

"James. Please!" With a gasp of breathe, Natalya was released. She immediately got her bearings. Mixed feelings surrounded her. She was a professional. A trained and highly skilled operative. It would not be meet to cry and blubber like a little girl.

"It won't be that easy, James. I still need an answer. _Do we have a future together?_" She said firmly "That is the only answer I need to know."

They were standing meters apart. Bond in his dark tuxedo, Natalya dressed in white. The snow drifting down against them. There was a cool breeze. Natalya could feel the frigid cold biting her exposed shoulders. She put the sensation at the back of her mind. There were more important issues here.

"That's a difficult question to answer." He said simply and refused to answer anything more. Natalya was unsurprised. In matters of the heart, Bond was always evasive. It frustrated her. She _wanted_ this man. What was the best way in?

"Come on, let's get you inside." Bond approached Natalya. She backed away from him.

"James, we've been together for quite a awhile. Tell me I meant something to you." Natalya stopped for her next words.

"You have to set yourself free, James. It doesn't have to be like this." Natalya addressed him desperately. She had to get through to him. A sense of helplessness fell upon her. This was the worst thing that could have happened to them. A final confrontation.

"Natalya. I can't afford to see you getting hurt. It's just who I am. The mission that I have dedicated to." He paused "I care about you, Natalya. That's why things have to be like this. For you and for me." Bond said softly. Natalya was silent.

The life of a spy was always interesting. Danger and excitement abounded. Things were transitory. Always in motion. Enemies, lovers and friends. All could be gone in a blink of an eye. Natalya had came to terms with it ages ago. It went with the territory.

Natalya and Bond had been lovers and colleagues for many years now. They enjoyed each others company. Dispassionately, Natalya realized they were more similar than she thought. The Code. The desire to protect others from harm. They shared all that. A connection, among others.

Two negative poles repelled. It was the same case here. Natalya saw herself in Bond. She admired him as a human being. For his dedication. That was the great mystery of relationships. The people in love did not have to understand _why_. They merely have to go with the flow. To believe in their trust in each other.

"James, you're wrong. I am responsible for myself. The choices we make, we make them together. As friends. As people who care about each other. One team. That is the path _you_ should take. If not with me, then with someone else. Don't be afraid."

"Then…you're stronger than I'll ever be." Bond said quietly "Forget about me, Natalya." He sighed staring into the setting sun. Shadows playing across his handsome face. Natalya looked away. This was _not_ what she wanted.

"James. Don't do this. Let me help you. Let me in. Let me be your friend. Take pleasure in me." Natalya walked over to Bond. Her arms outstretched in comfort. Tears fell from her eyes copiously. It was a pathetic sight of last resort. Bond was unmoved.

"Natalya! Look at yourself! You have to stay away from me. You're not the problem. I am." He embraced her lightly "Some things were just not meant to be."

"You can't mean that." Natalya said softly. Defeat was in her voice "How did things ever come to this?"

"You asked." Bond replied. His voice said volumes.

End of Flashback-

Pam Bouvier found herself flying across the marble room floor. Again. Natalya stood over her unmoving.

"He said that? He actually blamed you for what happened." Bouvier said incredulously. She began to perform a series of stretching exercises, as she ran through her mentor's story in her mind.

"More or less. In a way he was right. After all, I did push the issue. He was just being true to himself." Natalya calmly replied.

It was early morning before dawn, at the Presidential Palace in Columbia. Natalya and Bouvier were sparring in an empty ballroom hall. It had became a regular habit for them, to test themselves. Bouvier's admiration for her teacher grew, as Natalya's full range of Martial Arts skills were displayed.

Natalya surpassed her in every field. Speed, Reflexes and Combat Savvy. Bouvier realized there were depths to Natalya that had yet to be plumbed. The "Sisterhood's" reports did not bring justice to them. They had evidently underestimated her. Natalya was a woman of many dimensions.

"You're a hell a lot more generous that I would've been." Bouvier gave her mentor a Cheshire grin. "What made him choose Switzerland anyway?" Bouvier asked. Natalya's story had left behind many unanswered questions for her. A former _associate_ of Bond's, Pam Bouvier dearly wished to understand what had happened between the dynamic duo.

"It was a deal we made when Mr Bond and I started seeing…each other. I always wanted to travel. To visit foreign exotic places. Bond promised we would go around the world together. Switzerland was just one stop we decided to make."

"Well, you certainly got your wish now. You forgive him?" Bouvier did not have to say who "he" was.

"Being in love with that someone always helps." Natalya said dryly. She threw Bouvier a wet towel "Your reflexes are getting much better, Pamela. You almost nailed me with that left cross." She pantomimed the move. "The next step in your training is to position your blows properly. It is important that you not be too eager to unleash them prematurely. Your body has to _flow_ with your movements, not obstruct them."

Manuel, the Major-domo of the Presidential Palace entered holding a tray laden with a tanker of cold orange juice and ice cubes. He greeted them courteously and set the tray on a table before them.

"Thank you, Manuel. This really wasn't necessary." Natalya said warmly. In instances like this, Bouvier realized Natalya had shed her hardened edge and became _human_ again. She was friendly and understanding. The young Russian genuinely cared for people. It showed through her emerald eyes.

"It is my pleasure, Madam. I am here only to serve." Manuel was an old Argentinean in his late 60's. With his aquiline nose and weathered face, Manuel looked like Sir John Gieguld in that movie _Arthur_. An old money butler. He proceeded to pour Natalya and Bouvier some fresh orange juice into two clear glasses.

Natalya noticed his hands were steady as he balanced the large tanker. His eyes were blue like the ocean. Manuel was not afflicted by physical disabilities, despite his advanced age. Natalya guess was that his mind was as sharp as ever. An impulse took over her.

"How long have you been working here, Manuel?" Natalya asked as she drank her orange juice.

Manuel smiled "For as long as I can remember." He shook his head at past memories "I came to work here as a child with my father." Manuel looked at Natalya steadily "In fact, I still remember Madam Bouvier when she first arrived here not so long ago.

"Manuel was like a father to me when I was stationed here." Bouvier explained "No one knows more about the palace, than he does." The faithful major-domo remained silent and expressionless but Natalya could tell Manuel was acutely aware of his immediate surroundings.

This was a man of acute intelligence and great forbearance.

"Lamora seems very disturbed, Manuel. Has she always been like this?" Natalya guessed. Manuel shook his grizzled head.

"First Lady Lamora was fine, Madam." He turned to Bouvier "You remember how happy she was when you were here. The First Lady was so proud of her people. For standing up with her. Columbia was a much brighter place then."

"What happened?" Natalya asked.

"For some reason, she became depressed. For no reason whatsoever. This was before _Le Circle_ you understand. Whatever it was, it sapped her spirit. The First Lady closeted herself up for days." Manuel explained.

"But then something changed." Natalya mused.

"Yes, around two years ago, she made a miraculous recovery. She was her old self again, albeit a little sadder. Ever since then she has been rallying the people against _Le Circle_, like you saw a few evenings ago." Natalya was silent.

"Thank you, Manuel. You have been most helpful in this matter. Why don't you go get some rest?" Natalya said kindly. Manuel shot her a grateful look and departed with a bow.

"What's up with you? Is something the matter?" Bouvier asked her mentor.

"Just a thought. Natalya hastily changed the subject "It's probably nothing important. What did you think of Theo and Ash?" A distraction was needed here.

"They were made for each other. Two peas in a proverbial pod." Bouvier seriously remarked.

"Besides that." Natalya smiled "What did you think of them professionally?"

"Carmine's pretty competent in her job. Ruthless even. She quite an admirer of your work, Natalya. She wanted to know all about you."

"You didn't tell her everything, of course." Natalya gently warned Bouvier.

"Don't worry. I kept some things private. She's not as stuck up as she seems. That girl is a free spirit at heart." Bouvier said. "She's a little like you, Miss Simonova." She needled her mentor.

"Perish the thought." Natalya said flatly "Theo's an interesting young man. He'll do well in any intelligence outfit I can name. He has good instincts. However his only weakness lies in his focus. Theo doesn't really care about Columbia. Not really."

"He's got Carmine to anchor him down." Bouvier reminded Natalya "Theo won't leave Columbia until he knows Carmine is all right."

"Plus he knows the territory well. No offence Bouvier, but it has been years since you've been here. We'll need his help." Bouvier nodded in assent. She was professional enough to recognize that fact.

"All in all, a most useful team to be with." Natalya mused " Still, they are not yet ready to face up with Avatar. They'll be our guides and liaisons. NOT our soldiers. I WILL not put their lives at risk. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Concurred Bouvier.

"Theo will be here in forty minutes. I want to check on that tracer we placed on the Avatar Liner. Something was delivered here in Los Paradiso. We need to know what and where it was headed for."

"Still think the other pieces of that Atlantean device are here?" Bouvier took a thirsty sip of orange juice. The cool liquid ran down her acrid throat, quenching her thirst.

"I am certain of it." Natalya said grimly "I checked all the geographical data last night. Records show Avatar has been excavating some ruins north of the border of here." She paused in silent thought "Someone definitely has been keeping things very quiet for them. With all the trouble _Le Circle_ has been causing, everyone seems to have forgotten about them." Bouvier mused on her mentor's words.

"A most convenient state of affairs, I might say." Natalya said flatly. "I am sure you find the timing somewhat…convenient?"

Bouvier nodded "Doesn't MI6 keep track of all Avatar operations? How did they ever miss out on this one?" Bouvier asked.

"Avatar have been using a dummy corporation called The Janus Foundation to front for them. I spent down the whole night trying to back track any records." Natalya explained. "No record of them seems to exist."

"It looks like you've got your work cut out for you. Hopefully we'll get a better lead today." Bouvier said.

"Hmm. Why don't you get dressed and I'll meet you for breakfast. There's another matter I have to attend to."

"Anything I can help you with?" Bouvier said flatly. "You're not holding back on me, are you?" She muttered suspiciously. Natalya gave her a blank stare.

"Just meet me for breakfast downstairs." She said calmly "I need to make our report to M. It's procedure. Burdensome, but necessary." Natalya's voice softened "I was hoping to spare you the trouble." Bouvier frowned in distaste. "I can manage it alone." Natalya assured her.

Bouvier studied her mentor. Trust and suspicion warred within her face. Finally she made her decision.

"Don't take too long. The kitchen here comes up with the most fabulous eggs. I wouldn't want to try them alone." Natalya smiled. "I wouldn't miss them for the world." Bouvier nodded.

Natalya watched her protégé leave the room. Bouvier did not see Natalya give a sigh of relief. That was certainly one hurdle crossed.

She crept back to her room. The bed had already been made. By the palace staff apparently. Natalya wondered if a bug had been placed in it. A thorough check revealed nothing. Was the room clear? Natalya could not be sure. She debated on sending this transmission. The information to be gathered was classified. Its interception would be disastrous. Seeing that she was pressed for time, Natalya decided to go for broke.

It was now time to take a risk. The stakes were too high.

Opening her luggage bag, Natalya removed several pieces of nondescript plastic. Attaching them together, they formed a mobile keypad which Natalya fixed to the room computer. A connection was set up immediately. Natalya tapped her desk repeatedly in impatience.

"Are we clear?" M's stately face appeared on the screen.

"For the next few minutes, at least." Natalya confirmed "Did you get the information I asked for?" She asked calmly.

"More or less. The remains of the organization in question have been scattered. All of its members have either been subsumed or dropped off the map. I don't know what this is about, Miss Simonova, but I think it is a dead end."

"I'll be the judge of that. And the woman in question?" Natalya urgently asked.

"We've closed the book on her. Her body was cremated by Cuban security six years ago. I am presently sending you the details." Natalya nodded.

"Report on your situation right now." M said authoritatively.

"Preliminary investigations are already underway. With luck, I expect a fix on the Avatar location within the next 36 hours. However I have doubts on the reliability of our government contacts. There is a high probability that Avatar has already infiltrated them."

M nodded "The situation in Columbia is volatile. Our analysts indicate that _Le Circle_ will gather enough strength to overthrow the present government extremely soon. When that happens your position here will be untenable."

"What my timetable?" Natalya asked.

"We estimate meltdown in ten to twelve days at most." M supplied.

Natalya sighed "We'll just have to make do. There's an additional piece of information I need. The medical records for Lupe Lamora for the past few years. The ones I have here have too many blanks in them. I need the _complete_ version." She insisted.

"You don't trust her, do you. Miss Simonova." M observed "Bond has always spoken highly of her."

"He's been known to be wrong before." Natalya said firmly.

"Not often. Miss Simonova. Not often. 007 _usually_ has good judgment." M stopped herself "I assume you have not informed Miss Bouvier on your suspicions."

"She's too close to this matter." Natalya insisted "I need more evidence before I can come clean. Her bond with Lamora can be dangerous."

"You may be making a grave error, Miss Simonova. Partners have to trust each other. If you are wrong about this…" M said warningly.

"Pamela can have my head when this is all over. The bigger picture is all that matters here, M. Avatar is already ahead of us in this matter. We have to catch up. If I am right, Lamora may be their only weakness." Natalya explained.

The pixels on the screen fluctuated over time. There was dead static for a moment. Natalya knew M was considering her options. It was reassuring to know that they were none. There was only one course of action left to them.

"Simonova." M commanded "Play it out. All of it."

Natalya nodded solemnly. It was about time. This moment was what she had been long hoping for.

_Le Circle_ and Avatar were in trouble now, Natalya smiled.

To be continued


	20. Fighting Levels

Chapter 20- Fighting Levels

Every nation in the world had the elements of the sex industry. A most sordid fact, no doubt. One in which many of the world leaders would dearly wish to forget. Still it was a truism that everyone knew it existed. Prostitution was practically a fact of life which existed everywhere.

Columbia was certainly no exception.

As Theo himself would attest, prostitution was simply a mainstay in today's society. They performed a sort of public service, in fact. A safety valve, if you like. Relieving the excess stress from away the myriad problems which plagued the populace's dreary lives.

In truth, it was a most noble profession. Albeit a misunderstood one.

One could almost respect them, Natalya thought. The burdens…the stigmas which these women had to carry every moment of their lives. The young Russian sighed. Prostitutes were only human too, after all. They did their work as best they could. Still, there were levels in depravity Natalya was hard pressed to readily accept. Rumors told of sordid acts being forced on these women. Acts in which the most jaded prostitutes found too _disgusting_ to perform.

This in turn created a market. A void which had to be filled. And as many would attest, nature abhors vacuums.

Which in turn led to this…

A formerly abandoned underground facility, which now served an exclusive and yet expensive clientele. Located at the heart of the Columbian Capital, it exchanged cash for services not found anywhere else. Bondages. Fetishism. Live animals. No Commandment was too sacred to break. No fantasy too difficult to fulfill.

This place had it all.

Natalya enjoyed sex as a matter of fact. Bond would attest her as being a highly vivacious lover. Passionate and thoughtful in bed. It all came naturally to her. The secret was simple. Control was a vital factor in lovemaking, Natalya thought. You had to learn to take a man to the brink, without overwhelming him. There lay the true secret.

"_You had to leave him wanting for more. Realizing that you are truly full of surprises." _She thought.

Looking at the surroundings around her however, the beautiful Russian scowled. In this instance, things had been taken too far. With the cloy smell of musk suffocating the air, Natalya made her way across the room. She ignored the undulating bodies in various states of undress. They were a distraction from the mission at hand. As temptations went, it ranked low on the totem pole.

Natalya decided she would indulge herself later. When this was all over. The pulsing rock beat shattered all over her. Dressed in a tasteful white shirt, Natalya ignored the stifling heat. She seemed like a Power Executive out on the prowl for a good deal. Sharp and to the point. The air-conditioning had apparently gone out. Quite understandable considering the power shortages around the country. The _Le Circle_ attacks had taken its told even here. Still Natalya thought there had to be a back-up generator somewhere. With some luck, it would be turned on. Not that, Natalya planned on staying that long. This place disgusted her.

"_The Kitty Cat Club"_ Such a garish name, Natalya thought. Her face winced with sharp disapproval. The name brought out images of hot tawdry sex. Natalya's Russian sensibilities were most offended. It was so…unnecessary. People were so crude these days. She would have preferred a name that contained a lot more subtlety in it. Natalya shook her head wearily_. "The state of the world these days. People are surely lacking in class."_ She thought sadly. Her mind turned back to the business at hand.

As Natalya reached her destination, she spoke into her mike with a knife-like urgency. "Approaching target." She whispered. Her way was barred by a barrel chested guard with arms like a Gorilla. They appraised each other for a moment. Natalya shifted her eyes inside. She wanted to enter. Her opposition smiled wryly, shaking his head. There was no ill feeling here. He was here merely doing his job. Fulfilling his contract. Natalya struck up a most seductive pose. Nothing flaunty, just a gentle reminder of her beauty and attributes. She pulled out a stack of money. The guard's eyes gleamed. This was indeed a temptation. Would he rise to the challenge?

Apparently not.

Taking the wad in his hand, he carefully counted it. Folding the cash in his coat pocket, he presented Natalya a courtly bow and invited her in. Pulling her woolen scarf around her neck, Natalya whisked herself in. That was one hurdle down.

She entered the room and was met with a most _unusual_ sight. A man in standing position was handcuffed to a weights machine. His mouth gagged with a rubber ball, he was in his white underwear. He was quite fat, with his balls to match. He looked ridiculous. To say the least. Sweat trickled down his body, soaking his singlet. Natalya leaned herself against the door in silent amusement. She had been expecting something like this. Expecting and facing it however, were two different matters.

A leather clad dominatrix held a twin lashed whip in her hand, cracking it repeatedly. A London policeman's hat was on her head, and she wore a large polka dot bra. Quite a sight, indeed. Her client's eyes were closed and lost to ecstasy. Natalya shot her eyes to the heavens; it was definitely not her place to pass judgment. She was simply here to extract information. That was not to say, she could not have a little fun. Natalya Simonova seized every opportunity in life. Here was a chance to lighten her day.

She could use being amused.

"That must be really hard. The timing I mean." Natalya said modestly. The dominatrix smiled in total appreciation. She recognized a fellow master of the craft. Albeit in different trades.

"Oh you get used to it. The trick is in the wrist action." She flicked the whip again, barely touching the skin. The man winced. "Would you like to help?" She said seductively. Natalya laughed.

"I think I'll have to pass. I am sure you know why I am here." She said encouragingly. "If you don't mind, I'll return him back to you in just a few minutes. Is that all right?" The masked dominatrix shrugged.

"Why not? This is getting boring anyway. Senor Ruiz here has an especially great intolerance for pain." She frowned "I was only trying to broaden his horizons." She shook her head in disapproval and sighed "It doesn't seem to be working."

"Give it a little time." Natalya said helpfully. She could understand her frustrations. Natalya had ample experience with _difficult_ men.

The dominatrix addressed the unconscious Mr Ruiz "If you can't take the heat, My Dear, get out of the kitchen." She looked at Natalya "I assume you have something for me." Natalya nodded. The dominatrix smiled and began tidying her equipment. Her job here was obviously done.

"Don't spend it all in one place." Natalya noticeably handed this _entertainer _a large stack of cash.

The dominatrix accepted it with aplomb. "I hope you know what you are doing. Mr Ruiz here deserves a lighter touch." Natalya shifted her eyes.

"Oh, let's just say, I plan to make Mr Ruiz's visit here will a most memorable one." She smiled "Rest assured your reputation here is still intact. We should trade points from time to time. I have a _friend_ that could use some taming." The dominatrix nodded in appreciation. Natalya turned her attention back to business.

Now came the hard part. Ruiz was presently unconscious. Either fright or from shock. Natalya decided to gently wake him up. Without harming him, of course. And making an impression.

A hard jab to Ruiz's Adam's apple did the trick.

"Argghh!" he gasped loudly. Ruiz woke up, thrashing his manacles frantically about. "No more. No more." He repeated fearfully. "Please, I need to go home." Natalya carefully touched his lips to silence him.

"And so you will, Mr Ruiz. So you will. But first, please enlighten me with what you know." Blindfolded, Ruiz froze at this unfamiliar voice. It took him awhile to come to the realization that he was in _deep _trouble. It was now time to pay the piper. Someone had tracked him down.

"Who…who are you? I don't know what you are talking about." He stammered. Blind to the world, his only hope was that his assailant believed him. It was a long shot at best.

"You better get out of here. Security will be coming. I have _connections_." Natalya shook her head sadly, at this piteous display of vanity.

"Oh, I am sure you have, Mr Ruiz. Someone certainly paid you enough so you could afford a place like this. Though it was not quite what you expected wasn't it? Mr Ruiz. The power can be most helpful. In changing minds…or lives. And now it is about to change something again" Natalya purred, as she laid her hands around his neck. Ruiz convulsed.

"I can make it worth your while, Mr Ruiz. Just tell me what I want to know." There was a seductive tone in her voice.

"What do you want?" He said fearfully. Natalya felt a faint sense of disgust. Men these days had little backbone. Where was the strength? The nobility. The world had gone downhill. A sudden thought struck her, _why did Avatar trusted this man with their secrets? Why did they not silence him? _Her eyes narrowed.

"Three days ago, there was a Liner Shipment at Los Paradiso. Several crates were unloaded. I want to know what was in them and where they were headed for." Natalya said calmly.

"I…don't know what you're talking about? There have been…no shipments in the past few days. Check the port records if you don't believe me." He said desperately. Sweat the size of chick peas ran down his throat.

Natalya placed her face next to his. She could already smell the rancid breathe on him. " Well… the thing is, Mr Ruiz. I did. The books said nothing. However I had a witness say that something _did_ arrive three days ago. Add to the deep tracks left on the port road, I am more than inclined to believe that theory."

"Please! I don't know anything. I just watch the place at night. Some friends of mine offered me a good deal. All we had to do was let a few crates of goods land ashore, without going through customs. It…seemed like a sweet offer. Just a few nights work. How could I say no?" Ruiz bubbled.

"Where were these crates headed for?" Natalya insisted. That was what she wanted to know.

"They didn't say. But I saw the logo on one of the transport trucks. "Santiago Manufacturing". I recognize the driver's accent. They were from the city district." Ruiz said. Natalya considered this tidbit silently. Finally she came to a decision.

"Watch your back, Mr Ruiz. If I were you, I would leave town for awhile. Columbia is about to go down in flames. Just until things cooled down. Understand? Nod, if you mean yes." Ruiz nodded emphatically.

"Then I'll return you to your…_recreation_. Please don't say anything about this to anyone. My friends and I will be most…displeased." Natalya kindly warned.

"Just don't move an inch."

Bouvier and Theo were standing in the shade, waiting by their car. They seemed bored, considering the hectic morning's events. Bouvier was casting bits of stone at insects. She needed to relieve the tension inside her. Theo was not in better shape. He was muttering to himself incessantly. _"What the hell is she doing?" _He thought.

"She's coming out." Bouvier's voice rang out softly. Theo turned to see Natalya stride up to them. Playing with her hand lazily, Bouvier watched cat-like as her mentor proceeded to regale them on what had just happened.

"So, had any fun down there?" Bouvier said nastily. She had volunteered to go down herself, but Natalya had overruled her. She insisted that Bouvier would be better use outside. The situation had required a more subtle touch.

"I've seen better." Natalya said flatly. She turned to Theo "_Santiago Manufacturing_. What do you know about them?"

"They are one of the biggest companies here in Columbia. I've tracked several _Le Circle_ links to that corporation." He shrugged "Nothing solid, but the links are definitely there. It is owned by a man named Cheyenne Santiago."

"An American?" Bouvier asked. She had a hunch going here.

Theo nodded "He emigrated here with his brother David from Chicago, eight years ago. Word is, he has an in with every politician and military officer here in this country. Political favors and bribes protect him. I couldn't touch him even if I wanted to."

"That may soon change." Natalya addressed Theo. She touched an implant in her ear "Carmine, did you get all that." The CSS leader was monitoring the situation at home base. She was Natalya's backup and technical support.

"Affirmative, Miss Simonova." Carmine's cool voice emerged "I am presently tracking down all Santiago Service depots north of this sector. We well have a result within three minutes. Just hang on tight. Carmine, signing off." Natalya sighed in appreciation. That girl certainly worked fast. A no nonsense kind of woman. As she waited, Natalya filled in her team on what she had learned.

"Our guess was correct. Ruiz saw Santiago Manufacturing dispatch those crates off the docks. Most likely they've taken it somewhere north of the city." Natalya explained. She turned to Bouvier "Your hunch about the tire tracks was correct. Avatar must be on a deadline, if they are getting sloppy like this." She paused "Somehow I expected better field procedures from them."

Bouvier shook her head in disgust "That's only because they can afford it. Their doomsday scenarios must be only days away from completion. Exposure is now the least of their worries. Whatever is going down here will happen soon." Natalya's communicator rang. She activated it.

"Natalya here. Carmine. Please Report." She ordered. A situation had presented itself. The team and MI6 would have to take full advantage of it. Whatever the cost.

"Simonova. We've located a Santiago Storage Depot about three clicks north from your position. It is a large warehouse base under heavy security. We've been keeping the place under heavy surveillance for several months now, thanks to a tip by Alex. Our operatives confirm that a truck shipment entered the premises a few hours after dawn. Everything was done quietly. It had the appearances of just an another ordinary convoy procession." Ash explained.

Natalya turned to her team "Carmine. We are going to check the warehouse out. If anyone asks, just say that we are still at the marketplace reviewing the data. Okay? Try to buy us an hour or two. Got it?" She motioned everyone to get into the car. "This is Natalya. Signing off. Let's move it people."

The warehouse was a marvel in modern security. Laser fencing was all about. Guard dogs and video monitors covered every inch of the premises. The team carefully scoped out the defenses for weaknesses. It seemed inpenetratable. Natalya and Bouvier were undaunted. They had penetrated facilities like this before. Many times.

"See anything we can use?" Natalya calmly asked. She might have been discussing the season's baseball scores. She pulled out a Colt Lugar from the glove compartment. Natalya rammed a clip in. Theo stared at her with growing concern. What Natalya was about to attempt, would be dangerous.

"The River system below." Bouvier said coldly "That's our way in." Dumping her binoculars in the car, she motioned Theo to get in. Not saying anything, he complied. Bouvier and Natalya were calling the shots here anyway.

"Mind anyone telling me what is going on." Theo said cheerily. After Natalya had finished explaining, his expression fell. "I guess that means some of us won't be getting home for dinner tonight." Sighing, Theo proceeded to back the car a few blocks back, behind the cover of some trees. After doing this, he motioned Natalya to continue with her briefing.

"Not you. Us. You're staying right here. Alex. Just do your best to keep out of sight. We are going to take a look." Natalya said as she called up the blueprint plans of the city on her computer. "The wonders of modern technology." She said, showing Theo a detailed schematic of the sewer system.

"You are really enjoying this, are you? Swimming through crap." Bouvier said nastily with a smile. She went to open the car trunk.

"It's a living." Natalya said calmly, as she took out her diving equipment. "After all, you do it all the time." She threw a pair of flippers to Bouvier. "Now let's get moving. We're already running out of time."

"There's no need to be hussy about it." Bouvier complained lightly. Realizing they were about to strip, Bouvier turned to Theo "Ehh, Alex.. Why don't you turn around. We girls have to undress. We don't want Miss Simonova here…tempting…you." Natalya's face was impassive at this little jab. She was not amused.

"Keep your attention on the job, Pam. We have a mission to complete."

"Alex, you are doing just fine. We need you to cover our backs for the next twenty minutes." Taking an oxygen tank in one hand, Natalya patted him kindly on his cheek with a smile.

"Do we have everything we need?" Bouvier asked, as she searched for a manhole cover.

"Weapons. Check. Plastic explosives. Check. GPS Locator?" She threw it back into the trunk "We won't need that." She rubbed her hands "I am ready when you are." Natalya shrugged "Let's get this show on the road." In her fitting wet suit, Natalya looked fetching as ever. She shared that particular quality which Supermodels and Movie Stars shared. Natalya had the _Golden Touch_. She looked good in anything she wore. As a film student, Theo recognized it straightaway. He blushed and was tongue tied. A rare occurrence for him.

"Lead the way, Miss Simonova. It's not as if we haven't done this before. Remember our little ship escape?" The two women headed towards the manhole entrance. This was getting to be old hat for them. Popping up in unwelcome places. Pushing all doubt from her mind, Natalya went into strategic overdrive.

A funny thing about field agents. Their ability for self-deception was must greater than the average individual. Agents had to have unique ability to suspend disbelief. Namely, the will to displace danger and fear from their conscious minds. It gave them more options to play with. An extra edge against their opponents. It allowed them to do the unexpected. Perform unbelievable insanities. Natalya and Bouvier were masters of this Art.

Their little swim through the sewer took a fast eight minutes. The two agents were in good physical shape. Not perfect, due to their injuries at the Liner incident, but good enough. Natalya did not even feel the strain. What happened next was fairly routine. They entered the compound. Resistance was much lighter than they expected. It seemed security was mainly concentrated outside the perimeter, not from within.

Amateurs. Natalya thought. They should have had motion sensors in place and scheduled patrols every four minutes sweeping the premises. Whoever these people were, they were hardly of Avatar's caliber. The first piece of good news, she had in weeks. Signaling Bouvier to follow her, Natalya dumped the oxygen tanks at a secluded part of the compound, if to be reused later.

The place was tightly packed. Workers on the floor removing crates and placing them in a fleet of trucks. Natalya assumed that the trucks would be sent to different destinations. She looked around the bustle of activity; this was definitely a _Le Circle_ operation. Natalya looked for an opening.

Predators usually test the edge of the pack for defenses. They hit and run. Disappearing like the wind. The results had to be seen to be believed. They left utter devastation in their wake. Before anyone knew it, they were _gone_.

They found weapons in the crates. All of the latest design and fully loaded. Laser sights and Anti-tank missiles. There was enough weaponry in the warehouse to equip an entire army. The quality of the weapons were Alpha grade, far beyond the price rang that Rebels and Terrorist Groups could afford. It begged the question. _Who was supplying these weapons? And why?_

"So now we know how _Le Circle_ is getting so powerful. Whoever is funding them has immense resources." Natalya said softly.

"These weapons are only the tip of the iceberg. If they can buy even these, they can have access to every sort of military intelligence available." Bouvier turned to Natalya "We will definitely need to know more."

Their discussion was interrupted by a small van that entered the hanger entrance. Several men disembarked, with one particular prisoner. A young woman in her teens was blindfolded and handcuffed. They dragged her roughly outside causing her to give a defiant cry in protest. Her captors were not impressed.

"Coincidences. Coincidences. It looks like it is this young lady's lucky day. Bouvier…This is what we are going to do…" Natalya stopped when she saw her protégés shocked face. "What is it?" She turned to follow Bouvier's outstretched finger. At an unwelcome sight, Natalya cursed vividly in Russian. A new complication had arrived.

A black athletic woman had arrived to oversee the operation. She looked like a Zulu Warrior Queen. Muscular and with a cold expression, this killing machine had the dignity of a monarch and the attitude to boot. Swabbed in black velvet, only her indigo eyes could be seen. She surveyed the surroundings slowly. Natalya and Bouvier ducked in panic.

"Is that…" Natalya asked. Bouvier nodded in affirmation.

"I thought she was dead." Natalya whispered in anger "That's…May Day."

Max Zorin's personal assassin. She and Zorin were the products of a secret Nazi Project to produce super intelligent children for the Fourth Reich. She had been responsible for the deaths of numerous MI6 and CIA operatives. May Day had met her match in Bond, when Zorin had tried to destroy Silicon Valley. Betrayed by her depraved sibling, she had switched to the side of good to save the world from destruction.

"Stacy told me about her. And I've read the reports." Stacy Sutton was an old flame of Bonds during the Zorin incident and a member of the "Sisterhood". She had filled in Bouvier on what she knew about this formidable opponent. _"That woman scares the bejeesus out of me. Nothing could stop her."_ Stacy said fearfully. Bouvier rolled her eyes in disgust. Stacy was a good woman at heart, but a weak sister.

"Let me guess. No trace of her body was found after the explosion." Natalya said grimly. Bouvier nodded. "Dead people coming to life. This pattern is becoming most disturbing." Natalya complained in frustration. "Why in the world is May Day here? Her file shows she is not interested in wealth or power. Unless…" Natalya shot Bouvier a glance.

"She is working for Avatar." Bouvier finished her Natalya's thoughts. "That would make sense. May Day always wanted to transcend herself." Her musings were interrupted by a furious May Day shouting.

"Get these scum out of my way! Worm! This is the last shipment we will be sending to you. Now, tell Sebastian that we want the girl." Hands on her hips, May Day berated a frightened _Le Circle_ member. Despite his apprehensions, he stood up to the formidable May Day bravely.

"Rest assured. Madam. That we will fulfill our part of the bargain. Once we have confirmation that the remaining ten million dollars have been deposited in our accounts. The articles in mention will be handed over to you." May Day merely fumed in silent anger. It was clear the situation was not to her liking.

"An uneasy alliance, indeed." Bouvier said. "I think we can break up this party by getting the girl."

"We have to move in fast, before _Le Circle_ knows we are here." Natalya replied.

"A little late for that, I presume." An ominous Spanish voice said. There was a click of a gun. Natalya and Bouvier froze. Their eyes narrowed. "Get up slowly. Hands above your head." The two women complied. They slowly turned around and were met by an awesome sight.

They were surrounded by a large security team. Armed to the teeth, the _Le Circle_ personal motioned them to come out into the open. Warned not to make any sudden moves, Natalya and Bouvier were escorted onto the warehouse floor. May Day, grinning like a shark met them.

"Ladies, I was wondering when you would get here. Oh. Don't look so surprised, Miss Simonova. Why do you think we let Ruiz live? We deliberately laid a trail for you to get here." May Day said.

"I expected as much. So why aren't we dead yet? Avatar must want us very much." Natalya said flatly.

"Oh we do. Immogen admires you a great deal, Natalya." May Day said hopefully "She hopes that you will join us in the new world we are building. Miss Bouvier along as well."

"I seriously doubt the cost in lives will be worth it. The world may be in a bad place, but we can make it better. Running away in some fantasy land is not the answer." Natalya said earnestly. She tried to _reach_ this woman. "What are you doing with these _Le Circle_ scum anyway? I would have thought better of you."

"They have their uses." May Day sounded almost apologetic "They refuse to believe it, but they are mostly doomed." The _Le Circle_ personal stared at them blankly. Sardonic contempt and disbelief shown plainly on their faces.

"It would seem most of the people in this room would disagree with you, killer." Natalya said wryly.

"You see the trouble I have to put up with." May Day said with mock regret. "They're not like you, Natalya. They lack _vision_." She turned to her guards "Search them and take them upstairs. We will take them with us to New Atlantis."

Natalya let the guards dispossess her gun and explosives. She had a better weapon at her disposal. Her mind. With an eagle eyed May Day watching them, it was not the right time to make their move. _They had to get to the girl _was Natalya's single thought. She was the key to the whole mystery.

Climbing several stairs, the two agents were taken to a metal cell where a teenaged girl was waiting. She seemed almost bored. Natalya studied her. The girl was British. From the looks of it. She had high cheekbones and white teeth. Attractive in a Britney Spears sort of way. There was a street smart intelligence about her.

"Let me guess, you girls are supposed to be the cavalry." She said flatly. "Jesus. What a sorry bunch of losers, you people turned out to be." The girl than stared sightlessly into the ceiling.

Natalya ignored her and studied her surroundings. The walls were smooth and made of a hard polymer compound. Testing the walls hardness. Natalya aimed a blow at its surface. She hardly made a dent. The door was flat and adornless with a single keyhole. Undeterred, Natalya wondered if it was possible to pick the lock. She shot Bouvier a look. Her protégé got its meaning.

"I'll give it a shot. It won't be easy, but I'll try. Meanwhile why don't you find out who this munchkin is?" Slipping her boot off, Bouvier removed a tiny hairpin and straightened it, she then got to work. Studying the lock, she grimaced. This would be a difficult nut to crack.

"Seeing that we are in the same boat, perhaps some introductions are in order. My name is Natalya Simonova. That lady by the door is Pam Bouvier…" The girl stared at her blankly. "Who might you be?" Natalya got no response. "A name _would_ be most helpful here." She offered.

After a pregnant pause, the girl replied "The name's Geraldine Samson. Not that it really matters. We are all going to be dead in a few minutes anyway." She said this as a matter of fact. Bouvier decided then to ignore her. Negativity was _not _what they needed right now.

"You seem pretty sure about that." Natalya said calmly "Haven't you learned, that not everything is at it seems. _Nothing_ is impossible." She watched Bouvier continue to work the door "Why don't you fill us in on why are you here."

"You guys are what? Police?" Natalya said nothing "Interpol? Look, I am just a kid on holiday, okay. My dad was on a dig here in Columbia and I decided to drop in. Surprise him, you know. Before I knew it, I got picked up by these freaks. From what I hear, there is going to be a cash exchange."

"What was your father working on?" Natalya asked.

"You've heard of Atlantis right?" Natalya nodded. "Big continent that sank beneath the oceans. My dad has got this theory that the Atlanteans were once here in Columbia and other places around the world. They build pyramids and sites of power, which were abandoned after they died. My father wrote to me saying he had found a map that showed where all these sites were."

"Anything else?" Bouvier asked.

"Right at the end of his letter, he sounded scared. It seems that he found something at the catacombs of the dig he was in. That was almost six months ago." Geraldine continued.

"Right about the time, the attacks in Columbia escalated." Bouvier thought. She turned to Geraldine "Your father works for Avatar, does he." It was a statement of fact.

Geraldine nodded "His foundation was funded by them. They pretty much gave him a blank check. Avatar was really interested into stuff like that." Natalya nodded blankly. It was just as she expected.

"How are they treating you? Nothing too rough, I hope." Natalya asked. She was fishing for information here.

"I guess it could have been worse. Nobody's touched me, if that's what you wanted to know. The Boss lady here made it clear that I was not to be harmed."

"May Day?" Natalya asked intently. Geraldine shook her head. "Someone else. I've never seen her, but I heard her voice on the phone once." Geraldine thought back carefully "She sounded…Russian…like you." Natalya was silent. Bouvier looked at her mentor.

"You know who this woman is, don't you?" Bouvier said. Natalya did not reply.

Bouvier was about to press on the subject, when the door rushed open, revealing a stately May Day and her retinue of henchmen. Caught with the hairpin still in her hand, Bouvier did not even attempt to hide it. It was too late anyway. Pam braced for the repercussions that was sure to occur.

"That only works in the movies, Miss Bouvier. You can get off your knees now, they'll be time for that later, I assure you." May Day motioned Natalya forward. "Time to go Simonova. You too, Geraldine. Let's not keep everybody waiting." The trio were handcuffed and escorted to the loading bay where a weather beaten truck was waiting.

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Geraldine said snidely. She had just about enough of people pushing her around like a toy. Natalya nodded her head silently. She would use this opportunity…

"_You_, my Dear, are going too reunited with your father. But first _Le Circle_ has to be satisfied on certain arrangements. It will simply take a few hours. Miss Simonova. But I have a feeling you are going to love being one with us. We are going to be like…sisters." May Day said with a slight smile. Natalya was unmoved. Considering the dire circumstances, Bouvier thought her mentor was taking things well.

"Somehow I doubt that." Natalya grinned "Tell you what, Madam. How about a bet? Let me out of these cuffs." Natalya held out her hand "And you can show everyone here how _superior_ you are. If you win. Well I'll go with you quietly. No questions asked." May Day smiled, displaying her ivory white teeth. She seemed amused with Natalya's request. Arms folded contently, May Day fixed Natalya with an indulgent stare.

"Well, we _are_ on a schedule. But I suppose this little matter won't take very long." May Day cracked her knuckles in anticipation. She laughed dismissively.

"Miss Bouvier, I presume you would like to join in as well?" May Day said with a sneer. She motioned her guards to release Bouvier. Rubbing her wrists, the DEA Agent prepared herself for the fight ahead. Her eyes glistened with determination. May Day was unmoved by this display, the entire matter seemed comical to her.

"Please, the more the merrier." A bright spark had entered Bouvier. The thought of combat with such a dangerous opponent set her blood racing about wildly. Privately, she wished to try out her new combat skills developed under Natalya's tutelage. Would they prove their worth here?

She caught a glimpse of her mentor. Natalya seemed to be psyching herself for the trial ahead. Bouvier recognized Natalya's trance. It was the _Rig Shakti_ practice from Northern India. It was said to place its user in an ecastic edge, making her movements unpredictable, difficult to read. Only the highest adepts were privy to it, Bouvier had only mastered the rudiments herself.

"The second stage of _Rig Shakti_. My, You _Are_ good." May Day said with admiration. "You've progressed far beyond indeed for someone your age. It took me six years myself." She took up a fighting stance.

Natalya gamely opened her eyes. A concentrated gaze filled them with a luminous glow. Bouvier knew that _Rig Shakti_ was filling in the neural connections throughout her body. Affording Natalya a much faster response time and lightning reflexes. Combining with Natalya's encyclopedic knowledge of _soft_ martial arts, Bouvier found it difficult to believe May Day could be a match for her. Superior genetics not withstanding.

Sensing the fight was about to start, Bouvier began her own preparations. Her depth perception narrowed, as she focused on May Day. Natalya's presence became a potent burn within her mind. Bouvier had practiced this movement with Natalya several times in the past few days. It was now habit.

Their interaction had been so flawless, that teacher and student could anticipate each others reactions. A hive battle mind had been temporarily formed. Reason and logic were removed from the premises. Only cold necessity remained. They were going to _get_ this bitch. Pound her into the ground for good.

The fact that May Day was immeasurably stronger did not seem to hit her. Shifting her feet in a _Capoeira_ dance, Bouvier performed a fast tailspin kick at her opponent. Her momentum was tremendous and her speed incredible. The kick would have broken a stone pillar in pieces. May Day however stopped its progress with a single hand. Bouvier's throat suddenly went dry. _This can't possibly be happening!_ _She frantically thought_.

"You are going to have to do better than that, Miss Bouvier." May Day said flatly. She flung Bouvier aside as if she was a rag doll. Traveling through the air, the young DEA Agent braced for impact. She landed face down, nearly breaking her nose. Bouvier did not stop for awhile, and skidded her cheek on the hard concrete ground. Paralyzed for the moment, Bouvier idly wished that Natalya would have better luck.

She was right. Breaking out of her trance, Natalya launched herself at May Day. Using a series blinding hand movements, Natalya took the initiative. Her greater speed momentarily offsetting May Day's superior strength. _The Praying Mantis Style_ was working like a charm. A balanced combination of circular and straight movements put May Day on the defensive. Natalya moved about at superhuman speed. To the onlookers it looked as if there were twelve of her everywhere.

May Day blocked every attack. Her dark eyes cold and emotionless, she did not even seem to sweat. It was uncanny. A lasting testament to the benefits of Nazi Experimentation. She bid her time. Her superior intellect knew Natalya could not keep up this barrage for long. All she had to do was wait…

_There!_

Natalya's fist was captured by May Day in an iron hold. It was as like being held in a maw of a giant crusher. May Day could feel the pressure and force behind the blow. She was impressed. Natalya's resources were much greater than she estimated. Which made what she had to do next that much easier.

Ramming a single punch into Natalya's chest area, May Day held Natalya as she went limp. Releasing her by the neck, Natalya fell onto the floor seemingly unconscious. The entire fight had lasted less than forty seconds. In a way, May Day felt oddly satisfied. Her expectations had all been met.

Geraldine rushed over to Natalya. A bruised Bouvier crawled over to comfort her mentor. Natalya's face was pasty. Her breathing shallow. Applying strength to certain pressure points, Bouvier strived to resuscitate Natalya. Using her internal force as a backing, Bouvier slammed a palmed move at various _chi_ points. Natalya gasped back to life. Supporting herself on her pupil's shoulder, she tried to get her bearings unsteadily.

"Well, this match was certainly entertaining. In an earlier age, I would have hired you to work for me, Natalya. Unfortunately, things have changed." May Day insouciantly stared at her watch "You've already taken up much of my time. So I think we best be on our way." She motioned the guards to handcuff them and load the trio into the truck.

"Geraldine, You will be riding up front with me." May Day ordered "Miss Bouvier, you and Natalya will sitting at the back. I hope the accommodations will not be too uncomfortable. After all…chances are you will not be staying with us very long."

Bouvier carried her mentor up. Natalya seemed frail and weak. The guard with them seemed unconcerned. As their faces brushed closely together, Natalya eyes suddenly brightened and she whispered softly

"Wait for my signal, Pamela." Her eyes lowered downwards.

Hidden in her hand was a small key.

"_How in the world did THAT get there?" _Bouvier silently wondered.

To be continued.


	21. Information Conflict

Chapter 21- Information Conflict

Hands are truly marvelous objects.

They are such an integral part of us human beings. We use them and rely on them all the time. So much so that a person can tell a lot about a person by simply examining them. What are the signs? Well…the skin texture and smoothness are a clear giveaway. It bespeaks of an individual's personal habits and upbringing.

Does she take good care of them? Take a person's fingernails for instance. Are they neatly trimmed or bitten off? That might suggest nervousness within a person or an indication of deep psychological stress.

Bouvier now realized that her mentor's hands were a work of art. Smooth and dexterous, they accomplished their objectives with extreme style and grace. Bouvier let out deep breath. Natalya's hands had a dark golden brown sheen to them. Along with her sapphire fingernails, the appendages seemed like bloody swans in flight.

The efficiency and deadliness of those fingers could not be doubted. With a single flick of her fingers (applied upon the right pressure point), Natalya could cause an opponent to writhe soundlessly in pain. She could also rappel down the keys of a computer board creating a cacophony of beautiful musical sound with the greatest of ease.

Bouvier had seen these beauties in action many times before, but had never quite taken them to heed.

Why should she? They were merely bodily appendages. Bouvier had a good pair herself. Fast and deadly.

Seeing the small key in Natalya's sublime hands however, changed that perspective.

_How had it gotten there?_ Bouvier wondered. She had kept her attention focused on her mentor ever since they loaded up on the vehicle. It was a prearranged agreement between them. Natalya would provide Bouvier with an indication on when they would make their move. To escape. Every movement made by Natalya could signify something.

_That key had appeared just like magic, Bouvier thought_. One minute it was there, and then suddenly it was gone. Disappearing like the wind.

Incredible, Bouvier felt ruefully. Natalya was certainly a woman of rare surprises. Fighter, tactician, friend and…pickpocket. Her talents never ceased to amaze.

A subtle glance from Natalya caught Bouvier's eye. There was meaning in it. A subtle form of communication born through kinship and days of working together. Pam deciphered her mentor's intentions almost instantly.

Crossing her shapely legs in front of them, the Pam Bouvier became the very picture of coy submission. A tomboyish attractive woman, she caught the attention of her captors with minimal effort.

Keeping their attention off Natalya. Buying her valuable time. To make her move.

The _Le Circle_ guards were good at their job. In fact, they were mercenaries of the highest caliber. Professionals. _Le Circle_ could afford the best. Competence however did not translate into effectiveness, in this case.

They were after all, Men.

Trained in the art of seduction, Natalya had no trouble in teaching Bouvier how to use her body. It was not prostitution, she explained. It was merely a weapon. A means to an end.

Bouvier's tomboyish looks had promise, Natalya assured her. Men would fall before her. She simply needed to give it a lighter touch and learn to read the signs.

The extra inhale of breathe. The darkening of the eyelids. All were precursors to a man's interest. A capable female agent could stimulate those signs in a heartbeat.

It was a science, nothing more. A calculated set of movements.

Natalya had taught her protégé a few simple lessons. She emphasized that seduction need not be tawdry or sexual. It could be a rigid test of one's self.

"_There is no shame, unless you make it so."_ Natalya explained. _"In the end, it is but a state of mind."_

Bouvier had been mildly surprised, when Natalya had broached this subject to her. They had been talking about some of the experiences that had affected their lives.

Bouvier had explained her childhood and family. Natalya revealed to Bouvier about Severnaya and her training as a spy. It had been a transforming experience.

Her horizons had been broadened. New Subjects and Tests awakening her very consciousness. Including her sexuality. It allowed Natalya to seek out new experiences.

Seduction was an act of dominance. A way of manipulation. It required an inward confidence, which was happily intrinsic within all women. Unfortunately, Natalya had taken to it reluctantly, when she was first introduced.

A conservative though daring girl. Natalya had her misgivings about the study.

"_I was conflicted. The acts did not bother me…But the dishonesty. That was most troubling."_ Natalya stared at the ceiling, as she recounted on what had happened. _"But then I realized it did not have to be this way."_ Natalya offered Bouvier her reasons for this.

"_Nothing has to be returned. We are not selling ourselves. We are merely letting our subjects make a… assumption. A false one, to be sure. But one that is…pleasing to them." _She continued.

"_We all have to make sacrifices in our line of work."_ Natalya shrugged _"You can either fight it and be drowned or…"_ She smiled bleakly _"…have some fun with it." _It was a most telling statement.

Truth be told, Bouvier had no problem with it. She had used it on numerous occasions herself. However, Natalya revealed a more technical side to it, which Bouvier had never learned. Within thirty minutes, Natalya showed her protégé how certain actions could be highlighted and interest stimulated. How flesh could be exposed at the appropriate time, to make a distraction. Bouvier was amused by her mentor's expertise. Natalya's impression of being a kind serious woman was knocked asunder.

Bouvier took to the lessons like a fish to water. Combining it with her "natural talents", in this respect she had surpassed her teacher.

Still in this instance, timing was everything Natalya had to wait till their vehicle had exited the compound. She knew Bouvier and her would be recaptured in an instant, if an escape at this moment was attempted. Security was much too tight. As the truck hit the main road, Natalya caught Bouvier's eye and shook her head. Now was not the right spot.

A trained operative, Bouvier had a fair idea on what Natalya had in mind. Her attention shifted to her mentor's hands. They were smooth and relaxed, with all traces of the mysterious key gone. Bouvier was amused by her mentor's little game. She had mastered that little trick herself. Every professional did.

They were on the main path for around three minutes, when Bouvier noticed the scenery seemed familiar. Realization hit her, and she shot Natalya a quick glance. What she saw in her mentor's eyes, confirmed what she suspected. The time was now.

The cuffs on Natalya's hand sprang off like a released spring. The pitch of it's release set Natalya in motion. Propelling herself to her right, Natalya dispatched one of the guards with a neck chop. Aiding her mentor's assault was Bouvier, who incapacitated the other guard with a kick to his groin. As the unfortunate guard howled in pain, Natalya put him out of his misery with a left cross. He went down in an instant.

Without wasting words, Natalya used her key to uncuff Bouvier. Their struggle with their guards had seemed to have gone unnoticed. Motioning Bouvier to follow her, Natalya sneaked a look at the vehicle riding at the back of them. It had to be neutralized.

Fortunately, the two _Le Circle_ guards were well armed. Natalya and Bouvier relinquished them of their weapons. Bouvier was innately pleased on how things were going. They had learned much and with the exception of a little escape they now had to perform. Their day was perfect.

"Let's get this on." Natalya said flatly. Her protégé nodded in confirmation. Bouvier and Natalya then took the safety off their weapons, and sprayed the convoy vehicle behind them.

The rate of fire on the Armalite AR-180's they were holding had a cyclic rate of over 48 rounds per second. It shattered the windscreen of the unfortunate vehicle, turning its driver to red mush. Natalya could still see his brains splattered across the driver's seat.

Suppressing a feeling of mild regret, Natalya quickly turned to Bouvier. "Now!" She shouted. The headless vehicle behind them swerved aside, leaving their path open. Their escape route had just appeared.

Bouvier hit the ground in a rolling crouch. The trick was to distribute the friction by traveling as much as possible. Bouvier had practiced it many times before. The result was less stellar than she expected.

Her weapon clattering uselessly on the pavement. Bouvier winced in pain. The impact was much greater than she could ever imagine. Her senses spun as she tried to take stock of her surroundings. Everything was an orange haze. Dust entered her eyes and nose, irritating her. Bouvier's knees were on fire. The DEA agent looked down and realized her ankles were scraped, with some bleeding.

Ignoring the pain that afflicted her, Bouvier desperately searched for her weapon. There was a loud bump and Bouvier turned around to see her mentor landing on the balls of her feet, leaning precariously forward. She seemed on the verge of falling.

Breaking her landing with her right hand, Natalya struggled to balance herself.

"Simonova! Behind you!" Bouvier cried. The truck they had escaped from was now reversing itself backwards. Natalya was right in it's path. She was about to be rammed. At the speed of reversal, impact would occur in less than ten seconds.

Natalya hurled herself off the road in the last second. The vehicle missing her by inches. The Armalite Semiautomatic in her left hand, Natalya gave off a quick burst. A few rounds hit a tire by accident, causing the truck to head into a tailspin. It dragged itself with a screeching sound. Bouvier forced herself to move out of its way. It was a near miss, in any case.

_I am getting really tired of this._ Bouvier thought. She hurriedly picked herself off the patch of grass she had landed on, and joined Natalya. Supporting herself by Natalya's shoulder, the two women made a desperate run to save themselves. Bouvier looked back for their assailants.

"They are coming for us." She warned, as Natalya carried her across the open plain. They were now totally exposed. "If you have a plan, now's the time to hear it." Bouvier said. They were three hundred meters from the road, and the Avatar forces were already marshalling their forces in pursuit.

This attention was almost flattering, Bouvier thought. With the exception of the fact that it was going to get all of them killed. She could already hear _Le Circle_ and Avatar troops gaining on them. Bouvier cursed, she too young to die. There was still much for her to accomplish.

At that moment, Bouvier heard a vehicle's roaring approach. She recognized it immediately.

_Could it be…?_ Bouvier cried with glee.

"He's here." Natalya said hurriedly, pushing Bouvier into a passenger seat "Come on. Get In, now!" There was no room for discussion.

Who was at the driver's seat but Theo. "You girls seem to need a lift?" He sounded as if he was picking up hitchhikers in the woods. His expression was fit to match. Natalya gave Theo a grateful glance.

"Carmine told me to follow you from a distance." He explained "There wasn't enough time to call for backup, so I had to take my chances."

"Good thing you did, Alex. You're just what the doctor ordered." Natalya hurriedly reached below a seat cover and pulled out several canister grenades. Drawing her arm for total flex, she lobbed each grenade into her pursuer's immediate path. The explosion was enormous, sending a large clump of debris into the air. It stopped the Avatar and _Le Circle _forces in their tracks.

"Now, get us out of here, fast!" Natalya addressed Theo. He did not need a second reminder. Pushing the car to the max, Theo strove to put as much distance as possible from their pursuers. It was a fast vehicle, they were in and the trio were soon on their way to safety.

"So, did you learn anything? Or was that just another dead end?" Theo said as they drove. It had been a long afternoon. Frustration had set in his face. He decided to take Natalya and Bouvier to the nearest CSS safe house. They could regroup there and take stock of the events that had transpired.

Natalya's face was troubled; she seemed preoccupied by something on her mind. In her right hand was a small disk, which she caressed repeatedly. Theo could tell it was of great value to her.

"What is it?" He asked. There was no reply.

The CSS safe house was a tiny apartment situated at the heart of the capital. It smelled of decaying damp and the paint walls were peeled. Natalya laid Bouvier on a couch and brought her some medication to treat her swollen knee. Swabbing some iodine on the cut, Natalya gave Bouvier a drink of cold water.

"This will help. Just rest, Pam. I'll get back to you in about a minute." Natalya turned to Theo "Do you have a connection in this place?" Theo nodded.

Natalya handed him the disk she had been holding in the car "Alex, I need to find out what's on this immediately. This is an urgent priority." Her sibilant Russian accent was more pronounced as she said his name. Natalya's face was beautiful as ever. Alex realized it was more stunning under stress. It brought out the true character of this legendary icon. He hurried off to do her bedding. The disc's contents intrigued him as well.

Natalya fingered her hands in thought. A plan was already coming to mind.

But first a few precautions had to be taken.

Ten minutes later. Natalya, Bouvier and Alex were seated in a semi-circle in front of a desktop. The results of the disk were displayed before them. Natalya stared grimly at the results. The situation was much worse than she anticipated.

"Look at these dates and times." Bouvier tapped the screen "They seem to be records of every weapon transaction between _Le Circle_ and Avatar done in the last four months. Names, Dates. This is the centerpiece of _Le Circle's_ operations." Natalya nodded.

"But why would Avatar stoop to working with _Le Circle_? Both of these organizations consist of different goals and personalities. I can't see the connection here." Theo said puzzled. He continued.

"Drug Dealing? Supporting Rebel Groups?" Theo spoke incredulously

"From what I've heard, Avatar usually has more class than that."

Natalya admitted Theo had a point. This behavior did not fit Avatar's profile.

"Unless…" Natalya mused "Unless…_Le Circle_ has something that Avatar needs very badly." She addressed her partner "Geraldine spoke of her father finding a map in one of those ancient Atlantean sites. From what we heard at the warehouse, _Le Circle_ must have possession of both the map and her father." Natalya stopped to consider the implications.

"In short _Le Circle_ has Avatar's research. " Natalya said with realization. "They are blackmailing them."

"It makes sense." Bouvier agreed "Avatar needs the map to find all the Aquanium sites out there." She studied the screen and breathed deeply.

"It would seem Avatar has been paying _Le Circle_ monthly deposits of money and weapons. In return, _Le Circle_ provides Avatar with the required information and manpower to extract Aquanium all over the world."

Natalya admitted Bouvier's theory did fit all the available facts.

"A dangerous partnership." Natalya agreed "_Le Circle_ must have found out what Geraldine's father was up to and kidnapped him first. Avatar now has no choice but to play along. They need Samson's expertise to find the missing piece of the weapon."

"May Day said the final transaction will be going down today." Bouvier warned "My guess is that the waiting is over. _Le Circle_ finally has the weapons it needs to complete it's goals. With it, they have to end their ties with Avatar and move on."

"By handing Geraldine and her father to Avatar." Natalya confirmed "No more loose strings. With Geraldine in Avatar's clutches, her father will have no choice but to reveal what he knows. Immogen will finally have the means to start Armageddon."

"Unless we stop them." Theo said grimly "Santiago is the only confirmed _Le Circle_ member we know of. I think our best lead is to follow him."

"Do you know where he is now?" Bouvier calmly asked. There was another matter she wished to ask Natalya. But it could wait for later.

"Carmine says Santiago will be holding a ball tonight at his mansion. Many prominent VIP's and guests will be invited. Including President Hector and Lamora." Theo replied. "It is a kind of solidarity rally to persuade the elite of Columbia not to abandon the Government in the face of _Le Circle_. An irony when you think about it."

"Then we'll have to crash this party." Natalya nodded. "Santiago will perform the hand-off someplace secluded, where he won't be watched."

"Theo, tell Carmine to get us the mansion blueprints. Between the three of us, we should be able to find out where Geraldine and her father are being held." Natalya said.

Natalya put her hand on Bouvier "Pamela, there is something I need to discuss with you." There was a silence in the room.

Sensing he was being dismissed, Theo left the room to give the two women some privacy. Bouvier fixed Natalya with a strange gaze.

"May Day, gave you that disk, didn't she? Natalya nodded "And the key."

Bouvier shook her head in disbelief "An interesting coincidence don't you think. How do you know this isn't a set up?"

"Why not let her explain, herself." Natalya said flatly. Seeing Bouvier's puzzled look, she explained "I hid this video file, before Theo could see it." Natalya proceeded to tap out a command on the desktop.

"Things were complicated enough as it is."

Bouvier stared at the screen defiantly, as a life image of May Day appeared. The genetically enhanced assassin was intimidating as ever. However, this time there was a hint of sadness and regret in her eyes. A strange sight indeed. It seemed out of place for a woman that reputed to have no weaknesses. Nevertheless, Bouvier watched the disk's extraordinary message unfold before her.

"If you are watching this message, it means two things have passed. One that I have finally found someone worthy of trust. Second that Avatar is on to me and I will most likely be dead." Bouvier looked at Natalya. Her mentor's face was impassive.

"My story began six years ago. I found my life in ruins, my body crippled. The explosion at Silicon Valley nearly ended my life." May Day's face cracked at the strain of the memories. Her voice hushed.

"Fortunately, a woman saved my life. Someone, you know quite well, Miss Simonova." She paused. "Major Anya Anasova. _She_ gave me a second chance." Natalya winced and lowered her head.

"Major Anasova removed my body before an official search team could arrive, faking my death. None of her superiors knew of this deception. My next eight months were spent in an underground medical facility, where my bones slowly healed and I thought back on my life…" May Day paused at this point.

"Max." May Day's softened as the memories pored in. "He…was my brother and also my lover." She stared straight at the screen "I will never regret my feelings for him." May Day paused "However, I do regret the crimes I committed and the innocents that perished by my hand. Major Anasova…believed in me, and thus in the years hence, I have been working to undo the mistakes I have done. By bringing criminals and their parent organizations to justice." She paused.

"Four years ago. I was given the personal task of infiltrating the Avatar organization. Even then, it was clear that something fishy was going on there. I revealed my identity to them and volunteered to serve in their cause. Naturally, they were overjoyed to recruit an agent of my reputation."

"Avatar seemed like a benevolent entity at first. Many of their operations, covert or otherwise, were performed on humanitarian grounds. I could see the value of them then" May Day looked distracted. As if, she was unsure to continue "However later events, put things into question."

"Avatar's teachings have taken a mystical bent in the past few years. Evelyn Immogen has become obsessed with Atlantis and the New Paradigm she wishes to bring about. Recruits have become indoctrinated on obedience to Immogen and the vision of a new Atlantis. Several brainwashing campaigns have come about. I nearly fell victim to them myself, if not for a single fact…"

"As a product of genetic engineering, I had already undergone intensive psychological testing to proof my mind towards the Fourth Reich. While the experiment was a failure, it left me with an immunity to mind control. Thus I was able to pass myself off as one of them."

"Miss Simonova. I have long heard of your exploits and I know you to be a woman of great integrity. Major Anasova has spoken highly of you and I trust her judgment. Thus I bring you this warning. Avatar is embarking on a course that could possibly bring about the end of the world."

"I still do not yet have the complete picture, but Avatar is currently seeking the missing part of an ancient Atlantean energy weapon hidden here in Columbia. It was discovered by Richard Samson. A noted British archaeologist that was working freelance for Avatar. He discovered the missing piece six months ago."

"Fortunately or unfortunately, before Samson could turn over the weapon to Avatar, he was captured by the _Le Circle_ terrorist organization. The militant group based here in Columbia. It my belief, that _Le Circle_ was monitoring Samson's progress, and decided to turn the situation to their advantage." May Day looked thoughtful for a moment.

"_Le Circle_ did not take credence on the validity of this Atlantean weapon. They merely considered Avatar to be a strange cult with impressive financial resources. One which they were determined to take full advantage of."

"_Le Circle_ sent their top operative, Cheyenne Santiago here to negotiate a payment scheme in which Samson and the weapon would be released upon completion." A picture of Santiago appeared on the right of the screen.

"_That time has now finally come_." May Day declared. Bouvier and Natalya shot each other a look.

"Avatar supplies _Le Circle_ with shipments of military hardware and intelligence. In essence keeping _Le Circle _one step ahead of government forces. In return, _Le Circle_ provides Avatar with the location of Aquanium sites and the manpower to mine them. It is a deadly marriage of convenience." May Day shook her head at the daring of the partnership.

("Nothing new so far" Bouvier remarked. Natalya silently shushed her. There was more info to come.)

"In the end however, such a partnership must end in flames. Immogen has become increasingly irritated by _Le Circle's_ constant demands."

"While she would prefer to take Samson away by force, she knows his safety cannot be guaranteed in this manner. Avatar _desperately_ needs Samson's knowledge and the missing weapon piece. I cannot emphasize the importance of this fact."

"_Samson may be your only salvation_." May Day continued. "Geraldine and her father must be rescued" (Bouvier shook her head)

"As Avatar's security section chief here in Columbia, I have been tasked with the retrieval of Samson, the weapon piece along with his daughter, thus I have been privy to some inside information." May Day stared forward.

"Recorded upon this disc are the records of every weapon and money transaction between Avatar and _Le Circle_. With you and Miss Bouvier's government contacts, it is my hope that you will put this information to good use."

"Stop _Le Circle _and Avatar, Simonova. I know I can count on you on this." May Day stopped for a moment "However before I go, I leave you with this warning…"

"Avatar believes _Le Circle_ has a high ranking mole in place within the government, so take care on who you bring this information to. Loose lips _do_ sink ships." May Day seemed deep in thought.

"I have taken great lengths to ensure my loyalty has been unquestioned. However I am afraid, recent events…have caused suspicion to fall upon me. My position within Avatar is now under jeopardy. I am not afraid of the events that are to come." A determined expression shone through May Day's face.

"However…Natalya, I must ask you this last favor." May Day's eyes blazed with inner conviction "Tell Major Anasova…she was right. About everything."

At that note, the picture blinked out. Natalya and Bouvier stared at the screen and contemplated what they had just heard. It was an astounding confession, coming from one of the world premier assassins. For Bouvier, the disc was a confirmation on everything Natalya and her had ever discussed. The _Le Circle_-Avatar Conspiracy was now proven. A weakness in their breach had also been found.

"We've got them Natalya. We've got them." Bouvier said with relish. She continued.

"All we need to do is intercept Samson and the weapon, before Avatar does. They'll be effectively paralyzed. All of them. With the evidence on this disc, Santiago can be charged with weapons trafficking and treason. We're finally going to nail _Le Circle_ to the wall." Bouvier exclaimed with glee in her voice. She looked towards Natalya for sisterly support, a wild gleam sparkling in her eyes. This was their first real break in the Avatar case. Pam Bouvier was ecastic.

Her face however fell as she saw Natalya closet the disc back inside a drawer.

"This is not good." Natalya said flatly. Bouvier had a look of confusion about her. Finally her mentor explained the situation. "M and the others have to be informed of this situation, Pam." Natalya reminded her protégé "Remember, The Avatar threat extends beyond Columbia. It is vital that we consult with all sides before we make our move." She paused "We can't just jump in like this. It is essential that we wait for the right time."

Bouvier fought the impulse within her to cry out. Her headstrong nature was acting against him in this matter. It was all so…infuriating. Her love for Columbia and the chance to destroy _Le Circle_ warred with necessity. Deep down however, she knew her mentor was right. The greater good had to come first, for the benefit of all people. Still, the compulsion to lash out was intense. Bouvier silently rebuked herself. Sentimentality would not be appreciated here. A lesson which she had learned many times over. The world was a harsh place.

Natalya was thinking upon the same lines. She had reviewed the contents of the disc several times. Its implications were far reaching. For the first time, the extent of _Le Circle's_ influence had been fully documented. Names, Contacts and drop points. All had been detailed to perfection. _Here_ was the evidence Carmine and Theo had been searching for all year long.

"Pam, Could you get Theo up here for a moment? There is something I would like to discuss with him." Natalya's attention was focused upon the disc. Tapping out a series of commands, Natalya prepared to set up an online connection with M. A difficult task considering the limited facilities the safe house had. Natalya was undeterred though. A former Level-2 programmer, she had long mastered the intricacies of computer science. This matter was of little consequence. She would overcome.

Theo arrived a few minutes later. His mischievous eyes sparkled with intelligence as he saw the disc in Natalya's hand. She already could tell the Theo was inwardly excited. Pam must have briefed him on the way up, Natalya thought. In a way, she could understand the young man's enthusiasm. This new development marked a breakthrough in his ongoing crusade against _Le Circle_. This was a chance to do some _real _damage. Natalya ran through Theo's file in her mind. She did not know the young man very well, but one particular impression came to mind. He was a maverick.

Alex Theo followed no rules in life but his own. Just like Natalya.

"I was hoping you could help me decide, what we should do about this." Natalya waved the disc before his eyes.

"Has the information on this disc already been verified?" Theo asked.

Natalya shook her head "Not yet." Theo's face fell. Unshaken, Natalya continued "But nevertheless I have no doubts of its authenticity." She fixed Theo with a cold gaze "What I would like to know is who in your government we can trust with this?"

"Anyone who wouldn't slit our throats in three seconds, you mean?" Theo said slowly "Lamora is definitely of the question. I have too many unanswered reservations about her."

"Agreed." Natalya said "However this information is too important to sit on. Has Bouvier briefed you on the entire situation?" Theo nodded.

"Frankly, I intend to use resources outside the Columbian Government on this matter. M will provide us with the necessary backup, if necessary." Natalya was suddenly reflective on what was now happening. She sounded sad, Theo thought.

"I have a feeling that the entire situation is about to spiral out of control." Natalya mused. "_This_ implicates far too many high ranking officials for it to be safely disseminated here. Premature disclosure could be…unwise to say the least." Natalya explained.

"You are just going to write the entire country off, then?" Theo asked. Natalya frowned.

"Avatar is my main concern here. Columbia comes second. Our primary objective has to be to rescue Samson and his daughter." Natalya emphasized her point "Without them, Avatar will be forced to revise their plans, thereby buying us valuable time." She mused "_Le Circle_ can be rooted out later at our leisure."

"You understand why I am telling you this, don't you, Theo?" The CSS Agent grimaced in understanding.

"Because you knew I would see things your way." Theo replied. It was a statement of fact.

Natalya nodded. "My main concern has to be Carmine and Lamora. They will be demanding immediate action, when they hear of this Lamora especially. _Le Circle_ has been on her neck for months." Natalya paused in thought "She has to do something to relieve the pressure on her husband. The fate of their entire government rests on it." Theo remained silent at Natalya's concise appraisal of the situation. There was little more he could say. Besides, he had a feeling Natalya had something more to say.

"Which is why we are going to be extra…judicious…on what we tell them." Natalya leaned forward "We merely tell them that _Le Circle_ is being supplied by an outside organization, and that we are looking into it." She said flatly.

"Nothing about Avatar. Nothing that we know about the transaction going down today." Natalya insisted. "We take Avatar down first. _Le Circle_ second." Her voice left no room for discussion.

Theo sat down. A sense of unease came upon him. There was another side to this matter. Natalya's declaration raised the issue of trust. Carmine and Bouvier's especially. At that moment, his feeling worked against him. A distant conflict was emerging.

Natalya knew that Theo was attracted to Carmine. As a result, the idea of betraying her overtly was uncomfortable to him. Trapped in a country he disliked, Carmine was like a ray of sunshine to him. She was his friend and lover. Reason fought with Emotion.

Nevertheless, he was not without his talents. The writing was on the wall. Despite his infatuation for his boss, Theo was not blind. He was very much aware of the mired corruption that surrounded him.

After all had _Le Circle_ had not blocked his investigations time and again? Despite all his precautions?

Was it a coincidence? Most unlikely. That narrowed the mole to two suspects.

"I cannot believe Carmine is in on this." Theo insisted "It…just doesn't seem possible." Natalya nodded in sympathy. She understood what the young man was going through. First loves were hard to bear.

"For what it is worth, I believe you. Carmine may be ambitious, but she would never betray Columbia in this way." Her face hardened "Give yourself some credit, with you looking over her shoulder. You would have uncovered her long ago, if she was the mole." Natalya said flatly.

"Which leaves us with one other possibility." Theo said. "_Lamora._ I don't suppose you have evidence on her?" He sounded skeptical.

"Well, that's my problem isn't it?" Natalya was peeved "I still have Miss Bouvier to worry about."

"Pam is definitely _not _going to like this." Natalya said with certainty. She sighed. "However one way or another, General. I promise you by the end of the week _Le Circle _will no longer be a problem. If we don't deal with them, Avatar will. You can be absolutely sure of that." Natalya said with sudden conviction.

Satisfied, Theo left the room to contact his lover. Natalya knew he would stick to the plan. Its success was contingent on several factors. The teamwork of her operatives. Appropriate Intel and backup. And finally plain dumb luck. A volatile mix indeed. It could easily blow up in her face. And it probably would.

Natalya comforted herself however on knowing that she would not go down alone. Regardless of the outcome, M and Anasova would avenge her death.

She would make sure of that.

Establishing a secure connection with MI6, Natalya faced the uphill struggle of selling her proposition to her superiors. Surprisingly, M and General Gogol were both present at this conference. Natalya filled them on what had happened in Columbia. Then she pitched them her plan. Timing was crucial here, she explained. The importance of dealing with Avatar first was paramount. _Le Circle_ could be dealt with later. Every detail was laid out.

It was like dealing with two bulls in a China Store.

"Madame. I need an extraction team and transport out of Columbia within the next two hours. I cannot stress you the importance of this. Samson possesses a large amount of information on Avatar and _Le Circle_. I need you to get him out of the country undetected." Natalya replied.

"We have the necessary resources at hand, Miss Simonova. However this disc has profound political implications that may impact the entire region. We will have to tread carefully here." M said.

"The FSB fields a small surgical team for situations like this. I can send them to you, right away." General Gogol explained "However deniability is crucial here. Can you trust the members on your team to follow your lead?"

"Not all of them." Natalya admitted "It's a matter of being careful. Bouvier treats Lamora like a sister and Carmine's loyalties are yet undetermined." She paused "I am pretty sure about Theo's though."

"That is not good enough, Miss Simonova. We require _total_ deniability." M insisted. The MI6 leader reflected in silent thought.

Finally M came to a decision.

"Miss Simonova, your team cannot be allowed to participate in this mission. Use only the resources that General Gogol has offered. It should be sufficient for your needs."

It was an unwelcome though not unexpected response. Natalya had already anticipated this maneuver and had her answer ready. She could not afford to back down from this issue. Honor demanded it.

"It's too late for that, M" Natalya said calmly "This team and I will stand together. For better or worse, Bouvier has risked her life for me. So have Carmine and Theo. Trust notwithstanding, I own them this courtesy. My team stays."

"If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you perform the extraction yourself." Natalya said coldly.

M was silent at this outburst. She conferred with General Gogol. Natalya was unrepentant. A stand had to be taken here. There had been too much deception as it was. Ignoring M's protestations and Googol's wishes, Natalya began preparations for the task ahead. In her mind, Theo and Carmine would be placed on technical support, coordinating the assault from a secure location. Bouvier, with her manifold weapons skills, was the perfect choice in leading the surgical team. Natalya would grab Samson and his daughter herself.

A tricky mission indeed.

Privately, Natalya wished Bond was here. Things went off easier when he was around. Closing her eyes, she could see his deep blue eyes staring at her. A focused determination behind them. A realm of fantasy was born through his debonair manner and delectable utterances. He made the impossible come true. A perfect line of good and evil. There were no ambiguities in his presence. No doubts.

He was the centre of an impossible world.

Things suddenly became clear to Natalya. Trust was the essential thing here. That and hope for the future. A person had to believe in both. Natalya decided to thank her blessings. In retrospect, things were proceeding precisely in her favor. Avatar was being hunted by the most dangerous group of operatives in existence. Theo, Carmine and Bouvier were her faithful allies and friends. She could see the respect and hero worship in their eyes. They _knew_ Natalya would lead them through all obstacles. It was what she strived for. Perfection. A sense of adventure beckoned Natalya. She would not look back.

She had been a cynic long enough. Now Natalya welcomed the promise of that strangest of emotions.

Hope.

There could be no more regrets at this point. The situation would not allow it. _Natalya_ herself would not allow it. She needed strength at this point. Not despair or past recrimations.

"Simonova…Simonova" M's voice brought Natalya out of her thoughts. "After careful consideration, we decided to agree to your request." M said wearily "We only ask that you keep us appraised better in the future. We expect a bit of…caution in our operatives." M amended hastily. "Bond notwithstanding."

Natalya smiled softly "Caution, Madame, is my middle name." She turned her attention to General Gogol "Sir, please fill me in on how can I contact the surgical team. I promise discretion and complete success."

"That's quite a boast, Agent Simonova. Any reason why I should believe this…claim?" Gogol asked skeptically.

"Trust. General Gogol. Trust." Natalya said steadily. Then her face hardened. "_Now get me that number." _

Natalya Simonova turned the screen off without a word. Gogol and M's pride could wait for another day. Let them be slighted, Natalya thought. Further pressing matters now merited her attention.

"_It's about time all of us got to work_." Natalya whispered in a silent vow. The Columbian endgame was fast approaching and Natalya planned to be its final reaper.

To the victor, came the spoils.

To be continued.


	22. Romantic Intrusion

Chapter 22- Romantic Intrusion

"_Coupe!_ Madame wins 50,000 credits." Manny exhulently said he pushed the stack of chips to the stunning woman that stood before him.

She was certainly a breathe of fresh air, if truth be told. The evening had not gone as planned. The mood in the mansion was oppressive. The threat of _Le Circle_ hung on everyone's heads.

As a roulette dealer, it was his habit to notice such things. The signs were everywhere. The harmless platter of small talk, so essential to functions like these, were strained and forced. Even the presence of Lupe Lamora and her showcase husband had failed to bring any sparks to the party.

Manny sighed in despair. Columbia was in dire straits. Rumors spoke of much of the military defecting to Rebel forces controlled by _Le Circle_. A palace coup was not far away, it was said by the pundits on the street. The writing was on the wall. Looking at the distraught faces of everyone else in the room, he realized that the elite of Columbia knew it as well. It was unlikely they would stand to fight the terror that was approaching.

The people were Columbia's only hope. Despite the strength of _Le Circle_ and their conspirators, their power was as nothing when compared to the solidarity of the people. _"If only they would rise up!"_ The old dealer thought. If…they could take their destiny in their hands. The stability of the nation would have been ensured Manny thought glumly.

No organization, regardless of ruthlessness, could take over a nation under those circumstances. The will of the people could not be denied. A rallying figure was needed. An individual whom everyone loved and could identify with.

Lady Lamora would have been ideal candidate, the dealer thought. A 20 year veteran of the Columbian army. He was a true citizen and had watched Lamora's rise in power with trepidation and disbelief.

The masses had adored her with a passion. Lamora was an "Evita Peron" for the 90's. Using the groundswell of popular support, she had finally rid Columbia of its parasitical drug dealers and corruptors. The people had rejoiced. A new era had begun.

Dreams indeed died hard. Seeing Lamora again today, brought back sad memories. The breathtaking Latin features which had plagued Manny's dreams so often, now seemed drained and tired.

Lamora looked like a faded flower. Sadness and regret shone through her as Manny watched the First Lady greet her guests.

The dealer studied this drastic change in Lamora in dismay. What had happened to her? He had imagined Lamora to be of sterner stuff. Granted the _Le Circle_ crisis was serious, but a _true_ leader would have stepped to the plate. Where was the hope of Columbia now?

Perhaps, the answer was right in front of them.

A student of chance, Manny knew that life held many surprises. Fortunes could be won and lost at the roll of a dice. Kings became paupers. A revolutionary fire could be relit. All that was needed was for the right element to come in.

This mysterious woman's appearance at the party hit the room like an earthquake. Her identity was unknown to everyone. Who was she? An "escort" for the night?

Ridiculous. No one here could even begin to afford her.

The mysterious woman's beauty was extraordinary. Mysterious and Healthy. Decked with an exquisite amethyst necklace, the woman's slim figure and graceful movements attracted everyone's attention. She was a Russian, by the looks of it. Her full lips and swaying hips gave her an enticing edge.

The dealer frowned. That description was not exactly true. This woman was on a mission. He could see it in her eyes. They were luminous and green. Like the depths of a blue inviting sea. Manny privately wished she would take him into her arms. This woman would bring happiness to the man she chose. However, there was a sadness in them, which he could not explain. They seemed burdened with cares and troubles, along with a fierce determination to succeed. Oval-shaped and alert, she took in every move of the crowd and her surroundings.

This mysterious woman had a sly, almost mocking smile, about her. It was a dare. A challenge for everyone to be brave. To step up to the challenges that faced them. Naturally, they were few takers. However, Manny was flattered whenever this woman turned her attention upon him. Her eyes seemed to bore into him endlessly. Making him feel _worthy_ of attention. His dealer's instincts told him that this woman had a healthy respect for people and their lives. She valued people. It was a sentiment which few people in Columbia shared. That raised his respect for her immensely.

The woman's Lavender silk dress was a marvel. A stunning piece of work. It fit her perfectly, highlighting her many attributes. Bare shoulders exposed, her skin was a healthy orange in tone, giving her an energetic aura. Her breasts were small but breathtaking. The briefest glimpse of them sent the audience into a silent shivers. Desire and awe rose within the men. Jealousy and grudging respect with the women. Both sides envied her. They wanted _her favor_.

"Thank you, Manny. It has been a most profitable night." Natalya replied, as she collected her winnings. She stacked the chips into the pile of her previous winnings. Their height rising like a mountain. Natalya smiled; her objective of making a scene at Santiago's reception was a success. Earlier on, she had seen the middle aged _Le Circle _agent stare with mild surprise into her eyes. It had flashed through for just a brief moment, but it was enough.

Natalya smiled. The seeds of confusion had now been placed in his mind.

Entering the mansion had been somewhat more difficult than she expected. Security guards had covered every possible point for covert entry. _Le Circle_ was evidently on high alert, presumably because of the hand-off that night. "_They are evidently expecting trouble."_ Natalya thought with amusement _"And thus they are going to get it."_

It was a promise Natalya meant to keep.

Natalya was in an upbeat mood. The depression that had plagued her for the past few days had disappeared. It was the thought of Bond that had lightened her heart. The memories they had while they were together eclipsed any despair she experienced now. She and Bond had felt _whole_ whenever they made love or talked. They complimented each other well.

What had this to do with Columbia? Simple. There _was_ a force for good in this world. It existed in the hearts of everyone. In Bouvier, Carmine, Theo and M. She merely had to trust in it to come forth.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Miss Simonova. I had no idea we would be graced with your presence here tonight." Cheyenne Santiago slid next to Natalya soundlessly. Natalya graced him with her most dazzling smile. It was with little warmth or sincerity, though.

Santiago was a short heavyset man in his early forties. A distinguished brow fell over his nose, giving him a toad like feature. His fat lips smoked a rich Cuban cigar. Eyes gleaming with a feverish light, Santiago's callused fingers brushed off a few ashes on his coat.

"Do you not love surprises, Mr Santiago? I do." Natalya studied him carefully "I believe it makes life all that more interesting."

"Unfortunately, Miss Simonova, I am a businessman." Santiago waved his cigar "Changes are…unwelcome to us. We prefer a sort of predictability in our lives." He said calmly "By the way, where is your companion? The lovely Miss Bouvier. "My…associates and I are quite eager to meet her acquaintance." An attentive waiter poured Natalya another drink.

"Do you know, Pamela, Mr Santiago? I don't recall her ever mentioning you." Natalya replied. She studied where the exits in the room were located. She needed to make her getaway from this deadly individual.

It was not fear. Merely prudence.

"Miss Bouvier has never met me." Santiago shook his head "But my associates do speak a great deal about her. Miss Bouvier has made a great impact on their business. "They would like to _thank_ her personally." He continued. "Do you think your colleague will do us this favor?"

"You never know, Mr Santiago. You never know." Natalya replied "I suppose it'll depend on how much interest she takes in you personally. I doubt it though. The events here in Columbia are keeping her occupied."

"Ah yes. The recent troubles with _Le Circle_." Santiago shook his head "I wish President Hector only the best. He and Lady Lamora have done so much for this country. It is truly a tragedy that this is happening." He shook his head "There is no justice in this world."

Natalya stared at him coldly "We make our own justice, Mr Santiago. Remember that. The responsibility lies straight within." Natalya tapped the stack of chips beside her "I intend to contribute my winnings to charity. It is a small gesture on my part." She gave a light shrug "I fully intend to do more." Santiago was silent.

Did he feel threatened? Afraid? Natalya was curious about the answer. It was this _insight_ that intrigued her. What made this man tick? How close was he to the edge? She was dying to find out.

"You know, Miss Simonova, I don't recall sending you an invitation. How…may I ask did you get through the gates?" There was a slight anger in his voice. Natalya smiled.

This would be an interesting story to tell. She needed practice in provoking people.

"Mr Santiago. Mr Santiago. A woman like me has to have…some…secrets." Natalya smiled impishly. "In any case, I doubt you would…appreciate…the answer." Spotting Lamora in the crowd, Natalya moved on to her next objective. "Now if you would excuse me, matters are about to come to a head. A friend needs my help."

Lupe Lamora and President Hector were cordially greeting some guests. Natalya noticed that Lamora's expression was tired and weary. There was a nervousness that was most unlike her. Lamora's attention darted about like a doe. Her mind was obviously distracted.

Natalya had a good idea what it was. She could not blame her. Lamora spotted Natalya approaching. Straightening her face, she made a stoic attempt to act queenly. This gained some of Natalya's respect.

The Lupe of Old was still there. Lamora was not broken. Yet.

"Lupe. I see you are looking well tonight." Natalya gave President Hector a courtly bow "Your Excellency, My name of course is Natalya Simonova. I am sure your lovely wife here has told you about me." Sincerity and politeness rang in her voice. President Hector eagerly shook her hand.

"Of course, Miss Simonova. Of course. I speak for the Columbian people, when I say we are honored that MI6 would send two of their best operatives to help us through this crisis." He stopped "I understand you have found a lead as to who is behind _Le Circle_ and all this violence." Hector was tense with anticipation. Was a breakthrough at hand?

"Just a lead, Your Excellency. But I assure you, we are very close" Natalya decided to calm the poor man down She opened a window, displaying the open sky. "You know, it is a beautiful night. When I look into the vastness of space, I feel relieved knowing that what we experience here is so small. It's a big world out there. In it, anything can happen. Miracles _do_ happen." Her voice broke with feeling as she described what she felt in her heart.

"Your allies have not abandoned you, Mr President. Columbia has come a long way in its fight for democracy. I am sure that the people will stand with you, if _somebody_ will lead them." Natalya's attention was focused on Lamora when she said this.

Natalya now studied Lamora's husband. Hector. "The People's President" as he was commonly known. He was a stout rotund man with a down to earth look about him. While he would never be mistaken for being a genius, he radiated _trustworthiness_. There was no longer any doubt in Natalya's mind.

This was a good man.

"But will they rise up to save themselves? That is what I would like to know?" He said wearily. "The people of Columbia have already endured so much. This…may be too much for them." Natalya noticed Lamora's face turning to ash as her husband spoke. His words struck deeply at her heart.

"Have a little faith in your people, Hector. That is all anyone can ask." Natalya simply replied "Mr President. I suggest you and the First Lady return home. This place may become…unsuitable…for the two of you before long." Hector and Lamora stared at Natalya in amazement.

"_What was she up to?" _They thought.

"You are not telling me everything. Are you, Miss Simonova?" Hector calmly said. There was not even a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"No. You're Excellency. Not until I have made sure that some issues have been resolved." Natalya said softly "I will promise you a full briefing later." She gave Lamora a meaningful look. Hector took her hint. He slowly rose to his feet.

"Then we will best be leaving." Hector calmly addressed his wife "My Dear. I suggest we retire for the night. Miss Simonova is right. It_ is_ a beautiful evening. Wouldn't it be a waste if we missed it?"

"Tomorrow, I will address the people on the troubles that afflict us. They must learn that we will stay by them. Throughout the good and bad." His face brightened with fervor.

"_Le Circle_ will not control Columbia. Not if I have anything to say about it." Hector announced grandly.

Natalya smiled in relief. That was one hurdle down. She then spotted Santiago talking with an aide. His face was serious and determined. Natalya could tell they were discussing about her. _Le Circle_ needed no disruptions tonight. The very fact that Natalya had penetrated their security was a worry in itself. They would not attempt to take her alive.

Idly touching an earring on her left earlobe, Natalya decided to let Santiago make the first move. She had already wasted enough time with Hector and Lamora. The mission to locate Geraldine and her father would now begin.

She left Lamora with a final piece of advice. _"Play along for as long as you can, Lupe."_ She murmured softly _"I know what happened to you." _Lupe gave Natalya a blank stare.

Without sparing Natalya a glance, she and Hector then silently made their departure from the ballroom hall. Natalya sighed. Her suspicions had been proven true. The data M had provided her was correct. She could only hope that her warning had some effect. There was little else Natalya could do at this point.

As the crowd's attentions were centered on the departing heads of state, Natalya slipped out from the back.

Her exit did not go unnoticed though. Santiago eyed her with alarm and whispered more instructions to his subordinates.

The night was pitching black as Natalya slipped onto the park grounds. There was no one in sight. Nevertheless, Natalya decided to tread carefully. _Le Circle_ would not let her presence here go unchallenged.

Natalya had proposed to Bouvier and the team that she should go into the mansion alone. They had disagreed vehemently. Carmine was silent. It was too dangerous, Theo argued. Bouvier was of the opinion that _she_ should at least accompany her. They were much safer as a group.

Natalya made her case to the team. Their co-operation was vital for her plan to succeed. All the details had to be thrashed out.

Avatar and _Le Circle_ had formidable resources. It would be an uphill struggle.

The air surrounding her was like condensed frost. Natalya bared herself in its fresh embrace. It was refreshing. Natalya had always preferred wet days to humid ones. The cold sensation of bitterness always seemed to release her from the confines of her body. She thanked her blessings that Carmine had chosen such a flimsy dress for this engagement. It was perfect for her needs. The loose fitting was comfortable and did not restrict Natalya's movements.

The sound of the night was all around her. Crickets chirped merrily and Owls hooted. A cacophony of wildlife was about all around. The cycle of nature was going on.

Natalya had only a vague sense of the path she was on. Despite studying aerial photographs of the mansion grounds, many details of the mansion remained sketchy. Still she persevered. Theo had suggested to Natalya on the possibility of an underground facility. He argued that it was the most likely place for _Le Circle_ to hide itself. Bouvier had agreed with Theo's assessment. It was now Natalya's task to find it.

A piece of cake. Not.

Natalya's teachers had told her she had lightning fast reflexes. They surmised it was a combination of willpower and muscle training. They had never seen anyone like it. She could push herself to the limit and beyond. Few could master that. Within less than eight months, Natalya had surpassed all her teachers. Her intelligence and dedication astounded them. It was beyond belief.

Legendary fighters spoke of a unique "sixth sense" in combat. _Kiri Kamai. _It was an uncanny ability to anticipate an opponent's move instantaneously. To adapt yourself to any attack. The Ultimate advantage. Few possessed the willpower to achieve it though. Eight out of ten applicants failed. They paid it with their lives.

Still Natalya persevered in her training. Tested by ancient rituals and trials by fire. She was the youngest woman in recorded history to attain _Kiri Kamai_. And the most adept.

Thus, Natalya heard the knife whistling at her long before it connected. Twisting herself to a side, Natalya caught the wrist of her assailant and shattered it with ease. There was a cry of pain and the knife fell onto the ground with a clang. Natalya continued her assault with a intense barrage of blows to her attacker's head.

Without pausing for breathe, Natalya scooped up the fallen knife into her hand and performed a reverse stab thrust. Her knife intersected with another assailant's blade just in time. Locking them both in position. Both opponents were momentarily at a stalemate. Natalya took the opportunity to study her adversary.

It was a young woman in her late teens. A look of sublime rage in her eyes. Natalya recognized her as a CSS agent which Carmine had introduced to days ago. She was evidently working for Santiago.

Natalya did bother to ask her what she was doing here. The answer was obvious in any case. Applying further pressure to her knife, Natalya forced the CSS agent to the ground. She may have been well trained in the fighting arts, but Natalya was a _Master_.

Compared to her, the CSS agent was but a novice.

Natalya's superior training and endurance now came into play. With an expert flick of her wrist, Natalya dislodged the CSS agent's knife from her hand and splintered one of her teeth with a backhand chop. The young woman staggered. Blood ran down her lips in a river. Valiantly ignoring the pain, she ran a _jujitsu_ chop towards Natalya, her running feet adding momentum to her strike. With a screeching howl, the CSS agent leapt into the air. The entire action was done fluidly, within a moment's hesitation.

It was a futile attempt.

Shifting herself to one side, Natalya expertly caught the CSS agent in mid-air. Spinning her in a clockwise turn, Natalya slammed three punches into the disorientated agent's chest. The shockwave of her attack was incredible. It sent the CSS agent skidding helplessly against the ground. Natalya followed up her attack relentlessly.

Hammering her fist into the CSS agent's stomach, Natalya launched a left cross to her jaw, dislodging one of her teeth. Her opponent growled in pain and began to convulse in shock.

Natalya straightened herself and dusted the grime from her dress. She smiled with satisfaction. It was always heartening to see a job well done. Picking up a knife from the ground, Natalya dragged the CSS agent from the ground and brought her to a secluded spot. After checking her vitals and seeing she was alright, Natalya began the process of interrogating her.

"Wake up, girl I have a few questions for you." Natalya softly spoke. She did not want to attract further attention to herself. Not until her business here was concluded. The CSS agent did not answer. In response, Natalya grabbed her by the jaw and applied a straight choke. Tears fell from her red eyes. Natalya swiftly covered her hand over the mouth. She let the pain pass over her victim.

"Now that wasn't very pleasant, was it? Now nod your head, if you understand me. Yes? Good. Now, you are holding a girl and a man prisoner here. Where are there?" Natalya began to remove her hand from the CSS agent's mouth. At the slightest hint of rebellion, Natalya intended to make her prisoner pay dearly. She had betrayed her organization and consorted with the forces of evil (A poetic idea indeed, Natalya thought)

Natalya held the CSS agent in a tight embrace. A casual onlooker would have mistaken them to be a pair of lovers, embracing in a park. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Affixing her fingers on the CSS agent's throat, Natalya threatened to break it, if she did not get the answers she wanted.

"I am still waiting." Natalya said in an icy tone. "Let's just hope you are not making me wait _too long_. You certainly do not want to see me when I am angry."

Life could be cruel at times. Natalya wondered if the changes in her life had been worth it. Had it made her a better person? Or a merely stronger one? The two values were not always the same. The idea of harming a human life was once anathema to her. Now, she was threatening to throttle a young girl to death, if she did not learn what she wanted.

_Where was the good in that?_ Natalya thought.

Saliva began to drip down the CSS agent's lips. Mingled with blood and sweat, the girl once attractive, had an appearance of a ghoul. Stark hatred shone through her eyes. She remained unresponsive to Natalya's ministrations. Idly, Natalya wondered if she should just simply finish her off. Time was running out.

"It is too late, Simonova. _Le Circle_ now has the strength it needs to take over the country. Lamora is finished. We will cleanse Columbia of our opponents. The reign of the strong will finally come." The CSS agent whispered. She was barely conscious. Natalya struggled to keep her awake. She had heard enough.

This rhetoric the CSS agent had been espousing was a familiar story. Invented by Machiavelli in the Dark ages, it had been turned from a tool of enlightenment into a means which the rich leached off the weak. Might did not always make right.

Why did all revolutionaries misuse the young? Where they that depraved? No one could say. Natalya came to a personal decision. She would uproot _Le Circle_ from the ground, after Avatar had been dealt with. They were the worst kinds of corruptors. Instead of just destroying bodies, _Le Circle_ damaged minds. Twisting them into destructive spirals that lead only to madness.

Entire generations of Columbians were now in danger.

_Le Circle_ was a disease that had to be annihilated without delay. The CSS agent which Natalya held in her arms, merely a victim. A patsy. Natalya knew she had the antidote.

Kindness that was the answer. The unfortunates of _Le Circle_ should be sent to jail. Not the grave. After all, mistakes could be corrected through time.

That did not mean she would give up killing. You could kill a person and still love him. Forgiveness could come later. Desperate measures were now needed. To protect the lives of the many from the depredations of the minority. In the end, it simply came down to realities. Natalya's.

"What is your name, girl? " Natalya said kindly. She did not want to spook the girl, only to get through to her mind. A strong compassionate woman, Natalya told herself this girl could still be saved. If only she would tell her something? Then, there would be hope.

"Whatever that woman told you, it was a lie. What did she offer? Power? Wealth? I can assure you, she would never have shared it with you. I know it for a fact." Natalya tore a strip of clothing from her dress to make a bandage. "Your, _Le Widow_ is a destroyer." She insisted.

"You're lying. _The Widow_ is our mistress that will lead us to victory. Avatar, MI6, SPECTRE. All will fall before us. Nothing can stand before her charms. Compared to her, Lamora is nothing." The girl coughed in pain. Natalya had the distinct impression she was trying to convince herself. She was so young.

"I admit she has her…attractions. And she is aptly named. She is a widow indeed…A Black Widow." The girl recoiled from Natalya's angry words. "You know I am telling the truth." The former CSS agent began to sob uncontrollably.

"You are lying!" The traitor urged "You're…nothing compared to her."

"I wouldn't even bother to begin. Would your leader leave you alive if she was here? Ask yourself that? She despises weaknesses." Natalya spat "She's a disaster in the making. And she'll drag the rest of you down with her. MI6 knows about you. The _Le Circle _organization is finished. "

"Your only hope lies in cooperation. Tell me what I want to know and I'll promise you my help in getting immunity. Nobody likes traitors, remember that." Natalya pressed her advantage. Compassion was needed her. This girl had to see Natalya as a kind of mother figure. The key to her personal salvation.

"You don't know what she will…do to me, if I talk." The girl said in hysterical fear.

"Oh, I think I have a few ideas." Natalya said idly. "She and I go back a long way. You see, I thought a…friend of mine killed her." Her face hardened "But now it looks like I am going to have to finish the job for him.

"Why don't you start by telling me your name?" Natalya gave the girl a cold stare.

"My name is…Julia Kukovich." She stammered "I was a Level 4 operative tasked under Santiago. You haven't got a prayer, Simonova. _The Widow_ knew you would make an appearance tonight and sent us waiting. This mansion is completely covered by our patrols."

Natalya stared at her coldly. "Let me worry about that. What I want to know is where you are keeping Samson and his daughter?" A wave of revulsion rose from within Natalya. Traitors were the lowest form of scum, in her mind. They belittled the efforts of everyone. Good or bad. Making it all seem worthless. Natalya usually had little patience for them.

_Unlike now_.

"It's too late for that; the exchange will be made in twenty minutes. Everyone is on high alert. Santiago wants you shot on sight. He was embarrassed that you penetrated his security so easily." Julia shook her hear in denial.

"Let me worry about that. Now…Samson. Where is he?"

"He's being taken out of our command bunker right now. The entrance is at the North four hundred yards away." Julia explained "We are doing the exchange in the open, near the mansion parking lot. Avatar will be sending a convoy to escort Samson back to their base. They are using the guests as a cover." Natalya nodded.

"One limousine looks more like one another. A Smart plan indeed. They'll blend right in." Comprehension set in Natalya's mind. "And security won't search a departing guest. Not when they have more important things to do." She mused.

Natalya glanced at her watch. Bouvier and her team had to be brought in on this right away. But first, she had to take care of a little matter.

"Well Julia. Thank you for your help. I promise to put in a good word for you, but you understand why I can't let you go." Julia stared at the cold figure before her "After all…you did try to kill me." She laughed.

"Point taken. Miss Simonova. I have to say though, you have been very convincing. Are you really trying to rescue Samson?" She sounded incredulous. As if the very notion of self-sacrifice was alien to her. It confirmed Natalya's opinion of her. This Julia may have been repentant, but she still had much to learn.

"What can I say? Stupidity does seem to run in my family. Hold still, this won't hurt a bit." Natalya finished off her point by knocking her out. She placed Julia's unconscious form near some bushes. The CSS traitor would be dealt with in due time. Natalya wondered if mercy would be shown because of this change of heart. It was unlikely, but possible.

In this world, anything could happen.

The wind ruffled Natalya's hair eagerly as she ran. An image of literal beauty. She was like a black stallion.

All the pieces were falling into place, Natalya thought. Lamora, May Day, _Le Circle_ and…_The Widow_. She had been a fool not to have seen it earlier, but now _Le _Circle's entire plot was clear. Natalya had laid it out in part to Bouvier and her team, hours ago.

Natalya had contacted the FSB team in place in Columbia. They were a dozen strong, veterans all. Survivors of dozens of Chechen attacks, they had battle hardened reflexes which would serve them well for this mission.

After explaining to them that they were to follow Bouvier's commands implicitly, Natalya laid out the situation to them. The mission was a simple smash and grab. They were not to deviate in any way, no matter the circumstances.

"Security is fairly tight. We will be coming through the North perimeter, our man on the ground…" Natalya referred to Theo "…has assured us that Santiago's defenses will be weakest at that point."

"I recognize the security fencing they are using." Theo explained "Carmine and I will have no trouble bypassing it."

"I will make my approach in, first. Once I have located Samson, you will join me at my signal and await further instructions. Are there any questions?" Natalya asked.

The FSB team did not reply. The plan was simple enough. Bouvier however pulled Natalya aside when the briefing was over.

"I sure hope you know what you are doing? I understand the need for confusion. But the risks you are taking here…"

"Are worth it. This is finally my chance to even my score with her. If we move in from the open, she'll disappear and you'll never find her again." Natalya insisted.

"Carmine has been keeping a close lid on this. We've sent the contents of the disc to M. With it, MI6 should be able to narrow down every _Le Circle_ installation and operative in this country. We'll finally start putting them out of business." Bouvier said with relish. Her voice then saddened "It's been damm long overdue."

"It's a pity, we can't tell Hector about all this. But with Lupe in danger, he will be better off not knowing." Natalya put her hands on her protégé "Don't worry, Bouvier. I promise I will get her out of this."

Bouvier's face reddened "I can't begin to imagine what she must be going through. Knowing that…" She lashed out at Natalya furiously "I hope you get her, Simonova. Anybody that could threaten an innocent…" Her voice broke with disgust "Doesn't even deserve to live."

"With a bit of luck, Bouvier. She'll be brought to ground before the sun rises." Bouvier was alarmed at her mentor's demeanor as she declared this. It was _disturbing_. She realized that an epic confrontation was about to occur.

Natalya had no doubt that her quarry was nearby in the premises._ The Widow_ would not be taking any chances on this exchange. She had been anticipating this meeting since M had confirmed her suspicions regarding the Janus Corporation. Santiago had to be in close contact with her. Naturally, _The Widow _would be prepared for Natalya's interference. No matter. It would avail her none. Natalya would have her revenge.

Running through the shadows, Natalya smashed apart the amethyst necklace she was wearing. Within it, was a small micro-transmitter. It was the size of a small pea. Natalya placed it inside the recesses of her left ear and gave the transmitter a light tap.

"Bouvier. Are you in position?" Natalya asked as she searched through the woods "Samson is being moved to the parking lot on the second floor. It'll be best that we hit them while they are in transit. They'll be more vulnerable there."

"Affirmative. Natalya. Just try to stall them while we position ourselves. Give us five minutes." Natalya caught the hint of eager anticipation in Bouvier's voice. She smiled. Her protégé was looking forward to this encounter, just like she was.

Life certainly did not get sweeter than this. Old scores would be settled and a great evil destroyed. A fair days work indeed.

Natalya was rearing her way to the swimming pool when she heard a loud Hubbard of activity. Hiding herself behind a wall corner, she was met with an astounding sight. Two large groups were approaching each other. Santiago was in one. May Day and a strange Asian woman were in another.

Natalya memories were stirred at this sight. _Kitsune!_ The Asian woman was the individual that attacked her in Baku. The thought of her incredible reflexes sent shivers down Natalya's spine. Natalya took out the knife she had "appropriated" from Julia. She weighed it in her hand, testing its balance. The outcome of the meeting would depend on its accuracy. Natalya sent a fervent prayer to the heavens, that it would be enough.

With the exception of Santiago, all of the parties involved were heavily armed. May Day was herself a weapon and the strange Asian woman carried a twin fan blade by her side.

Natalya had no doubt she was _adept_ in their use.

Geraldine and Samson were bundled out unceremoniously into a corner. They seemed no worse for wear. Geraldine gave Santiago a defiant sneer, which went unnoticed.

He had more important matters to worry about.

"It is indeed a pity that we have to meet under such circumstances. I've rather enjoyed our partnership together. Why end it here? Together, the world could be our oyster." Santiago was smoking his distinctive Cuban cigar "Just name your price. We can be most generous."

"We hate oysters. Simply hand us what we paid for. Our timetable would have been completed long ago, if not for your interference." May Day said "The Map, Santiago." She commanded.

The _Le Circle_ agent gave May Day a disdainful stare. With a flick of his fingers, a henchmen brought out a rolled out steel tube. He handed it over to May Day. After checking its contents, May Day gave her companion a nod. Matters were satisfactory.

"And our money?" Santiago curtly asked. The Asian woman showed him a Laptop display.

"20 million francs accredited to a Swiss Bank account of your choice. I assume this arrangement is to your satisfaction?" The Asian woman's melodious voice said.

Santiago studied the display, avarice twisting every corner of his face. His hog-like features made him look reddish in color. He would be well roasted if he had been a pig, Natalya scoffed.

"Excellent. I have to warn you though that an unexpected guest has entered the premises. I will leave her to your care, if you wish." Santiago touched the account screen. He was unable to keep his hands off it. "_The Widow_ would like the pleasure of dealing with her personally."

"That little bird is of no consequence to us. While we had hoped that she would join us, Miss Simonova has become an…irritant. It is a pity, that a legend of her statue will be lost to the waves. Nevertheless, our plan has progressed beyond her meager expectations." The Asian woman replied "Do with her as you wish. We shall all pray for her." Santiago rolled his eyes.

"Then our bargain is completed. Avatar shall have its prize." Geraldine and Samson were brought out. Santiago's subordinates handed a small suitcase over to the Asian woman. "I hope this meets your needs. We were never able to find out how it worked ourselves."

At the end of that speech, Santiago abruptly gasped. He looked down to find a knife protruding from his chest. It had appeared like magic. Numbly, Santiago turned to his right to see a radiant Natalya step out from the shadows. Under the caress of the moonlight, she was like Artemis come to life. A huntress who had finally caught her prey. Her emerald eyes gleamed and a smile of intense satisfaction grew on her lips. The _Le Circle_ members were stunned. No one moved.

"We were wondering little bird, when exactly you would show up. You have indeed done us all a favor." The Asian woman said. Her serene expression did not once change at Natalya's appearance. May Day on the other hand seemed troubled.

"Just pleased to be of service. I suppose you can guess what is about to happen next." Natalya studied the pale of the moonlight. Strolling down the pool, she found its effect most enchanting. Nature had its advantages.

There was a large splash. Natalya turned to see Santiago fall into the blue water. He sank like a rock. Geraldine, a precocious youth, stretched her head to see his descent. The Avatar contingent focused on their approaching enemy. Zealots as they were, they respected Natalya's daring.

Respect, but not abide.

Weapons were taken out of their holsters. Safeties switched off. Natalya kept on walking. Unafraid. Finally the beautiful Russian stopped several feet from them.

Hands folded behind her waist, Natalya addressed them in a soft voice "Let's not make things difficult for everyone. We can do this the easy way or…well…the hard way." Her manner was kind and respectful. The tone of her voice showing she meant no disrespect.

"Everyone perishes, Miss Simonova. The only question is how we face it." May Day said. Was there a glistening of tears in her eyes? Natalya decided it was so.

"Now!" May Day shouted. She sprang into the air and threw the Map tube to Natalya. Her action took the Avatar members by surprise. It was the breaking of the tension. Avatar and _Le Circle_ now had a single target.

Natalya.

With a burst of motion that would have floored an Olympic athlete, Natalya kept ahead of the hail of bullets aimed at her. Jumping across a lawn chair, she sought to call for her team mates.

"Pamela! Attack!" Natalya ordered. She kept her head down from the bursts of machine gun fire that threatened to blow her head off. Her only hope was that Bouvier would arrive in time. The whole plan depended on it.

A large explosion blew several of the _Le Circle_ team to pieces. Natalya watched as cover fire from Bouvier and the FSB team picked off the guards that were holding Samson and Geraldine. They were momentarily free. Confusion plastered on their faces. Natalya signaled Bouvier to join her.

Her protégé handed her a weapon. Together, they tried to reach the kidnapped father and daughter. Dodging the hail of gunfire, Natalya's incredible skill in gunplay allowed her to annihilate any operative, _Le Circle_ or Avatar , which stood in her path.

"Samson! Get over here!" Natalya shouted "Pamela! Take this." She handed Bouvier the map tube. As Geraldine and Samson reached the two women, Natalya began to give the DEA Agent her final instructions. The FSB team, masters of combat which they were, pinned the opposition steadily down. Natalya noticed the actions of the Avatar team and frowned. Something was wrong. She hurriedly turned to her protégé.

"Get them out of here, Pam. You know what we have discussed." Natalya said with determination "My work here is not yet done." Bouvier did not reply. She understood exactly what was at stake. Fixing her mentor was a tearful smile, the DEA Agent did not waste any words for goodbye. She understood her part here was done.

It was Natalya's show now.

Deftly avoiding the patterns of fire that were aimed at her, Natalya ignored the _Le Circle_ contingent, focusing instead her attention on the Avatar team_. They could not be allowed to escape. Not with the Atlantean Weapon in their hands_. Immogen could play immense havoc with it.

Natalya's movements were like quicksilver. Bullets seemed to sheen across her without effect. Along with her Lavender dress, she was like a falling star. A Lucifer in full plumage. Magnificent, beyond description. Words could hardly express it.

Beckoning her subordinates to stand back, the Asian woman unfolded her metal fans calmly. She seemed to be awaiting something, the right moment, Natalya supposed.

Incredibly all fire around Natalya ceased. She was at a loss to explain it. However, Natalya did not let it slow her down. Her momentum increased with each stride. She was building up her energy for one lethal strike. Decapitating the head, would annihilate the Avatar team's spirit. The Asian woman was their leader.

May Day was no where to be seen. Natalya could only pray she was alright.

In the meantime, the Asian woman had not been idle. Shouting out a sharp command in Cantonese, she leapt forward with a wolf like howl. The sound had a blood curdling effect, sending icy shivers down everyone's mind. Natalya ignored it. So focused on her opponent was she, that nothing else mattered.

Natalya struck first, her left hand lashing out at the Asian woman. All the power of her formidable physique concentrated in it. The Asian woman (This Kitsune, as Natalya thought of her) was undaunted. Her metallic fans twirled out in fast response, threatening to slash Natalya's arms to ribbons. Seeing the danger, Natalya quickly realigned the direction of her attack. A sharp kick sent the Asian woman staggering backwards. The members of the Avatar team gasped in shock. The sight of their leader in retreat had unnerved them.

Still, the battle was far from over.

Recovering immediately, the Asian woman wove an inpenetratable screen of defense. Her movements were cursive and elaborate. Spinning as if in a dance, she regained the offensive against Natalya.

The beautiful Russian was now forced to back down. Using her elbows and wrists to deflect the incoming fans, Natalya shifted her footwork into a _Taiji_ stance. Like Water to Fire, it was the perfect defense for this  
situation. Unable to make headway, the Asian woman slammed her fans against Natalya's chest. It was an ingenious move, forcing Natalya to stagger back in response.

The onlookers, Avatar or Le Circle, were entranced by this display of martial prowess. The complexity of the styles used in this encounter were mind boggling and deceptive.

Natalya's movements were fast and in total balance. She never pushed herself overboard. Fluid and graceful, she repelled each attack with seeming ease.

Unfortunately, a battle between these warriors could not last long. Their level of skill was much too high to permit that. In the end, only one could survive.

Natalya did not permit herself the luxury of conscious thought. She was on the cusp of wakefulness and action. The mystical Zen-like state espoused by Taoist philosophers. Block and Parry. Trust and Attack. Everything appeared to her in a blur. Her hands were mantis-like, razor sharp in their lethal precision. Natalya ranked among the world's best. Never had a better martial artist been seen.

The Asian woman was an Artist herself. Her demeanor was cold and unyielding. An ice maiden with an obscene talent for ending lives. She was in her element here. Increasing the pace of her attack, the Asian woman matched Natalya blow for blow. They were evenly matched.

Natalya was beginning to enjoy this fight. All her previous encounters, while entertaining, did not indulge her skills fully. This encounter was _different_. It was enjoyable.

Trading fist strikes, Natalya finally managed to snake a blow through. It was a surprise move, catching her opponent by her collarbone numbing it all the way down. Natalya followed up her attack with a quick jab to the sternum. Her opponent's eyes glazed and she stumbled a few steps back unsteadily. The fight was all but over. Natalya began to move in for her kill. She had several questions that needed answering.

Fate however had different plans..

It came suddenly, without warning. A blazing avalanche of pain. Natalya was ambushed from behind. A blow struck her on the shoulder. The pain was excruciating, but Natalya took it in stride. She already knew who the attacker was.

Her _true_ quarry.

Natalya was now attacked on two fronts. Back stepping to avoid the pronged assault, she found herself hard pressed to defend against this new attacker. Arms crossed in a defensive posture, Natalya absorbed the hits stoically. This new attacker was a villainess whose infamy was legend. Natalya recognized her immediately and cursed her ill fortune.

Exhausted and outmatched, this battle could only end in one way.

Natalya tried to weave an effective counter-attack but failed. Caught off guard and hurting, the tide of the battle had inexorably turned against her. The bombardment of strikes from Natalya's opponent exploded in intensity. Each block cost Natalya dearly, sending rivulets of pain down her arms. Biting her lips, she strove to hang on to no avail. A lightning blow caught Natalya suddenly by the head. Knocking her out like a flattened light bulb. In the final moments before she lost consciousness, Natalya experienced a feeling of weightlessness. Her knees shot like rubber, Natalya could calmly view the concrete earth rise up to meet her. What she felt was…surreal. Interesting in a way.

Surprisingly, there was no despair. Natalya had experienced this many times before.

She woke up to find a blinding light in her eyes. Natalya blinked rapidly as her eyes tried to acclimate themselves. How much time had passed? Where was she? The smell of the air was tepid and stale. Natalya had an odd feeling she was…floating. Inclining her head, Natalya groaned.

She was being held in chains. Held aloft by two thick steel girders. An experienced agent, Natalya did not make the futile gesture of shaking her hands loose. She knew better. There was no leverage and her cuffs were tightened deeply against her skin. The slightest movement would cause internal bleeding.

"Ah. You are awake. I was wondering when you would come around." A familiar voice spoke.

Natalya was unsurprised. She had long known her captor would be coming to gloat. It was part of her despicable nature. Lifting her head, she could see her emerging from the shadows in the corner of the room. The sight of her turned Natalya into burning flame. This was a hated enemy who should have perished long ago.

Her captor stepped forward to savor her prize. A lupine grin on her sensual face.

Natalya eyes gleamed as she studied her captor. The years had barely left their mark on her.

She was the antheisis of Natalya. A promised Russian (Georgian, Natalya silently corrected herself) who had dedicated her lethal skills for the forces of darkness and corruption. She was the proverbial _ying_ to Natalya's _yang_. Standing at an impressive six foot four, this exotic killer towered over Natalya. There was a mocking expression on her exotic face. Attired in black leather, Natalya knew this woman was devoid of mercy and human feeling. She literally thrived on the misery of others.

Here was revealed the leader of _Le Circle_.

"Now that you have awakened we can all have some fun?" The silky voice continued "I think you will really enjoy this." Picking up a metal whip, _The Widow_ cracked it lustily into the air. The sound echoing the entire chamber. She gave an orgasmic laugh.

"Don't you think so?" She searched her prisoner's face for signs of fear.

If so, she was disappointed.

"Nice to see you too…_Xenia_." Natalya replied.

To be continued


	23. Old Remembrances

Chapter 23- Old Remembrances

Xenia Onatopp. The leader of Le Circle.

Evil never did die easily. Natalya had last seen this woman many years ago in Cuba. The sight of her brought back dark memories. Natalya found it difficult to swallow back the tide of revulsion that now came over her. Xenia represented the worst of the worst.

A deadly new dimension of evil in the flesh.

Stripped of her clothing, Natalya's skin prickled with apprehension as the Le Circle leader approached her. Fortunately, it was not fear Natalya felt, but a mild…anticipation. Xenia was a living symbol of her past. One that Natalya had long tried to forget. Xenia was a vile piece of excrement that should have been excised from the earth long ago.

Her eyes steely and firm, Natalya was looking forward to personally executing this particular task. With her exquisite face calm and emotionless, she mentally reviewed Xenia's history.

Knowledge was power.

Xenia Onatopp. Age: 34. Birthplace: Georgia. Parents: Deceased (Most likely by her own hand, Natalya thought.)

An assassin of unmatched skill and savagery. Xenia was thought by many experts to be the ultimate female killing machine. A connoisseur of fiendish malevolence. Records of her spectacular kills remained unmatched around the world. This woman spilled blood in torrents wherever she walked. Like pestilence bringing forth a plague. Eyewitnesses often described an exotically colored assassin that brought death with her thighs, shattering her victims with waves of ecstasy. She was inhuman in form and ambitious to the very last.

Onatopp had been working with a rouge MI6 Agent named Alec Travelean to bring chaos to the world. Causing a swath of death and destruction. The duo had hijacked a sophisticated Russian Satellite called "Goldeneye" to pull off their final audacious scheme. Their goal? The destruction of the world's financial markets. Natalya and Bond had worked together to stop them.

It was their first partnership together. And the most memorable.

For Natalya, the reasons were personal. The Goldeneye satellite was originally controlled from the Severnaya Space Station, where she worked at. Xenia, with the help of a traitor within the Station, had slaughtered anyone that stood in her way, capturing the Goldeneye keys in the process. It was only through sheer good fortune that Natalya herself survived.

Crouching behind a ventilation shaft, Natalya emerged from her hiding spot to be met with a scene of sheer butchery. It shook Natalya's imagination. Dante's hell had come to earth.

Bodies were strewn everywhere. Their eyelids staring sightlessly at the ruined ceiling. Natalya's heart broke when she saw her best friend Anna, laid out on the cold floor, her rictus frozen in horror.

"_She was going to be a mother_." Natalya thought sorrowfully as she leaned her head against Anya's breast. Her friend's body was still warm and soft. Rigor Mortis had yet to set in. Sorrowfully, Natalya hugged Anya's body as hard as she could. This was almost more than she could bear. Natalya still remembered Anya just a few hours ago. Vivacious and full of life. She had smiled and joked with Natalya. Teasing her about her lack of a romantic life. How could a vibrant woman like her be dead? Tears fell copiously from Natalya's eyes. Her hands shook.

"_This can't be happening"_, Natalya thought. It had to be a dream. An illusion which she could awake with just a simple touch. All she had to do was pinch herself. Now, that was a good idea! Natalya slowly closed her eyes. She made the decision to try it. What did she have to lose, anyway?

There! Natalya slowly opened her eyes. The scene before her remained the same. Nothing had changed. Natalya started to cry, wet tears falling from her cheek. The reality of the situation had finally set in.

She was now all alone.

The old sayings were true. Circumstances indeed shaped the man. Or the woman, in this case. Luckily, Natalya had a strong will and an intelligent mind. She recovered quickly. After the initial shock had passed, Natalya pulled herself together. Shivering, she quickly scrubbed down her shoulders. Clear thinking was essential here. Natalya calmly analyzed her situation and came to a single conclusion. She had to escape.

As the sole survivor of Severnaya, many questions would be asked of her. Questions which she had few answers for. A realist, Natalya knew the role assigned to her would be of a scapegoat. The authorities were more likely to imprison her, than elicit useful answers. It was one of the legacies of post-Communist Russia. A monolithic beaucracy that had gone haywire. Corrupt and useless. They could only be a case of last resort.

Natalya kept her wits about her. There _had_ to be other survivors like her. Ouramov could not have been that thorough. Through listening to the exchange between Xenia and Ouramov, Natalya came to the conclusion they were in a hurry. From the hurried looks on their faces, they seemed desperate to vacate the premises. Mistakes could have been made. And there lay Natalya's only hope.

She needed a witness. Someone of impeccable credentials who could possibly collaborate her story. Ouramov had high connections. No one would listen to a young woman like her without proof. Natalya ran through a list of probabilities. One name came to mind.

"Boris Greshenko"

Natalya sighed. This was not what she had expected. Boris was not exactly charitable by nature (Natalya found his obsession with western currency annoying). Still Natalya was more than just a colleague to him.

She was a rival. A worthy one, in fact.

Natalya and Boris were both experts in their fields. Natalya was highly adept in coding, while Greshenko's skills in security bypassing were unparalleled. There had always been a friendly contest of wits between them. Natalya knew Greshenko was not to be underestimated. There was more to the unkempt computer hacker that met the eye. Seeing that his body was not found among the wreckage, Natalya could only surmise that Greshenko had found some way to escape.

That made contacting him a priority. Natalya needed his help.

A deathly silence filled the air. Natalya was suddenly confused. The fine hairs that covered her exquisite body stood up, causing Natalya a slight pain. Then came a rushing sound. It started soft at first, but grew louder. Natalya was nonplussed. She had the odd feeling that this sensation was familiar to her. It was something she had read before in a book. A rare description of a scientific phenomena. Then it hit her. The Goosebumps. The shiver under her skin. These were all signs. Hallmarks of a..._Electrostatic Discharge_!

The Goldeneye weapon was being activated, Natalya thought with a clear sense of shock. Ouramov was using it to destroy all trace of Severnaya. With everyone dead, the investigation would lead itself to a dead end. The pressure around Natalya suddenly decompressed itself with the smell of sickening ozone springing into the air.

Natalya knew what this meant. Her time had finally run out. The Severnaya Station was doomed. There was little around here that could protect her from the blast that was to come. Natalya throat went dry as fear gripped her. Her feet refused to move, so petrified was she. She was frozen into stillness. The rushing sound grew in intensity until there was a shocking silence. Stillness was in the air. This was not the end of it, Natalya thought. There was more of it to come.

She was right.

A MIG Fighter plane burst its way into the control room, tearing through the walls like tissue paper. Astounded by this sight, Natalya could see a dead pilot slumped in its cockpit, dead through asphyxiation. It was like being in a midst of a dream. A waking nightmare. With a burst of energy, Natalya threw herself into a heap. She crawled to a corner of the room and huddled herself.

The world seemed to be ending around her. Giant sparks of electricity shattered Natalya's senses, slowly but surely grinding her to adolescence. There was no helping for it. What was happening here, was too much for even the strongest will to bear. Natalya screamed as girders folded like flypaper and instrument panels blew apart.

From what seemed like eternity, Natalya prayed like she had never done before. The idea of a supreme deity now seemed particularly appealing under the circumstances. Ignoring the flashes of soot that flew in her eyes, Natalya dug her toes into a bundle. If this was her end, she would meet it with courage. And heart.

Natalya lost consciousness.

When she awoke, the whole place was in darkness. Everything was in ruins. Flames licked everywhere. Natalya stared blankly at the destruction. A fierce anger rose from within her. This was an abomination. It was so unfair. Natalya was not unclear on what next to do, but one thing was sure. One way or another, Ouramov and Xenia would pay for their crimes.

Natalya would make sure of that.

Those were Natalya's thoughts, as she climbed herself out of the destroyed station. The wind was icy cold and biting. An somewhat ironic testament of nature reflecting the circumstances. Her breathe coming out in gasps, Natalya sought to find a means to warm herself. The temperature was below zero. She would perish from the cold, if shelter was not found soon.

Truth be told, Natalya was a loner. With the exception of Anna and Boris, she sought the acquaintance of few men. She mainly kept to herself. Friendly but professional, Natalya had committed herself to a field that intrigued her. Computer science. Few people knew it, but Natalya was one of the top women in her field. A prodigy. However, she kept the true depths of her intelligence to herself.

Attention brought attraction. Envy led to danger.

Like a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis, Natalya emerged from that night with a fresh determination. The time for hiding was past. All her strengths. All her intelligence would be bent towards a single purpose. The avenging of her colleagues. Nothing would be allowed to stand in her way.

Natalya searched the horizon for signs of life. There had to be someone out there. Natalya urgently needed transportation to St Petersburg. The reputed City of Fable. It was only there that the next phase of her plan could be put into effect.

The loose clothing Natalya wore was ill suited for the sub-zero cold. All the thermal suits inside the Station had been destroyed by the blast. Natalya estimated she had less than 20 minutes before frostbite set in. Natalya racked her mind on this dilemma. Surely there had to be a way to signal for help? The Severnaya Station explosion should have attracted onlookers from far away. In the back of her mind, Natalya remembered there was a small Inuit village near by. If she could reach it...

Amid the blinding snow, Natalya Fyordovorna Simonova began to experience an aching numbness in her bones and shivered. This was not good, she idly thought. Natalya tried to still her trembling hands by focusing her will through them. She could not die here! Anya and her dead colleagues were still counting on her. Their deaths could not be for vain.

Natalya was no stranger to death. She had experienced the loss of her parents when young. The demise of her beloved sister in a factory explosion. Their deaths had taught Natalya a lesson. Life was a constant struggle for meaning and hope. It never ended, despite the circumstances. Every act counted. Kindness and life were fleeting things as such. They had to be valued.

What Natalya had experienced this night would change her forever. It seared her to the core, allowing the birth of a new personality to emerge. An individual that would later make a difference. Changing the destinies of nations for the better. Bringing hope back to the life of one Englishman in particular... In the years to come, Natalya would look upon this night as one of the most pivotal moments in her life.

But first she had to survive. Natalya stumbled through the snow, her body getting heavier by the minute. She slowed down, speckles of saliva dripping down her lips. Natalya sucked them back in. She had to conserve her fluids. They were the lifeblood of her energy.

The search continued without success. Not once however did Natalya despair or lose hope. A force was guiding her that night. A force that refused to let evil prevail. It fed her will, focusing her determination. Her athletic body in full motion, Natalya displayed an ethereal aspect by the moonlight. She was as like a snow goddess. An unearthly incarnation summoned to this world.

A barking sound brought Natalya's attention to a large grey wolf that padded its way towards her, tongue outstretched. Natalya patted it on the nose, embracing it with open arms, tears falling from her eyes. She was unafraid. Natalya badly needed a friend and this fierce cuddly animal would serve that purpose.

Whispering sweet endearments, Natalya urged the wolf to lead her to its master. She had recognized its type immediately. The wolf was part of a sledding team, used by one of the local villagers. Stumbling through the thick snow, Natalya fell upon her second piece of good fortune that night.

Someone had seen the explosion in the sky and came to investigate. Her name was Karina. Without wasting any words, she removed Natalya's wet clothes and nourished her with hot soup. Reassuring her that she was safe. Natalya slept soundly that night. Without dreams. In bliss.

Proof that miracles did happen to good people.

It was a glorious daybreak the next morning. Though she was reluctant to leave, Natalya hugged her benefactor goodbye and offered her a small piece of bitter advice. "Girl, Leave this place. There are people arriving here to ask many questions. I can assure you they can make things very...difficult for you, if you are not careful."

The makings of a Field Operative could already be seen here. She had already learned to care.

Disguised by a pair of dark glasses, Natalya took the train trip to St Petersburg. It was a long journey and Natalya reviewed her plans carefully. It was important she maintained a low profile. Things had indeed come to a head within the past 24 hours. Death. Sabotage. Mayhem. Now, a simple computer programmer was endeavoring to overthrow one of the most powerful men in New Russia.

Natalya would have found it hilarious, if her circumstances were not so dire.

Something within Natalya relished this challenge. It spoke to a basic need within her. A frosty aura of confidence shone through Natalya. It lit her up. Attracting admiring stares from the other passengers. With her fur coat and ice maiden demeanor, Natalya fetched a most enticing figure.

She literally radiated with presence and willpower. Natalya's friends would have been amazed at this difference in their colleague.

Natalya reached St Petersburg at the nick of time. Patrols were already looking for her. Deftly avoiding the security guards at the station. It was clear to Natalya that her escape from Severnaya had not gone unnoticed. Someone was searching for her. Natalya prayed that the lead time she had gained here was enough. Traveling by foot, she came unto the commercial district of the city. She began her search there. It was four hours before she found a shop that fit her specifications.

A computer software distributor.

The store was a sorry sight in fact. Outdated Windows and Desktop Programmers sat unused in dusty shelves. Natalya sighed in disgust and cursed. This display was pathetic. She doubted the proprietor even had an internet connection set up. Still…it would have to do. Time was running out for her.

Natalya came through the door with the presence of a hurricane. Her demeanor was firm and relaxed. Contempt dripped from every pore of her radiant skin. She was like The Empress Dowager. Rapping her fingers disdainfully against the cardboard wall, Natalya gave the befuddled store manager an arrogant glare.

"Are these all you have?" Natalya drawled. She sounded insulted by the goods she had seen. "How many do you want?" The store manager said with a forced bluster. Straightening his tie hurriedly, the store manager strode forward to handle this intriguing new visitor. Despite his outward annoyance, inwardly he was pleased. This woman's entire image spoke of money. He was barely making ends meet at it was. Backing down from a lucrative sale was not an option. Times were hard enough as it was.

What happened next was a foregone conclusion. Natalya took the role of a wealthy businesswoman on a buying trip. She alluded that a large sale might be possible, if her many requirements were met.

Here was what happened.

Natalya took out a paper list (It was blank, in fact) "24 for the American school, 11 for the Swedish. IBM Convertible with 500 Megabyte Hard Drives, CD ROM and 14-inch Modems." She read out the extensive list in a businesslike manner.

"Can…you pay American dollars?" The store manager was amazed by his good fortune. Nothing of this like had ever happened to him before.

"Of course." Natalya said haughtily.

"Madam may have anything she requires!" The store manager said with a fawning smile. He was practically drooling at Natalya. There was an incredible money to be made here. A sale like this would be a coup of the century, guaranteeing him his job and food for the entire winter. The store manager said hurriedly "If Madam would require a demonstration..."

"Madam requires one demonstration model and a quiet place to test it." Natalya replied imperiously. Her voice brooking no disagreement. Learned in several arts and languages. Natalya was able to pass herself off with the haughty air of an aristocrat. She had learned to impose her will on other. To lie , cheat and dominate.

For the cause of good. And her survival.

Bond would later remark that she was merely revealing what was always sleeping inside. The confidence. The airs. Those could not be faked.

She was ushered into a small room with a working computer installed. After thanking the store manager, Natalya locked the door and typed her priority access code into the network. Her entry was denied. Undaunted, Natalya changed another tack.

Boris had a private e-mail server installed on a secure line. During a friendly discussion with Natalya, he had bragged that its security protocols were inpenetratable. Armed with triple security firewalls, it was far beyond the reach of the best hackers. Boris invited Natalya to take a shot at it. Daring her to try. Natalya, had shook her head at his childishness and refused

She claimed she had better things to do.

The truth was somewhat different. The fact of the matter was Natalya had long ago discovered Boris's server and cracked it. His encryption was difficult to break of course, but it did not take her long. System penetration had taken but a total of eight minutes. The results of her success displayed in full view. Natalya rubbed her fingers in silent glee. She was good.

As always, Boris was over hyping his abilities. She had long ago determined a pattern to his signature and exploited it. Natalya had kept this knowledge a secret from him of course. Boris was not the sort that took defeat graciously.

Fortunately for Natalya, the time for pretence was now past. Every resource had to be used. Natalya calmly typed a message to Boris. His server was online. She could only hope that his reply would not take long.

"Natalya? I thought you were dead."

Natalya frowned as she read Greshenko's speedy reply. The quickness of his reply disturbed her. Why would Boris assume she was dead? Natalya thought. Unless...Something was definitely not right here. Natalya's hands remained frozen above the keyboard. Was it safe to reply? Could Boris even be trusted?

Natalya had little choice. Greshenko was her only ally. Her hands typing at the speed of light, Natalya composed her succinct reply.

"Ouramov took the Goldeneye. Everyone dead. Must meet you. Where?"

Natalya steeped her hands before the screen. The fifty rubles she had with her would not last long. She badly needed Greshenko's help. Nevertheless Natalya strove to be cautious here. A single mistake could lead to death. Every element had to be factored in.

She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Time was the essence here. One had to work with the tools which were at hand. Logging of from the screen, Natalya wondered if she had made a terrible mistake. No matter. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

The meeting place was set in a Greek Orthodox Church located on the outskirts of the city. With the sound of Latin hymns falling into place, Natalya felt a strange peace settle in her heart. What was its source? The age of the place? The innate sanctity of the surroundings? The fact was there was an aura about the ornate walls which made the troubles of the world seemed far away and insignificant.

It had been a long time since Natalya was in a church. Faith to her seemed like an archaic concept. Trust in the unseen was a rare thing indeed. Under the pressure of socialist Russia, the allure of such belief seemed wrong to most Russians. Unemployment and social abuses were constant reminders that some problems had to be faced. Fairy tales had no place here.

Still it was a pity, Natalya rather enjoyed fairy tales. Especially those of ancient heroes and heroines. When she was a child, Natalya had dreamt of battling dragons and monsters. Sword raised high, her red hair flashing in the sun. Triumphing against overwhelming odds. Her father, a history professor, had coached her on these legends. The sagas of the Iliad and The Classical Trials of Parsifal were an inspiration to her. Their trials were hers. The dangers they faced imbedded forever in her mind. Allegory or not, Natalya had never forgotten those tales. _They_ had meant something to her. Shaping her life forever.

The reality of Legends died hard. They lived on in their believers.

Perhaps, Natalya thought wryly, that was the innate allure of heroes. Their ability and strength to set things right in a world bereft of hope. Regardless of the obstacles which stood in their way. Natalya suddenly wished she shared that courage. It made her want to break down and cry.

Time slowly passed and the church emptied. Natalya felt a definite unease rise. Where in the world was Boris? He should have been here by now. Natalya's suspicion grew. _Boris_…Had they ever really been friends? What _did_ she know about him? The answers disturbed her.

Certainly, Boris had been mischievous and geeky (It was no secret, he had designs on Natalya), but Natalya had treated the young hacker like a younger brother. Laughing it off. Had Boris taken offence to this?

Natalya stood up and made a final sweep. There was still no sign of Boris, and then a flicker of darkness caught her eye, Natalya squinted her eyes. The shape emerging before her seemed strangely familiar.

It looked almost like...

A wave of terror gripped Natalya. Turning on her heels, Natalya sprinted for her dear life. The ominous chime of the bell flooding the entire church. Heart in her hand, she rushed for the exit. Running, Natalya realized she had made a grievous miscalculation. She had always wondered how Ouramov had circumvented the Goldeneye security system. He could only have done so with inside help. Boris...

"Natalya. It's me Boris." Natalya found herself held by her old colleague's arms "I got your message. Don't be afraid." He leered "You are safe with me now." The gleam in his eye glow feverishly. Natalya stared at him with a mixture of shock and disappointment. Strangely enough, the sorrow was muted by a growing maturity. Boris...her friend...had grown up. What he had done...the betrayal...the killing...was all a result of his own choices. A weariness came upon Natalya along with a profound sadness.

This poor misguided fool...

Natalya took a step backwards. She found herself pressed against a grinning woman dressed in black. Natalya recognized her immediately. That woman with Ouramov…Xenia. The murderer of her friends. Momentarily in shock, Natalya dropped her head in defeat. Natalya knew she had been thwarted.

For now, at least.

_The present _

"Seems just like old times, mm Darling?" Xenia lightly caressed the captured Natalya's face. The Le Circle leader licked her lips in anticipation of the pain she was about to inflict. "I remember a time when you were much...softer than you are now. But you have grown it seems." Xenia slowly backed away and placed both hands on her swaggering hips. She gave Natalya with a delicious grin and then with terrifying speed lashed out with her whip. A look of frenzy was written all over her face. It was clear that Xenia was intending to inflict some major damage on her. Natalya supposed it was payback for her assault earlier on. Xenia was always particular about receiving pain.

As Einstein postulated. Everything was relative in motion. Perspective and time included. The whip traveled towards her at a tremendous speed. But for Natalya, its movements so slow. She seemed to have all the time in the world. So much that it was almost an agony. Natalya's consciousness bubbled with thoughts and doubts. Allowing her enough time to consider several matters.

The intense pain, she was about to endure was surely a pleasing.

Natalya was unafraid. She had anticipated this outcome long ago. Focusing her formidable mental skills to welcome the searing kiss of pain, Natalya plunged herself back into her past.

Six years ago-

Natalya found her awoken by a beeping sound. Ignoring it, she tried to regain her senses. Her head was in a blur. Shaking her head, slowly her vision cleared. Looking around, Natalya found herself shackled inside a cockpit of sorts. Was it a plane? She wondered. Carefully testing the strength of her shackles, Natalya found her arms and legs unable to move. Telling her to remain calm, several questions ran through Natalya's nimble mind. What was she doing here? Where in the world was she? With a flash, Natalya then remembered the unfortunate incident at the church.

Boris...The traitor. This betrayal by her old friend ate at Natalya terribly. She had considered the young hacker a friend. To see the darkness in him exposed like this was unsettling. She has misread him completely. In fact, Natalya was surprised that Boris had even left her alive at all. It was uncharacteristic of Xenia to leave any loose ends. These facts all added up, leaving Natalya to a single conclusion. There was another game in play. She was not out of danger yet.

Natalya tested her bonds again. They held fast, not giving an inch. Whoever tied her, definitely knew what he was doing. This avenue of escape was closed. Any form of escape would have to be accomplished from the outside. Would anyone be looking for her? Natalya gave a disgusted snort. That was most unlikely.

In any advent, Natalya had a more urgent mystery to solve. What other little surprises had Boris left for her? (Natalya could no longer think of him as her friend) The insistent beeping sound was an obvious clue. Following its source, Natalya's attention was drawn towards a blinking panel to her right. At its centre was a targeting display.

Natalya tried to read the English titles on the heading but the wording was small and far away. Squinting her eyes, the heading came into focus. There it was...Targeting Lock... Natalya felt an ominous sense of unease come over her. Something was very wrong here. Cautiously Natalya began to study the other displays around her. After a while, Natalya's eyes widened with shock. If these readings were right, the co-ordinates for these firing weapons were...Right where Natalya was!

Natalya glanced out of the cockpit and laughed hysterically. She was in a graveyard of sorts. Straining her head, Natalya studied the copter she was in. Two AM-16 Sidewinder missiles were attached to a stub wing. Natalya had no doubt there were primed and ready for activation. From the timer on the panel, Natalya figured she had less than 2 minutes before those missiles were fired. Calculating missile thrust and distance, Natalya reckoned she had less than 20 seconds before the missiles guidance systems led them right back to (she now realized)...which She was strapped in.

A wave of panic and anger came over Natalya. This was the last straw. The betrayal by Boris. The killings in Severnaya. All this cumulated into this virulent act of madness. "How dare he!" Later, Natalya would apologies to Bond for her actions, but for now... She cut herself completely loose. Screaming into the heavens, Natalya desperately searched her surroundings for an avenue of escape. She had never been so desperate before in her life.

There was a time and place for everything. And here was Natalya's time to panic. A fact which she was not exactly proud of.

MI6 history would later record what happened next as one of the most astounding escapes ever to happen. Anasova and Bouvier would shake their heads in disbelief and smile. 007 would now be introduced to an individual that would affect his life forever.

_"The First Encounter between Bond and Natalya" _

Natalya caught sight of the silent figure chaired in the seat below her. It was a man, from the looks of it. His features were hidden from her. Natalya got the impression though that he was on the stir of awakening. Using her seat as a springboard, Natalya kicked her shapely legs at him. The impact shook the figure back to consciousness. Natalya wasted no words in bringing him to speed on their situation.

"Wake up. Mister. Wake up. We are all going to die! If you don't do something."

It was on afterthought, not the most romantic of lines. It would however be a most accurate description of their relationship. Both in the present and beyond. If asked, Natalya and Bond would have no comment. It was that kind of meeting.

Bond awoke with a pounding headache. The drug which Alec Travelean had shot into him was not of pleasant variety. Now he found himself being awakened by a racket of noise. A beeping sound was everywhere and a frantic woman's voice. He did not turn around immediately, but studied his situation. He was in a cockpit. A HIND-24 Gunship, if memory served. 007 then turned his attention to the woman behind him. Would she not stop shouting? He needed to find out what was going on here.

Natalya was on her last nerves. Time was running out! Couldn't the imbecile in front of her see that? She decided to take a more level headed approach with him. "Mister. Get moving. You have to find us a way out of here. Move. We'll are all going to be dead, if you don't." Her voice was strident and hoarse. A far cry from the firm soothing tone she usually had..

Bond turned to catch a glimpse of the woman behind him. She was very attractive (Bond thought she resembled Anya Anasova, for some reason) and (Bond sighed) highly agitated. Ignoring her, Bond turned his attention to more urgent business, 007 quickly spotted the predicament they were in.

Tensing his physique against his shackles, Bond managed to shake himself loose. Experience told him that danger was best faced head on. The syllogism was especially appropriate here since the "Eject" button was only a heads length away, Bond thought. If he could stretch himself enough to reach it.

"Come on don't just stand there. Do something!" Natalya's voice rang out shrilly. Perspiration lined her brows as she watched the Sidewinders make their inevitable track towards them. Silent death in motion.

"I heard you the first time." Bond said irritably. He began to slam his head against the console relentlessly. It was only a matter of time before this maneuver worked. Unfortunately for Bond though, his time had run out.

With a hiss and a burst, the two Sidewinders blasted into the night sky.

Natalya was transfixed by this sight. Her death was now only moments away. Idly she wondered whether Karina, the woman who had saved her, was alright. Natalya hoped it would be so. There had to be some justice in this world. Her eyes sightlessly tracking the missiles progress, Natalya wondered what the idiot below her was still doing. He seemed to be slamming himself against the wall. Was he deranged?

Bond was also disturbed by the missile launch. Why did these things always have to be a close call? Bond applied an extra effort to his slamming action. He refused to give up. However a spike of nervousness began to grow from the pit of his stomach. The seconds spirited away, bringing the twin beacons of death closer and closer. With the roar of the heavens splitting into his eardrums, Bond gave a final desperate heave.

The HIND-24 Assault copter was equipped with a twin seat ejector model. As always, Bond's timing was impeccable. He and Natalya were ejected into the endless night, just before the twin Sidewinders blew the HIND-24 to smithereens.

Natalya and Bond were silent during their freefall jaunt. It was after all, a most unusual experience. It would be criminal indeed for them not to take advantage of this. Bond calmly braced for impact and idly wondered how his companion was taking all of this. He did not want a hysterical woman on his hands.

Bond wanted answers.

Well he needn't have worried. Their landing went down without a hitch. It even had the extra effect of loosening Bond's shackles. Tearing them off his hands, Bond smashed off the cockpit and stepped onto the hard ground. Brushing the dust off his suit, Bond turned to rescue the unknown woman behind him. Alec. The Goldeneye. What was the connection here? He had a distinct feeling this woman was a part of it. Bond reached forward to help Natalya out.

A gentleman at heart, 007 was unfortunately greeted by a quite ungentlemanly kick to the shins for his efforts. Shaken by her close shave with death, Natalya was acting in uncontrolled frenzy. Bond struggled to maintain a hold on her. She was like a slippery deer in full flight, eluding him every inch of the way. Irritated by this, Bond caught her firmly in his arms before she could run. He was not letting her get away, after all this.

Natalya however did not see Bond in quite the same light. It had been an eventful night. Full of surprises and terror. Her only wish now was to hide. To forget about the troubles that had befallen her. This man was a stranger to her. She would not release her trust to him. Not easily.

Both parties were a mystery to each other. They did not know each others name or who they were. Truth be told, they had not even taken a good look at their appearance.

Until now...

"Look, I am not going to hurt you..." Bond began. He struggled to maintain his hold on her. She was slippery.

"Let...go of me." Natalya said urgently. Her teeth gritting with frustration and pain. She tried to strain herself away from him, but Bond's arms were like iron. Realizing her struggle was futile, Natalya slowly relaxed herself. Raising her defiant face towards Bond, Natalya realized this mysterious Englishman was stronger than he looked.

Bond was about to comfort Natalya when the duo were suddenly lit up by a giant spotlight. Blinking her eyes, Natalya instinctively moved closer to Bond for protection. Without turning around, Bond slowly raised one of his hands. He knew there no need to fight what was about to happen.

They had just been rescued. The Russian cavalry had arrived.

After herding them together in a truck, Natalya and Bond found themselves being transported to a military base in the heart of St Petersburg. It was an important installation, from all appearances. Natalya could see tanks and armored vehicles everywhere. Bond himself seemed disinterested and bored, but Natalya could tell he was studying the layout for strengths and weaknesses. Despite herself, Natalya admired Bond's attention to detail. She realized that her mysterious benefactor was a fighter just like herself.

The concrete cell they were placed in was a dark gloomy affair. Dusty and molding, there was a stinking smell of rot all about. Judging from the upkeep of their accommodations, Natalya surmised they were its first guests in many years.

A dubious honor at best. Natalya would have declined.

Truth be told, Natalya did not know quite what to make out of the handsome Englishman she was held with. He was…intriguing. Tall and dangerous with an aura of mystery, Bond had been silent ever since their capture. Natalya had the odd impression that he was strangely bothered by something. Studying him from the corner of her eye, Natalya found herself drawn towards him. This man had a mystique about him...

Her heart beating wildly, Natalya quickly looked away. Now was not the time for schoolgirl dalliances. Her life was complicated enough as it was. In fact, Natalya had but only a few minutes to come up with a convincing story that would explain her present circumstances. It certainly would not be easy. The Russian Government was surely seeking a scapegoat for this little debacle. A young, politically unknown Computer Programmer would be an ideal candidate. Natalya silently cursed. Fact of the matter was she had little evidence of Ourumov's involvement. It was her word against his. A decorated General's to a young Russian just in her teens. An uneven contest indeed. Natalya would be lucky to avoid a twenty year sentence in Lubyanka or a firing squad.

Things were not looking good.

"I can help you." Bond's calm voice raised Natalya from her reverie. It was soft and commanding. Raspy like the Autumn wind. Natalya let the words sink in, considering their offer. Tempting as it was, Natalya could come to only one conclusion.

"Somehow I doubt that." She said coldly, ignoring him. A pang of regret ate at Natalya's heart. Her dismissal was achingly painful. What was the reason? There was…_something _about this Englishman was devilishly attractive to Natalya. Under normal circumstances, Natalya Simonova would have tried to have known him better. Bond's confident manner evidently _suited_ her.

There was a mild silence in the air.

Natalya turned to see the wry Englishman slowly approach her. She wondered what exactly he wanted from her. Answers? In any case, she would better be wary of him. The fact of the matter was the less she told him the better. Her situation was precarious enough as it was. Natalya studied the Englishman once again. It suddenly struck her that she did not even know his name.

"Who are you?" The Englishman said simply. Natalya averted her eyes from him. She did not relish lying to this man. Her female senses told her that this man was highly perceptive. The image of his cruel handsome features sent Natalya's pulse racing. For the first time in her life, Natalya was shy before a man.

It was unbelievable to her. However, unknown to Natalya...there was a very good reason for this.

Natalya had just met her soul mate. The fact was saccharine, but true. The attraction between the two parties was obvious to anyone who was watching. Unfortunately for them, both parties did not realize it at the time. Natalya would later always regret how she replied to Bond.

Matters between them would have been less complicated.

"Whoever you are, I don't care. I tell you I don't know anything." She said defiantly. Natalya knew she sounded like a petulant child, but could not help it. Frightened and tired, this angry pose was the best she could come up with. Nevertheless, Natalya would stand her ground no matter what. It would have been most out of character for her otherwise. After all, there were appearances to maintain.

Bond was not at all taken by this charade. The woman before her knew something. That was clear from the start. It had been no coincidence that Alec had stuck her in the same copter with him. She obviously posed a threat to him.

007 was intrigued by her. Bond had his share of beautiful women, of course. They were capable, independent and friendly (On the most part). Still Bond had longed for something more. He needed a partner that could fill the void of his dead wife Tracy's passing.

Tracy was more than simply his wife. She had been a kindred spirit, full of spunk and compassion. Their brief time together changed Bond's perception forever. Her death shook him to the core. Since then, Bond had chosen his partners with caution. No longer would he open his heart with abandon. This was a New "Post Tracy" Bond.

The truth of the matter was though he did realize it, Bond was lonely. He needed someone who could settle him down. A woman who could embrace his heart without question and to whom which they could travel the long road together.

Such women were in short supply. They did not just show up on one's doorstep. There were many pre-set conditions. Few could meet them. In the end it all came down to Bond himself. He was not actively seeking a substitute for Tracy. For Bond, the past was best left for dead. Only the present mattered. With a flurry of assignments at hand, Bond had little time for a personal romance. The mission was all that mattered.

Still the pain lingered. And lingered. It devoured him like a silent cancer.

The damage was done straight from within.

A strange rush of realization came upon Bond as he studied Natalya. He had a feeling that something important here was being overlooked. Natalya had a quality to her which he had never seen before. It took him a moment to recognize it. She was a unique synergy of beauty and rugged homeliness.

A shrewd judge of character, Bond could see the collision of fear and resolve battling from within her. After a while, Natalya stared at Bond directly without expression. Seeing resolve triumph. Bond decided that she had earned his respect and more. Facing one's self was always a challenge.

"I don't believe you." Bond advanced towards her steadily "I can see it from your eyes." He paused. His tone was icily urgent "Listen, they will be coming for us soon. You can either take your chances with them or let me find a way to help you." Bond continued "I am with the British government."

"I'll take my chances if you don't mind." Natalya said coldly. Then she paused to think. Continuing with a curious tone of voice, Natalya asked "_Who the hell are_ you anyway?" Bond stared at her in silence. He seemed not to have heard her. Disgusted, Natalya slumped herself against the concrete wall and closed her eyes. She needed her rest. The frustrations of the past few days were coming to a head. It was most tiring.

Natalya was dammed if she would show any sign of weakness however. To anyone.

"The name is Bond. James Bond." When Natalya did not react to this announcement, he said silently "I think you'll find me a better friend than you can even imagine." Bond's mouth curved grimly.

"Somehow I doubt that." Natalya continued to ignore him. She inwardly smiled though; this Bond certainly knew how to put things in perspective.

"Your friends at Severnaya might have a different opinion. But then again they are not in the best of shapes. Are they?" Bond said without respite. This woman had to understand the situation she was in. Attractive as she was, Bond was at heart a professional. He pressed on. "Would you like to talk about it?" Bond said with a hint of concern.

"I have never been to Severnaya." Natalya said coldly. She was beginning to dislike Bond, her former attraction to him notwithstanding.

With a speed rivaling that of a Rattlesnake, Bond lashed out with his hand, holding Natalya in an unshakable grip "Your watch tells a different story." Bond spat at her in annoyance. He did not wish to be seen as being brash, but his patience was running thin. He needed answers. Seeing the panicked defiance in this lovely young woman's eyes, Bond prayed that she would forgive him for this gesture.

This was an individual that he was fast becoming interested in. A few glimpses of personality could tell a lot about a person. Bond like what he saw.

"It's been frozen by the EMP blast." He continued "And I'll bet that you're the girl that climbed out of the dish to get out. You were very lucky, I might say. The odds were certainly quite against you."

Natalya stared at Bond blankly and looked down at her watch. It was a family heirloom of hers. Passed down by her grandfather. Natalya had always valued it. Made in the Great Patriotic War, this watch represented the blood, sweat and tears of her family. To her it _was_ history. She had made a vow never to part with it. Coming from a long line of watch makers, Natalya had traced her passion for mathematics and precision through this watch piece. It had meant a great deal to her.

"Satellite Imaging equipment. The reception was a little hazy that night, but we could tell that you were all right." Bond explained and let her hand go. His voice was strong and firm.

"You certainly seem to know a lot, Mr Bond. Does this mean the British government is willing to help me?" Natalya said reluctantly. A student of human nature, Bond could see a sparkle of hope rise within Natalya's eyes. A desperate fire burned through her motions.

"What makes you think I am from MI6?" Bond asked softly. He already had an inkling of the answer.

"Give us a little credit, mister." Natalya shook her head in disgust "My name is Natalya Fyodordovna Simonova and a few days ago, I was a systems programmer at Severnaya. You see, we detected a total of 4 British satellites in geo-systems orbit...the night...my friends died. Two of them were marked for classified use. We detected one of them positioned over Severnaya before it was destroyed." Natalya said." I was trying to find a way to flush out the traitor before I was captured." She explained.

"A traitor...I knew Ouramov was involved in this. But who else?" Natalya found there was a strange intensity in Bond's voice. She had a feeling there was a particular name, this Englishman was looking out for.

"A former friend of mine...Boris Greshenko." The thought of Boris brought a criminal pain to Natalya's heart. His betrayal had hit her badly. Natalya clenched her fists. She was a fool. How often had Greshenko told her of his desire of making a large fortune? Of leaving decrepit Russia behind? Natalya had dismissed his words as talk. Everyone in Severnaya had fantasies like that. Though few had actually succeeded.

Nevertheless, the signs were all there. Boris's greed was evident. Natalya simply underestimated the depths which Greshenko was prepared to go, in order to achieve his goals. A colossal miscalculation on her part. Natalya had misjudged Boris completely. It ate at her.

The deaths at Severnaya were on _her_ head.

Bond could understand what Natalya was going through. He already had an unpleasant experience with a "dead" Alec hours ago. The shock of seeing his former friend alive and well was nothing compared to the betrayal Travelean had inflicted on him. 006 had truly sold out his nation and ideals. The man who Bond would willingly sacrifice his life for was gone forever.

There was an upside though. Gone also were any inhibitions Bond had on stopping him.

Alec would pay for this, Bond solemnly promised. One dastardly turn deserved another. This was not just business, but a personal matter. He would see it till the bitter end. But first a more important matter had to be settled. The safety of the young woman standing before him. Bond could see that the events of the past few hours had indeed taken its toll on her. He was impressed by her courage.

There was a mystery about Natalya that intrigued him. That stirred his interest. Her soulful and defiant eyes. The lushness of her lips. Bond's loins wished to make her acquaintance. This surprised him. Under the circumstances, romance should have been one of the furthest things from his mind. Vengeance on Alec Travelean. The keeping of his objectives. Those were the real priorities.

He could not help it. This woman struck a cord within him few had done before. An appealing mixture of vulnerability and strength. Bond wanted to embrace her into his arms and make love forever. A shocking thought indeed, considering the short length of time they had known each other. It was most irrational.

Bond was above all a professional. He would rise above all this. It was simply a matter of discipline.

Natalya was in a similar boat. She had always attracted admiring glances for her beauty. Natalya acknowledged it as a simple fact. She was not self conscious or proud of it, merely self aware. Men were boring creatures to her. Always talking about their egos and petty lives. It was more than enough to put Natalya off a relationship for a long time.

The Englishman standing before her now was different.

He had a no nonsense attitude about him. He treated her with a seeming contempt (though Natalya doubted he shared it) and a cruel aspect about him. Natalya had the oddest feeling that the man before her was weathered in ways she could never understand. There were depths to be plunged and explored. A veritable fountain of manliness. For the first time in days, Natalya felt a shiver of excitement. Here was a prime opportunity to experience a man that could truly fulfill her.

A rare thing these days indeed.

"It's difficult to say this, but you don't seem to be in a position to help anyone right now." Natalya said "And seeing where we are, I doubt they will be letting us out anywhere soon." She paused "I don't suppose you have a plan to get us out of here."

"I am sure that we will come up with something." Bond said calmly. His face intense in its determination.

"That's not very reassuring." Natalya was annoyed by this response. Couldn't Bond not see how dire their situation was? To be associated with a foreign spy and charged with treason was not the healthiest of circumstances. Natalya sighed and turned back to thinking of an alternative plan. Her former euphoria gone. She needed to explain herself. Ouramov, Boris. That was the connection here. There had to be something they could bargain with, Natalya thought desperately.

Things were not looking good for her.

Still appearances could be deceiving. The Englishman was a case in point. There was a self assuredness to Bond that Natalya admired. His face was cool and reserved. The image of Bond ran through Natalya like a whirlwind, setting her on fire. It ate her from within. Still, Natalya refused to make any advances towards him. It was the wrong time for it. Plus, her intuition told Natalya that Bond would not look kindly on it. Her statue in his eyes would be lowered. And that Natalya would not allow. It was intolerable for someone like her.

Natalya's astute mind refused to work. She was at a loss to explain it. Natalya Simonova normally thrived under pressure. She had already proven that under numerous occasions. So what was different here? Bond? Natalya mused. She supposed it might be so. The man was literally a cipher. Smooth and emotionless from the outside, and yet there was an appealing aura to him that spoke deeply to females everywhere. Natalya surmised that it was simply the reach of the unreachable. This was a challenge she dearly welcomed.

It was a grave pity, that this chance would soon be lost. Natalya despised waste above all else.

"They are going to kill me, aren't they?" Natalya said softly. With a backdrop of shadows silhouetting her figure, she fetched a most enticing figure. Her feminine aspect in full play. The sight would have melted the heart of the sturdiest male. Conservatively dressed, Natalya made the ordinary extraordinary. And vice versa. She was simply that kind of woman.

Bond gently put his hand on Natalya's arm reassuring her. While he was certain that he could get them out of this, Bond did not wish to get her hopes up. Life held no guarantees. One had to find solace where you could get it. Savoring it to the last job. However there was no way, Bond could tell Natalya this. It was imperative that he lift her spirits up. Beauty and despair had no place being together. It would have been a criminal waste. Bond despised that.

"Not if I can help it." Bond softly said. Natalya smiled with a hint of regret. Intelligent and pragmatic, the young Russian understood the message of what Bond was saying. Accepting it however was a different matter entirely.

"Help me?" Natalya gave Bond a sad smile "You don't even know who I am."

Bond was disturbed by her words. They were true, after all. It was a strange feeling. Bond realized he now possessed a fervent desire to _know_ this woman well. There was something about her. An elegance. A nobility which was displayed through her steadfastness. Bond had the sensation that a turning point of his life had come and that this woman was a part of it.

Anya, Holly Goodhead, Kara, Solitaire. All these women and more had given him more than part of their lives and love. Seeing their faces again in his mind, Bond felt a mild sense of regret. They had deserved better from him. Bond had never given serious thought to the past, but here now in a cell with Natalya, the thought of change began to sneak in.

Why was this happening? Perhaps it was just chemistry. Two people who just knew they were right for each other. What else was there to say?

Bond was about to reassure Natalya when the door of their cell slammed open. A heavyset man with a thin moustache came in taking off his hat. He seemed disgusted to be here. Natalya and Bond recognized the man immediately. Viktor Mishkin. The Russian Minister of Defense.

Natalya was heartened by his arrival. Mishkin was highly placed and a known opponent of Ouramov. A loyal patriot to Mother Russia, he was impossible to corrupt. Mishkin was one of the few people Natalya still admired. She was certain that he would give her a fair hearing. Now if she played her cards right.

"James Bond. Of Her Majesty's Secret Service." Mishkin stated Bond's title whimsically "So...how shall we execute you, Commander? A bullet to the back of the head. It will be quick and painless; I assure you or how about a good old fashioned hanging." Mishkin wasted no words as he placed a revolver on the table before them.

Natalya and Bond wasted no words in seating themselves down. Natalya was about to plead their case, when Bond beat her to the punch first. What he said shocked her. Natalya hearing it, cursed fervently in Russian. Matters had come to a head.

Bond raised his eyebrow "No chitchat, Minister? No veiled threats or nasty torture." He turned over to Natalya apologetically "That's the trouble of governments these days. No one ever has the chance to do a really sinister interrogation. It's practically a lost art."

Natalya fumed. This was definitely not the way she wanted to approach things. She had sought a more diplomatic way to place herself into the conversation, but the patter between Bond and Mishkin continued without regard to her..

"That, Commander Bond is a matter that can be easily remedied. Though I doubt Miss Simonova would appreciate it." Mishkin gave Natalya a meaningful stare "What _I_ want to know is where the Goldeneye satellite is?"

"I was under the impression you had it, Minister." Bond said caustically. The time for fishing for answers had come. It was a common understanding. Mishkin was playing the game along as well. Quietly, Bond hoped Natalya realized what he was doing. The flow of the conversation could not be interrupted.

"I have no time for games, Commander." Mishkin snarled "Dozens of lives have been lost. A billion ruble satellite stolen. And all we have to go on is a British spy and a lonely computer programmer." He caught Natalya's shocked look "Yes, I read your file as well, My Dear. Most impressive, I might add. It would be waste if you had to spend the rest of your life in Lubyanka prison. I would suggest that you co-operate with us on this matter."

"Mr Mishkin. It was General Ouramov that stole the Goldeneye satellite" Natalya hurriedly began.

"Ouramov?" Mishkin snorted "Spare me your lies, Miss Simonova. While I may disagree with General Ourumov's policies from time to time, his loyalty has never been called into question. Which is more than I could say for you." Mishkin leaned forward and thumped the table loudly "Who are you working for? MI6? The CIA? How much exactly did those Imperialists pay you to betray your Motherland?"

"I wouldn't have said this before, Minister. But you are truly a fool." Bond cut in "This woman is your only lead to the real killers at Severnaya. She can lead you to the traitors." Natalya offered him a grateful nod "But then traitors are your specialty isn't it. Your ministry is full of them."

"I don't like what you are implying, Bond" Mishkin said menacingly.

"How much are you making, Minister? A few thousand rubles a month? The sale of the Goldeneye satellite would pay for that new Dacha of yours by the Volga wouldn't it?" Bond smiled nastily "I wonder what your superiors in the ministry will do when they hear about that?"

"Threats aren't quite your style Bond." Mishkin smirked dismissively "Do you truly expect me to believe her? You must be joking!" He slitted his eyes "The Goldeneye satellite has been destroyed. Three years of research down the drain. Petra was the only prototype we built. And now it is lost. Thanks to corrupt western imperialists like yourself."

"Then I suggest you look more closely. Because this Minister is not the end. Ouramov is working with someone dangerous. If you don't wake up to this, Severnaya will be the least of our problems." Bond spat back nastily.

"Then you must be dreaming, Mr Bond. All our investigations prove that the Goldeneye station was the result of sabotage. The foul work of Siberian Separatists."

"Fools and lunatics in your own Ministry. Minister, I suggest that you take a closer look into your own house first, before making accusations like these. Your thick brain may be unable to keep up."

"Why see hear, you…imperialist pig!" His face red, Mishkin lifted his ponderous bulk up. His face was smeared in a red epoxy of rage. At this impressive sight, Bond showed no sign of backing down. The MI6 agent merely relaxed himself into his chair and smirked.

Natalya could not help but smile. Bond certainly had a way with people.

Unfortunately, this approach was not proving its effectiveness. British Agent and Defense Minister. The two adversaries glared at each other. No headway was being made on either side. It was an impasse.

Natalya had just about enough of this. The lives of thousands of people were at stake here. This was not the time for scrabbling. It was time for Natalya to put her two cents in.

"Stop it. Stop it. Both of you." Natalya said angrily. She was now most furious at both of them. "You two are like boys with toys." Disgust rang in Natalya's voice. Couldn't these two males set their machismo aside? A befuddled and angry glance by Mishkin failed to faze her. Fearless in her proclamation of the truth, Natalya refused to be cowed by the lordly Minister of Defense.

In the end, Natalya was at heart a protector. A defender of the truth. She would _never_ back down from her principals, regardless of the odds.

"There is another Goldeneye satellite out there, Minister. It is called _Mischa_, and General Ouramov has it. He used it to destroy the Severnaya complex. Check the timing of the blast. You will find that it coincided with a burst from space." Gripping her ivory white hands, Natalya explained "We have to stop him. That satellite can destroy the lives of thousands of people around the world. What you saw at Severnaya will be nothing compared to what will happen, if Ouramov gains full control of it. _For god's sake man_, _none of us can look away from this_."

It was a clearly passionate speech. Worthy of a dramatic applause. Later, tapes of it were studied by security officials. Natalya's character shone through clearly here. Her astuteness and willingness to break the rules were indeed Natalya's hallmarks. It was this speech which later allowed Natalya a late admittance into the Russian Secret Service. The conviction of her fury and goodness were undeniable.

Thus the legend of Natalya Simonova was born.

She was greeted by a pregnant silence. Embarrassed, Natalya glanced at her small audience. Bond and Mishkin had sly smiles on their faces. They seemed to have reached an agreement concerning her. This infuriated Natalya. What had she missed? Bond and Mishkin certainly did not know each other beforehand. Natalya was certain about that. Studying their faces, Natalya came to the realization that she had made an innocent mistake. She needed confirmation though. Two could play at that game.

"Well did I say anything wrong?" Natalya gritted her teeth, feigning an irritating annoyance felt in her heart. Natalya did not appreciate being made a fool of. It ate at her sense of pride, eroding her sense of self-worth. Still she could accept it. A proud Russian by blood and spirit, Natalya was used to dealing with adversity and challenges. It was her bread and butter. She would learn through her errors and strengthen herself through them.

Natalya would have it no other way.

"You are certain it was Ouramov?" Mishkin said coldly. There was now a wave in his voice. It was clear that Natalya's words had affected him badly. If this was true, the implications were very grave.

"It's your choice to believe me, Mr Mishkin. But many innocent people will die if Ouramov is not stopped. We have to do something." Natalya glared at Bond and Mishkin boldly, as if daring them to challenge her statement. Her posture was proud and erect. Not even the threat of death would frighten her from what she had to say.

Bond was amused by this display of innocence and convictions. This was a strange turn of events. It forced him to reassess the woman before him. Natalya Simonova was a sword being forged in the making. Its edges were yet dull, but time would prove its sharpness. Bond had no doubt that Natalya would be a formidable adversary to anyone who stood before her. She was not to be underestimated.

Mishkin and Bond exchanged glances. Natalya's speech had convinced Mishkin of her sincerity and worth. Such passion could not be faked. She was speaking the truth.

Seeing Natalya like this caused a silent flutter in Bond's heart. He recognized an _aura_ of loveliness and passion about her, which few women Bond knew shared. There was strength here. If someone had the foresight to awaken and harness it.

It was all a matter of time.

Bond had never thought of himself as a mentor. The responsibilities he held were already much too great. Still, Natalya was too promising a talent to be ignored. Bond decided she could prove to be an invaluable weapon in the fight against evil. Seeing Natalya's voluptuous figure and intelligent eyes, Bond had no doubt there would be other benefits in training her.

That he would undoubtly enjoy.

"Hmm. Another Goldeneye...That was not known to me. Thank you, Miss Simonova." Mishkin turned to Bond "You were saying something about the lost art of interrogation."

"I can see it hasn't died out." Bond observed wryly. The flurry of exchanges between him and Mishkin had served their purpose in drawing Natalya out. Both of them could see she held the key to the whole mystery. Though street smart, Natalya had not been experienced enough to spot the trap set for her.

"My apologies, Darling." Bond said to Natalya "It happens to the best of us." He had a feeling she could accept this.

Turning his attention back to a trembling Mishkin, Bond asked the real question that had plagued his mind "Now that you have all the facts, Minister. What are you going to do about Miss Simonova here?"

Mishkin was about to answer that, when he was interrupted. The door of the cell burst open to reveal an indignant middle aged man rushing his way in. He was dressed in a brown military uniform with many epaulets on it. This was a veteran soldier, the scars of a dozen military engagements etched onto his skin.

Natalya and Bond recognized him immediately.

It was General Krakovitch Ouramov.

To be continued


	24. A Lashing To Remember

Chapter 24- A Lashing to Remember

Natalya did not even blink as the lash of the whip begun its whirlwind path towards her. Its speed was incredible. Despite her experienced instincts, Natalya's mouth momentarily went dry. Enduring this would be harder than she imagined. Split-seconds passed by. What should have happened almost instantaneously, prolonged into eternity. Natalya clenched her white teeth. She hated moments like these. The waiting before the proverbial storm. The discomfort was nothing. Natalya was long prepared for sensations like these. It was the disorientation that irritated her. Indeed it was vital that her mental faculties were kept in top condition. As the whip hurricaned itself towards her skin, Natalya felt a lash of fear course through her. Had she made a terrible mistake? Her plan was…sound of course. But what if matters spiraled out of control? There were a thousand things…Natalya quickly reinforced her thought processes. It's far too late to back out anyway, she thought wearily. The consequences of her actions, right or wrong, had to be born out today.

The swift impact of the lash quickly shocked Natalya out of her reverie. Gritting her white teeth as the shockwave of cutting pain trod through her. Natalya realized these avid sensations had all came as a surprise. She had always assumed that the pain could be sublimated. Controlled in a way. Natalya's many years of training at the FSB had taught her many skills. Particularly those of focused meditation. Her instructors had told the young beautiful Russian that this particular discipline could help her to mentally anticipate and overcome any form of torture. A trusting individual at that time, Natalya had believed them.

It was a matter of faith, really. One had to _believe_ in oneself, before being able to achieve anything substantial.

An incredibly capable agent, Natalya had never allowed herself to be captured long enough for anything unpleasant to happen to her. _Unlike now_. The lash of the whip was an excruciating pain which Natalya had never experienced before. Digging her fingernails deep into her palm, Natalya forced herself not to scream. It would be among one of the hardest things, she would do in her life.

Forcing her features to remain expressionless, Natalya stared fearlessly at her approaching captor.

"Now that wasn't so hard. Wasn't it, Hmm Darling?" Xenia said sweetly. A trickle of blood dribbled down Natalya's chin. She remained silent to Xenia's mocking. No more what, Natalya would not give her adversary the satisfaction.

There had to be a way out of this dilemma. It was imperative that Natalya find it, no matter the cost.

The fate of Columbia depended on it.

Natalya risked a downwards glance at her body. She did this not out of fear or pride, but concern. Every inch of herself would have to be in good working condition, if she were to survive this debacle. To Natalya's surprise, her flawless skin remained unblemished. There were no external signs of injury. Natalya slowly shot Xenia a quizzical look. _How in the world was she doing this?  
_  
Natalya's astute mind soon provided her with the answer. The clues were all there. The precision of the strike. The practiced flick of the whip. All were the telltale signs of an ancient technique. One that was thought to be long lost. _My nerve endings have been attacked! _Natalya thought. She now understood what had just happened to her.

"_The Death Of A Thousand Touches"_

It was an ancient Turkish technique used mainly traveling circuses.

It was most often used in the breaking of wills of particularly…_reticent_ minds.

Lions. Tigers. Escaped convicts. All had succumbed before its ministrations. Invented by a Persian Dervish with a flair for cruelty, it was a means of inflicting unbelievable pain without harming a subject physically. Through the _Qi_ points in the body. Pain led to pleasure. And vice versa. Over time, the subject invariably developed a _liking_ for the lashing. A living dependence.

Natalya had always hated techniques like these. They masqueraded evil in the form of art. Further more, Natalya did not even _believe_ in the "_Thousand Touches"_. The theory behind it seemed simplistic to her. Could addiction be formed so easily?

"_Perhaps" _Natalya thought. But never that easily. Not simply just with pain.

People generally had strong personalities. Breaking their will took time and effort. Especially an adamantine mind like Natalya's.

"Interesting technique, you have here. I see you've picked up some things from the past, Miss Onatopp." Natalya nodded "Excellent control."

It _was _impressive in a perverse way. Natalya could only hope that Xenia had few other surprises like this on her sleeve.

She could ill afford it at this point.

Xenia grinned in appreciation at her rival's words. With her black eyeliner and lipstick, the ex-Georgian fighter pilot possessed a death like demeanor.

A myriad spikes of pain began to eat Natalya from within. The aftershocks of the _"Thousand Touches"_ were showing themselves. Natalya struggled to maintain her composure but failed. She now understood that her understanding on certain matters may have been incomplete

There were no defense against some things, Natalya sighed. _This_ was one of them.

"Thank you, My Dear. The secret you see lies in the wrists." Xenia said calmly. Wrapping the whip around her left hand, Xenia strolled over to where the helpless Natalya was. "You have to learn how to _kick_ it." Xenia placed her face next to a defiant Natalya's. She softly caressed it with her black glowers and closed her eyes in bliss.

The Russian and the Georgian locked in a cruel embrace. A mockery of love.

"I've been missing you, Simonova." Xenia gloated with a reptilian hiss. "You...really have no idea how much I have been waiting for this." Backing off, Xenia unleashed a violent slap to Natalya's chin. The blow rocked Natalya off her feet. Xenia followed it up with a quick punch to her stomach leaving Natalya doubling over in pain. Spit fell from Natalya's lips.

"_That_ was for Cuba." Xenia moved away from Natalya in a businesslike manner. "It is such a pity; Mr. Bond is not here to see this." She crowed "The pain he would feel in seeing his beloved like this would be most…_heavenly_."

Xenia gave Natalya a beatific smile.

Lost in a haze of pain, Natalya tried to drum out what Xenia was saying. It was far more important that she got her breathe back. Closing her eyes in guided meditation, Natalya sent her thoughts far away.

Into the past. Where she could heal.

Back to her first adventure with Bond.

_Six years ago- St Petersburg_

"Minister Mishkin. I protest! This investigation was to be under my control. I demand that you turn over these prisoners to me!" A furious General Ouramov sputtered. He shot a dagger like glance at Natalya.

It was clear he knew who Natalya was and what she represented. His end.

"From what I hear, it is _you_ who is out of order, General!" Mishkin said coldly "I think a little trip to Moscow is called for here. You have much to answer for." Subconsciously Natalya recoiled from these words.

They were exactly the wrong thing to say.

Not lifting her gaze from Ouramov, Natalya steadied herself in her chair, preparing for the awesome violence that was about to occur.

Natalya shot her British partner a quick glance. His handsome features were dark and serene as ever. Though her face did not betray it, Natalya admired his resilience. He had a confident air about him that was unsurpassed; by anyone Natalya had ever met. She found it...reassuring.

And frightening. Despite the danger present in the room. Despite the fact that disaster was about to befall them, Natalya found her attention drawn back towards this man. She could not help herself. He was _different_ in a way that Natalya could not put her finger on. His childish arrogance was infuriating and yet (Natalya smiled) refreshing in its innocence.

A woman could get used to it.

Natalya mentally shrugged. She would deal with this later. There were more pressing issues to concern her with. The argument between Mishkin and Ouramov for instance.

"Do you know what you are doing, Mishkin?" Ouramov said softly. The hiss in his voice like a rattlesnake. "Do You!" He shouted "You have no understanding of the decadence that has poisoned our great nation. Mother Russia needs me to save her! I am merely doing what is necessary to purge her of traitors." Natalya was about to put in her two cents worth when Bond suddenly grabbed her arm. There was a stark urgency to his action. Bond's gaze remained fixed on Mishkin and Ouramov.

"_Don't move_." Bond whispered. Natalya stared at him in wonder. There was a tone in his voice that told her he was serious. It spoke right to Natalya's heart, convincing her of Bond's experience and wisdom in such matters. In the end, Natalya decided to trust her partner's judgment in this case.

It certainly would not be the last time.

The shots rang out.

_The Present_

"Thinking about the past, eh, Simonova?" Xenia slapped Natalya once again "I assure you can't escape me that way. If there's one thing I've learned. Life always has a few unpleasant surprises."

"So I am told. You've done quite a job hiding yourself, Miss Onatopp. Why throw it all away? You should quit while you are still ahead."

"Touchy today aren't you. Simonova…Simonova." Xenia replied in a sing song manner "You were like a little girl when I first met you. Mewling and crying like a baby. And now? Why…you are now one of the most celebrated agents our _fraternity_ has ever seen."

"And your point is?" Natalya refused even to meet Xenia's eyes.

"The unexpected always happens." Xenia shrugged "Travelean said that, you know. That _strong handsome man_ always had a soft spot for you." There was a thrill in her voice. "Remember the train at St Petersburg? Ouramov wanted you dead back then but Travelean stopped him. He knew you would become someone."

"Really? I doubt I can say I am flattered." Natalya said mildly.

"It was that _defiance_ you had. That old fashioned Russian goodness, eh Simonova." Xenia cackled "Oh, he really had a taste for you back then. Remember his tongue, Darling? The rich creaminess that just slid over your skin? You missed out on a great opportunity, I can tell you that."

"Subtlety never was one of your strong suits, _Miss _Onatopp." Natalya said starkly.

"Oh, I never felt the need for it." Xenia said simply "I've been hiding in this role for so long. In this shell of the _Le Widow. _Oh. How I long to set myself free." Her face went grim "But it won't be for long. Within just a few days, Columbia will be mine and this pretense will be over."

"It is a pity though that you will not be here to see it." Xenia continued.

"I was wondering when you were coming to that. The gloating, I mean." Natalya said.

"Don't worry; you won't have to put up with it long. I just wanted to put a bit of fear in the '_Great" _Natalya. See her squirm a little." Xenia shrugged.

Natalya said nothing. Then she wondered…

"How did you meet up with Avatar? They're not exactly your type. I am surprised they even stooped to dealing with you."

"Supply and demand, my dear. Simple economics. I needed money to take over this little country and Avatar needed manpower for their digs. Samson and her daughter were just a bonus."

"I've told MI6 about you. This country will be teeming with agents out for your head. How do you plan to show yourself now with everyone looking for you?" Natalya said curiously.

"My Dear, you underestimate the power I have in this region. There isn't a government here I haven't infiltrated. Bond or MI6 will find it difficult sneaking back to get me. By the way, how is Mr Bond? I understand the two of you have been very…close."

"James has been known to do the impossible. And you should know. Bond will track you down wherever you go, Onatopp. Remember the train?"

Xenia scowled. How could she not?

_The Past-Six years ago_

"James. Why can't you just…die?" Travelean sounded perplexed. Behind him, Xenia silently shared the same sentiment. This meddlesome Englishman was an irritant.

"You first." Bond said calmly. He kept his weapon trained on them. Bond turned to Xenia "You're next."

"So what now?" Travelean said calmly "You really think I am just going to give myself up?"

"Up!" Bond shouted. His sharp voice was uncompromising as ever. Slowly, Xenia and Travelean did as they were told.

Natalya looked upon the scene in awe. What a stunning turn of events! This Bond was unlike anyone she had ever encountered before. Nothing could stop him. Not guards, tanks or even trains. Bond overcame each obstacle with a suave indifference. Natalya smirked in delight. This was truly a pleasure. Backing herself against the wall, Natalya awaited to see what Bond would do next.

"So, lets recount the situation. You have no plan. No backup. And I have a hundred men approaching this position." Travelean shook in dismay "Things are not looking good for you my friend."

"I'll take my chances, Alec." Bond said coldly "As they say, "Traitors never prosper."

"Only because your country made me one. But that's beside the point. You see James, I…still have one other trick up my sleeve."

At that note, Travelean grabbed a scowling Natalya unawares by the neck and shielded her right in front of him.

"How about it, James? My safety for the girl. She's a feisty one I tell you. Miss Simonova here certainly put up a struggle." He sniffed Natalya's neck softly "Smells like strawberries, I can tell you. She's just your type, if I remember." Travelean said silkily. Bond was silent. His face without expression.

"Ah, Come now. I can see you care for her. Have you made love to her yet? No? That's a shame. Miss Simonova here has been most…_inviting_."

Caught in the eye of a proverbial storm, Natalya now saw things in a different light. Her own personal safety was unimportant. While it would be pleasing if Bond showed some _feeling_ for her, the important thing now was to stop this dastardly duo from escaping. And to get Boris.

Natalya calmly studied the equipment inside the train compartment. Suddenly an idea hit her.

"Alec. Alec. You never did know me…did you?" Bond said softly "Kill the girl if you like. She means nothing to me."

Natalya's blood went cold on hearing this. She tried to shut the words out. It had to be a trick. It had to be. Bond was merely trying to bait Travelean. She would have said the same thing herself.

Or would she?

Still now was not the time to fret. Natalya tried to concentrate on the problem at hand. Survival. She had to find a way out of this mess.

Bond and Travelean trained their guns on each other, not budging. A standoff was now in progress.

The real question now was who would make the first move?

"So this is how it'll be. Interesting gambit, James. Even if I _do_ know you are bluffing. You wouldn't sacrifice the girl even if your life depended on it." Travelean said.

"Try me." Bond replied.

"If you like." Travelean said simply. With a flicker of movement the Janus Leader flung Natalya towards Bond. As 007 caught hold of his newfound catch, Travelean and Xenia wasted no time in making for the exit. Roughly pushing Natalya to one side, Bond aimed his weapon against the fast disappearing Travelean. Unfortunately, his former friend was much faster than Bond had expected. _Much faster._ Apparently, 006 had lost none of his skills. Far from it. He may have been scarred in the face, but Travelean's body was as sharp as ever. His reaction time was astounding. Travelean and Xenia disappeared into the exit before Bond could stop them.

Another wasted opportunity, Bond mused. No matter…there would be another time. Alec's time would surely come. Eventually.

Bond was just about to ask Natalya if she was alright, when armor plating suddenly sealed all the doors and windows. A kind of automatic defensive measure, Bond thought.

MI6 had once briefed its operatives on trains of this sort. They were usually used to carry dignitaries or high profile targets. It was difficult to escape from. A mobile fortress on track.

Travelean must have spent a fortune acquiring it. Money well spent in this case.

Bond wasted no time. Brushing past Natalya he quickly tested the doors and windows for weaknesses. Failing to find any, Bond proceeded to clear an open space about him.

He needed room for his plan to work.

A cold voice interrupted Bond's efforts. It came from the woman he had came to rescue

"Ah yes! I am fine too. Thank you very much." Natalya said blandly. Sarcasm was second nature to her now. In any way, Natalya had little time to bandy words with Bond. There were far more urgent matters for her to attend to. With a silent push from Natalya's elegant fingers, Bond found himself lifted from her path. It took Bond a moment to recover. Natalya's strength was amazing. A surprise indeed coming from a woman of her wiry size. Bond was seized by a silent amusement. This little woman was full of delights. His interest in her grew by the minute. Not just lust. But admiration.

Natalya had spunk.

If privy to this, Natalya might have had a different opinion of Bond's concern for her. A single thought now drove her. _Boris!_ His satellite uplink was still active.

Now…If she moved fast enough.

Greshenko would never know what hit him, Natalya thought with relish. It was rare that she had the impulse to gloat, but _this_ opportunity _could_ not be put to pass. The temptation was too great. It was Natalya's way of making Boris pay. To hit him where it hurt. A blow to his precious ego.

Revenge did not always have to be served cold.

Bond did not look up from what he was doing. Natalya was astounded to see Bond take off his wristwatch and hold it over the cleared floor. What was he up to? Then a thought hit her. The capitalist spy services were known to have amazing weapons at their disposal. Natalya had seen Bond swing across a wide room with only a belt as a support. _A belt!_ The marvels the west had to offer. With curiosity in her eyes, Natalya eagerly watched what Bond's next little toy could do.

She would not be disappointed.

A thin green laser beam emerged from the wristwatch cutting into the floor below. It ate through the hard steel like butter. Natalya tried to hide her surprise at this sight. She had never seen anything like this before.

Bond gave her a sly smile "Impressive, isn't it?" For a moment, Natalya was at a loss for words.

Fortunately, the young Russian quickly adapted herself to the circumstances. "Yes…that's all very nice." Natalya drawled "But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? We still have to find a way out of here." What was Bond's response to this outburst? Well, this so-called British agent merely stood calmly smiling at her. Natalya found it both disturbing and…inappropriate, considering the circumstances. In confusion, Natalya decided to press ahead with her point "Well… what are you waiting for, Mister? Don't just stand there. Get us out of here!" Natalya ordered imperiously.

_That_ would show him who was in charge, Natalya thought. Someone had to act decisively at this point. Speedy decisions were badly needed now or never.

Bond did just as he was told. Natalya pursed her lips. She did not wish to come off so strong. Bond should have had a softer impression of her.

Natalya made a silent decision to remedy it in time.

"What exactly are you up to?" Bond asked as he watched Natalya type furiously into an online computer station.

"Boris." Natalya gritted her teeth in frustration "He's on the line right now! If we are _really_ lucky, l might just be able to narrow down his location before he suspects anything. Mr Greshenko…has been known to be rather careless at times." Natalya said with relish.

It was about time for a little payback.

"Let's hope you know what you are doing." Bond returned to his work. The laser had almost burnt a large hole through the hole. All he needed was a few minutes. Somehow, Bond trusted the woman beside him. Natalya would succeed in tracking down Greshenko's location.

There was never any doubt in that.

"I see you are working on the floor, James." Travelean's voice appeared all around the cabin. Bond and Natalya ignored it. They knew he was not present to stop them.

"New watch? I didn't recognize the model when you came in. As you may guess I am watching you right now. There are camera ports all around. But before I leave, I hope to leave you with a little present. It's the same present you gave me at our…last mission together." Travelean said bitterly.

"I think you will enjoy it."

"What is he talking about?" Natalya asked Bond. She did not stop typing the keyboard.

"We've got about 60 seconds."

"Until…what?"

"Until this room blows up." Bond said sardonically.

"I figured that was about it." Natalya said. Would the bad news never end? She thought. "Alright…He's not in Europe, Africa or the France. Tracking…He's somewhere in Canada, North America! No Miami…"

"Simonova, we have to go now!" His task done. Bond began to stamp an opening through the weakened metal. The burnt plate fell with a crash. Bond quickly reached for Natalya. She pulled away urgently from him.

"No! I am nearly there. Boris is not in Miami. He's somewhere south. Cuba! Havana…" Natalya said eagerly. A gleam in her eye. She was very _close _now.

"That's close enough." Bond grabbed her by the hand and pushed her towards their new exit. Slim and agile, Natalya and Bond went through the hole floor easily. Hitting the ground, they proceeded to run.

The blast threw them both to the ground. Natalya felt a burst of heat reach the embrace of her neck. It lingered there for a half second before dissipating. Relieved, Natalya tried to cope with the echoing ring of destruction that rang by her ear. Painfully, setting herself down into a sitting position, she sneak a look at her companion. Bond was idly brushing off dirt from his manicured suit. He seemed relaxed and calm. Bond offered Natalya his familiar grin. It was a practiced maneuver that had melted and infuriated the hearts of women everywhere. It failed here though.

Natalya was immune to it. After all, she was a _special_ kind of woman.

"Do you blow up every vehicle you are in?" Natalya said testily as she tried to rise to her feet. She did not exactly know how to react to Bond's advances. There were times he was annoying of course and yet there was a dark side to him that intrigued her. He was an abyss of ocean that promised secrets and perils to those who dared to master him. Could he be tamed by a woman? Natalya could see his appeal from that challenge even far away. Reason told her resolutely to stay away, but an impulse deep within her said otherwise. It was a soft voice that whispered slivers of emotion, telling Natalya to seize the opportunity that was before her.

Here was an individual that could change her life irrevocably. For the better.

"Standard operating procedure." Bond said simply. His steady voice hid an apprehension he felt. Something had indeed changed, and the young woman before him was the cause. Bond studied Natalya carefully. Despite her ordeals, Natalya still had a freshness about her that most enticing. Her ruby lips and glistening teeth made Bond's heart skip a beat. Beautiful women had always been a part of his life, but here was a different case.

The source of Natalya's attractiveness came from her beauty and defiance. There was a sharp honesty about her that was tempered by a hopeful cynicism of life. It was uncanny. Bond felt strangely drawn to her, Unlike Bouvier, Tiffany or even Anya, there was a strange dimension or heat to Natalya that Bond had never imagined before.

It welcomed him. Promising him an enjoyable experience, if he wished it.

Bond was never one to turn down such opportunities. Especially before a beauty of Natalya's caliber.

"Standard operating procedure." He smiled reassuringly "Boys with toys".

Natalya nodded. Bond's response was just as she expected. "Sexist swine" she thought nastily. Still a shiver of excitement ran down her back. This man certainly was…intriguing.

Natalya suddenly was at a loss for words. How should she respond to this little challenge?

"Maybe I should take care of the arrangements for our trip to Cuba?" She calmly said in a business-like manner. "I have a few contacts with the Russian Embassy in Cuba. My government will be certain to help us, once I explain this situation to them." This little gambit would help take her mind off Bond for the moment.

"_Our_ trip? You're not trained for this business, Miss Simonova. Perhaps…you should leave this to the professionals." Bond asked. He sounded nonchalant, which was a sham. Bond wanted this woman with him on this adventure. Natalya was brave, intelligent and beautiful to boot. Bond's instincts also told him that this young Russian woman's talents and sharp judgment would be particularly invaluable in this particular case. A sense of never felt before excitement flooded Bond's entire body. It revitalized him, shaking the cobwebs of old pains and memories from his cynical psyche. Tracy…his beloved wife. Especially.

"The professionals? Well do _yo_u know how to disarm the weapon, Mr Bond? Somehow I doubt that very much. You need me on this." Natalya said primly. She was absolutely sure about Bond's answer. It was a foregone conclusion. What other alternative did Bond have? Natalya was the only living person in Russian who had an inside knowledge of the Goldeneye satellite and its functions. Bond had to agree to her participation. However reluctant he was.

Natalya mentally shrugged. This would be an interesting next few days. In fact... It would be probably be getting rather interesting right now.

"Well, I suppose it depends on what kind of weapon you are talking about disarming." Bond said with a hint of amusement. His shoulder brushed with hers. Electrifying her skin, finally cementing Natalya's final decision. She would make love to this man, one way or another.

The two newly-made partners drew themselves closer together. Their hearts beating as one.

Natalya decided to make her move. As she slid her sensual body next to Bond, Natalya realized that the art of seduction was yet unknown to her. It should have made her nervous, but failed to do so. Natalya slipped into the role of vixen like a glove. All her inhibitions were lost. Why she was acting like this was a mystery to Natalya. She only knew one thing. _It had to be done_.

"So, are there any there any other "Standard operating procedures", I should be aware of." Natalya smiled slyly. It was all happening so naturally. All the pieces were falling into place. Wasn't romance grand? Natalya felt on top of the world. She felt a brief flicker of shame, but thought better of it. What she was doing was _right_. Staring into Bond's handsome features, Natalya wondered if it was the pangs of love that she was experiencing right now. If so, she would plunge into it without regret.

Some mysteries required no explanation.

"Millions. But...I only pay them...lip service." Bond replied. He slowly moved closer to the attractive woman beside him. Bond heard the invitation in Natalya's voice and acknowledged it. After all he had a debt to repay. And he would pay it.

This woman was the very picture of loveliness. For him to posses her was the greatest fortune of all. Bond slowly reached out and took Natalya into his arms, holding her in a warm embrace. He swore silently that Natalya would be treated well. She was a treasure. A sparkling diamond in his night.

This would not be a one night stand. If fortune favored him, he and Natalya would pursue a _long_ relationship together.

Natalya Simonova deserved nothing less.

The heat between them was palpable. Though unmistakable in his ardor. Bond was gentle with his ministrations. He wished to take his time with Natalya. After what they had been through, Bond felt he had known her for years. It was uncanny. Tightening his grip on Natalya, Bond gave her a deep kiss. It was gentle in its intensity. Like a smoky rain. The two lovers were consumed by their passion. Amid the flames, they avidly clung to each other. They embodied the elements. A storm of lightning would not have parted them.

Bond ran his supple fingers through Natalya's clothes. Her skin was smooth and yielding, much like her breasts. Bond drank her in feverishly. She was a mixture of hardness and softness. A literal goddess in the flesh. At this moment, Bond was her loyal follower. No more fervent acolyte in her service could ever be found. Caressing the nape of her neck, a melancholy awareness came upon Bond.

He was tired. So very tired.

All the death. The betrayal. What had his life amounted to? A few friends that barely knew him. The silent commendation of his Majesty's government. Bond had always found this...appropriate. But with Natalya now lying in his arms, Bond wondered

_Was it enough? Or was it possible to wish for more?_ An ordinary question indeed.

But one that he had never considered before. But now, luxuriating in the arms of the young beautiful Russian next to him, Bond began to think…long and hard.

A door long thought closed had now opened an infinestal crack. Would it be enough?

_The Caribbean- Three days later _

Attired in a lengthy sunset dress, Natalya basked herself in the warm Autumn breeze. Spangles of sunlight fell upon her face, illuminating Natalya with a golden aura. A beatific smile of immense satisfaction enveloped her.

Life was good.

Closing her eyes in silent contemplation, Natalya thought about the challenges that awaited her in the days ahead. They no longer daunted her. Stretching herself languidly by her seat, Natalya decided that life had never treated her better. With the man of her dreams by her side and an exciting adventure in the horizon, Natalya was now experiencing a new lease of life. She stretched out her arms and grinned contently.

This _was_ paradise.

The Caribbean Islands were the very portrait of beauty. Natalya's heart had quickened as she viewed its breathtaking landscape. The blue skies and lush greenery were a marvel at themselves, lending a cacophony of color and motion to the surroundings. They bespoke of life's endless possibilities. Evidence of a creator that valued true beauty and rightness in the universe.

It was a heartening thought indeed.

Natalya had always dreamt of coming to this tropical paradise. Seeing it in person now, was conceivably a lifetime achievement. Natalya now had no regrets. This was officially now one of the happiest days in her life.

Natalya had one person to thank for this. James Bond. A man of many dimensions. Lover, killer, spy. He played his many roles to perfection. Style and danger fused into one deadly combination. Added to that was a newfound attraction shared between them. Bond also enjoyed her company.

Who could ask for more? Natalya did. Because she knew better. _Much_ better.

There was a darkness that stained Bond. It followed his every footstep and bearing. Never allowing him a single moment to let his guard down. To relax. A heavy burden indeed for _anyone_ to bear. Natalya had recognized the expression long ago.

It was born from pain, weariness and loss. From disappointment and constant vigilance.

Stoic as he was, Natalya could already tell that Bond was in pain. She could see it in his impassive demeanor. His cultured indifference. It would have put off a lesser woman.

But Natalya Simonova was far from weak. She _relished_ this challenge.

Natalya wondered if Bond understood what was happening to himself. He seemed intelligent enough, but would it be enough? Natalya decided she_ had_ to help.

She felt a moral obligation to step in. After all, Bond was her...friend. And perhaps something more.

The day before was her first attempt in a long time at intimacy. After a frenzy of passionate lovemaking, Natalya had ended it by tracing the outlines of Bond's face. Her touch was like a gentle breeze finally awakening him from the pressures that had tormented him for so long. It was a relief. No words were passed between them. Neither Natalya nor Bond had the inclination for them. Words were not always everything. Actions did. They had their belief in each other and for now _that_ was enough.

"Did you enjoy it?" Natalya asked with a grin. She lay with Bond naked amid their discarded clothing. Her fair head brushed Bond's firm chest, giving him a tickling sensation. Bond pulled Natalya towards him face to face.

"Immensely." Bond held Natalya's hand and kissed it softly. His gesture was both genuine and chivalrous. A mark of a true rogue. It was one of the things that peaked Natalya's interest.

The air around them was fresh and warm. The perfect temperature. One could simply just breathe into it and feel the _health_ returning to all their veins. Natalya Simonova especially enjoyed it. Considering the polluted smog of Moscow, this Caribbean air was a refreshing difference for her.

Among other reasons.

"I've dreamed of coming to the Caribbean, my whole life." Natalya mused "It is so beautiful. Not a single human being in sight." She said wistfully. Bond said nothing.

Let Natalya enjoy the moment, he thought. Bond doubted it would last very long.

Natalya closed her eyes and relaxed herself. The stillness of sensation was extraordinary. Since her childhood, Natalya had been gifted with the ability to _focus_ at midst the most difficult circumstances. With a gentle breeze ruffling her hair, Natalya decided to _fully _relax herself. There was a time and place for all things. In Natalya's case, that time was _right now_. She would need to find her centre of calmness to survive the trials that lay ahead.

Natalya's teachers would have been pleased with her. Well read and educated, Natalya wolfed down books with a voracious appetite. Knowledge was lifeblood to someone like her. It was a prerequisite to survival. Self Defense, Cryptology, Spiritual Perfection. Natalya had studied all of them. Purchasing several treatises on the black market. It was in this manner that Natalya had developed several _useful_ habits. A young single woman needed a leg up to survive the harsh wastelands of Post-Communist Russia. Every advantage had to be seized. Fed upon and exploited. The Russian people were known to be connoisseurs of life and Natalya was no exception.

She simply had a more generous approach to it.

The taste of salty sea now intruded upon her Natalya's senses. It frayed her mind, sharpening the clarity of her meditation. _Zen-Satori_ it was called. Balancing ones psyche against the cusp of realization, Natalya was a beginner at this practice; she still had much to learn.

But for now it was enough.

Heaving her small breasts, Natalya took in every inch of her surroundings. Details that had escaped her before now became _stunning_. Natalya's sensual lips widened in pleasure. It was moments like these that made life truly worth living. Behind his pair of dark glasses, Bond studied Natalya with a feigned indifference and was impressed. There was great promise here.

_If_ her talent could be harvested in time. Bond sighed.

The roar of an approaching plane brought Bond from his thoughts. Natalya awoke with an annoyed countenance. Blinking her eyelashes, she stared up to see a small bi-plane fly past them from above.

It seemed to have them as a target.

"What is _it_ with you and moving vehicles?" asked a frustrated Natalya. With little abloom, Bond gave his Russian companion an apologetic shrug.

What else was there for him to say? Things simply _happened _around him.

Natalya studied her lover for a moment and laughed. It was uproarious and full of irony. Bond was correct, of course. Some matters were beyond even _her_ control.

Bond and Natalya halted their vehicle as the Cessna made an impromptu landing. Natalya wondered who their visitor was. Few people knew of Bond and Natalya's involvement in this matter. It was top secret. Known only to the highest levels of command in MI6 and the CIA. Natalya experienced a mild sense of apprehension as her feet touched the murky dark Caribbean soil. Had she been recalled back to St Petersburg? It was unlikely, but possible. Natalya still remembered with warm affection how Bond had spoken up in her defense before his superiors. His fiery passion had further awakened Natalya's love for him. She well understood the risks Bond was taking here. The faith he had in her. The Goldeneye satellite posed an immediate threat to the safety of the free world. 007 could have his pick of seasoned operative. And yet, Bond had wanted _her_ for this mission.

Flattery certainly had its advantages, Natalya mused. She rewarded Bond for this favor with a night of fervent lovemaking.

The duo's destinies were changed forever that night. Natalya and Bond's souls were sealed in a baptism of passion and…sex.

Truth of the matter was they needed it badly. Both of them.

Some choices truly did flow both ways.

"What are you doing here, Wade?" Bond slowly pronounced. Natalya looked up from her reverie and saw a portly American with a loud Hawaiian shirt stumble out of the Cessna. He lurched unsteadily on his feet and hunkered over to greet them.

"Just thought I'll give you one last briefing, before you make your move." Wade announced to Bond. He glanced over Natalya uncertainly. Admiration and lust warring in his face.

Natalya wondered which would win out. Lust, probably.

Americans were typical in that respect.

"And who is this...little lady?" Wade took off his straw hat and offered her a respectful bow. Natalya was impressed. Americans _did_ have some manners. She favored him with a polite smile.

"Natalya Simmonova." Bond chimed in helpfully. He put his hand on Natalya's shoulder. His touch was welcoming and yet inappropriate. Despite her...affection for him, Natalya could not help being annoyed. This did not detract from her desire for Bond, only that this timing was wrong. Natalya promised she would make it up to Bond later.

"Natalya Simonova." Natalya corrected him testily. "Please try to get it right next time, Mr Bond. First impressions are always so important." Reaching out, Natalya firmly shook Wade's hand. A slight shiver of strange delight ran down the CIA operative's back. It was exotic in _feel_ and most pleasurable.

"_Who is this incredible Russian beauty?"_ Wade wondered uncertainly. He shook his head at Bond's good fortune. 007's reputation as a lady killer was certainly well deserved.

"Russian Minister of Transportation." Bond said with his deadpan look. Natalya bristled at this jibe, her face darkening.

James Bond. 007. Servant of her Majesty's Secret Service, was pleased at Natalya's response.

This feisty woman had never backed down from an insult. Or a challenge. Natalya had grit, a cynical humor and courage to spare.

The past few days had been a revelation. Natalya was a rare find. A potential equal to himself. She was insightful, brilliant and for the most part..._considerate_.

It was refreshing.

Seeing the annoyed expression on Natalya's face however tickled Bond's funny bone. True feelings were unusually rare in a woman. This was indeed worth a fortune. A gentleman as always, Bond was about to apologies to Natalya for his jab, when he caught Wade's unseen signal. The CIA man had something to say. Apologizing to Natalya, Bond met with Wade at a discreet corner.

Natalya did not try to stop them. She respected the two men's privacy. They had after all earned that right.

"Who the hell is she, Jimbo?" Wade asked curiously. Undaunted by his stares, Natalya idly examined the exotic scenery about her.

"A friend." And perhaps something to be much more, Bond thought.

He would not divulge _that_ piece of information to Wade though. The CIA man was a colleague, but some matters were best kept private.

"You check her out?" Wade slowly asked. It was best to be sure about such matters. Privately, Wade applauded his colleague's good fortune. Wade had never before encountered such an exquisite beauty in his long life. Natalya's comely features were matched by her generous spirit. She and Bond were a perfect couple.

Wade idly wondered though if Bond had...sampled...her.

The answer was not long in coming.

"From head to toe." Bond said with a wink in her eye. Wade grinned in appreciation at this fact. Bond's reputation was indeed well deserved. The two friends shared a laugh and made their way back to Natalya. She shot them a curious look.

"Is something the matter, gentlemen?" Natalya said with her arms crossed primly "I wouldn't want to come between you two." There was a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Nothing of consequence, my dear. Wade and I would never dream of parting with your company." Bond replied smiling. Natalya scowled in annoyance.

Bond turned back to his CIA colleague. It was time to get down to business. "Why exactly are you doing here, Wade?" Natalya seemed interested as well. Her professional instincts brought to the forefront. Eyes gleaming with a green light, Natalya had an aspect of a deadly killer or a protective nurse.

Bond enjoyed that.

"What am I doing here?" Wade chuckled wryly. "Well. I am not exactly supposed to be here, if you catch my drift. The CIA has no knowledge, nor do we wish to know, anything about your...insertion into Cuba. I am here on a personal capacity. Get it?"

"Understood. I assume you have something for me."

"You bet I do. That Cessna over there is for you. I've…ah…borrowed it from a DEA friend of mine. Now, the Coast Guard and the FAA are both on the loop on this. we'll open a window for you till 0600 hours tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Wade took out a piece of paper "Here is the latest SAT CAM from Langley. Try to stay below 600 feet..." His briefing was interrupted by Natalya, who quickly snatched the paper from his hand and studied it. There was a strange urgency in her actions.

"You mean, 500 feet." Natalya said calmly, rapidly tapping the paper in her hand "Your satellite team miscalculated the ratio gradient of the co-ordinates. Fortunately for us, however I may have a solution" Natalya purposely ran through the figures in her head. It was a complicated affair, but Natalya's razor-sharp mind was up to task.

After a while, she turned to Wade "No offense, Mr. Wade. But I think your system compressor boards are out of date. But don't worry, I am sure me and Mr Bond will figure them out." Natalya gave Bond a curt smile and returned to her calculations.

She was right in her element.

"It's a Russian thing." Bond explained to his helpless CIA colleague. Wade was at a lost for words. Natalya herself did not seem to take notice. Or pretended not to. Not all battles could be fought anyway. Never one for waste, Natalya decided to take up the issue with Wade on another day. If…she survived of course.

"Ah yes...I am sure it is." Wade stammered. Uncertainly, the CIA man decided to deal with Bond's beautiful Russian partner. It would not be fit to be belittled by a newbie as Natalya was. "So, you are looking for a dish the size of a football field. Well I can tell you it doesn't exist. Our boys have been through every inch of ground down there. They found nothing. Zip. Nada."

"I know its there." Natalya said adamantly "Travelean needs a facility at least the same size as Severnaya to control the Goldeneye." She considered her next words "Mr Travelean will have hidden it very carefully." Natalya mused "Far away from land and sea detection. The same way you hid your secret radio transmitters in New Zealand."

Wade was surprised at the revelation. That particular information was top secret. The matter was classified up to the highest levels. How did this spunky Russian Computer programmer know this?

Natalya saw the astonished expression on his face and sighed with exasperation "Having the most powerful satellite in the world at your command does have its advantages, gentlemen. Finding things that people do not want to be found has become a sort of hobby with me." Natalya smiled impishly "But don't worry Mr Wade, your secret is safe with me." She gave the CIA man a mischievous wink and then left the two men alone to ponder on their predicament.

Wade and Bond were _not_ relieved.

"She's good." Wade said breathlessly. "I know." Bond said slowly, eyeing Natalya with a studied glance.

This elegant woman indeed had _potential_, he thought. She was the most perfect female, Bond had seen for a long time. Anya. Solitaire. They were but pale shadows compared to Natalya. His interest quickened and Bond's loins were set on fire.

Dangerous. Very dangerous.

Bond decided to change the subject. Now was not the appropriate time to discuss this anyway. Bond turned to Wade and returned to the business at hand "What happens if we need backup? Do you have a way we can get in touch with you?"

"Just reach me through the radio." Wade said "Within thirty minutes I can have a whole battalion of marines' right at your back and call." Then his mood changed "But, just remember to take care of yourself, Jimbo. This mission isn't going to be easy. The both of you went to the same school. _He's_ going tobe expecting you."

"I am sure he will." There was a small hint of subtle anger within Bond's reply. In a way, Wade found it most unnerving. From reading Bond's file, the CIA man knew very few things could rattle 007's cage. Wade shot a quick glance at Natalya. "_Would she be equal to the task ahead? The dangers were certain to be manifold in number. Very…dangerous."_ Her sharp angular attractive features met his eye squarely. It mirrored Bond's in a way. Together the duo gave Wade an impassive stare.

Shaken, Wade took an involuntary step back. These people meant _business_.

"Well, I am sure you know what you are doing." He stammered "I have faith in you, Jimbo and that goes for you too, Miss Simonova." Natalya smiled in gratitude at Wade's compliment. Warmth suffused her face and Natalya blushed. She could hear the innate sincerity in the CIA man's voice.

Accepting praise was never one of her strong suits.

"Thank you, Mr. Wade. If fortune shines, I am certain we will meet again soon." Natalya leaned over and gave the CIA man a warm kiss. "_Dasvidanya_, my dear." Wade's face reddened in embarrassment. He mumbled a word of thanks and said goodbye to Natalya and Bond. Waving goodbye, Natalya's face was smooth like a radiant waterfall. Exquisite and perfect. Her presence was astounding. Bond personally could not tear his eyes away from Natalya. Her spirit. The innate honesty that so symbolized her. Bond admired that. There was a _depth_ to Natalya that Bond found seductive. Like a virgin before a unicorn. He could lie within her blue ocean for an age and never tire. Ever sampling Natalya's delights. It was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

Bond had the utmost respect for Natalya. She had daring and initiative. To survive a disaster like Severnaya spoke of her resilience and dexterity. She was a phenomenon. More so than any other girl that Bond had ever met. Judging by Natalya's actions till now, it was hardly an exaggeration.

Wade got into the car which Bond and Natalya had arrived in. After removing their luggage, both the man and the woman watched the CIA agent drive into the sunset. A stage of their journey had finally ended.

Holding hands, Natalya and Bond marched towards their new home. Together.

It was a place as which Hemmingway could have dwelled in. It spoke of class and elegance and had a sense of antiquity about it. The house was at least sixty years of age. Well kept and clean, it looked _lived _in. Comfortable and cozy. It was the perfect place for two shaky lovers to indulge themselves.

A woman could grow to like this place.

Bond certainly had not spared any expenses. Natalya was pleased.

This would be a memorable vacation if anything else.

The polished Teak floor reflected Natalya's sublime image. She took a moment to take stock of her appearance. Putting her bags into the guest room, Natalya reflected on the events of the past few days. They were...interesting, to say the least. Much had been given for her to consider about.

Strangely enough, the fact that she was in mortal danger did not bother Natalya at all. Her mind was taken up by another matter. James Bond. What was her relationship with him? Could it even last? Be continued? These questions stuck to the core of her being.

She dreaded them.

Still, there was no escaping some matters. Natalya had to penetrate the cipher of Bond's mechanism. To enjoy the charisma that had now captivated her.

Stripping herself to the nude, Natalya picked a white silk piece of clothing. She had bought it on an impulse while traveling. After unwrapping it, Natalya held the silken dress to her face, breathing in its sweat lavender fragrance. It luxuriated her. Tingling her avid senses. Natalya came to a decision.

_Now_ was the time to set herself forward. There were no fears. No inhibitions that could stop her now.

It was time for a face off. With the present and possibly her future.

Natalya took off her leather sandals. She had always been a child of the earth. A _connoisseur_ of its blessed richness. Natalya enjoyed the feel of the ground on her feet. However, despite her insight with cities, Natalya was hardly bound by them.

Far from it.

In fact, her beauty came entirely from nature. A natural blending of contrast elements. It was part of Natalya's unseen faith and her wellspring of strength. The reality of Natalya's majestic grandeur had never been greater. She literally _merged_ with the environment.

In the backdrop of the setting sun, Natalya set off to find Bond. The man that had so _intrigued_ her.

The weather was warm and perfect, with the bed of golden crumbling sand dissolving before Natalya's approach. The air seemed to shimmer and gleam. Everything had the aspect of unreality. An illusion in the making. Still, Natalya was not discouraged. Perseverance always led to results. The subject of her hunt could not be far away.

Natalya found Bond sitting silently in the distance. Eyes closed, he was listening to the waves. Alert as ever, Bond noticed her approach and gave Natalya a quiet look. He did not seem surprised. Without waiting, Natalya sat herself next to him. She said nothing to him, but took in the blue scenery. Waves splashed about with the roar of the sea reverberating everywhere. It was awe-inspiring. Natalya leaned closer to Bond; she did not wish to rush things. Bond was like a fortress in the midst of all this motion. Undefeatable. An individual that could never be denied. Least of all, by her. Minutes passed without incident. Silence and sound warred relentlessly.

Distance was her enemy here, Natalya realized. Here was a man Natalya had feelings for, but which she barely understood. They had grown closer since St Petersburg. Much closer. But still, there was a wall between them, which pained Natalya. Bond had made love to her several times. It was a miracle of fission and energy. Their fire sparked a passion which enveloped them like the wind. Their souls were as one. Such a connection could not be denied. It was precious. Irreplaceable. Bond was _special_ to Natalya.

This revelation struck Natalya like a flash storm. It _awoke_ her to this man. Shattering all of her previous illusions. Natalya came to a decision. Understanding _had _to come first here. It was the only way she and Bond could grow closer. He was in pain. Natalya _knew_ it was so.

Natalya walked next to Bond. Slowly she plunked herself down, her feet digging into the soft sand. Natalya considered what she had to say next. Beside her, the ocean gave out its stunning roar. Awakening Natalya to the _freshness_ of nature that was all around her.

It made what she had to say next easier.

Ever since the train. Ever since Natalya had laid a glimpse on Bond. A stirring in her heart had been born. Irrational, flickering in its intensity. Bond was present through all her dreams ever since they met.

Natalya wanted to be with him. Or try anyway. No matter the consequences.

Was it a weakness. Perhaps? Natalya personally thought of it as a daring growth. A gamble. Over the past few days, her affection for the British agent had emerged in ways she could hardly understand. It was a mystery and Natalya Simonova _hated_ mysteries. Something had to be done.

Natalya came to a course of action. More insight regarding Bond was needed. Tenacious and bright, over the past few days, Natalya thought she was successful in penetrating his mystique.

To a degree.

Natalya was not always pleased with what she saw, but...in the end she understood why he was he acted as he did. .

This was truly a man on the edge.

Slipping her delicate fingers around Bond's hands, Natalya gave him her most steady smile. It was a smirk really but its true message shone through it. Natalya wished to tell Bond that he was not alone. _She_ still cared. As Natalya touched the callused embrace of his skin, her heart went on the edge of breaking.

It was _that painful. _

Natalya was not a sentimental woman. Far from it. But she was a kindly person at heart. Natalya had to admit there was a greatness in Bond. An unbelievable aspect of a crusader.

It could not be easily dismissed.

Gently touching his face, Natalya turned Bond's face towards her. She had to pose this question carefully. Some matters were best handled face to face. Their import could not be underestimated.

"He was your friend." Natalya said "Travelean. And...Now he is your enemy and you will kill him." She shook her head in pity "It is that simple."

"In...a matter of speaking. Yes." Bond replied. Natalya emotions were mixed by this response.

Bond had treated her tenderly at times. When they made love and when they…trained together. How could a man like this be so…full of pain?

Unless he kills you first." Natalya said stridently. She slowly pressed on with her point. Couldn't Bond see the futility of this all? Though it had its uses, violence was not always the answer. Natalya understood the eye for an eye philosophy that Bond adhered to. It was part of his lifestyle. His line of work. That did not mean that she had to approve of it though. Bond's easy acceptance of death disturbed her.

Life was worth much more than a cause. The deaths of her colleagues at Severnaya had taught Natalya this lesson.

There was love, kindness and…_passion_.

In the end, Natalya wanted Bond to survive. To find a measure of happiness with anyone that caught his eye. Even if it was not with her.

But for that to happen, Bond needed to understand Natalya first. _That_ was a prerequisite.

"Natalya..." Bond interrupted her. He wanted to explain himself. The earnestness of Natalya's plea struck a deep emotional chord within him.

Danger and sacrifice had always been his lot in life. It was a reality which he was intimately familiar with. But feelings...

There lay the true danger. Feelings always made him vulnerable. The beautiful tempestuous woman before Bond was a perfect example.

"You think I am impressed by all this?" Natalya challenged him. "All your guns, your killing and death..." Natalya raged angrily "And for what?" She sneered "So you can be a hero?" Natalya's eyes blazed with accusation.

Bond simply stared at her without remark. A moment passed. Slowly, Natalya studied the man before her. He was not angry. Far from it. Instead in his eyes were a quiet…approval? Natalya did not know exactly quite what to make out of it.

"I am sorry, James. All the heroes I know are dead." Natalya said sadly. She reached out and touched Bond's face softly. Her expression was a mixture of pity and sadness. Natalya could not bear to meet his eyes. Was it disappointment she felt in Bond? Natalya had long ago understood what Bond for a living, but this…

It was not easy.

Bond absorbed her words silently. Natalya was wrong. Heroism was not the issue here. It was the twin causes of duty and patriotism that mattered to him. All his life, Bond had known nothing else. All the women he enjoyed were merely an unexpected side benefit of his job. Yes…the danger and promise attracted them to him. He had played and enjoyed these women. Every moment of it. Bond had never regretted his behavior before. A professional of the first degree, his heart was far too hardened for that. But this time the end result was different. Bond _wanted_ Natalya voraciously on many different levels. With the sole exception of Tracy, Natalya's ravishing beauty was far beyond anything Bond had ever seen before.

Natalya was different. Her defiance. Her innate intelligence, separated her from the pack. Natalya _definitely_ would never settle for her becoming a one night's stand. To be used up without a thought or care. Natalya's stubborn Russian pride would not allow it.

This exceptional woman demanded more.

007 felt a flicker of an emotion he had the displeasure of experiencing before. Shame. Never one to mince words, Bond struggled to compose his most forthright answer to Natalya.

She deserved the truth at the very least.

"Simonova...listen to me." Bond placed the young Russian's petite hands into his steady palms. Idly, 007 noticed they were firm and steady. Unshaken by the turmoil she obviously was undergoing. It was a testament to Natalya's character. Touched, Bond wished to for once open his heart to his new admirer. He wanted to make her _understand_. Bond shook his head, Natalya's plea had softened his emotional defenses well. She emptied him, allowing fresh reserves of strength to flow from without. A new understanding came upon Bond. The doors to his cell were now open. He was as free as he wished to be.

It could be his choice. _If _Natalya would give him a chance.

"How can you act this way? How can you be so cold?" Natalya said in an anguished rush.

"It's what keeps me alive." Bond said simply.

"No it's what keeps you alone." Natalya said with a sad conviction. She suddenly wrenched herself away from Bond. The pain Natalya was experiencing was more than she could bear. It was best that Bond not see her cry.

A woman had to have _some_ dignity.

Fate however held another perspective.

With a practiced move, Bond held Natalya in a tight grasp. Like a predator hunting hungrily for its kill, Bond kissed Natalya fully in the mouth. There was a profound desire in it. Bond _wanted_ her.

Natalya resisted Bond's advances. _At first_.

Bond's gesture was crude but effective. Most typical of him.

Natalya was unsurprised by his approach though. Subtlety was never one of Bond's strong suits.

Bond did have other talents though. There was no more dangerous thing in this world than a man consumed by a single purpose. Or was it double? Natalya had the feeling she was now his target. His prey. She could not be allowed to escape. A commitment was being made on Bond's part.

Somehow…Natalya's words had struck a chord in him. Her beauty and honesty was refreshing in this cynical age. Combined with a beautiful tropic sun, Bond had decided to make an unusual decision.

He would give his heart to her.

No matter the consequences of the next day. Despite even the fact that they barely understood each other. Bond would give this woman before him the softness of her lifetime.

Life for him had been in a holding pattern for so long. Necessity, duty, Sacrifice. Those were the watchwords that had guided his life. In service to queen and country, Bond had always imagined that it was enough. Until now.

Natalya's arrival changed everything. The _simpler_ age which Bond deeply longed for, came alive at her touch. What was this _simpler_ age? In short, it was clarity of purpose. A world where good was rewarded and evil punished. It was never that simple of course, but deep down Bond had always preferred a universe where justice had a discernible result. Where the impossible came true and true love could be found. Did that make him an anachronism? If so, Bond would accept the title with style and interest.

He would have it no other way.

What happened next was almost an afterthought. A foregone conclusion. Natalya had been expecting it ever since she arrived. With a steady hardness in his eyes, Bond planted a deep kiss on her lips. Solid, cold and impassioned, it spoke of a variety of messages to Natalya. Desire, need, anger, love. It was a never ending flood of emotions. His emotional dam had broken. A veritable feast indeed.

Natalya decided to enjoy it.

The kindness of strangers was always the best, Natalya thought as she nestled in the warmth of Bond's chest. It added spice to life. The distinct uncertainty. The never knowing of what to expect. Natalya reveled in it all.

And the man next to her was a stranger no doubt. Natalya knew absolutely nothing about him and this fact particularly peaked her interest. Every moment was an exquisite delight. It almost made her wish for an entire lifetime to understand him.

Knowledge was the key to all things. Especially relationships.

Natalya felt an invigoration of strength whenever she was with Bond. He _completed_ her in a way she had never thought possible. It was...frightening to say the least. The past could be haunting at times. Their memories a dangerous distraction. Natalya had to overcome them in order to succeed in her new life.

_It was certainly not easy_. But she had help. From a certain British agent.

Bond and Natalya drew strength from each other. She from his steadfastness. Him from her dedication to justice. The experiences of the past week had forged a permanent link between them. It was born of mutual need and respect. Though their relationship would be later strained due to differences in lifestyle, Natalya would never regret a single moment of it.

They were _made_ to be together.

"James?" Natalya asked silently. She slid her nubile body across him. Their two faces touched. Bond slowly opened his eyes to an attractive face he was now most familiar with. Reaching out to touch her exceptional features, Bond motioned Natalya to speak her piece. He had never denied her anything in good faith before.

From the serious expression on Natalya's face, Bond divined that something was troubling her. He purposely smirked, knowing this would infuriate Natalya. This earned him an annoyed slap from her.

Bond laughed playfully; _this_ game was always a pleasure. The flirtation. The play of wits. He could never tire from it. Theirs was a relationship Bond hoped would continue into the future. Natalya was a woman whose companionship he deeply appreciated. There were not many like her.

Anywhere.

"Yes, Darling." Years of experience lent themselves to this point. Bond had a fair idea on what Natalya was asking. He steadied himself for her outburst.

Bond knew Natalya never did have much patience for fools.

"James…I have to ask." Natalya said softly "On the train, you said that I meant nothing to you…Was it true?" She stared straight at Bond's face as she asked this.

Bond simply shrugged as if the answer was obvious

"Since you've put it that way…Yes."

Natalya's face paled. _This_ was not the answer she was expecting.

First Boris. Now Bond. Natalya wondered on how she could have been wrong about so many things. It was disturbing how easily her confidence had been shaken. Natalya had always imagined herself to be of stronger stuff.

_Men_.

Natalya thought back to a memory from her childhood in Russia. Her grandmother had once given her some advice on this matter. 82 years of age, Rubia was a survivor that had lived through the worst Stalinist Russia had to offer. Wars. Famine. Persecutions. Rubia was a veritable fountain of wisdom.

Natalya loved her best of all.

"There are many sides to a man, little Natalya. Some are good. Some…are less than perfect. But one thing is certain, those sides make them complete. One cannot exist without the other. This makes them unpredictable and dangerous" Rubia explained. She shook her head in resignation "Natalya…even now I can tell that you will the most beautiful woman this old _Babushka_ has ever seen. Men will fall before you. They will…adore and worship you. But their hearts will be broken. And in the end…yours will be broken as well." Rubia sighed "Men are strange creatures. But you could do worst without them."

"I don't understand, Grandmamma." 10 year old Natalya stared at Rubia with curious attention. "I hate boys. They are so stupid. Why would I ever want to be with them?"

"We all say that Natalya. I certainly did. But how do you think I met your grandfather? Sooner or later, you'll meet someone you will yearn for. That you can't live without. Your heart…" Rubia tapped Natalya's small chest "will race. And you'll feel you want to be with him for the rest of your life." She gave Natalya a toothy grin "It's not a bad feeling."

"It is?" Natalya said dubiously. Her little mind unconvinced.

"Yes." Rubia said "But Natalya, remember this_. It doesn't last long_. It never does." There was a profound sadness in her voice. Till now, Natalya had never understood it.

Until now.

Natalya glanced away from Bond. She did not want him to see the disappointment she felt. The in her eyes. Natalya was not a subtle woman. She was a Russian. Vivacious in every sense of the word. What Natalya had to give, she gave to the very core of her being. Nothing was ever held back.

Both in words or in deeds.

To be told _she meant nothing_ was the worst thing Natalya had ever felt. It rivaled the pain, Xenia and Ouramov had inflicted on her at Severnaya. Wiping an unbidden tear away from her cheek, Natalya struggled to be strong. If this was the end, she would not beg. Natalya would not allow herself to be seen as a weakling. Especially by Bond. She would show him that she was a professional. They would take down Travelean together and then part company. Without goodbyes. She would…

"Natalya." Bond said. He gently stroked her hair "Putting you in danger was never an option. I had to call their bluff. It is a basic rule, my dear. Never show your opponent any sort of weakness." Curling his strong arms around Natalya, Bond continued softly "I apologies if you were hurt."

"I suppose I always did." Natalya replied "But I needed to hear it from you. We may die tomorrow, James." She placed his hand on her lips, softly tasting it "This may be our last night together. I would like it to be special." Natalya paused "When you said I meant nothing to you, I felt it was the end. My life has never been the same since you came into it. You are a hard man Mr Bond but we Russians can be harder.

We never give up on what we want. And I already have my sights on you." Natalya gave Bond a Cheshire grin.

"I am flattered, Miss Simonova. Let's just hope we can keep up with each other. The last few "encounters" we had together were too…taxing. "Bond pinned Natalya face down "Maybe, I can slow down the pace this time."

"You…devil." Natalya said weakly.

"I've been called worse things before." Bond shrugged and placed his hands on Natalya's luscious lips. He stroked them softly. Natalya moaned in ecstasy. Bond plunged himself back into the fray.

The two of them made love throughout the night.

_Present_

"You seem distracted, Miss Simonova. Perhaps a little excitement can help liven things up for you." Xenia Onatopp snapped her fingers. A moment later, a trio of armed guards entered the room. They lined themselves in a row, awaiting the _Le Circle_ leader's orders.

"I see you came prepared. What now Miss Onatopp, a gang rape? A little entertainment for the troops?" Natalya mused for a while "No…that will be crude even for your standards." She shook her head "So what else do you have in store? I am sure it will be…entertaining" Natalya tensed herself against the bonds, silently gathering her strength up.

Her chance for escape had finally arrived.

Natalya did not expect it to be easy, though. Xenia would make sure of that.

"Alas, my dear. We are simply taking you for a little stroll outside. I have something special planned out for you. Call it payback for what you and Bond did to me in Cuba." Xenia explained. She motioned her minions forward.

"How _did_ you survive Cuba?" Natalya quietly asked. The _Le Circle_ guards, truncheons held aloft, expertly removed the shackles from Natalya's hands. Their faces stern and professional, they were the epitome of diabolical henchmen. Silent and deadly. Ready to lash out at Xenia's every command.

"Don't you remember? Ah yes, I forgot. You were too _indisposed_ to pay attention to me. Well…I suppose I do own you an explanation." Xenia explained. Her face hardened "Yes…you and Mr Bond really made things _interesting_ for me."

_Cuba_

The plane crash had taken its toll on both of them. One minute Natalya and Bond were in the air. Next, a missile had suddenly appeared to hit them in the left wing.

Little did they know, their approach over Cuba had already been detected. Travelean had their plane under radar surveillance. Their plane in flames, Bond had been forced to make an impromptu landing.

It was far from smooth.

The plane hit the water of a nearby lake sending a loud spray into the air. Natalya tried to ready herself against the impact that was to come, but it was far from easy. Some things had to be experienced first hand. As the plane plowed past the lake into the lush greenery of the jungle, Bond covered Natalya with his body. A veteran of several crashes, he knew exactly what to do in order to shield himself and his comrade. It would be difficult of course, but Bond had no choice.

He _appreciated_ Natalya Simonova too much to allow her to become hurt.

In that respect, Bond's efforts were only partially successful. Natalya suffered numerous scratches to her thigh and arms, in addition to some painful bruises. Bond himself was in not much better shape. His body ached all over painfully. Ignoring the discomfort he felt, Bond watched over Natalya, taking her vital signs. Once he was certain she was in stable condition, Bond dragged Natalya out of the wreckage onto the grassy patch above. Barely conscious, Bond slumped onto the ground next to Natalya. He needed time to recover.

Time seemed to pass like a dream. The hot tropical sun beat down on them mercilessly. The healthier of the two, Bond opened his eyes first and struggled to rise to his feet. His disciplined mind tried to clear the cobwebs from his head. It was not easy. There was an insistent hum coming from somewhere. Bond focused himself on its source. It was coming from…above in the air. Next to Bond, Natalya stirred as well. With grit and determination, she clambered her way next to Bond and studied him carefully. He was evidently disturbed by something. Clear thinking Natalya followed his glance above into the sky. Her view was obscured by the jungle bushes, but one thing was certain.

They were not alone.

A black shape was hovering above in the distance. Was it a friend? An enemy? Natalya felt the latter was more likely. A rush of fear ran down her spine. It must have also appeared on her face, because Natalya soon found herself comforted by a man that now _knew_ her well. In more ways than one.

Not leaving his eyes from the incoming shape, Bond softly placed Natalya's left hand into his. It was a gesture that said a thousand words. Bond was telling Natalya that he trusted her. Respected her. Bond knew he could rely on her to support him in any way.

It was in a way the highest of compliments.

Wounded, trapped behind enemy lines, Natalya could not help but be pleased with herself. Her instincts had born out right. Bond was an interesting man with many fine attributes. Natalya could not have chosen a better person to fall in love with. Their attraction to each other could not be denied.

Bond and she were certain to have many _interesting_ times together.

All she to do was survive what was to come.

Rappelling down from a helicopter, Xenia bushwhacked Natalya and Bond right out in the open. It was a fiendish act of daring. The odds were against her. Even weakened, Bond was a formidable opponent. He was especially resourceful. Years of experience in hand to hand combat gave him a self assurance that was chilling. Xenia moved to engage him first.

Natalya was a different case. She was never to be underestimated. Though still a novice in the fighting arts, Natalya was driven by a vendetta against Xenia. It _compelled_ her to fight to the limit. No holds barred. Curling her hands into a fist, Natalya launched herself against Xenia. Using her body as a tackle, Natalya managed to catch her opponent off guard. Xenia gave a sharp gasp. Hurriedly forcing Bond back, she gave Natalya a venomous stare. With an angry shriek, Xenia leapt towards Natalya. She would destroy this new opponent quickly. Her movements were fluid and fast. Natalya tried to defend herself, but it was in vain. Despite everything, Xenia was too strong for her. Footwork. Balance. Technique. Xenia was superior in every respect. In all, the fight only lasted a few seconds. Slamming a punch into her gut, Xenia followed up her attack with a series of deliberating blows. Natalya was helpless before her onslaught. Waves of pain passed through Natalya's form, making her every movement an agony. Finally, Xenia grabbed Natalya by the chin and with one hand lifted her into the air.

"Wait your turn." Xenia said cruelly as she unceremoniously sprawled Natalya onto the ground. Swiveling, Onatopp turned her attention away from Natalya and strode towards Bond.

It was about time she finished this charade.

Natalya felt a sharp onrush of pain as the hard soil impacted her face. It hurt like a blazing fire, momentarily consuming her senses. Rolling over to lessen the impact, Natalya struggled to get back on her feet. The sounds of a struggle could still be heard. Supporting herself on one arm, Natalya saw Bond and Xenia reengaged in a fierce battle. It was a classic example pure street fighting. No finesses, no technique. Simply a straight fight to the death. For the moment Bond and Xenia seemed to be evenly matched. Natalya desperately sought for an opening, but found none. Xenia was in the prime of her health. At the apex of her fighting ability. Bond was less so. Though Natalya had confidence in the British agent, she could not help but be worried. Even with Natalya's untrained eye, she could tell Bond was undergoing a great deal of strain. He was breathing deeply and sweat poured down his neck. Xenia had already penetrated his defense twice, clipping him in the ribs. Bond replied with a fast counterattack but Xenia absorbed his blows easily.

The pace of the battle quickened, with Bond clearly coming out the worst for wear. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck. A spool of blood had begun to gather around his chest. The pain slowed him down. It made breathing difficult and his focus fragmented. This Xenia was a sly fighter. Her attack rhythm was full of feints and deceits. Seeing the sly look on her face, it was clear she was waiting for him to weaken. To overextend himself. A single mistake on his part was all she needed.

Bond and Xenia continued to trade blows. Bond was now on the defensive. His once great strength ebbing away. Natalya stood by the side helplessly watching. She was in no shape to help and would be a hindrance in Bond's efforts to defend himself. Natalya could only hope that Bond would triumph somehow. The fate of the world depended on it.

Xenia sensed the weakness in Bond and reveled in it. This arrogant MI6 agent would soon pay for daring to strike at her. He was handsome enough and…virile by reputation. But that would not stop her from finishing his life. Travelean had ordered it.

Catching his arm in a lock, Xenia forced Bond to his knees. Jumping straight on him, Xenia caught Bond between her thighs and squeezed. _The Mantis Strike_. It was an exotic combination of ecstasy and deadly purpose. It was an old favorite of her. Countless men had perished under it. Their faces all contorted with pain and ecstasy. Xenia remembered every one of them. Each kill was a pleasant memory. All were different in their own way. Some died with their tongues sticking out laughingly. Others went silently without a word. It was an enigma. Xenia enjoyed every moment of it. At _this_ very moment. _She_ was the mistress. _She_ had the power. Licking her lips, Xenia savored every moment of it. The absolute domination of a man, especially on a misogynist dinosaur like Bond would be a true treat indeed.

Natalya was just about to run out to save her lover, when Bond motioned her to stand down. Reluctantly, she did. Xenia herself did not notice this brief exchange. She was too busy enjoying her moment of victory. Natalya forced herself to wait. She knew Bond was counting on her to act when it was right. Not before.

It was a nail biting series of seconds for Natalya. Every fiber of her being told Natalya she was making a mistake. Her lover was _dying_ before her very eyes. His face whitening as he vainly tried to resist Xenia's advances.

What could be Bond's plan? Natalya wondered. To perish valiantly and be spared of the ignominy of failing his nation? With his beloved girlfriend looking on? Somehow Natalya doubted it was the case.

Bond was no coward.

But what could she do? Natalya was no miracle worker.

Not yet anyway.

_Then Natalya saw it_. The clue came out from a corner of her eye. Bond's hand was slowly inching towards Xenia's belt and the Uzi slung next to it. Natalya narrowed her eyes. What was so special about it? It seemed like an ordinary automatic weapon to her. Then with a flash of insight, she caught the connection. Xenia had rappelled down from the overhead helicopter and that harness was…still attached to her belt. If Bond could…

Natalya began to prepare herself. The timing for this had to be just right.

To be continued.


	25. Blood In, Blood Out

Chapter 25- Blood in, Blood out

Natalya found herself laid on the ground fully stunned. Her body was an aching morass of pain, making her every movement a stabbing agony. It reminded her of the price she had paid in assisting a man who now held her imagination and...perhaps even her heart.

An enigma named Bond. James Bond.

Despite the many weeks they had spent together, Natalya Fyordovorna Simonova still could not quite fathom the aura of contradiction which surrounded this MI6 agent. He was cruelly serious and yet not without a sense of humor. Also, Bond was probably the most capable lover Natalya had ever knew (not that she had many). He took Natalya to the very limits of physical pleasure. Natalya hesitantly shook her head; Bond's stamina could be frightening at times.

And yet...sometimes Natalya discovered that her newfound lover could be cold. So very cold. A woman of immense emotional empathy, Natalya could not understand why this was so.

Bond had so much going for him. Strength, looks, charisma. He had them all. But why this feeling of...sadness which now radiated from the core of his being? It was a strange puzzle which Natalya was avowed to solve. She owned herself that much. What could it be? Natalya mused. A failed relationship? Women trouble? Natalya instantly dismissed the idea. Bond was far too hardened for something like this to adversely affect him. Despite his flaws, Bond was _stronger _than that. Women were an intrinsic part of his life. Natalya instinctively knew that women flocked helplessly to his charms. How could they not? Natalya herself was one of them. The clues were obvious from the very beginning. After their very first night of lovemaking, judging from his expertise, Natalya could already tell that James Bond certainly did not lack for female company. How else could Bond develop this…_ability_ to make her feel so...alive? Energized? Wanted?

Natalya sighed at her memory of Bond's lovemaking technique. He was a true master of his craft.

Professional or otherwise.

Bond's hands were those of a master sculptor'. Manicured and dexterous. There were no wasted movements. No frivolous dallying. With a cruel violence that shocked her, Bond molded Natalya's exquisite flesh into a state of orgasmic perfection, leaving her in a breathless stupor. This came to the following question. When this mission was all over, would their relationship continue?

Natalya doubted it. Still she would do her utmost to try. This man Bond was worth the risk. A warrior (of sorts) since birth, Natalya Simonova was hardly the kind to give up.

Not without a fight at least.

These thoughts and more passed through Natalya's mind as she lay on the warm ground. They seemed incongruous at best. Distracting her from the dire situation that had befallen them.

"Enough of this!" Natalya silently told herself gritting her teeth "I have to...get up." Despite this, the young computer programmer nearly fell down. Beads of sweat ran down her fine brow, drenching the olive-green T-shirt she wore. Her immaculately coiffured hair was in disarray. It spread out across her face highlighting the emerald specks of avid frustration in her eyes. Struggling against the growing pain, Natalya willed herself to rise. It was imperative she faced the task at hand. Their lives depended on it.

Love indeed made people do wonders.

Her bones aching, Natalya looked upon an awesome scene which seared into the memory of her mind.

Happening not twelve feet away from her was a titanic struggle between two implacable forces. Good and evil. The embodiments of light and darkness were succinctly reflected in two distinct individuals.

James Bond. Of Her Majesty's Secret Service.

Xenia Onatopp. Ex-Georgian Fighter Pilot, Director of Operations for Janus.

Two formidable foes. Evenly matched in skill and deadliness. In the end however, their fate, their very survival was decided through the impact of a single kick. It was dealt by the most unlikely person. A young Russian Computer Programmer named Natalya Simonova.

The feisty Russian watched anxiously as Bond engaged Xenia with a lightning flurry of blows. The crunching sound of bone impacting against skin reverberated across the jungle floor. So intense were their movements that Natalya was hard pressed to keep up. Their feet moving about rapidly in a macabre dance of death. Warriors without peer, Bond and Xenia understood that a single misstep could spell their doom. Each strike had to be calculated with the utmost precision.

No mistakes could be permitted.

Instinctively, Natalya understood this. Though she lacked the specialized training of her peers, Natalya possessed both a stubborn will and a deep intelligence of mind. She was warrior born in every sense of the word. It would be several years before her full potential was awoken, but even at this nascent stage of her life...Natalya Simonova was not to be trifled with.

As Xenia was presently about to find out.

Launching herself with a leaping kick, Natalya hit Xenia squarely in her chest. Call it a primordial instinct a hunch or... just plain foolishness, but if there was one thing never in doubt, it was simply this.

Natalya's actions mattered. Especially at this point.

In fact, it was _this_ move that turned the tide. Which led to the events ahead. The destruction of the Goldeneye. The death of Travelean. Bond and Natalya's subsequent romance. It all began here. Natalya's spark of courage shone brightly here. It lit the aura of her promise and goodness to the stratosphere, a rare precious gem that was now being uncovered. Bond himself was particularly impressed. While Bond had always known the young Russian had more than a smithering of steel in her, _this _particular act came as an interesting surprise.

Natalya's strike flung Xenia off Bond, sliding her almost twelve feet. For a moment, just a brief moment, the Janus operative was caught breathless with surprise. She seemed utterly incapable of moving. Her mouth open in a silent O, Xenia stared daggers at Natalya. Her rival returned the glare nonchalantly.

"My dear, you're going to have to do much better than that." Xenia said snidely. A sliver of white anger was in her voice. With an agile leap, Xenia couched and leapt back on her feet. Natalya watched silently as Xenia raised her hands threateningly. It was clear that a new offensive was forthcoming. One that would be directed solely at Natalya herself.

Tired, her nerves frayed to the point of breaking, Natalya refused to budge from where she was. Whatever that would happen next, she would meet with dignity. The time for running was through.

For her, at least.

The sight of Xenia rising consumed Natalya's consciousness. It was akin to watching an implacable juggernaut approaching to ram oneself head on. Not particularly pleasant. In fact, ever since Severnaya, a silky fear had wormed its way into Natalya's heart. It had gone unnoticed for some time, but now this encounter by the jungle had brought it all out in the forefront.

Natalya had by now gained a particular deep fear of Xenia. Understandable of course. The hurts that Xenia had inflicted on Natalya would have shattered a less determined individual. It was a testament to Natalya's courage that she even now managed to compose herself with such calm abloom. Nevertheless, a speck of fear remained. A seed of doubt that easily sprout into a paralyzing shiver. The truth of the matter was every person had their own demons to slay. And Xenia was Natalya's. She was her nemesis. Her bane. A match made in hell. There were several reasons for this. The fact that Xenia had personally butchered Natalya's friends was one, of course. Another lay in the makings of Natalya's psyche. It was a most interesting tale.

While the life of the average Russian was rather...sedentary, Natalya Simonova considered her life quite otherwise. To her the safe way was usually the right way. Natalya had strived to keep herself busy of course. An idle mind was after all the devils workshop. But they were on the whole mundane ordinary things. Like taking a driving test, or fighting over a wanted promotion. These were tiny matters that occupied her mind satisfyingly, providing Natalya with a simple and yet rewarding existence. Stability indeed had its advantages. A good job. Friends. The adulations of her peers. A young woman in her early 20's could hardly have hoped for more.

And yet...

It was simply a torn page of _National Geographic_ that started it all. Natalya had seen it lying in a road wastebasket on her way to work. It depicted a dazzling blue sea. Undulating waves and sandy beaches the color of salt. In the drab existence of modern Russia, this picture was not unlike a ray of sublime sunshine. It captivated Natalya in a way she had never imagined before. A stoic Russian, Natalya found herself wanting to break down and cry. She controlled herself, of course. But the experience was most disorientating. Natalya was reminded of an odd word she had picked up whilst reading those decadent western magazines. What was it? Ah yes..._Kismet_. Could this be happening here? Somehow, Natalya doubted it. She was no believer of destiny. Astrology, fortune-telling were for her merely foolish wives tales waiting to be debunked. Fate. _Her_ fate would be held firmly in her own hands. _She_ was responsible of her own life. Never one for excuses, it was Natalya's own adamantine will and brainy intelligence that allowed her to overcome the many adversities St Petersburg life had to offer. Natalya's successes validated her beliefs and made her...a typical Russian.

Cynical, plain speaking and cautious.

But still a small seed of hope lay within Natalya. Childhood memories nurtured it along with her passionate nature. Though she tried to deny it, Natalya still searched for love, excitement. An experience...an adventure that would both complete and transform her. This torn _National Geographic_ picture marked the first step on Natalya's journey to liberation.

Hesitantly and with a slowness that belied her excitement, Natalya placed the tattered sheet of paper in her skirt pocket. Straining to maintain a calm demeanor, Natalya tried to take stock of what had happened to her. She stole another quick glance at the object in her pocket. It was merely a picture. A rather picturesque one, no doubt. But hardly worth getting worked up for.

Natalya prided herself on being objective and honest. (When you came down to it) What was the case here? Old memories being reawaken? Or what it a sign of something deeper? It was a twelve minute walk to her workplace. But for Natalya, it seemed almost like a lifetime. Slowly she mulled over her options. This was definitely _not_ a matter that would go away. Natalya was astute enough to realize that.

Placing the tattered photo over her workbench, Natalya came to a decision. She would travel to the location in the picture someday, no matter the cost. This _National Geographic_ picture represented a small slice of heaven to Natalya. She became besotted with the image of sandy beaches and blue currents. Somehow, it soothed the turmoil in her heart and offered Natalya something she had long forgotten.

Peace.

Thus began a four year love affair with the Caribbean (where Natalya discovered the picture was shot). Slowly but surely, people noticed a subtle change in Natalya. She was softer, more open. A sarcastic sense of humor began to emerge from her. It was sharp and biting and yet...there was a gentle, _warm_ undertone to it. Like how the scalding warmth of boiling water melted away the frost of a winter's cold. Refreshing and with a pleasant afterglow. Natalya also acquired a unique way with words. She married her industrial manner of speaking with a breathtaking seductiveness that now _commanded_ her audience's attention. It stunned everyone. When asked on this sudden change, she merely smiled without a word. No explanation was ever given. In all, it added to the renowned Simonova mystique, making Natalya's already attractive features all the more lovely. A blue glow suffused her, giving Natalya a stunning appearance of health. She seemed utterly...reborn. Far and beyond the woman she previously was before.

A change of attitudes could indeed accomplish miracles. Plus a new outlook at life.

The little _National Geographic_ picture followed Natalya around for the next two years. It was her faithful companion. Either hidden under a drawer sometimes or stuck openly on an open window. After all, there were some working places that..._discouraged_ personal decorations. It was all about policy. Contrary to popular belief, Mother Russia had not completely reformed from its Marxist past. Natalya Simonova of course understood that about as well as anyone. Natalya still remembered how a government recruiter had once refused her because she did not fit the "Proletariat" image of the New Russian Woman. Even years later, the memory still rankled. Natalya swore she would prove everyone wrong.

And in time she did.

It took a little help though.

The _National Geographic_ picture made all the difference. If there was anything that could light a bonfire in a strong-willed woman, it was this. Naked desire. And the eagerness to improve her own life. For Natalya herself, the course was already clear. The Caribbean Sea. That was her goal. Sooner or later, Natalya would taste its blue waters; feel its white sands caress her skin. _It_ would surely be heaven and Natalya would savor every moment of it. A unique experience beyond compare. After a lifetime of struggle, Natalya Simonova would finally be able to close her eyes, and...Relax.

The odds were stacked against her accomplishing this though. For someone stuck in post-modern Russia, the Caribbean Islands might as well have been located on the moon. It was _that_ far away. Reaching it would take connections and cash. Both of which, Natalya was in short supply.

There was a way out though.

Natalya knew that the Russian government offered a few exclusive positions, that permitted (if not encouraged) foreign travel. Intelligence related, mostly. They were rarely (almost never) offered to women and were hotly contested for. Candidates were carefully screened for their loyalty and intelligence. After the spy debacles of the 80's, The Russian Cheka (or KGB as they were more commonly known) was not taking any chances. They wanted the best and were willing to pay for them. Floundering economy be dammed. Mother Russia's Security was far too important to be left in the hands of amateurs or Incompetent bureaucrats. Natalya herself did not quite share their goals herself but respected the sentiments. _This_ young Russian was if nothing a realist. A job worth doing should at least be done well. That was Natalya's maxim.

Apparently, someone out there agreed with her.

Natalya was surprised. Astounded really when she was told that she had been chosen to assist the Russian Military by working at a top-secret facility in Severnaya. It was an especially plum position that paid handsomely in American dollars. Natalya had expected a little...grease trading before the position could be awarded to her. A well priced bribe or sexual favor at the very least. Could someone have actually recognized her talents for what they were, regardless of her gender? In this case...apparently yes. It was almost enough to make her a believer again. Natalya never did quite find out who her hidden benefactor was. But in a way it didn't matter. If all went well, three years would be all Natalya needed to amass enough American Dollars for her Caribbean dream.

That was the refrain of course. _If all things went well...  
_  
Natalya's neck was slick with sweat as she watched her nemesis approach. There was an unreasoning sensation of fear as Natalya pondered over her options. She had definitely not signed up for this. Facing a trained killer with her bare hands was not her idea of a great time. Still...the fate of the world was at stake. Natalya sneaked a quick glance at Bond. His face in a state of intense concentration, Bond struggled to get back on his feet. Silently, Natalya met her lover's eyes. They were brimming with a fierce sense of strength and concern. A warm wave of affection passed through Natalya. _This_ was a man she could give her life for. Who merited her respect. Trust was the cornerstone of any relationship and here Bond was suddenly taking the first step. He was trusting Natalya to keep herself alive without his help. Even if the chances of that happening on her own were...slim.

Never a coward at heart, Natalya resolved to play this game to the end.

Her analytical mind fluxing into overdrive. Natalya positioned her left hand in a rudimentary defensive posture and studied her opponent. It was not a pretty sight. A rancid smile was appearing on Xenia's face. It spread from grin to grin. Natalya had the impression Xenia was like a Hyena in heat. Cruel and lustful. Natalya shivered and quickly ran through the meager list of fighting techniques at her disposal. None seemed particularly appropriate for the task at hand. With only seconds to spare, Natalya did what other legendary fighters did in impossible situations of this sort.

She improvised.

Feinting with her right hand, Natalya threw herself forward. It was an ungainly, even clumsy maneuver. Infantile compared to Bond's practiced movements. Xenia almost laughed in derision, as her hands began to weave itself an appropriate defense. She already had it all planned out. First a palmed strike to the young Russian's wrist. Natalya would try to block it, of course but Xenia...

Xenia grinned wolfishly. Natalya would have no choice but to react just as she had planned. Her actions would be the same for any trained fighter, no matter their skill levels. Each fighting discipline had their distinctive limitations. Students of each discipline were conditioned from young to reply to various forms of attack in a static and preprogrammed manner. Experts had more varied combinations at their disposal but their reaction remained essentially the same. This childish attack would be no different, Xenia thought. Natalya's assault could be broken apart with three simple moves. Xenia was absolutely certain of this.

Fate however had other plans.

Even the most experienced chess player could be thrown off guard by a random move by an amateur. The professional's tendency to overanalyze worked against them. It slowed them down, dulling their reaction time. There was nothing so jarring than that _unexpected_ move which went against all your expectations. The unpredictable fighter was sometimes the most dangerous. Which was the case here. Through a combination of sheer luck and intuition, Natalya had stumbled on Xenia's only weakness.

Overconfidence.

Her movements like quicksilver, Natalya surprised even herself with the surety of her actions. Twisting herself into a quick roll, she fooled Xenia with the impression she was feinting left. When in reality, Natalya was seeking to grapple close with her opponent. If she could entangle Xenia…

There might still be a way out of this predicament.

With a gasp, Xenia's eyes widened slightly as the petite Russian barreled right into her. There was little subtlety or finesses in the movie but Xenia was hardly in a position to criticize. She was far too busy fending off Natalya's frantic advances. Xenia came to the realization that she had made a grievous miscalculation.

An animal once cornered, retaliates in the most dangerous manner.

Xenia quickly adjusted though, once the initial shock wore off. Natalya's efforts though enthusiastic and forceful, lacked precision and effectiveness. She was not hitting the vital parts strongly enough. Xenia shook her head wryly. The young Russian's efforts were almost pathetic in a way. All fire without any control. What was she seeking to accomplish? To buy time for her lover?

If so it was to be in vain. Xenia planned to give Natalya a rude awakening. There would be no survivors to this little farce. It was essential that Travelean's plan go off without a hitch. There were rich rewards to be discovered in its wake.

_Ah the chaos. The sweet chaos that would soon occur_. Xenia swore she would savor every moment of it. Economies destroyed. Governments toppled. Victims to be _liberated_ aplenty. Xenia swore that she would taste and savor every speckle of blood spilt on the wretched ground of England.

Nothing else would please her better.

Except the humbling of the annoying gnat standing before her. Natalya Fyordovorna Simonova had delayed Xenia long enough. It was now time to bring this play to an end. Xenia was already overdue in returning to base. Travelean would be expecting her.

Despite his cold exterior, Xenia knew Travelean had taken quite a shine to her. Was he…heavens forbid, in love with her? Xenia smirked at that thought. It was ludicrous of course. Travelean's fascination with women ran more to the pliable sort. Like the helpless sniveling Russian cowering before Xenia now.

No…Travelean merely wanted Xenia's body. It was lust. Pure and simple. Her reputation as being a "Black Widow" was merely an added allure.

Xenia smiled; it was sexual domination in its worst form. Her favorite, by the way.

Ignoring Natalya's futile attempt to grapple her onto the ground, Xenia raised her two hands for downwards strike on Natalya's neck. It would splinter her bones, leaving every orifice of her very self writhing in excruciating pain.

Simply lovely, Xenia thought. This feisty little kitten was now about to find herself de-clawed in a most dreadful and undignified manner. A pity, really. Natalya would never expect it in a thousand years. She possessed a strong spirit no doubt, but it would avail her none here.

Refinement of the spirit was useless without vigorous cultivation of the body. It would seem Miss Simonova had forgotten about that particular maxim. While the young Russian possessed a natural aptitude for unarmed combat, her body was unable to meet the pace of the battle's demands.

Nevertheless, Xenia still saw in her a worthy opponent. Natalya Simonova's reflexes were amazingly fast.

Not a match of Xenia's of course. But it would equal hers with just a few years training. This little kitten had potential. It would be best to end this threat now, Xenia thought worriedly.

The Janus assassin had not survived this long by allowing unnecessary risks.

Still…Natalya might yet serve _another_ purpose, Xenia mused.

This could be what she had been long searching for, Xenia thought. A little plaything she could amuse herself with whenever things were dull. Seeing Natalya's defiant attitude and highly attractive features, Xenia knew she had found the perfect candidate.

She was going to enjoy _playing_ with this young Russian for a long time. Once Natalya was neutralized, she would be the subject of a rather unorthodox medical experiment. One that would imprison that precocious mind of hers in a paralyzed block. Natalya Simonova would be conscious but unable to move. Painfully aware of every indignity that Xenia would inflict on her. The very thought of it made Xenia shiver with anticipation. Natalya was in the end a worthy opponent. Very few people could have escaped like she did in Severnaya and Moscow.

And to confront Xenia head on like this?

Surprising. Definitely surprising.

Natalya Simonova merited further study. Preferably, up close and personal. Where her body could be _molded_ at her leisure. Xenia felt a shiver of excitement spread through her spine.

This would be good.

Xenia could already imagine running her immaculately manicured fingers through Natalya's fine hair. Slowly caressing the young Russian's ivory white skin. Beauty and violence had always fascinated Xenia since she was young. It always astounded me how quickly matters…broke down. How a person once so strong and healthy before could so quickly become a maggoty corpse fit for buzzards. Pleasure into pain. Youth and death. A strange dichotomy. It was a heady mystery indeed,

Xenia's father was a case in point.

Neither a mortician nor a mercenary. He was but a humble shoemaker hawking his wares from town to town. People who knew Gregori Onatopp described him as a laughing, bear-like individual who never hesitated to help the elderly in need or to lift up the downtrodden with a kind word.

The man was a pillar of the community.

Appearances were indeed deceiving. When the remains of over 20 mutilated corpses were found decomposing in a rancid coal pit, it took over a month before suspicion finally fell upon jovial Gregori. A more innocuous candidate for villainy could hardly be found. Gregori had always looked so…friendly. Tempting.

Mind numbingly normal in other words.

What was going on in the mind of this mild mannered father of one? Psychosis? Perhaps the killings were a mere demonstration for his 11 year old daughter? A stunning Georgian named Xenia. A statement on the _transitory_ nature of existence?

We may never know.

What is on public record is that Gregori Onatopp disappeared without a trace, a day before he could be arrested. It was as if the white snow had swallowed him whole, blanketing his sins with a protective cover to prevent the world from contamination of his presence.

Coincidence? Perhaps. Premeditated? Certainly.

What people didn't know is that it was young Xenia Onatopp that _disposed_ of her father.

They didn't know that even as the killing blow struck into his left eye, Gregori Onatopp was proud of his daughter.

A father's love indeed.

His protégé had learned her lessons well.

Very well.

Dealing the sleep of death was Xenia's duty now, Gregori thought melancholically as the life bubbled away from him in red rivulets. He had no regrets.

His job. His mission was now in fine hands.

Even when a child, Xenia had demonstrated a remarkable aptitude for dealing death. Cats, dogs, farm animals. For starters. Then came more…advanced categories. The typical drunken wino. The lost hitchhiker. Father and daughter shared in their kills. Gregori had held them down while Xenia dispatched them with a cold ruthlessness. It was unnerving in a way, to a lesser parent.

Gregori was _not_ a lesser parent.

While he may have been guilty of many sins, cowardice and mediocrity were not one of them. Gregori _gloried_ in her daughter's potential. Yes…Xenia would soon surpass him in no time. She was dedicated, highly intelligent and…precise in her cutting.

Gregori Onatopp was immensely proud of his darling daughter.

There was one small matter though. Just a there was always a miniscule imperfection in every diamond. There was a tiny flaw about Xenia that bothered Gregori.

She was totally infatuated with the kill.

The gleam in Xenia's eyes. The sheer core of hate that ate her from within. How many times had Gregori reprimanded her on that? It was unseemly. The gift of death had to be given _dispassionately_. It was a noble undertaking that merited the seriousness of silences.

Why take pleasure from it?

Still…Xenia was young. The pangs of youth, perhaps. She would outgrow it in time, Gregori thought. As matters went, they still had a good many years ahead of them. Their _activities_ had remained unnoticed so far. And in the event that he was caught (Gregori was a realist), Gregori was certain that Xenia could take over admirably. His daughter was a class in herself.

But that was for the future.

A future that was now strangely cut short by Xenia herself. Gregori supposed it was his own fault. He was getting old and the last few kills were sloppy in execution. His last _dispatching_ had literally led back to Gregori's house.

Gregori blamed himself, of course. He really should have known better. Cleanliness was next to godliness where evidence was concerned. How many times had he drilled Xenia on its importance?

And now he had broken that cardinal rule himself.

Which made what was happening to him now all the more bearable. It was all a matter of time really. The police asking questions. The whispers. The suspicious looks from the neighbors. Their _activities_ would have to be severely curtailed while Gregori remained under suspicion.

Best it ended this way. With his death baptizing Xenia's beginning. His little girl would cut a swath across the world in a manner no Georgian had ever done before.

She would become the purest of the pure. The last woman standing. A human free from the shackles of self and morality.

19 years later, Gregori's little girl had racked an impressive number of 378 kills. Her 379th now lay almost helpless before her. She had a name.

Natalya Simonova. Computer programmer.

A more feisty fighter had yet to be born. In spite of her…training inadequacies, Natalya's battle against Xenia had become almost epic in scope. It defied all previous predictions. Natalya should have been pleased that she had lasted as long as she did.

Not that it mattered now. In a few moments she would be dead. And contrary to popular belief the dead have no opinions. They have no feelings, no regards on how they are even thought of after they are gone.

They simply…do not care.

But the living certainly did and Natalya Simonova was still alive. She enjoyed the experience (despite its drawbacks) and planned to keep it that way for a long time to come.

Of course in order to do that, Natalya had to have a plan. A way out of this predicament.

Natalya sighed, living was certainly not easy. But dying was turning out to be even harder.

Nevertheless, she just had to try...

To be continued


	26. Levels of Deception

Chapter 26- Levels Of Deception

**P.S The FULL Chapter 26 is now presented in its entirety. In this chapter, the Xenia-Natalya battle comes to its epic conclusion. Watch out for more chapters of "Nightingale" in 2006. Merry Christmas, Bond fans!**

_6 years ago-In the jungles of Cuba_

Desperate times called for desperate actions. Unfortunately, such actions usually led to undesirable consequences. Normally fatal ones. However with death starring only inches away from her panic stricken face, Natalya Simonova was now out of options. With the exception of one particular strategy.

It was completely foolhardy. Almost suicidal in its absurdity. It lacked all manner of tactical sense. Under normal circumstances, it would never have worked.

Not even in a thousand years.

Nevertheless, strangely enough however in this case it…_did_ work. Like the proverbial charm.

Was it luck? Natalya wondered. The blessing of Mother Russia's supposed Orthodox Saints favoring them. Perhaps…perhaps. Natalya herself preferred to think of her actions as _"boldly seizing the tactical initiative"._ Because if there was one lesson the young Russian had learnt over the years, it was this. "_The best kind of defense was always a strong offence_." Battles were rarely won by individuals who played the game passively. Daring and forcefulness brought in instant and yet monumental results, which was essential in Natalya's business. The trick however lay in doing the unexpected. Catching your opponent off guard. Disrupting the flow of your attack before your move could even spotted. Not an easy task to do, even under the best of circumstances. But then again adversity was no stranger to Natalya. She was a Russian after all, born and bred in the wheat fields of Minsk. In fact, till now, every moment of Natalya's short but tumultuous life had been filled with a plethora of combative enemies and prejudices. Which she had finally overcome despite the formidable odds against her. Challenges had never been a stranger to the young Russian.

Xenia Onatopp was merely the latest example.

Emboldened, Natalya Simonova went back on the offensive. A simple head butt was all it took.

It was a simple and yet surprisingly effective move. Shocking in its sheer barbarity. Xenia herself never saw it coming. How did all this happen? With her reddish hair glistening in the sun, Natalya simply closed her eyes and slowly bided her time. The illusion of her being a helpless victim _had_ to be maintained for her little ploy to succeed. It was essential that Natalya wait for Xenia to…come closer with her defenses down.

Natalya banished all thoughts of 007 from her mind. Her growing infatuation with Bond notwithstanding, she could ill afford any distractions at this point. In any case, Natalya was confident that Bond could take care of himself. The injuries Xenia had inflicted upon him were deliberating but hardly fatal. From the corner of her eye, Natalya could tell that Bond was in the process of gathering his strength. Though Natalya knew (from their previous bouts of lovemaking) that 007 possessed a prodigious degree of strength, he still required a few minutes to recover.

Natalya swore that she would provide her newly beloved those few precious moments. Somehow, she had to distract Xenia's attention away from Bond. It was simply a matter of survival. A realist of the first degree, Natalya understood she could not overpower her formidable opponent by herself. She needed backup, and Bond was her option available.

Natalya sighed. Life had never been easy for her, but she was hard pressed to remember finding herself in a situation so dire. Well, if wishes were dreams…

Xenia advanced upon the seemingly helpless Natalya, preparing to deliver her final _coupe de grace_. The young Russian seemed almost paralyzed with pain, with salty beads of sweat running copiously down her neck. Xenia licked her cracked lips eagerly; moistening her water starved cracked flesh with her sensual tongue.

Finally after a valiant struggle, the mighty Natalya Simonova was finally incapacitated. She was broken and utterly defeated. Xenia smiled with a vulpine grin. Here was indeed a moment to cherish and remember.

A rumbling sound filled the afternoon sky. Xenia looked up to catch a glimpse of a Cuban transport helicopter hover above the tree line. _"They arrived right on schedule. Well, it's about time something went according to plan."_ The _Janus_ operative mused. Xenia then checked her watch hurriedly. She was already behind schedule. Travelean was expecting her. Xenia had already wasted more than enough time on this matter as it was.

Time to collect her prize, Xenia silently chortled. A dazed and confused Natalya lay ready for her unmaking.

As she raised her arms to deliver a devastating _Savate_ chop to Natalya's neck, Xenia wondered if Travelean even wanted Bond taken back alive for interrogation. It would be foolish to do so. The pesky MI6 agent had certainly caused them a substantial amount of trouble. Time and valuable resources had been lost during the Moscow debacle. Ouramov may have been a fool, but he held numerous valuable contacts within the Russian military. Upon his death, many of Travelean's Moscow contacts had become compromised. Bereft of Ouramov's support and protection, Travelean's operatives become easy prey for rival criminal organizations. Especially long established outfits like _K-Directive_ and _Spectre_. Xenia mulled upon their predicament. The _Janus_ crime syndicate was especially vulnerable at this point of time. Xenia chuckled with mirth. The Old Russian adage was indeed true. A little help from the top indeed went a long way. Despite their considerable power base, _Janus _still lacked the steady roots which would allow the organization to survive and thrive within a bustling metropolis like Moscow. With most of their resources tied into the Goldeneye operation, _Janus_ was at its heart still a fledgling organization, with many of their operatives lacking the necessary operational experience and ruthlessness to make the organization a fast growing success. Boris Greshenko was a prime example, Xenia thought sourly. With the exception of his hacking gifts, the renegade computer hacker lacked any pretense of espionage skill or personal discipline. Xenia personally found Greshenko to be pathetically contemptible. She understood why he had been chosen, of course. Greshenko had access to the Severnaya facility and possessed intimate knowledge of the Goldeneye satellite itself.

Still…he was hardly the only suitable candidate. The woman that stood defiantly before Xenia here surpassed Boris in almost every way.

Personally, Xenia was amazed that a person of Natalya's formidable talents would be neglected in such a manner. A research station in Siberia? It was a travesty, indeed. Happily, that piteous situation would now be rectified. Dazed and helpless, Natalya would be ripe for indoctrination regarding more _substantial_ matters. No longer would she be forced to slave at an obscure research facility. Instead, the young Russian would become Xenia's personal assistant and plaything. A respected position, indeed. Especially, at the establishment of the New Order. With Xenia and Travelean as its Masters.

Xenia chuckled. Good help was certainly hard to find these days.

As for Bond…Xenia decided she would eliminate him right here and then. Bond represented a dangerous distraction to their plans. He was handsome, deadly. The perfect male, Xenia thought. His mixture of arrogance and steely coldness sent delicious shivers down Xenia's spine. The sensation was simply exquisite. Being a connoisseur of depraved desires made Xenia a fairly good judge of character. Thus she was astute enough to recognize Bond as a fellow predator on the prowl. Metaphorically Bond was akin a Lion to her Viper, protecting his pride against all invaders. Natalya included. Xenia also realized that despite his claims to the contrary, Alec Travelean still held a primordial fear of Bond. Onatopp vividly remembered the crimson fury in Travelean's eyes, when he learned that Bond was still alive and unharmed after the debacle in Moscow.

Millions of dollars lost. General Krakovitch Ouramov dead. Their Moscow base of operations wrecked.

James Bond was proving to be more just a nuisance than they could ever expect. He was now a _threat_.

These thoughts ran through Xenia's mind as she prepared to knock Natalya out. So engrossed was she, that Onatopp was caught utterly off-guard by Natalya's sudden head bash. Rivulets of pain tore at Xenia's mind, forcing her to stagger back. As she tried to regain her bearings, Xenia realized too late that Natalya was not as helpless as she thought.

"_The little bitch was faking it! She was playing possum."_ Xenia thought furiously. She swore that Natalya would not get away with this. The young Russian was simply lucky. Despite her lucky blow, Natalya was hardly a match for an experienced killer like her. It was inevitable. Already battered and weary, Natalya could not withstand a continuous assault from Xenia. Not for much longer.

"_Time to finish her. For good this time."_ Xenia absently wiped the blood away from her broken nose. It dripped in reddish copious rivers down Xenia's black vest, making a mess. She shook her dazed head hurriedly. Natalya's blow was a masterful strike. Precise and deliberating. Any experienced combat instructor viewing it for the first time would have been impressed.

Despite her injuries, Xenia managed to shrug off the effects of Natalya's blow. A veteran of a thousand battles, Xenia took this little setback in stride. Instead of allowing herself to be disheartened, Xenia became _inflamed _with utter rage. The innate cruelty within her was combined with a fierce lust for revenge. A potent combination indeed. In fact, so intent was she on finishing Natalya off that Xenia was flabbergasted to find a pair of arms enwrapping her suddenly from behind.

Who could it be?

"_Natalya! The Cable!"_ Bond shouted as he struggled to hold Xenia in place. He dug his heels into the earth, gripping Xenia's forearms in a lock-like vice. Shocked, Natalya realized Bond had come up with the same plan she had. The cable? Where the hell was it? Natalya frantically scanned her surroundings, sweat glistening on the beads of her red lips. Leafy foliage lay all about, obscuring her every view. A veritable forest of green, blanketing her point of sight. Natalya bit her lips in frustration. If the cable was lying about, it would be almost impossible to spot.

Time was running out quickly for herself and Bond. While Natalya had great faith in Bond's physical strength, she held few illusions that Xenia could be held back forever. The _Janus_ assassin was an unpredictable opponent, equipped with a shocking arsenal of surprises. Natalya would breathe easier the sooner Onatopp was _permanently_ disposed off.

Taking in a sharp breath, Natalya quickly launched herself now against this deadly foe. There would be no second chances here. It was time to do or die. Hero hour. Letting the momentum of the rush work for her, Natalya rammed her fist against Xenia's surprised face with a loud cry. Cartilage broke, with the impact of Natalya's blow dislocating Xenia's nose. Never hesitating for a moment, Natalya followed up her strike with a second blow to her adversary's stomach. Ignoring the slivers of pain that crept up her arm, Natalya spun to deliver a final roundhouse kick to the head.

As any good martial artist would attest, kick movements were extremely difficult to execute successfully in a real fight. In a battle where victory could be decided in a space of a few moments, it usually left one off-balance, helpless to the forces of gravity. Distance was the key. If a kick had to be performed, it should be best done from a distance. Thereby giving the supplicant more room to maneuver. Only the most skilled martial artist would dare attempt a close ranged attack like this.

Was Natalya talented? Certainly. Highly skilled? Unfortunately, no.

What she had on her side however was gumption. Oodles of it. Ladled of course with a little smidgen of luck. Her well conditioned physique and lithe form allowed Natalya to unleash her kick with blinding speed. With Xenia doubled over with pain, Natalya's blow was an unqualified success. It caught Xenia by the chest, propelling her backwards. Natalya stumbled and took a few steps back as she tried to find her centre of balance. Idly, she wondered how Bond would deign to finish Xenia off. After all, there were limits even _she_ could do. On the other hand, Natalya knew that Bond, as a trained operative, had at his disposal a veritable arsenal of killing techniques. Surely, he could dispose of this dammable woman once and for all.

What happened next surprised even Natalya. Marshalling all of his dwindling strength, the British agent drove a series of lightning blows towards Onatopp's shoulder joints. There was a sharp cracking sound, as Xenia screamed out loud in pain. Disbelief coloring her exotic features, Xenia struggled to raise her hands up. Unfortunately, they flopped ineffectually. As time went by, the Georgian's defense collapsed completely. Doubtless, Xenia was still stunned at this sudden reversal of fortune, Natalya gloated with satisfaction. While hardly a vindictive woman, Natalya Simonova had never hated an individual so much so as Xenia. The transgressions she had committed against the young Russian were much too heavy to forgive. _Far too heavy_. There was a blood debt to pay. For Severnaya and its now deceased occupants.

"It looks like your time has finally run out, Miss Onatopp." Natalya thought grimly. As she watched Bond pummel his now defenseless foe relentlessly, Natalya Simonova slowly but reluctantly turned her head away. Despite the events of the past weeks, she was still an innocent in some manners. And with that came a sharp conscience. Deep down, Natalya understood that watching a fellow human being bludgeoned to death in front of her would cause something precious inside her to be tarnished forever. And while innocence was a quality she would have to jettison down the road, years later. Natalya could not do so now.

She could not. She _would _not.

A hail of gunfire broke Natalya's thoughts. Hurling herself into a nearby bush, she looked up to find an ominous looking gunship hovered above her. Instinctively she recognized the type. A MI-24 Hind armored gunship. It was a familiar sight to the average Russian. The Hind was a mainstay of the Russian SPETNAZ Special Forces. A transport gunship and flying fortress both combined in one deadly package. This particular gunship model had been extensively used in the Afghan conflict to…how could they put it…_pacify_ certain regions. A nice euphemism for murder, Natalya had thought wryly at the time.

"Time to go, my dear!" Bond quipped as he firmly grabbed Natalya's arm. Ignoring the spikes of pain that shot through her arm, Natalya sneak a quick look at Bond's opponent. Had the nefarious Xenia Onatopp finally met her demise?

It certainly looked like it.

With her head hunched forward lifelessly, the malevolent Georgian seemed…almost asleep. Natalya's keen eyesight discerned numerous discolorings centered around Xenia's neck and chest areas. Blood dribbled out of the corner of her lips. Natalya surmised that Bond's blows had crushed the cartilage and bone fragments within Xenia in many places. He was certainly a heavy hitter indeed, Natalya thought ruefully. It was a vital piece information that Natalya would surely remember into the future. Marshalling her last reserves of courage, she studied Xenia's still-moving form. The Georgian's complexion had now taken the color of ash, a distinct sign of mortality. The stench of death filled the air.

Despite all the evidence however, an uneasy sensation began to suffuse Natalya. Xenia looked dead, but…

"Natalya darling, we have to go, NOW!" Bond spat as he dragged, without ceremony Natalya through the thick green foliage. They still had a mission to perform. Bond urgently understood that the countdown had begun. While he did not know the extent of Travelean's schemes, Bond's knowledge of his former friend told the MI6 agent, that time was of the essence here. The consequences of failure would be disastrous indeed.

Thus, with blazing automatic gunfire whistling about all over them, Natalya thought back about their near-death encounter. Bond was right, of course. They was no longer any reason to tarry about here anymore. Onatopp was surely dead. In their previous hand to hand training sessions, Natalya herself could attest to Bond's awesome hitting power. He was a tempest in motion. Both in the field or in bed, Natalya thought with dark humor. If Bond said Onatopp was dead, the young Russian girl was inclined to trust his judgment. Bond _was_ a professional after all. Further more; the MI-24 gunship hovering above was itself a formidable adversary. Encased with inch-thick bullet proof armor, it was surely beyond the duo's ability to bring down. To stand against it now was to court certain death. And Natalya was certainly _not_ suicidal. She had too much to live for. Looking at the debonair handsome individual striding next to her and the warmth of her paramour's touch suffusing the fiber of Natalya's every being. Natalya was blessed with an unfamiliar sensation, she had only previously heard about...

Happiness. A rare commodity indeed.

A few hours later, Travelean's plot was finally foiled. With Bond and herself none of the worst for wear. As the duo relaxed in each other's sturdy arms, they knew that a romance which would scar them for the rest of their lives had been born. They had a connection. Time would tell whether true love would blossom from it. However, Natalya remained hopeful. She had few illusions about Bond. The work he did, or the person he was. They would be other women of course. Natalya was too much of a realist to deny that fact. Nevertheless, the young Russian was confident that she and Bond would see each other again. They were surely made for each other.

There was however one little fly in the proverbial ointment. Xenia's body remained nowhere to be found. Bond had shrugged it off, dismissing the matter as irrelevant. Not that he was taking things lightly, Natalya realized. It was simply her paramour's practice to meet one challenges as they came along. Dead or alive, Bond would handle Xenia in the same manner he did in most things (with the exception of Natalya herself). Professionally and without emotion.

Natalya herself held a different outlook at things. She preferred clean finishings. The danger of a deadly psychopath like Onatopp could not be underestimated. While Natalya admitted her judgment could be biased in this regard, in her report she stood by its accuracy. Still…Xenia was surely dead. Bond himself would attest to it. He was too much a master in inflicting death for him to be mistaken in this regard. Without 60 of her bones broken and her sternum smashed, Xenia would surely die of her injuries, despite any kind of medical treatment.

Was Xenia dead? Most probably. However a most unwelcome thought now hit Natalya Fyodordovna Simonova. There were many instances where power of the human will enabled one to reach beyond their physical limits. Allowing them to perform incredible wonders. And Xenia Onatopp was in essence…Will Incarnate. Evil made into horrid flesh.

What would that mean for her, Natalya thought suddenly?

**To be continued**


	27. Blade Dancing

Chapter 27- Blade Dancing

P.S From this point on, you'll see Natalya begin to make contact with an old friend that we've all long been waiting for. It'll take a chapter or two at most, so I'll beg your patience. I want the reappearance of this particular individual to be just right. He definitely deserves it. Anyway, this chapter will introduce Natalya to a series of perils much akin to the late Martial Arts master Bruce Lee's movie _"Game of Death"_. Those of you, who've seen this film, will understand the subtle homages I've paid to this monumental epic in this story.

And now…on with our story.

_The Present-_

Now, the chickens had certainly come home to roost, Natalya sullenly thought.

Naked, stripped of all her weapons and clothing. The young Russian's slender body was a most fetching sight indeed. A work of true art. The irony though was that there was no one to appreciate it. The two _Le Circle_ guards which held her in a vice-like grip certainly did not. Their expressions were blank, mirroring the emptiness of their narcissistic hidebound morality. Not even the slightest hint of sexual desire passed through the guard's eyes despite the delectable (and seemingly helpless) morsel they held before them. Natalya coldly noted all of these little facts as she pondered over her options. Which were getting slimmer and slimmer by the moment. Inside down, Natalya gave herself a small smile. Challenges such as these were getting to be quite tiresome. Couldn't things just go…smoothly once in a while? According to the dammed plan? Natalya sighed deeply with pent up exasperation.

A blast of cold air then assaulted her senses. It had a stab-like effect, cauterizing Natalya's nerve endings with a sensation that was both liberating and disconcerting at the same time. Ignoring the blank stares around her, Natalya Simonova simply folded her arms and stoically awaited her rival's barbed response. She knew it was not long in coming.

"Let's play a game, my dear." Xenia whispered with a dangerous gleam. The words fell like ashes upon the intendment's ear.

"A game?" Natalya slowly pronounced the words. There were an acridly bitter taste to them. Whatever Xenia had in store for her, one thing was certain. It would not be good. Or even fair on that matter. Still…this was not an entirely unexpected turn of events.

Natalya sighed with mock weariness (Deception had its uses from time to time, Natalya Simonova thought. It was now vital that Xenia was unable to discern her _true_ physical condition at this point. That was vital.) "What exactly are you up to, Ms Onatopp? Can you not see that I am a little…indisposed at the moment. I am hardly in any state to play your little games."

"Oh that!" Xenia offered her captive a vulpine grin "How uncourteous of me. Suarov! Miguel!" She motioned to two hulking guards next to her "Give Ms Simonova a fresh set of clothes. We don't want her freezing to death, do we" Xenia smiled maliciously "At least, not until we've had our little share of fun first." The two _Le Circle_ guards, as per cue, unceremoniously dropped a stack of fresh clothes right in front of the naked Natalya. The hot press of laundered fabric assaulted Natalya's senses. Ignoring the cold stares around her, Natalya slowly picked up the clothing before her and examined them carefully.

It was grey utilitarian jumpsuit, not entirely unlike the olive-grey clothing Natalya had worn during her Cuba Mission with Bond years ago. Coincidence? Natalya thought it most unlikely. She herself had long stopped believing in coincidences years ago. Numerous incidences of double crosses and double dealing plots by Mad Dictators had cured her of that particular affliction. Surreptitiously sneaking a quick glance at the _Le Circle_ Leader, Natalya slowly put the clothes on. She had little time to waste.

It was a perfect fit. No wait…the waistline was a little shorter than Natalya had previously thought. Apparently, Xenia had only taken in her old measurements, Natalya realized happily. She had indeed lost a lot of weight over the years. A silver lining indeed amongst these unhappy circumstances. Natalya herself found it most heartening that she had not just maintained but improved upon her psychical dimensions over the years.

A bright spot indeed, in albeit a rather disconcerting day.

Testing out her movements within her new suit of clothing, Natalya took a few moments in working out the hard crystals within her tense muscles. To that effect, she utilized a few _Pa Kwa_ movements once taught to her by an old Mongolian Priest in order to centre herself and find her balance. Stretching and shifting her feet in a rhythmic clockwise fashion, Natalya took in deep breaths of oxygenated air, forcing them to revitalize her entire nervous system. She would require the entirety of her abilities to survive this test. Whatever it was. After a while, Natalya finished her movements and closed her eyes quietly. Serene and calm, there was an aura of unearthly peace about her. Stillness filled the room like a leaden weight.

"Are you finished, My Dear? Perhaps we should get right down to business." Xenia's voice rang out nastily. Natalya had the impression that the _Le Circle_ Leader was somewhat disturbed by her _performance_ just now. She was expecting a broken foe to be easily toyed with, not the veritable warrior that now stood before her arms folded, ready for action.

"Yes…I think perhaps we should." Natalya drawled "What dastardly plan do you have in mind, Onatopp? I hope this isn't going to take too long. Some of us actually have lives to live, you know."

"Not for much longer, I think." Xenia said matter of factly "It's a simple wager I am offering. A way out, if you may." She explained "You are currently inside an underground facility we've set up for this operation. Six hundred feet below the earth, with twelve stories separating you from freedom. What I am proposing is a hunt. A challenge if you may. In which you will be the prey. Reach the final chamber at the top of this facility and we…_may_ decide to spare your life." Xenia eye's gleamed deliciously.

Natalya nearly snorted in disbelief. Did this woman think her a fool? Someone just born yesterday? This was a setup if she'd ever heard one. Still the gauntlet had been thrown. And despite what Onatopp thought, there still was a chance for Natalya to turn the situation into her favor. All she needed was her skills and more importantly…a little luck.

Which was in short supply, the last time Natalya checked.

"In the face of this…generous offer." Natalya Simonova said calmly "I accept your challenge." In the end, one had to make do with the resources one was dealt with. Xenia may have thought herself as the Orchestra of this particular symphony, but little did she know that Natalya had different plans in mind. _Much_ different plans.

"Excellent, my dear!" Xenia said with excited pleasure, clapping her hands with a loud snap. "And to make this little hunt a little more interesting, we will be giving you a head start." She motioned her guards to stand aside "Would fifteen minutes be sufficient, Simonova? I wouldn't want to be thought of being…unfeeling of your wishes. You _are_ a guest after all."

Natalya remarked sarcastically "The great Xenia Onatopp being impolite? Oh, perish the thought." She fixed the _Le Circle _Leader with an icy glare "Fifteen minutes will be just fine. Just get these dogs of yours out of my way in the meantime. The sight of them and you disgust me completely."

Xenia fumed inwardly on hearing Natalya's words. The ability of this little mink of a girl to hurt her still remained as potent as ever over the years. Despite her bravado and veiled threats, Xenia Onatopp knew one thing for certain. Natalya Simonova had to be eliminated. An operative of Natalya's ability was dangerous beyond measure. To _Le Circle_ and herself.

Which was the point of this entire exercise.

It was in short, a snap hunt with a degree of payback added in for good measure. Xenia had absolutely no intention of letting Simonova emerge of this little hunt alive in one piece. In fact, Xenia swore she would tear the young Russian into tiny little pieces, fully conscious of every indignity that would soon be inflicted upon her night and day. Her death throes would be those of legend and utmost agony.

Xenia mused that she was in a particularly good mood.

Her best in ages. Anticipation certainly had its own particular reward.

"Now looks who's being impolite. Somehow I expected more from the great Natalya Simonova than just pure rage or spite for that matter." Xenia said snidely.

"Sometimes, rage helps. Rage burns. As for spite…" Natalya shrugged "Well, that's your department, Miss Onatopp. Not mine." She looked upon the mass of people before her "Now, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

"As you wish." Xenia spoke spitefully "Let me assure you Miss Simonova that your end will be pitiful, degrading and yet memorable in its perversity." She grinned with undisguised malice "In fact I'll be sure to send a tape recording to your friend Ms Bouvier when I am done, so she will not miss anything. I think your American friend will find its contents most…memorable."

"I am sure she will." Natalya said calmly "Now are you done bragging, Miss Onatopp? Or do I have to wait some more? I can assure you that I have all the time in the world." She smiled beatifically "Perhaps you don't, but I certainly do."

Xenia took a few hesitant steps back "Fifteen minutes, Miss Simonova. That's all the time you'll be getting before we come after you." She continued pointedly "Don't make this too easy for me, Simonova. You know how I hate being disappointed." At that note, the _Le Circle_ Leader and her minions left the enclosure, leaving Natalya standing there alone.

Fifteen seconds passed.

"That'll certainly be on the top of my To-Do list." Natalya thought sullenly. She carefully scanned her surroundings. There was only one access point leading out of the enclosure. Leading up. Were there listening or video monitoring devices hidden all about? Natalya's instincts told her it was so, though she herself could not be absolutely sure. Ah well…there was no point putting matters off like this, Natalya thought. If the _Le Circle_ Leader wanted a sporting hunt, Natalya would be the last person not to oblige her.

It remained to be seen as to who the final prey would be though.

Natalya broke herself into a run, sprinting herself forward. Fifteen minutes was _not _a lot of time. She had to maintain as wide a head start as possible. She didn't know the layout of her surroundings, which left her at a definite disadvantage. But, Natalya had faced more desperate circumstances before and triumphed over them nevertheless.

And she would do so here again. Any other outcome was unthinkable.

In peak physical shape, Natalya's senses were working in overtime as they tried to process the multitude of data that entered. Height, feet, circumferences. The incline of Natalya's ascent instinctively told the young Russian that she would be encountering a room right about ahead.

All the facts told Natalya she was about to walk into a trap.

An unfortunate turn of events. Albeit an inevitable one. Natalya gave herself a mental equivalent of a shrug. Xenia's intentions were clear right from the start. The _Le Circle_ Leader wanted her dead, as the proverbial doormat. A realist, Natalya had never permitted herself any illusions on her own personal survival. The odds were certainly against her on this one. It was highly unlikely that she would make it through the next few hours alive.

Unlikely…but then again not entirely impossible. Natalya still had a few tricks up her sleeves. All she needed were the right tools to make them work. Whatever they were.

After climbing of what seemed to be a distance of fifty feet, Natalya found herself facing her first challenge.

A wide-space fencing enclosure.

White marbled and shaped in a round circumference. It reminded Natalya of those old Roman Coliseums in which the Gladiators from yore had fought to the death for the pleasure of the Emperor and the Republic. Bronze statues of famous fighters from various time periods were situated all around the enclosure. There was a particular Homeric-Greek "feel" to the surroundings, giving Natalya the impression that the area was one that was of great antiquity and honor.

It was a lie of course. The Bass Reliefs have been real. The Marble may have been of the finest materials. But Natalya was astute enough to see behind the real intent of this particular show and tell. There was no honor to be found in this particular arena. Only unmitigated slaughter and deception.

The willowy individual that stood in the middle of the enclosure certainly confirmed all of Natalya's suspicions.

An athletic blonde in her late twenties, she had an ice cold demeanor about her (Which Natalya thought was most befitting of her name). Beautiful in both aspect and form, the blonde was well muscled in her arms and shoulders and paced about with a Cat-like grace. Natalya had the impression that the blonde was sizing her up. Assessing her strength and weaknesses. Slowly but surely, a perpetual sneer appeared on the sidelines of the blonde's lips. Eyes narrowing, she fixed Natalya with a dismissive glance that was both thoughtful and disheartening in its intent.

"So…this is the great Natalya Simonova. You certainly don't look like much." The blonde smiled nastily "Well…let's hope your reputation was well deserved. It would be most disappointing if you perished too easily." She paused "I expect to get a great deal of sport from you, Ms Simonova." Then with a fluid grace born from years of training, the blonde quickly drew a finely edged Saber from the wall and threw it hilt-first towards Natalya. "Catch!"

It was a test of sorts. One in which Natalya had better not fail.

Nonchalantly, with an ease that bespoke of years of finely honed training, Natalya Simonova simply…plucked the incoming weapon out of the air. Like it was nothing. It was an impressive display which surprised even the blonde for a moment.

"Nice." Natalya said, hefting the weapon. Testing its balance. "A Calvary weapon, isn't it? Around 18th Century by my guess." The young Russian Spy surveyed her surroundings. "It must have cost your mistressquite a bit, to collect all these beauties." Natalya said wistfully. The display of edged weapons which adorned the walls _was_ rather impressive. For a brief moment, Natalya smiled. However then her voice suddenly hardened "But then again, Ms Onatopp always could get a little obsessed when something caught her eye."

"True enough." The blonde admitted "But that crazy Georgian has her uses." She explained "Onatopp has grown mightily in power over these years and…" The blonde gave Natalya a bitter smile "She was certainly astute enough to bring me back from the dead. To rebuild me into the fighting machine you now see before you. And besides…I have a score to settle with Mr Bond. A large one indeed. Killing you Simonova, would certainly shatter that _strong_ British heart of his." She said with a sneer.

"That remains to be seen…Miranda." Natalya replied. She perfunctorily took an _En Garde_ stance and started to prepare herself for the grueling duel that was about to come. This was no mere opponent to be dismissed so easily. This blonde was a foe not to be reckoned with. Who was this female _provocateur_?

Miranda Frost. The ex-MI6 female agent. Like Alec Travelean, she was a traitor to both her Queen and Country. A former Olympic fencer, she had aligned herself with the mad North Korean General Zao in a bid for immense money and power. Bond had foiled Zao's attempts and had left this traitorous vixen for dead in a burning transport airplane. Natalya vaguely remembered the details from a briefing that her superiors had given her. Apparently, an American agent named Jinx had defeated Frost in armed combat. She buried her razor-sharp Saber-Sykes Combat knife deep inside the ex-MI6 agent's chest. According to all Intelligence reports, Miranda Frost was now presumed to be dead. A not unreasonable assumption considering the circumstances. After all no recognizable remains of Frost were ever found. Her ashes thought to be spread all across the North Korean Peninsular.

And now here she stood. Alive in the flesh.

Natalya quickly reviewed on what she knew about Miranda Frost. The MI6 Traitoress was a formidable adversary, especially in the fencing arts. Miranda's reputation as a Champion Swordswoman was well known even before her much belated defection. In fact, Natalya had avidly studied the Englishwoman's fencing exploits as part of her agent training curriculum. She had admired the ex-MI6 agent's precise movements, her economy of skill and keen strategic intellect. As a testament to Miranda's prowess, Natalya had even incorporated some of the Englishwoman's sword gestures into her fight routine. It was the ultimate compliment in her opinion.

Natalya had to admit though that Sword fighting was never one of her favorite subjects. The refined elegant epee moves which Miranda specialized in, never truly caught on with her. Natalya preferred to use wide sweeping blows to bulldoze and overwhelm her opponent's defense instead. She understood the value of precision and subtlety of course. But in the end, Natalya was a straight-forward individual who favored directness in her actions. In deed and in thought. Thus, it was only natural that her swordplay techniques orientate itself to those principals. Natalya herself had no problem with this direction. It worked well enough, allowing the young Russian to defeat most (but not all) of her opponents. Natalya's instructors decried her choice of course. They were of the Old School and to them Swordplay was above all an Art of grace and elegance. The highest goal of each student being to defeat her opponent with a minimum of time and effort. With a lightning trust and lunge. Preferably both at the same time.

A most laudable goal indeed, Natalya allowed. She even appreciated the sentiment somewhat.

Unfortunately, it was all not to the young Russian's taste. And while the issue of personal taste became somewhat irrelevant in the face of life and death fighting. Natalya Simonova had been unable to overcome that particular prejudice. It was a personal flaw she knew. Surely the survival of one's self was more important than one's infantile wants? Natalya certainly had deep reservoirs of mental patience (Pam Bouvier and dozens of Natalya's opponents would have attested to that) and she was also highly intelligent to boot. The Mastery of Epee Fencing thus should have been a snap for her. Why did Natalya not choose this particular path?

The fact of the matter was that Natalya had no affinity for the refined, precise swordplay which Epee Fencing demanded. It was too…mechanical and perplexing in her eye. Instead against the protests of her instructors, Natalya decided to formulate her own particular style of swordplay. Drawing from a wide variety of Martial Arts disciplines, it was an eclectic mix of Slashing and Cutting moves that mimicked Animal styles, _Pa Kwa_, _Wing Chun_ and a host of other exotic moves. Natalya was a firm believer of Self-refinement. In her eye, each individual was unique and one had to adapt one's particular fighting style to take advantage of each individual's unique physical makeup. The best form was the one which felt most natural to one's self. Following the textbook blindly was in her eye utter folly. Thus her final choice.

Her instructors called it blasphemy. Natalya preferred to call it being realistic.

At the moment, Miranda Frost was utilizing a French Style Foil weapon against her. Equipped with a special hilt to maximize finesse and control, Miranda's Foil was a magnificent 45 inches in length with an extra razor-sharp edge. It was indeed a double edged sword, Natalya realized. While its immense length did provide an advantage in terms of reach, Miranda's weapon was most difficult to utilize against an opponent. It required nimble footwork and lightning reflexes for its devastating potential to be fully realized. Useless in the hands of an amateur, it was a living sliver of death in the usage of Miranda Frost.

Natalya herself was using a Standard Calvary Saber. Forged with the hardest steel, it was a solid weapon that could deliver devastating slash blows. Tearing flesh like butter. Nearly 88cm in length, it was shorter than Miranda's Foil weapon, but had a wider overall blade diameter and wrist guard. An offensive weapon of the first degree, the Saber could be blindingly fast and deadly in the hands of a Master Swordsman. Or Swordswoman in this case.

Match Point and Set.

Natalya decided to make the first move. The best defense was after all a strong offense. The Saber made a whistling sound as Natalya swung it against Miranda's neck. However before it could reach its target halfway, Miranda's Foil made a blinding trust towards Natalya's left breast. With an advantage of added length, the Foil's tip would penetrate her chest before Natalya's Saber could complete its deadly task. Under these circumstances, Natalya was forced to break off her attack and desperately throw herself to a corner. Miranda's Foil missing her neck by just a few inches.

Her attack foiled (pardon the pun); Natalya decided to change her strategy. The Saber was mainly a close range weapon. It's offensive properties could be best utilized by closing in with its opponent. Employing an intricate footwork that would have surprised Bouvier and Xenia, Natalya tried to bring her heavy-set Saber to bear upon Miranda's Foil with numerous Slashing thrusts. Here the Saber had an added advantage. With its added kinetic energy focused upon a single point, Natalya hoped that the Saber's fearsome striking power would easily dislodge the Foil from Miranda's grasp. Overwhelming her for good. Thus allowing Natalya to quickly win the battle.

Matters did not go as expected, though.

With the blinding speed of a Cobra, Miranda quickly darted herself out of reach and counterattacked with a blinding flurry of pincer thrusts. The MI6 Traitoress scored first blood, with her Foil quickly grazing Natalya's left arm. A second cut soon appeared as per magic. Forced backwards, Natalya desperately tried to weave about her a defensive wall of steel. In this case unfortunately, the Saber acted against her, its heavy-set weight dragging inside her palm with a nagging stab of pain.

Miranda Frost certainly deserved her reputation, Natalya now admitted. Her Swordplay form was elegant, precise and incredibly powerful. Textbook in the classical sense. Technically speaking, Miranda's skills surpassed Natalya's by several levels. Her Foil a literal whirlwind of destruction, the former Olympic fencer's focus was finely honed and firmly determined upon Natalya's destruction.

Drawing upon hidden reserves of strength, Natalya lashed out with an extraordinary Saber swing, thereby forcing Miranda Frost several steps backward. Using this brief respite, Natalya did a quick reassessment of her situation. It was evident that her current strategy was not working. Frost was slowly breaking down her defenses, her Foil fluidly diffusing Natalya's counterattacks with small, precise cuts. Miranda herself remained in top form, seemingly indifferent to Natalya's frantic attempts to defeat her. Well poised and infinitely balanced, Miranda Frost's expression remained bland despite her exhortations.

Was there even a small weakness to be found here, Natalya thought irritably?

"Is that the best you can do, Ms Simonova? That sloppy style of yours is a disgrace to all of use." Miranda Frost sneered. She slowly lifted her Foil in a waiting _En Garde _position "Elegance, refinement. These are the true keys to mastery. Qualities which you seem to desperately lack. Come now," Miranda gestured Natalya forward "allow me to offer you one final lesson. I think you will find it most instructive." She smiled deliciously.

"Yes, I think I will. Thank you." Natalya said. Without wasting any more words, she hefted her Saber to the Collarbone level, launching several fast jagged cuts towards her opponent. Feinting to her left, Natalya somersaulted herself over Miranda Frost in an amazing acrobatic display. Landing to the ground, Natalya gave Miranda an instinctive backwards Saber slash. Caught momentarily off guard, the ex-MI6 traitoress was forced to stagger backwards as the Saber impact upon her Foil sent painful tremors shivering up her arm. Following up her new found advantage, Natalya quickly closed in upon Miranda Frost, never giving her even a moment's respite.

Natalya's style was radically different now. Instead of the straight linear cuts she had delivered before, Natalya's new technique was almost haphazard in form. It included Sword moves that had never been seen before. Their inspiration drawn from over a dozen martial arts. Varied and unique. It was in fact the polar opposite of Miranda's classical form. Something the ex-MI6 agent had never expected or encountered before. Her mind in utter confusion, Miranda tried to maintain her distance from her rampaging opponent, as she tried to reformulate a strategy.

"Got you." Natalya thought gleefully. As she suspected, Miranda Frost's sword-style weakness lay in its very strength. It was refined but inadaptable. While it worked well against an opponent well versed in the classical rules of swordplay, Frost's Epee technique worked least of all against an opponent that did not follow any rules. Despite all her skill and keen intelligence, Miranda Frost was at least partially a slave to her own system. She needed time to adapt to this new attack form. Time in which, Natalya would not…could not give her.

Hammering her Saber mightily against Frost's Foil, Natalya could feel her opponent weakening. Apparently whatever injuries Frost has incurred during her airplane disaster was emerging itself now. While both women were in good physical condition, Natalya had the advantage of being naturally more muscular. Born from a peasant family, Natalya Simonova had worked in her family fields since young. The sowing and harvesting of crops had the added legacy of strengthening her wrists and hardening her determined mind. While Natalya may have lacked the more professional fencing training which Miranda Frost had undergone, her naturally superior physical attributes were proving their worth now.

Like a big heart or a powerful body. Some things could not be earned. Just simply born with.

_Kendo. Capoeira. Krav Maga. Ninjitsu_. The swordplay variants of these unique forms now showed their worth in this particular life and death situation. In a way it was a quiet validation of their Creator's beliefs. Wildly bewildered by these unique moves, Miranda Frost nevertheless showed her consummate reputation as a Champion Fencer was well earned. Her footwork balanced and steady, the ex-MI6 agent tried to create a barrier for her to maneuver and think. Her metal blade an utter blur, sparks flew as the steady contact between Frost's Foil and Natalya's Saber increased rapidly in intensity. It now became a test of both stamina and skill as the two contestants tried to wear each other down. Who would be the first to go?

Finally, Natalya saw an opening.

A forceful Saber swing came in a parallel vector that Frost had not anticipated. Unable to riposte back in time, Miranda Frost was caught off balance as Natalya's blow smashed past her defenses directly into her Foil weapon. Her right sword arm numb with pain, Miranda gritted her teeth and vainly tried to shift her weapon to her left hand in order to compensate for the sudden loss of mobility. She did not lose the least bit of heart, despite these trying circumstances. Miranda had practiced Sword handling with both her appendages, to the point that there was hardly a drop in efficiency.

This was where Natalya suddenly changed her entire tactical strategy.

Dropping the Saber entirely, the young Russian lashed out against Miranda Frost with her hand in a three fingered pressure strike. It's aim was to dislodge Frost's foil weapon from her grasp entirely. Timing was crucial here. Her senses in maximum alert, Natalya had been eagerly watching for the warning signs of a weapons shift, when the final opportunity came. A consummate strategist of the first order, this strategy had been in readiness since Natalya's first reassessment of her situation. Despite her new found advantage, Natalya was too much of a realist to assume that it would last forever. Miranda Frost's skill in swordplay was far too great for her to overcome. Not in the short run, at least. The only real course of victory for Natalya lay in evening the playing fields once and for all.

To engage Miranda in full hand to hand combat.

Natalya Simonova could only hope that it would be enough. To that extent, she finally utilized her ace in the whole. Especially for this situation. _Krav Maga_.

Founded by a retired Israeli Commando named Imi Lichtenfeld in the late 1950's. _Krav Maga_ was a free flowing form of hand to hand combat which emphasized upon worse-case scenario fighting. Subjects included Pressure-point striking and full contact utilization of arms and limbs to inflict potential damage. Natalya had studied the fighting form for several years and had become particularly adept in it. Along with _Wing Chun_ and _Jeet Kun Do_, it was one of Natalya's favorite Martial Arts.

_Krav Maga_ had the potential of providing surprises for unwary opponents when it was needed most.

Like now for instance.

Natalya's delicate fingers brushed against Miranda's sword arm with an electric touch. It was in essence a light application of _Krav Maga's _finesse in pressure-point attacking. Struck by an mind-consuming pain, Miranda was forced to drop her Foil weapon and stumble backwards hastily. Natalya followed up her assault with several bone crunching punches and fast kicks, a fierce determination burning in her eyes. While she was not as adept in hand to hand fighting when compared to swordplay, Miranda Frost also put up a spirited defense. Her reflexes, while hampered by a numbed sword arm, remained fast and instinctive in their counters.

Both parties realized that time was of the essence here. They had both suffered damage and were hurting painfully. As any seasoned professional would attest, any serious fight between fighting experts would be short and brutal. Any margin of error would be quickly exploited and taken advantage of. Mercy or holding back had no place in such a competition.

A single blow rang out. A single figure fell senseless lying upon the marble floor.

Who would it be? The Russian or The Traitor?

There could only be one answer.

To be continued


	28. Deceiving Appearances

Chapter 28-Deceiving Appearances

**Here's a sneak preview of Chapter 28. I'll try to complete it as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy it!**

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep on doing that." Pussy Galore stated flatly as she watched her flustered colleague pace about the wide spaced marble Command floor.

"Damm it, I've got a damm good reason to be like this." Pam Bouvier said with a frustrated tone. She stopped and shot Galore an annoyed look "It's been almost three hours since the deadline and we've still haven't heard anything from our beloved leader." The young DEA Agent grounded her pearly white teeth and them continued with her frustrated pacing "Damm it to hell, Galore! I knew that woman's plan was flawed from the very beginning. We should have never allowed her to try it."

"That decision was never yours to allow or disallow.' Galore reminded her DEA colleague albeit kindly "Like it or not, this operation is under our Miss Simonova's jurisdiction. She is the personnel in charge. Not me. And certainly not you." Pussy Galore raised her hands to forestall the young American's objections. "Yes, Yes, I know Simonova's plan lacks certain…refinements. But it is a sound one at heart." The older spy shrugged indifferently as she pressed on with her point "I certainly would be hard pressed to come up with anything better myself. Sometimes my dear, you just have to work with the tools you have at hand."

"Perhaps…" Pam Bouvier admitted reluctantly. Frowning, she spat out her next words with an angry expression "But…Dammit, we're running out of time now, Galore! Out intelligence reports show that _Le Circle's_ forces are already on the move. They could be converging upon us right now!" The DEA Agent pointed towards a schematic on the wall-screen "You've seen the figures. Judging from their potential troop strength and military support, they could easily overwhelm this facility in a matter of minutes. At this point, the element of surprise is one of our few remaining advantages. If we lose even that…the consequences would be disastrous! Our best option is to hit them first before they can hit us." She angrily turned to her Columbian counterpart for support "Don't you agree, Carmine?"

"Certainly. However this facility is one of my nation's best kept secrets..." Carmine Ash affirmed "It's known only to me, Theo and a few other trusted personnel. Even President Lamora has no idea of its existence." She paused for a moment in silent contemplation "We should be safe here for the time being." Carmine continued "In any case, I already have elements of the military, loyal to us, deployed at the far side of this clearing. Combined with the additional troops that M will be sending us later, I think we'll have enough to give both Avatar and _Le Circle_ a most interesting surprise." Carmine savored her last few words with a strange relish. The culmination of several years work was now at hand. If events went as planned, Columbia would finally be freed from _Le Circle's_ acrid influence.

There was a catch though.

"Don't forget we need _Le Circle's_ location first for this to work. And that little piece of info has been confounding our best analysts since this little crisis began." Alex Theo gently reminded his lover and superior. The ex-Film student had been silent for quite a while during the exchange, instead busily studying the various readouts around him. His brows furrowing in deep thought, Theo had been reexamining their situation for the umpteenth time so far. "Any crippling blow we intend to deliver against _Le Circle_ hinges upon it.

"Which was the point of this entire exercise." Bouvier reluctantly admitted "Knowledge is Power. The Doctrine of Sun Tzu demands it." She explained "A forceful allocation of psychical strength towards a point where your enemy least expects it. In _Le Circle's_ case, their strongest point would also be their weakest one. Their Primary Base Camp."

"Which location has yet to be discovered." Carmine mused "Despite all of our efforts, every attempt to discern _Le Circle's_ Primary base has failed. Whoever their leader is, he or she commands fanatic loyalty from his subordinates. _Le Circle's_…ring of security was far too intricate for us to penetrate in the time given to us."

"And we need their location…Right Now." Pussy Galore remarked "Natalya's plan was the only one that held any chance of succeeding. Only by using herself as bait could _Le Circle_ be tempted to show herself. Natalya Simonova left alive is far too great a threat for anyone to ignore. Whoever she is, _The Widow_ won't pass up on this opportunity to remove this…particular obstacle."

"I've always wondered about that." Theo said curiously "What makes you think they won't just waste her on the spot? They would be fools not to eliminate Miss Simonova immediately." Muted stares greeted his words. Theo had the feeling that he had just committed an inexcusable faux pas. In view of this, he decided to preamble on the spot. "After all, we all know her reputation. Why would they take any unnecessary risks, considering how close they are to their goal?"

Pussy Galore decided to field this particular enquiry. It was a legitimate query after all, albeit one that she had hoped to answer after the entire mission. "It was just a hunch she had." Galore shrugged "Before she went off, Natalya showed me some evidence on who she thought _The Widow_ was. It was mainly conjecture at best, but Simonova thought her basic assumptions were correct."

"What assumptions? Natalya knew who _The Widow_ was? Why didn't she bring it up with me?" Carmine said with marked confusion. Bouvier and Theo merely stared at her. For the first time in a long while, the CSS Head seemed genuinely angry.

"Like I said, it was conjecture at best." Galore said simply "Nothing solid at all. However, Natalya felt that her theory merited the continuation of this particular course of action. She told me not to tell you anything, because…she didn't want you to worry." Galore frowned with deep thought "Things are complicated enough as it is."

"That's an understatement, to say the least." Theo remarked "But it's been over three hours now. What would you suggest we do? Our time is definitely running out."

"The only thing we can do…" Galore gazed slowly at her comrades "_We wait_. And pray."

"But will it be enough?" Bouvier said simply.

Galore had no answer to that.

Praying however was definitely not on the top Natalya's agenda at the moment. It was not even on the proverbial list. The beautiful young Russian was too busy trying to shake off the blurry images which had invaded her mind. Being heavily battered and bruised hardly did wonders for one's constitution. And Natalya's injuries had been inflicted by experts. Two in fact. Diabolical villainesses who would stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Who rationalized their corrupt actions with a veneer of personal self-interest and necessity.

Xenia Onatopp and (by proxy) Evelyn Immogen.

The vicious opponent which now lay senseless besides Natalya was merely an instrument. In their epic struggle with each other, Miranda Frost had almost succeeded in weakening Natalya's already weakened physical form to the point of complete exhaustion. Her muscles shivering in pain, Natalya strived to keep her mental faculties intact. Now _definitely_ was not the time to pass out. Her comrades; Galore, Carmine, Bouvier and Theo, were counting on Natalya to complete their mission. The very existence of Columbia now rested on her weary shoulders.

A heavy burden indeed.

Natalya hastily shook the cobwebs away from her mind and closely studied her fallen opponent. Miranda Frost, not unexpectedly, was a most formidable opponent. Her sword-fighting skills were the stuff of legend, exceeding the young Russian's by several degrees. It was only a mixture of providence and skill that had allowed Natalya to triumph over this particular opponent. Such were the vagaries of fate. Of which, Natalya was most thankful for.

Her fist had impacted upon Frost's chin a spilt second before the Ex-MI6 agent's counter-strike could intercept her. Natalya experienced an almost long forgotten sense of exultation at the sight of Miranda Frost falling away unconscious before her blows. It was a hard earned victory, which Natalya would indeed long remember.

But now was not the time for nostalgic reminisces. It was a time for survival.

Sensing that no one was watching (at least for the moment), Natalya carefully retrieved a short-handed knife from the wall. Already studded with weapons, the young Russian doubted that anybody would notice its loss anyway, before…it was too late.

Unfortunately, that did not make what she was about to do next any easier. Or any less necessary.

Gently seating herself upon the exquisite marble floor, Natalya took a brief moment to compose herself. She examined the glimmering knife before her. It's tip was razor edged and cold to the touch. Fourteen inches in length, it could have been an incredibly devastating weapon in the right hands. Natalya tested its weight and balance, slowly acclimatizing it to her purposes.

Natalya sighed in exasperation. There was little point in putting off this. This particular action _had_ to be done.

Languidly stretching her marble legs, Natalya positioned the knife midway along her right thigh. After making sure it was the correct position, she made a small but deep incision. A maddening spike of pain forced Natalya to grimace. Ignoring the urge to throw the knife away, she continued with her task. Careful not to damage any nerves or arteries, Natalya widened the wound hole, digging in with her instrument slightly ever deeper. Beads of perspiration started to emerge from Natalya's brow, her face turning redder by the second as squirts of reddish blood pooled out from the wound. Steeling herself against the nagging pain, Natalya slipped her left fingers in the hole and dug in. Finally she sought what she was looking for…A miniature micro-transmitter.

Roughly two inches in length, it was a tiny testament to modern technology. Undetectable to almost all scanning devices, this little gadget had a transmitting radius of over six miles in distance.

"_The perfect instrument indeed for this particular mission"_, Natalya thought as her bloody fingers idly examined the object of all her sweat and pain. _"Onatopp never suspected a thing."_ She imagined with glee_ "I knew I could count on that woman not to examine me too thoroughly."_ Natalya sighed contently_ "Onatopp just can be so predictable at times." _Without further pause for thought, Natalya Simonova gripped the tiny transmitter in her hand and cracked its outer shell into pieces with one smooth movement. A tiny beeping sound emerged. It continued on for just a brief moment and…then suddenly stopped.

Natalya smiled in morbid satisfaction. Her little gambit had succeeded beyond her wildest expectations. _Le Circle's_ location had finally been revealed. Now all she had to do was to wait for the cavalry to arrive. And… hope that Bouvier and Galore had received her signal. The very fate of Columbia depended upon it. Gritting her teeth, the young Russian then proceeded to tear off a piece of fabric (from her uniform) and began trying to staunch her still-bleeding wound.

There was little point in getting blood on the floor, after all. To do so would have been most…_impolite_.

To say the very least.


End file.
